


The Four Dudes Wedding & Event Services

by Munchkin47



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47
Summary: Prompto gets a call about freelancing photography job at a wedding that's due to be held in a few hours. He doesn't appreciate the short notice, but does need the money. So of course he goes along to it. Little does he know that this is the beginning of a new chapter of his life - a new job, new friends, and perhaps, even a new love.ORA Slice-of-Life AU where the Chocobros run a weddings and events company out of the Citadel. Hijinks guaranteed to ensue.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 45
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

There was no other way to put it. The phone call that came through that morning was weird.

The voice on the other line was smooth and velvety, masculine and assured, but he could also tell the owner was a young man whose confidence and charisma could not veil the fact that he was asking something utterly incredulous of him.

‘You want me to what?’ Prompto asked, unable to really understand what he was being asked to do.

The guy on the other line sighed. ‘Can you do it or not, dude? It’s an emergency.’

Prompto could barely believe his ears. This dude needed to can his attitude, and fast. ‘First of all, I think your request requires a little more explanation. You’re asking me to sub-in as a photographer right now?’

‘Not right now. In a couple of hours,’ the voice answered. ‘The asshole … I mean, the photographer that we engaged to work decided not to turn up today. So it’s an emergency. Can you do it?’

Prompto wanted to laugh. You did not approach a job, or any job this way. Not two hours before an actual wedding. A wedding – a special event for two people who chose to pledge their love to each other, where hundreds of guests turned up in their smartest dress in order to celebrate the happy day of a couple who were in love. You did not simply turn up and start snapping pictures. A wedding photographer’s job started months before the wedding. From getting to know the couple, to learning what they wanted captured on their big day, to their interests and preferences and sense of style and humor on how they wanted their wedding day to be remembered. 

He had been a freelance photographer since he graduated with his degree about four years ago. He enjoyed the freedom to pick up assignments wherever and whenever, and the great variety of photography experiences he had been exposed to across the years. After a stint at the Insomnian Times as a staff photographer, he decided to strike out on his own. Since then, he had snapped thousands of photos of newborn babies, families, pets, corporate events, school pictures, weddings, engagements, even funerals. He loved being his own boss, even though sometimes it was not as financially rewarding as it ought to be, considering the long hours and thankless work that went into research and editing and fixing his chosen photos, not to mention the actual process of taking the shots itself. 

But every day he worked as a photographer was amazing. There was something so indescribably beautiful to be able to capture those precious moments – from the young to the old, from the newlyweds to the established families. There was something heart breaking about it too – he learned that life moved at a breakneck pace, and what was once here could be gone the day after. But he loved it, and every day was different.

Today though …

‘Look, it’s not that I don’t want to help you, but –’

‘We pay great rates,’ the voice said. And the next four-digit words out of his mouth was enough to stop Prompto in his tracks.

Business had been a bit slow lately, but that was the nature of freelancing. Equipment was expensive, and paying an exorbitant rent for the shitty apartment he lived in and worked out of was just part of the equation. There were always going to be good times, and then times where instant noodles and toast spread thinly with margarine would just have to do. It wasn’t all bad. Last night he had a can of beans with toast.

The voice waited patiently as Prompto worked out whether this was a good risk to take.

Who was he even kidding?

Eight thousand G’s for a day’s work? Even if it was a scam, even if there was a catch, Prompto had to give it a go.

Even if it sounded like it was a Mickey Mouse operation, and these people didn’t know what they were doing.

Just in case it wasn’t. Because even though he wasn’t penniless or starving, it would be real nice to eat real food again.

‘Where’s the address?’ Prompto asked, flipping his notepad open and clicking his ballpoint pen.

*

Prompto drove downtown to the large, imposing black-grey building, watching in awe as the pristine glass reflected the mid-morning light. Twin pillars fifty-storeys high were joined in the middle via a glittering skybridge. It was the pride of Insomnia. It was also the headquarters of Lucis Industries, which occupied the entire west tower. The east tower housed a handful of other elite companies and offices who could afford the eye-wateringly astronomical rent, and apparently Regalia Wedding Services was one of them. They ran weddings and events from the rooftop and reception rooms on the top of the east tower.

Having a wedding in an office building was kind of lame, Prompto thought. But it wasn’t his job to judge where people wanted to have their weddings. A job was just a job after all. But the company must be fairly successful to be able to rent out the top floors of the Citadel.

As he pulled up the guardhouse, he was half-afraid that he wasn’t going to be able to gain entry, and that this was some kind of dumb prank by his friends.

But they checked his license, and cleared him through. ‘Please park in the yellow staff parking zone in B1, Mr. Argentum. Welcome to the Citadel.’

He parked his car, lugged his massive luggage case containing all his precious photography equipment out and into the glistening, shiny elevators. It was a good day for a wedding. The day was sunny with just a hint of cloud cover, and the natural light would do wonders especially if the wedding was going to take place on the rooftop. The Citadel was gorgeous in all its shiny black and grey steel, and would make a stylish backdrop.

He checked his now-crumpled note for the directions, and pressed the button for the 45th floor. Elevator music piped through as the doors closed, and the carpet under his boots were thick and lush. This place smelled like money.

The doors opened to a set of heavy glass doors with thick metal handles. As he pushed in he stood in front of a sitting area, completely empty. He looked around, let go of his luggage. There was no bell or intercom of any kind to be able to signal his arrival. There was no one at the gilded silver reception desk, and the place was silent as a tomb. He stood there awkwardly before pulling out his mobile to dial a number, when a man came hurrying out and made a beeline for him.

The man came closer and Prompto could make out this guy in his mid-twenties, probably close to Prompto’s age actually, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, hair slicked up at weird angles. Moderate height, but he had a long stride, and a confident gait.

‘You must be Prompto!’ the man said, and Prompto instantly knew he was The Voice. ‘Welcome to Regalia Wedding Services.’

‘It’s very nice to meet you, Knock,’ Prompto thrust out his hand for a handshake, which Knock took rather effusively. He had a strong grip too.

‘Thanks for coming on such short notice,’ Knock said. ‘Hope you haven’t waited long, we’ve been slammed. Come with me, I’ll show you the set-up.’

Prompto followed Knock down a side hallway and into a service entrance of some kind, where there was another elevator in the back.

‘Wow. There’s another elevator here?’ Prompto said, recalling the large bank of elevators when he entered the Citadel.

‘This is just the service elevator. It only works for the 45th floor to the Rooftop. I’m taking you there now. That’s where the wedding will take place at 3pm later, which doesn’t give you much time to work with.’ Knock tucked his hands into his pockets.

‘There’s also escalators that connect the 45th to the 50th. Now, the 45th floor is the lounge and the offices, 46 is our in-house florist, 47 is the wedding boutique and salon, 48 the bakery and kitchens, and 49 is the reception hall, and 50 the rooftop, as well as another reception area we call the Glass House. The dinner reception will take place at 5pm in the Glass House, so you will be primarily working out on the rooftop today. Any questions?’

The bombardment of information was a little overwhelming, considering that Prompto had no idea where to even begin. ‘I don’t usually operate on such little information or time …’

‘Sorry about that,’ Knock said casually. ‘We don’t usually do that. Just that the bastard asshole- I mean, our photographer just upped and quit. I can explain the circumstances later, but right now …’

‘I understand,’ Prompto said quickly. ‘You just have to show me the set-up and I’ll do my best.’

‘The bride is already in the bridal suite on the 49th floor, and the groom is arriving any second now.’

‘Once I check out the rooftop, I’ll need to do pictures of the bride, if that’s what she wants.’

‘That’s exactly what she wants,’ Knock confirmed. ‘Shoes, rings, dress, bridesmaids, the whole shebang. You know what to do, Prompto?’

Prompto flashed him a thumbs-up, trying to convey confidence. ‘This isn’t my first time, so I have a good idea. I’ll have a quick chat with the bride first, try to get some information about what she wants off her.’

‘Call me if you need anything at all,’ Knock said.

‘Will do.’

The elevator doors opened to another service hallway, where past a set of double doors that opened up onto the rooftop. And then, there it was. Prompto understood instantly the appeal behind having a wedding in this particular office building.

It was like walking into a fairytale garden. Lush and green, the garden was wonderfully maintained. Flowers of all colours of the rainbow dotted the landscape for as far as the eye could see. Hedges and bushes with brightly blooming roses stood like sentinels lining the sides of the walls. There was all manner and varieties of flowers here – from the peach blush of blooming hibiscus, to the pastel hues of pink and blue hydrangeas, the summery brightness of the yellow daffodils, deep red and purple chrysanthemums, to the shyly elegant calla lilies.

The pebbled path wove around the dazzling showpieces, but was laid out in a way that highlighted the centerpiece of the garden, the showstopper – an arbor that had deep blue and pink blossoms weaved intricately into the forest green leaves, the perfect arch over the raised altar where the couple would exchange their vows. It was easy to believe in a fairy-tale ending when surrounded by such ethereal beauty.

The stage was already set - rustic wooden chairs adorned with white silk bows arranged to face the altar. The ground was covered by real grass, Prompto was shocked to see, bright green grass, neatly trimmed, springy and soft under his boots. Real grass on the top of a concrete and glass building? Would wonders never cease? 

‘This is beautiful!’ Prompto exclaimed, unable to tamp down on his excitement. The wedding would be gorgeous to photograph, and he could see the millions of possibilities when it came to styling the shots.

‘I would certainly hope so,’ Knock said wryly, and Prompto turned to him sheepishly. ‘Anyways, are you ready to get to work? I wish I could hang around, show you the ropes a little, but I really have to get some work done.’

Looks like it was straight into the frying pan for him. Prompto took a deep breath. ‘No problem! Just point me to the direction of the bridal suite and I’ll speak to the bride to find out what she wants so I can get started.’

Knock nodded, gave Prompto the information he needed, then disappeared in the direction of the service elevator. With a little sigh, Prompto got started. He wheeled his luggage into the shade, and unpacked his gear. He set up his camera, picked the lens and adjusted the aperture and shutter speed until he liked what he saw in the viewfinder. Then he took a couple of shots of the empty staging area and a few close-ups of the arbor, then went off to do his job.

*

He loved being this busy.

But he wasn’t as much busy, and more like overwhelmed, he reflected keenly as the evening began to draw to a close. His thighs were sore from squatting and moving ceaselessly, his muscles beginning to sing as he bounced from step to step to capture the precious moments as the bride and groom boogied to the chicken dance, delight and humor on their tired but contented faces, their eyes so full of love for each other, and the promise of the future enveloping them in a golden light.

Since he had arrived this morning, he had not stopped.

The bride was startled at his arrival, then comically grateful that he had stepped in as a replacement for the runaway photographer. She regaled him with her requests, but for the most part, like most of the brides he had met, didn’t have much of an idea about what she wanted past ‘capturing every important moment in a beautiful and romantic way’. That was usually what they all wanted anyway, so Prompto listened to her and gave her a quick, friendly rundown on how he was going to operate on that day.

He took shots of her getting her makeup and hair done, and her with her bridesmaids. As she got dressed. When her parents walked in and they hugged. Tears in their eyes as they processed the enormity of the day. He took photos of her ring, her dress, shoes. The bride seemed pleased with the pictures he showed her in the viewing gallery, so he took that as a cue to proceed, full steam ahead.

The bride and groom had their first look, and he managed to capture the joy and anticipation in their faces, before moving quickly back to the rooftop where the guests had begun arriving in streams. He did his best to methodically take shots of all the guests, both posed and candid, and then hurried back to the bride, who held onto her father’s arm and walked out proudly, chin upturned, eyes glistening with hope and joy.

He caught the moment where they kissed, and swung back to the crowd who cheered, reveling in the shared, genuine happiness. It threaded through family and friends like a silver fish, and Prompto could not help but be caught up with it. He’d seen many weddings, but yet each one brought a lovely little light of hope into his heart, that perhaps one day, he himself would be able to stand under the arch with the person he loved.

He was a romantic at heart.

As the ceremony ended, giving way to the lull where the bride and groom mingled and the guests were treated to revolving trays of food by the wait staff, he was pleasantly surprised when one of the staff came up to him and handed him a small plate, already loaded with the canapes that were on offer. He looked down, and decided that while it was pretty enough to warrant a shot or two, his stomach won over. He quickly gobbled them down and- HOLY SHIT it was delicious.

The raw salmon roll, cold and buttery, melted on his warm tongue. The croquettes, deep fried to perfection, crisp and crunchy, went down like a treat. It was so good, but he had chewed and swallowed so quickly that for a tiny, regrettable moment, he had actually considered regurgitating it just to taste that smooth savory cream on his tongue again. But just as he was about to take him time in delighting in the roe canape, looking so very glossy and shiny, he realized that the bride and groom were moving to a private little pavilion in order to share a small plate of food. Expediency won over his own desires, and he wolfed down the rest of his food, let out an orgasmic little moan, and picked up his camera.

*

As a photographer, he saw everything.

The event seemed to be moving ahead smoothly, with no hitches in sight. He saw the wait staff, although not many of them, were efficient and professional. He saw the guests, enjoying the food, which frankly, was like ambrosia of the gods, while they soaked up the magnificent view of the Insomnian skyline as the sun began to set. He saw arrangements that were set in place as the guests were politely ushered into the reception area just a stone’s throw from the rooftop garden, a banquet room of sorts with walls made out of glass and tastefully decorated in black and white and silver. Even as he moved with the crowd, he caught a glimpse of the man who called himself Knock, who stood by one of the rose bushes, obviously supervising from a distance.

His posture was relaxed, his arms crossed over the black dress shirt he was wearing over crisp tailored slacks. And his eyes were watching Prompto.

Prompto waved, flashed him a thumbs-up.

Even from this distance, Prompto could tell that the man smiled in return.

But there was no time to exchange words. Prompto hurried into the reception room where he took shot after shot, knowing that tonight would be immortalized in the images stored in his dutiful, wonderful camera. The bride and groom led the dancing until everyone was up and on their feet, full of good alcohol and even better food, letting the music pump through their veins. The speeches were lovely, funny and heartfelt. The celebrations resumed until one by one, their energy began to flag, and the excitement of the night gave way to a quieter lull, filled with easy conversation.

When he finally took a load off and sat down in the back, trying to stretch out the cramps in his back and the ache in his feet, someone slid into the seat next to him, and placed a large plate in front of him. Prompto glanced over, and his eyes nearly teared up with joy to see a thick, juicy steak, drizzled with a glossy sauce, with plump, golden vegetables on the side.

Knock handed over a fork and knife wrapped in a napkin.

Prompto did not wait for an invitation. The utensils were in his hands in a flash, and he eagerly slices the steak open. It is still warm as it hits his tongue, the well-rested, medium rare flesh melting satisfactorily. If the mouthful is a little too big for his mouth, he doesn’t care, because this wonderful meal is meant to be consumed without regard for manners or convention. The vegetables are roasted to perfection. He gulps them down, not really caring that next to him, Knock is watching, amusement emanating from his every pore. He pushes a glass of water in front of his plate, but Prompto doesn’t touch it until he has finished every last bite, every last crumb. It would be a sin to dilute that sweet, sweet taste of fantastic food. He was unlikely to eat that well again, he thought. In this lifetime, at least.

‘Who is the chef?’ Prompto asked, a little wildly. ‘I must meet him! Fall onto the ground and worship his feet! I’ve never tasted anything better!’

Knock chuckled smoothly, and waited until Prompto has drank some of the water. ‘I will let our chef know. Thank you for your help today. Like I said, sorry about the short notice.’

‘No problem at all,’ Prompto said, thinking about the eight large Gs that await him at the end of the night. And the food … he had to close his eyes just thinking about it. That was reward enough in itself. ‘I should be thanking you instead, Knock!’

That little smile lit up his face again. ‘Take any good photos tonight, Pronto?’

Prompto thought he might have misheard, but was too polite to correct him. ‘Yeah, loads! I mean, this place is gorgeous in the first place, and the bride and groom are awfully photogenic. My work was easy today. I just hope the bride and groom like what they see when I put the full album together.’

‘I’m sure they will,’ Knock said graciously. ‘If you’re still hungry, I can see about getting you some dessert. It’s a milk mousse with a sweet berry sauce. Interested?’

‘I’m not going to say no,’ Prompto declared. ‘But I want to get a few good shots of the happy couple leaving. Could you put it aside for me?’

‘Of course,’ Knock said. ‘When you’re done, Pronto, come down to the kitchens.’

‘Um. The 47th floor?’ Pronto? _Pronto!?_ Prompto cringed inwardly. He should say something. No, it would be rude.

‘The 48th.’ Knock stood up and pushed in his chair. ‘See you soon, Pronto.’

Shit. He had to say something. He certainly didn’t want Knock to write out a check to the wrong name.

‘Hey, Knock? My name’s Prompto,’ Prompto laughed, trying and aiming for a casual tone but falling somewhere in between awkward and bashful.

‘I know,’ Knock said.

‘Uh … all right,’ Prompto said. ‘Right.’ A small silence settled between them, and Knock did not seem to be in a hurry to explain.

‘Er …then why have you been calling me Pronto?’ Prompto asked in what he thought was an inoffensive, casually curious tone.

‘For the same reason you’ve been calling me Knock,’ the man, whose name was clearly not Knock, said.

Silence.

‘Shit!’ Prompto said, with some embarrassment and dismay. That had been how the man introduced himself over the phone, but Prompto must have misheard. In fact, Knock was the name he had jotted down in his notebook. ‘Sorry, I think I misheard you over the phone.’

‘That’s fine,’ Not-Knock said, amusement written all over his face. ‘It’s Noct.’

‘Noct,’ Prompto repeated, and then laughed, sticking out his hand for an apologetic handshake. ‘I did wonder what kind of parent would name their kid Knock. Like, the potential for knock-knock jokes is too high if you have a name like that. Knock knock.’

Noct quirked a brow at him. ‘Who’s there?’

‘Not Knock, apparently,’ Prompto joked.

‘That was terrible,’ Noct said, but his smile said otherwise.

‘You’re right. Let’s have a do-over. Prompto Argentum.’ Although, come to think of it – Noct? What kind of name was that? The only time he’s heard something even close to that name was-

‘Noctis,’ Noct said as he took Prompto’s hand. ‘Noctis Lucis Caelum.’

Shit on a stick. Fuck a duck.

This was the guy whom the gossip rags like to call “The Prince of Insomnia”? This dude was the guy whose dad owned the Citadel? And Lucis Industries? And a bajillion other properties in Insomnia? What the heck was he doing, working at a wedding services company? This man was like, a gazillionaire or something. Damn, why hadn’t he asked for eighteen large Gs instead?

Prompto hastily tried to school his features into something that wasn’t jaw-dropping bafflement. Man, he was such a plebe. Fancy meeting royalty on a photography assignment. ‘Wow. Sorry. I’ve never met a famous person before.’

‘As long as you don’t turn into a fanboy and ask for my autograph, we’re fine,’ Noct grinned. ‘I’ll see you at the kitchens when you’re ready.’

‘All right.’ Prompto blinked. Then blinked again, flustered. ‘All right.’


	2. Chapter 2

When the night finally pulled to a close, and the last of the guests staggered away in drunken merriment as the staff poured them into taxis, Prompto finally put the lid back on his camera lens and packed everything back into his massive luggage.

He pressed the button for the 48th floor, mentally prepared himself to worship at the feet of the culinary genius who came up with tonight’s food. He reminded himself to savor the dessert that had been set aside for him, because now he was finally finished with his job, for tonight, anyway.

The elevator doors opened and he walked out, turned a left towards the sounds and lights in the narrow corridor. But even as he walked into what was the commercial kitchen, he was shocked at the sheer scale and size of it. It seemed to stretch across the space with the endless, gleaming stainless steel benchtops and stovetops. There was a large walk-in freezer on the far right, and shelves nestled against the walls that were stacked neatly with cooking and meal prep equipment. On the far left of the room was some kind of open pantry that resembled a tiny mart, filled to the brim with fresh fruit and vegetables, meat and seafood. 

Knock – no, Noct – Noct sat on one of the benchtops as he conversed with another man in chef’s whites. Prompto sucked in a breath. Here was the glorious deity in his human incarnate – hair slicked back, glasses on a surprisingly scholarly face, a tall, slender frame with strong arms, pointed chin. The chef was methodically and patiently spraying down the benchtops, then wiping it down. They were conversing, and all Prompto could hear was the genius chef’s smooth voice, arch and elegant. He couldn’t put a finger on the accent. Tenebraen, perhaps. Either way, accents were sexy.

‘Hi,’ Prompto bashfully greeted them, a little embarrassed to interrupt their conversation. Noct’s head turned immediately, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Prompto.

‘Hey, there you are.’ Noct hopped down to the ground nimbly, and gestured for Prompto to join them.

Prompto left his luggage against the wall, and strode up to them.

‘Prompto, this is Ignis Scientia, genius chef extraordinaire. Ignis, Prompto Argentum, the man who saved our asses today.’

Prompto shook Ignis’ hand, hoping that his palms weren’t sweaty. ‘So honored to meet you, Mr. Scientia. Your food … was …’ Prompto took a deep breath, and let it out. ‘Ahhh … mazing.’

‘Yeah, I think he’s all ready to prostrate himself at your feet,’ Noctis commented wryly.

Ignis’s eyes crinkled with pleasure, but the smile that hovered around his lips was modest. ‘Why now, you flatter me.’ He walked over to the silver cloche, and uncovered it. ‘Here, have some dessert. Noct told me to save you some.’

The milk mousse with berry sauce looked _nothing_ like its humble name. It looked like art to Prompto, and Prompto, being a photographer, had a heart and an eye for beautiful art. The mousse looked like it was made out of pure white snow, and the drizzle of deep burgundy of the berry syrup reduction contrasted beautifully. It was a simple dessert, but it was made to perfection. As the mousse dissolved on his tongue, he made an indistinct noise of pleasure that almost put a blush on the chef’s face.

‘Good, right?’ Noctis said. ‘Thanks for your help today, Prompto.’

‘It’s my pleasure,’ Prompto said. ‘So is there any paperwork I have to complete to be paid or would you like me to email you an invoice?’

Noct took out his mobile from his back pocket. ‘If you give me your banking details now I’ll transfer the funds right now.’

Prompto nearly choked on his mousse. ‘You’re transferring the funds right now? But … I haven’t edited the photos yet. Or printed them. The job’s not completely done. Not that I’m not going to do it, of course. But … er … this is unorthodox to say the least.’

Noctis waved his hand absently. ‘Just give me your account number.’

Prompto rattled off the numbers that he knew by heart.

Noctis’s thumbs tapped rapidly and clicked away. ‘All right, done. You with the Bank of Lucis?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto said.

‘Then you should receive the money instantly.’ Noctis put away his mobile in his back pocket.

‘Noct,’ Ignis said, a slight tinge of disapproval in his tone. ‘Do things the right way. Has our encounter with our errant, runaway photographer taught you nothing?’ Ignis turned to Prompto, with a small, charming smile. ‘Would you send us your invoice at your convenience? Purely for our records, of course.’

‘No problem,’ Prompto said. ‘Thank you very much for the job. I really appreciate being asked, anyway.’

‘Well, you were the only one who said yes,’ Noctis said, in a disarmingly charming manner.

‘Can you blame them? It’s a bit crazy to say yes on the day of,’ Prompto said.

‘So it’s more acceptable to ask the night before?’ Noctis crossed his arms across his chest, even as he leaned back against the counter.

‘Well, yes,’ Prompto blinked, then answered. ‘That’s a marginally more notice than a couple hours before. Still, little bit insane.’

‘All right then, will you do this again tomorrow?’

‘Excuse me?’ Caught off guard, Prompto’s gaze swung immediately from the last of his mousse back to Noctis.

‘We have another event tomorrow. Baby shower. Care to do it?’ Noctis raised an eyebrow.

‘Er … yeah? Sure?’ Prompto could admit that this Noctis was throwing him for a spin, but on the other hand, work equaled money. And he could never say no to money. Especially not to an employer that paid him the moment the job was done.

‘It’s only a few hours work, but … how does 4000 Gil sound?’

Prompto nearly spit out his mousse. What a shame that would have been.

Did this dude pull numbers out of the air? 4k for photographing a baby shower? That was three, four times what you could rake in for a simple event like that. 

Beside him, Ignis twitched involuntarily but said nothing.

Again, Prompto wasn’t going to say no. He couldn’t say no.

But on the other hand … this Noct guy seemed nice. And Ignis was a god. And he had already benefitted greatly from today’s generous pay. He didn’t want to offend them with his greed or avarice. Besides, it was not in his nature to take advantage of others, especially when it came to money. He had a strict moral code.

He did, right? The idea of money was messing with his head a little, so he went ahead and opened his mouth before his greedy brain could overrule his soft heart.

‘It sounds great, but I feel like … you’re offering too much?’ Prompto took stock of the veiled shock on their faces. ‘Not that I’m not worth that, that’s not what I’m saying of course,’ he added hastily. ‘But that’s not the going rate for baby showers.’

‘Sorry, Prompto,’ Ignis apologized. ‘Noct here isn’t too familiar with freelance photographers as we’ve always had an in-house one, who drew from a salaried position. While we are very grateful for your help today, we don’t want to bankrupt the company, do we?’ Ignis gave Noct a nudge. Noct merely shrugged his shoulders. ‘How about you propose a reasonable fee for your services?’

‘Halve it, then halve it again,’ Prompto said, with a tinge of regret. Privately he said a mournful goodbye to the windfall. Surely the right thing to do shouldn’t feel so painful?

‘Deal,’ Noct said, and thrust out his hand for a handshake, which Prompto took easily. Besides, there was always a good chance they might reward him with Ignis’s food again tomorrow. No amount of money could buy that sort of culinary fare.

Wait, no, hang on, it could. 

‘You’re a good man, Prompto,’ Ignis beamed at him, and Prompto flushed, suddenly feeling like the light of the gods had descended upon him. He had Ignis’s approval, and suddenly the prospect of being able to taste his food tomorrow opened up substantially.

‘Who’s a good man?’ A voice boomed from behind him, and Prompto jumped. He turned to see a wall of muscle stalk into the kitchen, and Prompto was instantly intimidated. This dude was easily heads and shoulders taller than himself, and looked like he ate iron for breakfast. Could probably crush his head with his little finger if he wanted to.

Instinctively he backed into the counter, gulped.

‘Gladio, meet Prompto Argentum. He saved our asses today,’ Noct said. ‘Stand-in photographer for the wedding tonight. He’s agreed to work tomorrow too, for the Marciano baby shower.’

The man called Gladio looked him up and down. Or he could say, down and down. The man was built like a skyscraper. Then he used one muscular slab of an arm to swing down on Prompto’s back. Prompto coughed, felt like his back caved in a bit from the sheer force. If he had been choking on anything, Gladio’s slap of approval would have sent the choking object all the way down to his rectum.

‘Good job. Nice to meet you. The name’s Gladiolus Amicitia.’

Prompto eyed his hand, was suddenly afraid to shake it. But he was all about manners. He held out his and his mind started shouting “Abort, abort” even as Gladio’s hand crushed his in a hearty pump. ‘Woah there, big guy,’ he chuckled nervously. ‘You trying to shake my hand or send me to Insomnia General? That’s one powerful grip you have there.’

‘Sorry,’ Gladio’s eyes lit up with a fierce amusement. ‘I was just mistakenly reminded of the photographer that ran away. You seem like a nicer chap than that piece of scum-sucking shit anyway.’ 

‘Would you like a coffee, Prompto?’ Ignis asked politely. ‘And you, Gladio?’ 

‘Yeah, I’ll have one before I hit the road.’ Prompto had a bit of a drive back to his apartment, and he was exhausted. It would be nice if he lived nearby, but there was no way he could afford to live in this part of town.

Gladio pulled over a couple of stools from the corner, and motioned for Prompto to take a seat. The other, he maneuvered Ignis until he was sitting down on it, next to Prompto. ‘Take a load off, Iggy. You’ve been on your feet all day.’

Ignis seemed embarrassed even as Gladio took the cups and saucers from his hands, and handed them to Noctis.

‘Hey,’ Noct protested.

‘I can make the coffee, Gladiolus,’ Ignis said primly.

‘I don’t doubt you can,’ Gladio said. ‘But you don’t have to.’

‘I don’t have to have coffee,’ Prompto said hurriedly and stood up. ‘I should be going anyway.’

‘Sit down and shut up. I want coffee,’ Gladio said, and turned to Noctis. ‘Make coffee.’

‘Why do I have to do it?’ Noctis whined.

‘Iggy’s busted his tail the entire day-’

‘And you think I didn’t?’ Noct said.

‘I didn’t say that,’ Gladio answered evenly. ‘But Iggy deserves a break. And you don’t have to do the clean-up tonight anyway. So you can pull your thumbs out of your ass and make some coffee for all of us.’

Noct’s face broke into a satisfied grin. ‘Yeah, that’s true.’

‘Is this about the bet you made this morning?’ Ignis asked, looking from Noctis to Gladio.

‘Yep. Last bet I’m going to make with this slippery one.’ Gladio sighed, sat heavily. ‘I’ve only done half the clean-up, so I came down for some refreshments. I’m too tired to set-up for the party tomorrow, so you can come in early to take care of it, Noct.’

Noctis nodded. ‘That’s fair.’ He turned on the coffee machine and started grinding fresh beans.

‘What was the bet about?’ Prompto asked. ‘If you don’t mind me asking.’

Gladio laughed. ‘We made a bet about whether he could get a photographer for today’s wedding in time. Winner gets to dodge clean-up duty.’ He shrugged his massive shoulders. ‘Not one of my better bets, I suppose.’

Prompto grinned. ‘And I was the fool who helped Noctis win the bet.’

‘Hell yeah, ya did.’ Noct turned on the milk frother, and slid the cup onto the drip tray.

‘Have you guys been working together long?’ Prompto asked.

‘You could say that,’ Noct said, turning and walking to them sliding a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of each of them. ‘We’ve been friends since we were kids.’

‘We grew up together, you see,’ Ignis added. ‘Noct’s and Gladio’s fathers are best friends, and they work together as well.’

‘At Lucis Industries,’ Prompto said.

‘Yup. We’ve grown up with the pampered prince.’ Gladio slid a sly glance at Noct. ‘And you could even say, we had a hand in raising him.’

‘You’ve done a terrible job,’ Noct retorted. ‘I’m a totally irreverent and spoiled brat, as you tell me often enough.’

‘Nothing but the truth,’ Gladio said, and punched Noct in the arm in a friendly manner. Noct retaliated by kicking Gladio in the shin.

Prompto watched the three of them and the convivial atmosphere that enveloped them. Clearly, they were the best of friends.

He finished the last vestiges of his coffee, and stood. ‘I should make a move. Long drive ahead of me, and I certainly don’t want to fall asleep at the wheel. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks again for everything today.’

‘We’ll see you fresh and early tomorrow. The baby shower’s at ten in the morning.’

‘Catch you later, then.’ Prompto said, flashing a smile at all of them.

As he walked down to his car, he cast his mind back to the trio he had met. They were clearly good friends, he thought. But it was a weird combination. Almost like an entourage. Noct was the boss? He guessed. He wasn’t quite sure. All Prompto knew that he sure had a strange way of doing things.

But he wasn’t going to complain. After all, he had been paid handsomely for today’s work.


	3. Chapter 3

He had considered that first day he had spent working for Regalia Wedding Services to be immensely successful. He felt like he had done a good job, capturing a wide variety of shots that would give him full freedom to create a wedding album he could be proud of, and that the client could fall in love with. He had been paid on the day of, which is unusual in itself. It felt good to see those zeros in his bank account again, which meant that he would be safe for another few months at least, even if he didn’t get many jobs. He met some cool dudes, who were nice and friendly. And most importantly, he met a culinary god in the flesh, and ate his seriously magnificent food.

He really couldn’t say the same for the next day. There were problems that he did not anticipate, but all in all, while it wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t the smoothest either.

He arrived at the Citadel again at 9am sharp and made his way to the 45th floor. He was not surprised to see the reception desk unmanned. So he made his way to the kitchen on the 48th floor, after a little hesitation. He didn’t want to get in the way, but honestly … he wanted to bask in the holy light that was Chef Ignis Scientia. He had gone to sleep last night dreaming of that mousse that he had inhaled.

‘Morning!’ he called across as he craned his head around to peer into the kitchens.

‘Good morning, Prompto,’ Ignis said, waving a friendly hand at him even as his other hand was stirring a huge pot of soup.

Prompto sniffed the air. Suddenly the lack of breakfast came back to haunt him. Even though he was flush now, he had been too tired the night before to do any sort of shopping, and all he had in his larder were nstant noodles and some stale crackers. He was a rich man now, and would rather starve than eat that poor plebeian shit, he had told himself the night before. He groaned. He had been such a dumbass.

A young man walked out from the pantry carrying a tray of what looked like cookies. ‘Hello.’

‘Hello! I’m Prompto, the freelance photographer.’

‘Talcott. I work as Ignis’s assistant in here,’ the young man said, and offered him a cookie.

Prompto swooped down on the proffered gift and tucked one into his greedy gullet. ‘Thanks. It smells great in here. Do you know where I can find Noctis?’

‘Most likely the rooftop,’ Talcott said. ‘He’s finishing up the decorations up there.’

The rooftop had been transformed. Gone were the rows of chairs and the altar. Under the arbor was an ornate wooden bench, and just across was an empty table probably meant to hold the baby shower gifts. The seating arrangements were changed up with three long tables with blue checked tablecloths and each place lovingly set up with cute blue and white plates and utensils. Clear vases of bright blue and white flowers sat elegantly as dozens of balloons floated serenely in the bright morning light. Backed against the rose bushes were tables groaning under heavy serving platters with fancy silver cloches. And at the end of it was a giant blue and white cake with a sugar cradle as the cake topper.

He removed his camera from its case and adjusted the white balance before snapping a few shots of the empty garden. He bent down to capture the flowers on one of the tables when he sensed a movement just behind one of the chairs at the very last table. He lifted his gaze just to lock eyes with Noctis, who had been squatting on the ground, tying a blue ribbon sash on the back of the chair.

They didn’t move, their gazes locked on each other. Prompto pulled away first, choosing to break the spell with a lift of his hand. ‘Good morning.’

‘Good morning,’ Noct said, then stood, and stretched. He seemed in no hurry to break the silence.

Prompto didn’t know how to describe it. There was a strangeness between him and Noctis, ever since they first met. At first he had chalked it up to just being strangers, and as outgoing and friendly Prompto was, he knew others weren’t always so. But Noctis had seemed perfectly friendly, and he made Prompto feel at ease. And yet … there was something Prompto couldn’t quite place his finger on.

‘Looks like a great day for a baby shower,’ Prompto commented, and snapped a close-up of one of the floating balloons.

‘Yeah. Should be an easy day,’ Noctis grinned.

In hindsight, Prompto thought that might be the moment that Noct had jinxed them.

When the very-pregnant soon-to-be mother entered with her friends, she excitedly cooed over the décor. Gladiolus was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, hair neatly tied back, and was showing around the women around the garden. Despite his ridiculous height and musculature, he seemed friendly and charming, and was able to connect to the women who flirted openly with him. Prompto introduced himself and took shots of the ladies who were beginning to arrive.

The ladies oohed and ahhed over the decorations as they streamed into the party, enjoying the food and drinks that flowed freely. Then halfway through the speeches, all hell began to break loose. There was a small commotion as the pregnant woman realized that her waters had just burst, and had begun wailing in panic.

Noctis and Gladiolus jumped right to it even as the guests sat rooted to their seats, and then suddenly all of them rose and began to descend on the hapless mother. It was clear what Noct and Gladio were trying to do – Noct was already on the phone to ring for an ambulance, and Gladio was politely trying to persuade the guests to back up and give her a little room, while the mother herself was almost petulant with her panic. She kept saying, ‘Not now! Not at my baby shower! This is so embarrassing!’ She wailed all the way even as Prompto waded into the fray and tried to assist the woman to her feet.

They waited until the ambulance arrived and whisked the woman away, who was now shouting from the pain of contractions. Prompto’s nerves were frayed at this point. He had never seen a woman scream so much and for so long – it confused him and he instinctively wanted to duck out of the way. When the commotion finally died down, he realized that there was nothing much for him to do. He had all the shots he needed, and without the star of the party around, he was unable to fulfill his main task.

Buoyed by the excitement, the guests hung around for a little longer, drinking and eating their fill. He parked his butt down by the sitting area near the water feature in the far corner of the rooftop, and tapped through the gallery of images that he had taken. Noctis sat down next to him, and together they both watched as Gladio made the rounds among the ladies.

‘That was rather exciting, wasn’t it?’ Prompto said.

‘A little too much excitement,’ Noctis said. ‘But I’m not complaining. Looks like we’ll be finishing up earlier than expected.’

‘Any more events planned for the rest of today?’

‘Nothing until next weekend,’ Noctis said, then perked up. ‘Might be able to fit in some fishing.’ He yawned hugely. Fishing? That sounded like such an old person thing to do.

‘And a nap,’ Prompto said. ‘You clearly need one. It’s only mid-morning.’

Noctis leaned back. ‘Yeah, yeah. I woke up at five this morning to get here. Man, I want a nap. Maybe I could fit in a little King’s Knight as well.’

‘Dude, you play?’ Prompto lifted his hand and looked with him with renewed interest, and Noctis high-fived him. ‘Love that game.’

‘You should add me sometime, and we can play together.’

‘Yeah, that’s a plan,’ Prompto beamed. He looked at Gladio, who was now sitting and had been offered a glass of champagne by the fawning women. ‘Is that what he does around here?’

‘Yep, pretty much. That, and the bits I don’t do. Anyways, join us for some lunch before you go?’

‘Is Ignis cooking?’ Prompto perked up.

‘Of course he’s cooking,’ Noctis said. ‘You couldn’t get me near the stove even if you paid me. When the event is over, come down to the kitchens.’

When it was all said and done, he packed up his equipment and did his best to speak to one of the cousins, who assured him that she would pass on his messages when the timing was suitable. Then he eagerly hopped into the elevator, and to the kitchens.

As he stepped in, he could smell the sweet, sweet aroma of exotic spices. Nose in the air, he followed the scent until he stepped into the kitchen … and into a puddle of water. His excitement dissipated into confusion as he looked down.

Dismayed, he realized the puddle of water was streaming forward from one of the commercial dishwashers. He rounded the corner and saw that Ignis was crouched underneath the sink, his pants entirely soaked as the dishwasher angrily spat streams of water from all directions.

‘Is everything all right?’ Prompto asked, even as Ignis managed to shut the taps from underneath. The water began to slow, spitting less madly, before tapering off into drips and drops until it finally consented to stop entirely.

Prompto extended a hand so he could help pull Ignis to his feet. ‘Something wrong with the dishwasher,’ Ignis said, and sighed as he looked at the flooded floor. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, and merely breathed. ‘Have a seat while I clean this up, Prompto.’

‘Er … OK.’ Prompto watched Ignis come back with an armload of towels, which he dumped on the kitchen counter, a sponge mop and a bucket, which Prompto jumped up to take off him.

‘Sit down, Prompto.’ Ignis began laying the towels on the floor.

‘Nah, I’m good. Let me help.’ Prompto began soaking up the water with the mop and squeezing the heavy liquid into the bucket, while Ignis did his best to wring out the towels. The thin puddle of water seemed deceptively shallow, but the more water they got out of the sponge and towels, the more they realized they had barely made a dent.

‘Thanks for the help, Prompto.’

‘No problem,’ Prompto said, squeezing out the mop for the umpteenth time. ‘Least I could do for you feeding me last night. And today.’ He sniffed the air. ‘What is that, by the way? I feel like you made this scratch. It smells like you made it from scratch.’

‘Green curry,’ Ignis said. ‘Lemongrass, green chili, garlic, galangal, cumin, coriander and a good smidge of shrimp paste. A dollop of coconut cream, some fresh kaffir lime leaves.’

‘Gods above, I can’t wait for lunch.’ Prompto looked down at the full bucket of water. ‘If we ever get all the water off the floor, eh?’

Ignis smiled good-naturedly. ‘So what’s your story, Prompto? New in town? Been here for a while?’

‘Nah, lived in Insomnia all my life. Just not this part of town, if you know what I mean. But I graduated from university four years ago with a photography degree. Since then, I’ve been taking pictures for a living. You’ve always been a chef, Ignis? Cause you have a real talent for it.’

‘Not always. Before this, I was Noctis’s private tutor, you could say. It wasn’t until he set up Regalia Wedding Services that I joined as a chef. People seem to like my food, so I think I’ll be sticking to this role for a while. Gladio himself was originally Noctis’s bodyguard of sorts.’

‘Private tutor and bodyguard, huh? Wow, it’s a different kind of life for Noctis, isn’t it? To be honest, I was rather shocked when I found out his identity. He doesn’t give off any princely vibes.’

‘Oh, it’s there, I assure you. Especially when he’s having one of his princely snits, you can see he comes from a position of immense privilege, and more. But he’s a good man, that’s the important thing.’ There was no mistaking the warm affection in Ignis’s voice.

They squirted the last of the water from their sponges and towels into the bucket. While Prompto emptied the buckets into the sink, Ignis returned with clean towels so they could stand on them. ‘Thank you for your help. Now sit down so I can feed you.’

Prompto did not need to be told twice. All that wringing and squeezing left his arms sore, and he was naturally delighted to take a break. The heavy porcelain plate in front of him had a neat mound of steaming rice, and a delicious-looking green curry dolloped next to it. He dug in, and the damn food nearly brought tears to his eyes.

‘Why is the floor wet?’ Noct said as he strolled into the kitchens, mild disgust on his face.

‘It was a lot worse a while ago. Prompto here helped me clean up. There’s an issue with the dishwasher, Noct. Best get someone on it as soon as possible, we need it up and running. In the meantime, we can do the dishes by hand,’ Ignis said.

‘Yeah, consider it done.’ Noctis took a seat next to Prompto. ‘Could I have some lunch? I’m hungry.’

Gladio appeared at the doorway. ‘The floor’s wet.’

Ignis appeared to roll his eyes as he proceeded to repeat what he said only a few seconds ago. He served Noctis and Gladio their own plates of food, and then sat down to eat with them. By now, Prompto was already done inhaling his and wondering if it was rude to ask for seconds.

He sat there sipping his water, listening to the others discuss the woman who had gone into labor right upstairs, and how despite everything, the party still straggled on. Ignis, ever the gentleman, noticed Prompto’s empty plate and offered him some more, and all Prompto could say was a weak, ‘Just a little more, please, if it’s not too much trouble.’

When he was finished, he moved his plate to the sink. He rinsed it with detergent and warm water, putting the plate on the dish rack when he noticed the small mountain of dainty dishes and teacups that were stacked neatly on the side. These must be the leftovers that hadn’t made it to the malfunctioning dishwasher. His hands were wet anyway, and he began to wash them up as well.

He wasn’t aware of the way the conversation behind him lapsed into a curious silence as they watched him do the dishes that he didn’t really need to do, nor the looks they gave each other. By the time he had finished, wiped down the countertop around the sink, he turned to see all eyes on him.

‘What?’ he asked, startled. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘You did the dishes,’ Noct said.

‘Um. Yeah. Sorry. Was I not supposed to?’ Prompto asked, wiping his hands in the dish rag.

‘I kind of like him,’ Gladio said consideringly.

‘I _do_ like him,’ Ignis said firmly.

‘Because I do the dishes?’ Prompto asked, then laughed awkwardly. ‘Just all in a day’s work, guys. Least I could do to repay the awesome food you’ve fed me.’

‘He’s a cheap date too,’ Noctis said, pursing his lips as if in evaluation. Prompto felt like an animal in a zoo. Or an artifact waiting to be auctioned. ‘He likes your food, Ignis. So, he’s easily bribable.’

‘I like him because he helps out without being asked.’ Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘Unlike a bunch of animals that I work with.’

‘If you’re talking about Talcott, that’s pretty rude. Where is he anyway?’ Gladiolus asked, looking around the kitchen.

‘I sent him home early. He had a mild case of the runs, but that needs to stay far away from this kitchen.’ Ignis stood, slung the empty plates together. ‘You’ve done a good job today, Prompto.’

‘Uh, thanks.’ Prompto said.

‘I think we can safely say he passes,’ Gladio continued talking, while Ignis nodded in affirmative. Noct rested his cheek against his palm, eyes still focused on Prompto, as if he was still considering. But considering what?

‘So what kind of test is this?’ Prompto cottoned on, feeling self-conscious even if he had their approval. ‘I’m glad I pass, guys. But care to enlighten me?’

Noct seemed to have made a decision. ‘All right, done.’ He hopped down nimbly off the chair, and made his way over to Prompto. ‘Job’s yours if you want it. In-house photographer,’ he began. ‘You’re honest, you’re hardworking, and you don’t mind pitching in. We like that.’

‘You’re offering me … a job?’

‘I get you’re a freelancer and all, but we don’t have events every day. So on your days off, feel free to schedule whatever you’d like, as long as you prioritize our events first.’ Noctis pulled out his mobile and clicked rapidly until he found what he was looking for. He held the screen up to face Prompto. ‘This is what we can offer you.’

The numbers on the screen didn’t make sense. In fact, it made him nearly want to faint. ‘That can’t be right,’ Prompto said. Noctis frowned, turned the screen back to himself even as Ignis craned his neck to look at the screen.

He clucked his tongue in disapproval. ‘That’s one extra zero you’ve added in there, Noct.’

‘Oh, right … Didn’t mean to do that,’ Noct said, not even the least bit embarrassed about his blunder. He tapped the screen a couple of times, and lifted the phone again. This time, the figures made sense. But the generosity astounded him. It was a beautiful pay packet, enough to bring tears to his eyes, enough to banish the very offensive idea of eating cup noodles for an entire week because he had to pay for his work equipment first. He was not used to seeing numbers like that. What he could make in a year at Regalia Wedding Services he would have to hustle as a freelancer for three or four years. Why was this guy so … ridiculously generous? And not to mention, supremely bad with money? Was it because he was rich? Or because the company was doing well?

Either way …

He couldn’t say no, right? Not with that amount of money. It might mean that he could upgrade his home office … or even better yet, move into a nicer apartment. A steady paycheck would mean no more beans and toast for dinner … or worrying about next month’s rent. And these guys seemed nice.

But he knew he would say yes, because working here meant that he would be able to eat the master chef’s food for as long as he wanted. Prompto mentally slapped himself. There was no downside to this deal. Of course he would take it. Why was he even hesitating?

‘I think we have ourselves a deal,’ Prompto said, offering his hand.

There was victory in Noctis’s eyes as he pocketed his mobile, and swiftly smacked Prompto in the shoulder before taking his hand. ‘Welcome to the team, Prompto. We hope you’ll be happy here.’


	4. Chapter 4

But of course there was a downside. And it came in form of a man named Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The spoiled prince was many things, apparently. Prompto could give him credit for running a successful event services company. He seemed responsible, hardworking, and professional. However, he seemed to be truly, absurdly, abhorrently terrible at managing the numbers for his business.

Prompto himself ran a business, and numbers weren’t his forte. But even he knew how to keep the books balanced, how to budget, and certainly how to manage his expenditures. Noctis seemed to take a haphazard approach to money, and on the first day on his official employment, he found out for himself how bad Noctis was at it.

There were no events that day, but Noctis had called for an emergency staff meeting. Prompto was at the Citadel anyway, having been introduced to his new, airy workspace on the 45th floor.

He had been given a nice little office. It was a generously decorated space, with a set of couches around a coffee table, and a kitchenette with tea and coffee making facilities. He would be speaking to clients in this space, so he liked that the room was decorated in earthy and woodsy tones of green and brown. He had begun moving his equipment from his apartment to the office, where it could be stored on the variety of shelves and racks, and the magnificent teak work desk. He spent a great many hours doing photo editing, and it was always nicer to do it in an ergonomic desk chair in a pretty space than craning his neck at the poky little desk at home. 

He was just setting up the stationery set on his desk when Gladiolus popped by, a terse expression on his face. ‘Meeting room down the hall in ten minutes. Core’s here, and he looks like he’s ready to tear us a new one.’ He walked off before Prompto could ask who was Core, why he was named so strangely, and why it seemed like they were in the shits with him on his very first day of employment.

There was a large silver tray on the meeting table. A porcelain cup and saucer sat next to a flowery teapot. On the dishes were some neatly-cut triangle sandwiches, and berry muffins on the side. It was a set for one, presumably Core, and seemed like a bribe – that, or an elegant plea for leniency and mercy.

Prompto settled down to wait in the furthest chair away from the head of the table. Gladio took a seat next to him, nervous energy in his large frame. Today he was dressed casually, in a tank top and jeans, and Prompto could briefly make out his tattoo, which covered most of his exposed torso.

Ignis came in next, opted to sit next to the tray that he had clearly prepared. His face looked calm, but there was a tenseness in his jaw as well that made Prompto quite nervous for whatever it was to come.

‘Should I … do I need to be here?’ Prompto asked delicately, and he flinched a little when Gladio and Ignis both turned steely eyes on him. ‘Yes, Prompto. You should stay,’ Ignis said.

‘Um. But I just started today? And it might be better if-’

‘Make yourself comfortable, because you’re staying. ’ The brusque command from Gladio had him slinking deeper into his seat. Guess he wasn’t going anywhere.

So it was no surprise when footsteps thudded down the hallway, all three of them straightened up, and the tension in the room became quite palpable. Prompto wasn’t even sure why he felt nervous, but the energy in the room was infectious. The glass doors of the meeting room had been left open, so he could hear the voices as they came down the hall.

‘How’s dad?’ Noctis was saying. ‘I haven’t seen him in a while.’

‘You mean, you haven’t seen him in a while because you’ve barely tried to reach him.’ The voice was dry, and deep and brooked no nonsense. ‘Your father has been off golfing every day. I am fairly certain that if you tried actually calling him, he would have more than enough time on his hands to answer.’

‘Yeah, you’re probably right,’ Noctis said. ‘Thanks for making time for us, and coming all the way here.’

‘Please stop, Noctis,’ Core said, his tone dry and amused. ‘You’re pouring it on a little too heavily at this point. You know better than I do that I just had to cross the skybridge to get here.’

‘Thanks for making time for us anyway.’

‘Oh, but I had to,’ Core said, his voice now taking on an undertone of a thinly veiled threat. ‘I’ve been meaning to come over for a while now, but when I saw the account reports that you sent me this morning …’ He trailed off, but the threat loomed in the air.

‘At least I sent it on time?’ Noctis said.

‘You were two weeks overdue!’ Core hissed.

‘Is it?’ Noctis said casually. ‘Pretty sure that you’re mistaken.’

They rounded the corner and within sight of the meeting room, where Ignis and Gladiolus sat up a little straighter and stiffer. ‘Gentlemen,’ Core said, his gaze sweeping across the room, searing them with his steely gaze. Core was a tall man, built and handsome. His jaw was so sharp it could cut paper, and there was something rather indomitable and ultra-competent about the man. He was dressed in a jacket and a slate-grey dress shirt underneath over slacks, and in his hand was a sleek, leather briefcase. He looked like he meant business.

Noctis, scruffier than usual in a simple t-shirt and jeans, his face unshaven, followed behind Core as he frantically telegraphed a slashing action at his neck. Ignis immediately jumped up and greeted Core with a warm clasp of the arm, and offered up the silver platter, pouring the tea as they spoke. Gladiolus gave him a bro-hug, and Core turned curiously to Prompto, who stood there uneasily.

‘Prompto, this is Cor Leonis, CEO of Lucis Industries. Occasional accountant for this company.’ Noct gestured to the both of them.

Right. _Cor_ Leonis – Prompto’s seen his name in passing in the papers and business magazines. He had been appointed the CEO of Lucis Industries after Regis Lucis Caelum had retired. ‘Cor, this is Prompto Argentum, our new in-house photographer.’

Cor’s handshake was brisk and polite. ‘Interim CEO. I am currently only a placeholder until the rightful heir steps up.’ Noctis rolled his eyes, so Cor turned back to Prompto. ‘I hope you’re already proving to be a better bet than the last one,’ he said, and faintly glowered with annoyance as he turned to glare at Noctis.

Noctis sauntered over to one of the seats by Ignis, and sat down, crossed his legs, started doodling casually on paper.

‘Let’s get this over with, shall we?’ Cor said. ‘Gird your loins, gentlemen. This isn’t going to be pretty.’

‘Shit,’ Gladiolus said. Ignis merely grunted, while Noct crossed his arms.

‘Uhm … do you need me here at all?’ Prompto ventured hesitantly. ‘If not, I-’

‘Stay,’ Noctis said.

Cor surveyed Prompto consideringly. ‘And you think his presence here will convince me to take it easier on you?’

Noctis hummed casually. ‘Maybe.’

‘It’s not going to work.’

Noctis broke into a grin. ‘It was worth a try.’

Cor sighed in a long-suffering manner, then flipped open the briefcase. He took out a sheaf of papers that looked like account transactions, a ledger of sorts. It was marked with blue ink-pen scrawls, furious squiggles and angry question marks. ‘First of all, what the hell has been going on here?’

‘We’ve been reporting higher profits-’

‘In a rather inaccurate manner,’ Cor interrupted. ‘There’s nothing fundamentally wrong with the business at this stage, and it’s even doing well, relatively speaking. But you’ve got to stop funneling your personal money into this business especially when there is no need to!’

‘You’ve been _WHAT_!?’ Ignis exclaimed.

‘Dude!’ Gladio yelled. ‘Come on!’

‘Noct, this is not the way to do business,’ Cor continued despite the outbursts. ‘You’ve been mixing up your personal accounts with the business accounts, and that’s not acceptable.’

‘In my defense, sometimes it’s just easier,’ Noctis began, but Cor cut him off immediately.

‘The company has no cash flow issues, and you guys have been getting a steady amount of work. The profit is modest and just enough to pay all of your staff their frankly exorbitant salaries. But the financial bonuses and paychecks should not be coming from your own account, nor should you be using your trust fund to pay off debts.’

‘Noct …’ Ignis said tiredly now, removing his glasses in a rather resigned manner.

‘I take it you knew nothing about this, Ignis?’ Cor asked. ‘Otherwise, you would have put a stop to this madness.’

‘He told me …’ Ignis broke off, glared at Noctis. ‘He told me he was handling the accounts fine. Found his groove. This is all my fault. I should have-’

‘It’s not your fault. You have been too busy trying to run the kitchen and keep up with the insane demands for each event. You have only one assistant in the kitchen. You’re busy enough,’ Gladio insisted. ‘Do not beat yourself up just because you don’t have time to look over the spoiled prince’s shoulder.’

‘Hey,’ Noct began rather half-heartedly.

‘And your expenses chits …’ Cor seemed to have revved up enough for a second wind. He flipped through the ledger and pointed to one particular rage-filled scrawl with multiple exclamation points. ‘You cannot make claims for “research trips” when there is no basis for them. I know what they are, Noct.’ Cor glared at Noct as he opened his mouth. ‘Fishing trips outside Insomnia don’t count. No, hang on, let me clarify that. Fishing trips don’t count, period. Do _not_ make expenses claims for fishing trips.’

‘I hear ya,’ Noct rebutted. ‘But that one was related to the wedding we put on.’

‘How … so?’ Cor’s voice was dangerous, but Noct either didn’t care or wasn’t afraid.

‘I fished for this gigantic salmon near Maidenwater. We lugged it all the way home and Igs made a nice canape for the wedding dinner. A sweet teriyaki salmon canape. Guests kept commenting on how fresh it was.’

Cor stared at Noct. ‘I would reach across this table right now and slap you in the face if you weren’t the son of my employer.’

‘Doesn’t matter, you’re the boss anyway. Uncle Regis is retired,’ Gladiolus said grimly. ‘Or would you like me to do the honors?’

Noct grinned. ‘You won’t be able to, Gladio. You love me too much to lay a hand on me.’

Cor squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘Nonetheless, Noctis. You are not to charge fishing trips and its subsequent expenses to the company anymore. It’s a misappropriation of funds, and it’s a slippery slope to embezzlement.’

‘Noctis would never embezzle from the company,’ Ignis said, startled.

‘I’m not saying he would,’ Cor said. ‘He’s too rich to need to do any of that. The thing is, I know you don’t mean any of this, but I want to drive home the point that you need to be less flippant about the company accounts. You need to do it the right way.’ 

‘Right. Got it,’ Noct said.

Cor flipped through the ledger again. ‘And this. This.’ His finger jabbed at a spot where the blue ink pen had circled it and had two question marks around it. ‘Explain.’

Noctis looked over it briefly, and a reticent look came over his expression. ‘Yeah, that,’ he said evasively. ‘Mistake. Won’t do it again.’

‘You still need to explain it to me,’ Cor said pointedly. ‘It’s too big of an expense for me to ignore.’

‘Well. Marco … remember Marco?’ Noct said.

‘The previous in-house photographer?’ Cor answered. ‘The one that you told me about. Ran away from his job and was never heard from again.’

‘Yes. Um. Well. You see, he was just telling me … that his mother was sick and had been in the ICU at Insomnia General for a month now.’

Cor lifted an eyebrow.

‘And he had to pay off … some bills. So he asked for an advance …’

Cor’s eyebrow almost disappeared into his hairline. ‘And you gave it to him?’

‘Mmm,’ Noctis demurred.

Ignis leaned over, and took a look at the ledger for himself. ‘A year’s advance?! I don’t know if that’s too generous or foolish, Noct …’

‘It’s both.’ Cor shook his head in disapproval. ‘And I’m guessing since he ran off, he’s never going to make good on that salary advance.’

‘If it helps, I’ve returned the money to the business account,’ Noctis said.

‘From your personal trust fund,’ Cor shot back. ‘I know you’re loaded, Noctis, but there must be a division between the business accounts and your own. Business is business, and you need to learn how to draw the line. You can’t just use your own money to prop up the bank account whenever you please.’

‘It’s not like I use the money anyway,’ Noctis said, with a touch of sulkiness in his tone. ‘And it’s my money, I should be able to do what I want.’ 

‘But there’s no reason to deplete your own personal fortune,’ Cor said, a little gentler now. ‘It might be extremely unlikely for you to lose it all, but I don’t want you to make a habit out of funneling your own money to fix problems that crop up because of your unsound financial management. The company can take this loss, so transfer the money back into your account.’

‘All right,’ Noctis said.

‘Now, a little over four months ago, business was on the quieter side and you weren’t able to make much of a profit.’ Cor flipped the ledger back another few pages.

Noct looked like he suddenly understood what Cor was going to say. ‘Hey, Cor, wait-’

‘So you decided to pay the staff out of your own pocket.’ Cor began, and Noctis clamped his mouth shut. ‘You also decided to gift everyone with a year-end financial bonus,’ Cor finished.

‘Cor!’ Noct groaned, even as Ignis and Gladio looked shocked. ‘They don’t need to know this.’

‘They do, in fact. I want you to understand that there’s no need to pay them personally. The financials for this business can be juggled adequately so the staff can still be paid. You’ve made more than enough in the subsequent months following to make up for the losses. Perhaps consider cutting back the bonuses next time. Your staff are too overly well-paid, in my opinion. Please refrain from using your own money for pay checks again, please.’

‘Yep.’ Noct steadfastly avoided the glares that his friends shot at him.

‘Now, I feel like I’ve explained the problem rather adequately. It’s time to move onto the solution,’ Cor said, closing the ledger.

‘I’ll do better,’ Noctis said.

‘Talk is cheap, Noctis.’

‘Excuse me?’ Noctis seemed a little offended.

‘You heard me,’ Cor responded evenly. ‘I want more than mere promises. There has to be change, Noctis. A concrete one. Otherwise, I’ll have to pop in more frequently.’

‘Like every month?’ Noct asked.

‘Like every other week,’ Cor said, then decided to twist the knife a little. ‘Maybe every other day.’

The three of them all simultaneously cringed in their own way.

‘Well, what do you want?’ Noct said. ‘I’ll do anything to get you off our back. This is a place of business. Seeing your ugly mug too often is going to scare the clients away.’

‘I want someone to work with you to oversee the accounts. And before you think about hiring someone outside of the company …’ Cor aimed a steely glare at Noctis. ‘Consider working with someone already on the payroll. You’re too generous with salaries, and overpaying a new employee will put the business’s recovering finances under additional strain.’

Ignis sat up. ‘I’ll work with him,’ he offered.

‘I think Gladiolus is right,’ Cor said gently. ‘You’re too busy and you don’t have enough time. You may be the best person for the job, but in this case, it’s not feasible nor sustainable. Perhaps someone else.’

‘Not me,’ Gladiolus said quickly. ‘I’m terrible at numbers.’

‘Yeah, he’s even worse than me,’ Noct said gleefully. ‘He’s good for moving stuff around and sparring, but that’s about it. How about Talcott? He’s young, and patient, and learns things quickly.’

‘Talcott is a little too young …’ Ignis said. ‘And we’re simply too busy in the kitchen. If you eliminate me on this basis, then Talcott is out too. Besides, he knows nothing about accounting. Perhaps we could consider asking Luna …?’

Cor nodded. ‘She does run a very successful floristry upstairs. Might not be a bad idea, Noct.’

Noct demurred. ‘Probably not her,’ he said. ‘As you said, it’s a successful business. Not only does she work with us for our events, she does work for outside events as well. Funerals, parties, etcetera. I honestly think she’s too busy to help me on this. Besides …’ He trailed off, almost unwilling to complete the sentence.

‘Ravus will probably eat you for breakfast,’ Ignis said.

‘Or pretty boy’s still hurting from the broken engagement,’ Gladio teased, earning a look of ire from Noctis.

‘That was five years ago!’ Noct said.

‘Eh. You know what they say about heartbreak,’ Gladio continued. ‘But yeah, you’re probably right, Iggy. Ravus would kill Noct for real this time.’

‘If you want, I could explain it to Ravus,’ Cor offered, but Noct shook his head.

‘I’d rather you not,’ Noct said dryly. ‘I’m sure the mere mention of my name is enough to give him a mental breakdown.’

‘Ah, he’s not that bad, that Ravus,’ Cor defended his friend. ‘He’s a good one. Probably a tad overprotective over his sister, but you can’t blame him for after what happened five years ago.’

‘Dude, she was the one who dumped me!’ Noct returned rather ferociously. ‘And I get that he’s your friend. I get it. But honestly, every single damn time that dude catches sight of me, he gives me the shittiest looks.’

‘He just has a resting bitch face,’ Gladio said.

‘I don’t know about that,’ Noctis said glumly. ‘I generally stay away from people with an apparent dislike for me.’

Cor sighed. ‘It’s just his face, Noct. At any rate, it might be good for you to get to know him better as well,’ Cor said.

Noct simply blanched at the very idea. ‘No thanks.’

‘For as long as he is the COO of Lucis Industries, you’re not going to get away from him.’

‘I’ll wait for him to quit, then,’ Noct said indignantly. ‘Anyways, Lunafreya is out of the question. Next.’

‘Miss Iris then,’ Ignis said, and Gladiolus merely burst out laughing. ‘Or not, I guess.’

Gladio could not get over the hilarity of the suggestion. ‘You want Iris to help Noctis with the accounts?’ He let out another bark of laughter. ‘Did you want them to run the company into the ground, Iggy?’

‘Yes, well,’ Ignis said primly. ‘Who else, then?’

Suddenly, everyone swiveled around to plant their gazes on Prompto.

‘Me?’ Prompto was startled out of his reverie. ‘Not me, please, no.’

Noct’s eyes gleamed with interest. ‘You, Prompto.’

‘Before today, you were a freelance photographer. You would have to run your own accounts, I’m sure. Balance the books,’ Ignis said.

‘But I’m not very good at it,’ Prompto said. ‘I’ve barely managed to turn a profit in the last few years. I’m a poor, starving artist.’

‘Not that poor,’ Gladio said. ‘Your clothes are nice. And I’ve seen your car. It’s halfway decent. Also, your photography equipment are expensive and up-to-date. You mean to tell me you’re not making money from your business?’

‘I did,’ Prompto said. ‘But not very well. Most days I have to eat cup noodles because I’ve got bills to pay.’

‘Nothing wrong with cup noodles,’ Gladio said. ‘I rather enjoy them myself.’

‘That’s beside the point,’ Ignis said pointedly. ‘You won’t have to do the accounts yourself, Prompto. All you have to do is look at the ledger at the end of the day, and make sure Noctis isn’t transferring funds from his personal account. And since you’re new to the team, he won’t know you even well enough to try taking advantage or exploiting any weaknesses you may have. You’re the best person for the job,’ Ignis finished encouragingly.

‘You’re the only person for the job,’ Gladio said. ‘Like the day before yesterday.’

‘Oh, wow. Thanks,’ Prompto said half-heartedly. ‘The thing is …’

‘We can make it worth your while,’ Noctis offered, while Cor merely grunted in annoyance.

Noctis whipped his mobile out and typed in a number onto the screen. ‘This enough to compensate you for lost opportunities? I know you were intending to keep pursuing your freelancing.’

‘What? No,’ Prompto said, startled. ‘Wait, aren’t you in trouble in the first place because you keep throwing your money at problems?’

Gladio snorted.

‘I like this one,’ Cor said, in reference to Prompto, and nodded in approval. ‘Then what can we do to persuade you to take on this task?’

‘It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t know if I’ll be up to the job.’

‘You’ll do great,’ Ignis said. ‘You seem like a responsible, adult individual.’

‘You’ve only known me for a couple of days,’ Prompto protested.

‘Iggy has great judgement,’ Gladio said. ‘He’s great at reading people.’

Noct typed in another number, one that was higher than the previous. ‘How about this instead?’

Cor only closed his eyes.

Prompto opened his mouth, then closed it again.

‘It’s decided,’ Noct said. ‘Prompto accepts. He will watch over my accounting practices.’

‘If you promise not to make his life difficult,’ Ignis said.

‘I promise not to make his life difficult,’ Noctis agreed, with a grin. ‘That all right with you, Cor?’

‘Yes,’ Cor decided. ‘If Noct gives you any grief, Prompto, feel free to give me a call.’ Cor took out a slim silver case from his briefcase, and flipped it open, handing over a slate-grey business card to Prompto. ‘I’ll kick his ass, don’t you worry.’

‘I’ll try my best,’ Prompto said hesitantly. ‘I mean, I’ll do my best.’

Cor snapped his briefcase closed. ‘I guess that’s that. Good luck, Prompto. And Noctis, I expect to see some changes with your next report. In a month.’

‘In two months? Sure thing,’ Noct answered.

Cor only rolled his eyes, and got to his feet.

‘Won’t you stay for lunch?’ Ignis asked. ‘Sandwiches and soup’s on the menu today.’

‘Yum,’ Noct said.

‘No, I’m afraid not,’ Cor said regretfully. ‘I agreed to have a working lunch with Ravus. Perhaps next time.’

‘It’s good to see you, even under these circumstances,’ Gladiolus shot Noctis a baleful glare, which Noctis returned quite easily.

‘Say hi to your fathers for me,’ Cor said to Noctis and Gladiolus, and he nodded briefly at all them. Noctis walked him out, and Prompto heaved a sigh of relief as the other two leaned back in their seats.

‘We got through that relatively unscathed, I must say,’ Ignis said.

‘I thought we got off lightly,’ Gladio said. ‘When he came in with that look on his face, I thought he would have our balls for breakfast. Bloody Noctis for bringing Cor’s wrath down on us.’

‘He tried his best,’ Ignis chided. ‘We ought to give him more of our support, Gladio.’

‘If we tried to support him any further we’d be eating for him and wiping his ass,’ Gladio said. ‘Anyways, sucks to be you, Prompto.’

‘Thanks,’ Prompto said, feeling a little faint about the prospect of supervising his boss’s apparently really shitty accounting skills.

‘If you need any help, Prompto, let us know and we will help,’ Ignis offered. ‘Do you have questions?’

‘I actually have a million questions … some which I’ve been too embarrassed to ask …’

‘Fire away,’ Ignis said.

‘Um. All right. So Noctis … owns Regalia Wedding Services? He’s my boss, right?’

‘Yes. Noctis has the controlling stake in this business, and he makes most of the decisions. The rest of the shares are divided fairly equally between myself, Gladio, Iris, and Lunafreya. Lunafreya is the proprietor of the flower shop upstairs, while Iris is employed to run the in-house wedding salon and boutique. However, with Lunafreya’s business, it’s more of a casual arrangement, and she is, like you are, free to pursue their own business if they wish. So in a way, we are all sub-contractors and he simply engages our services when he requires it.’

‘Right. Hmm. Now, I understand that his family owns Lucis Industries?’

‘Yes. Well, we say his family, but it’s really his father who owns the majority. And that makes Noctis the heir to the entire corporation. His father retired a couple of years ago and since then, Cor has been interim CEO. He calls himself the placeholder because there’s the hope that one day, Noctis will take his rightful place in leading Lucis Industries.’

‘So … why is Noctis running Regalia Wedding Services instead of working at Lucis Industries?’

At that question, Ignis’s expression closed in on itself. ‘I’m afraid there’s a combination of reasons Noctis is choosing to do so, and I can’t really reveal them without sacrificing his privacy.’

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.’

‘I’m sure in due time, you will come to know. Noctis isn’t especially secretive about it, but since the reasons are highly personal, do forgive me if I choose not to divulge them.’

‘No, of course,’ Prompto said hurriedly. ‘Um … I was also wondering … Well, technically, it sounds like Noctis is loaded. He doesn’t really have to work, does he?’

‘No, he doesn’t. It’s not about the money for him, which probably explains his lackadaisical attitude to the company accounts. He genuinely enjoys the work, and don’t let him tell you any different,’ Ignis said.

‘I really will do my best to help him,’ Prompto said.

‘That’s good to hear,’ Ignis replied, and got to his feet, with Gladio following. Just then, Noctis returned to the meeting room, hands in his back pockets, a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

‘Sorry about that, guys.’

Gladio pounded him on his back, knocking the wind out of him. ‘That’s all right, _pal_.’

‘See that you don’t do it again, Noct,’ Ignis said as he walked away with Gladio by his side, leaving both Noct and Prompto in the meeting room.

‘Yeah … doubly sorry about the extra work for you,’ Noct said.

‘So how do you want to do this?’ Prompto asked.

‘I was thinking you could just pop by my office in the evenings before you head home. It won’t be complicated, I promise to keep the books clean.’

‘All right then, that’s a plan. And Noct?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I haven’t thanked you properly for hiring me,’ Prompto said.

Noctis looked at him, flashed him a grin. ‘I can already see the regret in your eyes.’

‘Damn, was I that obvious?’ Prompto smiled back. ‘I am excited, though. You guys seem like a nice bunch of people. Sometimes freelancing … it’s fun, but it gets pretty lonely at times. It’s nice to be around people again, especially ones that I’m not contracted to take photos of. Plus … I won’t lie to you. I’m sticking around so I can eat Ignis’s food again.’

‘Then come over for dinner at my apartment tonight,’ Noctis said.

Prompto blinked. ‘Pardon me?’

‘Iggy made a pepper chicken and rice deal that’s currently chilling in my fridge. It’s only leftovers, but it tastes even better the next day. That’s my dinner for tonight. Interested?’

Prompto scrutinized Noctis’s face. It was an unusual invitation, to say the least. But then he was starting to learn that Noctis was an unusual man. ‘Do you always … invite new employees to your apartment for dinner?’

‘Meh,’ Noctis shrugged. ‘Only the ones that I’m interested in getting to know further.’

Wait. Wait. Rewind. Was the man _flirting_ with him? Maybe he was reading too much into this. Get a grip, Prompto, he told himself. The man was just being nice.

‘Er, right. Cool.’ Prompto nodded his head, but he felt like he was bobbing his head in a foolish manner, simply because he didn’t have the faculties to formulate a better response. ‘This is like … a work thing? Like you want to talk about work over dinner? Because, sure! Sounds like a good idea.’

Noctis smiled. ‘All right, it’s back to work for now, then. See you later.’ He winked at Prompto, and waved as he headed out of the meeting room.

Hmm. He had definitely been flirting. Maybe. Possibly.

Prompto had no idea at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while since Prompto’s last official relationship. He could count on one hand how many years it had been since then, and on the other hand, the amount of times he had actually ventured out to meet people. Granted, he’s slept with most of the ones he meets, but it had either been a one-night deal or one that lasted weeks before tapering off into a lukewarm thing that started with lazy text messages and ended with nothing at all.

Prompto didn’t quite mind. The freelance photography thing had kept him too busy to do more than have a passing relationship. He wasn’t a bad photographer – on the contrary, he considered himself to be a very good one. But it was not second nature for him to canvass for clients. He might be outgoing and friendly, but trying to sell himself always felt like a tough task. And while the money was good, far too much went into investing in the best photography equipment and renting studios. He never really felt like he was able to do more than keep afloat.

Employment with Regalia Wedding Services felt like a natural next step. He could still maintain his freelancing on his off days, which suited him, but steady work via the company meant that he wouldn’t have to worry about a consistent income. He was quite pleased, feeling like he had accidentally, fortuitously fallen into this opportunity, and he did not intend to squander it by any means.

So the fact that he was second guessing whether his boss was actually flirting with him troubled him. And he just simply didn’t know enough about Noctis to make a judgment call. Was Noctis flirting? Was he just a natural flirt? Was he simply teasing? And why did the way he said things make Prompto feel nice all over?

There was something undeniably charming about the scruffy man. Prompto observed him doing everything is a fairly casual and lackadaisical manner, but the end result was always quite spectacular. Take, for instance, when he made coffee for everyone the other day. Prompto was all braced for a shitty, burnt coffee and was prepared to pour warm compliments over it, but he was shocked when the taste of shockingly good coffee hit his tongue. He had been so surprised that he had failed to say anything at all.

Also, Prompto realized that he and Noctis had shaken hands on an extraordinary number of times. Beneath the firm, casual grip, he could feel strength. He imagined that beneath the slender frame, there were sinewy muscles hardened by exercise and hard work. Prompto couldn’t really say he didn’t want to find out what was underneath those clothes, even if it was for curiosity’s sake. A good, toned male body was always worthy of admiration. Platonic admiration, Prompto told himself.

He had also locked eyes with Noctis more than once, and each time he had told himself pointedly to ignore the sizzle of electricity that had bounced his way. He had been single for way too long, and quite possibly misreading the signals. That was what happened you lived with an unintentional, enforced celibacy. He was a young man in his prime. And perhaps, it was time to hit the clubs.

Maybe that was why it felt nice to have someone like Noctis flirting with him. It wasn’t sleazy or anything, but … rather welcome, Prompto had to admit. But he was a professional first and foremost, and he wouldn’t risk anything. Especially not on the first day of his official employment.

But gods above, he couldn’t deny that his boss was rather hot.

And that was probably the reason why he found himself driving over to the Crown City Residences after work, which was conveniently located only five minutes’ away from the Citadel. He wondered what it would like to live so close to the workplace, but put the thought out of his mind because that would never happen. He would have to sell himself a thousand times over to be able to afford the smallest apartment at the Crown City Residences building.

The building itself was owned by a subsidiary of the Lucis Industries, one of its property development arms, which meant, by default, Noctis and his family owned the building. Not too shabby, Prompto thought, even as he pulled into the visitor’s parking spot. In the evening, the building was lit up rather fiercely, like a glittering diamond that penetrated the sky in proud defiance. All those rich people who lived in there probably looked down on the sad, poor plebs of Insomnia, like himself.

The elevators took him to the 30th floor, and he stepped into a silent corridor. The carpets were of the deepest blue, thick and plush underneath his feet. There were four doors in the corridor itself, and he squinted to look at the numbers in the dimly lit hallway.

The one at the far end, on his right – the door had been left wide open to all and sundry. Somehow, it felt suspiciously like Noctis’s place. It mirrored his owner’s personality – casual and welcome. And yet, as he walked towards it, he felt like he was plunging into the unknown. And wasn’t exactly just like Noctis? Mysterious, and unknown.

He stood by the thick, heavy door, and rapped on it twice.

‘Come on in,’ Noctis’s voice called out. ‘I’m just heating up the food.’

But he only stood, and stared. The doorway opened into a massive living space with high ceilings. The floor-to-ceiling glass windows offered an unfettered view of the Insomnian skyline with its winking lights. The floor was a smooth oak, and the furniture in various discreet and tasteful shades of black and grey. The décor was minimal, and could even pass for sparseness. The space itself was airy and light, spacious and generous, and was a good reminder to Prompto that the wealthy lived very differently.

His fingers suddenly itched for his camera. It was back in his office in the Citadel, but how he wished he could have snapped a few shots of this gorgeous little apartment with its sharp angles and wide open spaces.

Noctis now came towards him, clad in the grey t-shirt over jeans he had been wearing earlier in the day, an open smile on his face. Prompto handed over the six-pack of imported Altissian beer that cost him a pretty penny. ‘Thanks for inviting me over.’

‘My pleasure.’ The way Noctis said it sounded really genuine, as if it wasn’t just polite pleasantries. Prompto followed him into the modern and fully-outfitted kitchen. Noctis showed him to a seat at a rectangular glass table, and popped the lid of one of the beer bottles and sat it in front of him.

Strains of light jazz hummed in the far corner of the living room. The microwave beeped, and Noctis plopped a dish in front of him. ‘As promised – leftover chicken and rice made by the gods. It may not look like much, but it’s solid gold.’

‘I’ll take your word for it,’ Prompto said, receiving the fork that Noctis handed over to him. ‘You said that Ignis made this? You know I’ll eat anything that man makes.’ He dug in, and was immediately rewarded with the sensations he had never known before. How could he have lived so long without coming across such heavenly food? How?

‘Quit making those sounds,’ Noctis said. ‘It’s so distracting.’

‘Sorry,’ Prompto said. ‘But not sorry. I just don’t understand why Ignis’s food is so good. And I can’t get enough of it. Does he sprinkle crack on it as a finishing ingredient?’

‘That would explain a lot,’ Noctis said, taking a swig of beer, before pulling back with some pleased surprise as he read the label on the bottle. ‘This is good stuff. So tell me about yourself, Prompto.’

‘Well, what do you want to know?’ Prompto asked. ‘You already know my name. I’m twenty-eight, and I love photography enough to make a living out of it. I enjoy playing King’s Knight when I do have the time, otherwise I pretty much live and breathe my job. I’m very grateful to be recently hired by this wedding services company, and I seem to have a decent boss. Can’t complain, really.’

‘Oh, you have a decent boss, all right,’ Noct grinned. ‘Although I have to say, I’m shocked. You don’t look like you’re twenty-eight. We’re the same age.’

‘We are?’ Prompto asked. With that scruff on his face, Noctis could pass for a man in his early-thirties.

Noctis’s hand immediately went up to his beard. ‘It’s this, isn’t it?’

‘Err … no? Hang on, I didn’t say a thing.’

‘Your delivery said it all. You think I look old.’ Noctis took another swig of his beer.

‘Not old,’ Prompto corrected. ‘Older.’

‘Did you go to school around this area? You mentioned that you attended University of Insomnia. I went there too, but I never saw you around while I was still there.’

‘You wouldn’t have. I didn’t go straight out of high school. Once I turned legal, I decided to have a gap year, which really kind of became three years instead. Then I decided to sign up for university, did my degree, and started working. When I started university, most people my age were already graduated. That’s probably why I never saw you around campus. Besides, unless you were also taking a photography degree, I doubt we would have run into each other.’

‘Yeah, I guessed. I would have noticed you if you had been around.’

‘Yeah? Why’s that?’ Prompto asked.

‘With your hair like that?’

Prompto touched his hair self-consciously. ‘My hair?’

‘Yeah. It’s bright yellow and sticks up in tufts. Like a chocobo butt. You can’t miss it.’

Prompto gasped loudly. ‘My hair does not look like a chocobo butt! You take that back this instant!’

Noctis laughed, a musical sound that conveyed his teasing and sense of humor. ‘What were you doing those three years?’

‘Oh, all sorts of things. Traveling when I could, mostly. Working odd jobs when I couldn’t. Night shifts at super marts and pawn shops, that sort of thing. Worked at a machine repair shop for a while. The pay was shit, but I had a good boss. He’d let me take extended periods off work so I could travel around. Then after that I worked at a gun store, and I taught marksmanship and basic gun handling and training. The pay was good, but the boss was shit, so that didn’t last.’

‘Travelling, huh?’ Noctis’s face took on an apparent envy. ‘Man, I love travelling. Where have you gone to?’

‘Well, mostly around this region, really. Backpacked in Leide, then drove around Duscae and Cleigne. One day, I would like to go to places like Accordo and Niflheim, but that’s a distant goal for now. Literally, and metaphorically.’

‘I’d love to see more of the Cleigne region, actually. I haven’t been to Lestallum, and I’ve heard so many things about it. The gigantic power plant, and meteor shards. I think it just sounds … y’know, I dunno … amazing?’ Noctis said, his eyes taking on a faraway gleam. ‘And the fishing at the Vesperpool. Man … that would be awesome.’

‘Yeah, I get it. I mean, think of the photos I could take in those far-flung places. Amid nature at its finest, and grittiest.’

‘Then you should come with me to Galdin Quay. The beaches there are beautiful. I’m going down on Wednesday, actually. It’s a research trip.’

Cor’s words of caution rang the giant alarm bell in his head. ‘Research trip?’ Prompto said suspiciously. ‘Hang on, you promised-’

‘I know I did,’ Noct said. ‘But this isn’t business.’

‘You mean you’re not going there to do some fishing?’

‘Well, no. I mean, yes. I am going to do some fishing. Vannath Coast and Galdin Shoals are really well known fishing holes. What I meant was, that this is a personal, recreational trip. All associated expenses will come out of my own pocket, and not the company’s.’

Prompto finished the last of his meal, and washed it down with the very excellent beer, all the while keeping his gaze locked onto Noctis. ‘On a Wednesday? Don’t you have to work? Don’t we have any events?’

‘Not until Sunday. Engagement party. That means an easy set-up. I don’t have to be back until Saturday morning, latest. But I won’t push it that far. I’ll head back by Friday. Come along, and you can take as many pictures as you like.’

‘Um, I don’t think so. I have to work.’

‘I’ll speak to your boss for you, I’m sure it’ll be fine. He seems like a reasonable man.’ Noctis said, gathering his empty plate and Prompto’s, and dumping them in the sink. ‘Well, whaddaya know? Guess what he said?’

‘I don’t think you’re allowed to abuse your authority like that,’ Prompto said.

‘You let me worry about your boss and his abuse of authority. Come on, think of it as a company bonding trip. Like an ice-breaker session. Except better. Much better. You can take all the photos you want. We’ll be eating some really good food down at Galdin Quay. And you can enjoy the freshest fish, caught by yours truly. And you can get to know your colleagues a little better. What’s there not to like?’

‘My colleagues? Ignis and Gladiolus will be going as well?’

‘Well, they are now,’ Noctis said, a cocksure grin on his face. Clearly, he knew that his friends would never say no to him. This was the attitude of a man who was pampered, sheltered, and above all, supremely loved by those around him. Prompto could only sigh in envy.

‘You know, if you’re really, really lucky, Ignis likes to find local ingredients and whip up something special. He likes to experiment with his cooking when he’s on a research trip. And you won’t get to try it unless you come along, unfortunately.’

Resistance seemed to be futile in this case, especially once Noctis mentioned the culinary god.

If his boss and colleagues were going to play hooky, there was no reason why he couldn’t. Yes, he was supposed to be canvassing for more work or editing his photos … but there was really no reason why he couldn’t bring his computer with him. And take some shots of the beautiful landscape. He had never really ventured south before. Galdin Quay and Angelgard would be a first for him.

He imagined himself doing some editing work underneath the warm sun at Galdin Quay, taking some lazy photos of the beach and the pristineness of the waters. Visualized the waves washing against his feet. Eating great food. It sounded like a holiday.

He hadn’t taken one of those … in forever. Being a freelance photographer had sucked up all his time and energy. This would be the first opportunity in such a long time. Heck, it wasn’t even a holiday. It was a weekend away. Except in the middle of the week. And he would be playing hooky with full approval of his boss. And it wouldn’t be hooky if he brought his work with him. And what if he worked his butt off tomorrow, try to fulfill his obligations as much as he could before the trip? That would work, wouldn’t it?

Ah, what the hell. He’d already been tempted the moment Noctis said “Galdin Quay”. ‘All right, you’ve twisted my arm,’ Prompto said. ‘I’ll come along just to make sure you aren’t putting stuff on the company tab.’

At the sound of Noctis’s low, crisp laugh, there were footsteps at the front door and Ignis walked in, a plate in one hand and a container in the other. ‘Noct, I’ve got some lovely ulwaat berries here. They’re incredibly fresh …’ he trailed off, and then blinked in surprise to see Prompto. ‘Prompto! Sorry, Noct. I didn’t know you had company.’

Prompto awkwardly rose to his feet. ‘Uh, hi, Ignis. Yeah, Noctis and I were just having a casual dinner.’

‘Leftovers,’ Noctis added, taking the plate of dark purple berries from Ignis and stacking it on top of the other container. ‘What’s this?’

‘Soup, in case you got hungry tonight,’ Ignis said. ‘You should have told me that Prompto was coming over. I would have whipped up something quick for the both of you.’

Prompto was trying to process the conversation in his head. Was Ignis Noctis’s personal chef? Because that would explain a lot. ‘The leftovers were delicious, Ignis. The creaminess of the sauce over the fragrant rice … really, I could slurp on that all day, every day.’

Ignis smiled in satisfaction. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it, Prompto. It’s my pleasure to cook for those who can appreciate it the most. Come over to my place next time, I’ll make you something you like. I’m just down the hall.’

‘You live … next door?’ Prompto asked, startled. ‘You’re neighbors.’

‘Yes, of sorts,’ Ignis gestured to Noctis, who was now popping the berries into his mouth.

‘I’m his landlord,’ Noctis spoke even as he chewed on the berries. Ignis flashed him a quick frown, and Noctis picked it up quickly enough to swallow the food in his mouth.

‘An extremely generous landlord, as I pay a highly subsidized rent,’ Ignis explained. ‘His father requested of me to stay close by, so it made sense to move into his floor. This way, I have the privacy of my own apartment, and still be able to cater to Noctis’s needs.’

‘I’m sure he didn’t mean for you to cook my meals for me all the time. Or clean my apartment,’ Noctis muttered.

Ignis speared him with a withering glance. ‘Well, I wouldn’t have to if you had to foresight to clean up after yourself. I refuse to let you turn this place into a pigsty.’

‘Not that it isn’t appreciated, of course,’ Noctis said quickly. ‘Join us for a beer, Ignis?’

Ignis was about to say no, but he caught sight of the carton of beer on the pristine kitchen counter. ‘The Tidemother,’ Ignis said. ‘Premium Altissian beer. I see your tastes in alcohol has taken a large step up, Noct.’

‘Prompto got it,’ Noctis said. ‘It’s awesome stuff.’ He flicked the lid off with an opener and handed the gently hissing bottle to Ignis. He tasted it, and hummed gently.

‘It’s awesome, indeed.’ He turned to Prompto. ‘So what brings you hereabouts?’

Prompto shrugged. ‘Noctis invited me over, and I thought it might be a good chance to get to know my employer. Turns out he’s pretty cool.’

‘Speaking of cool bosses, this one here has invited Prompto for a research trip down to Galdin Quay on Wednesday.’

Ignis lowered his beer in suspicion. ‘You have?’

‘Yes. We’re going to do some fishing down at the beach and the coast. It’s a great opportunity for you to go check out the local plants and herbs. You never know where inspiration will strike next.’ Noctis snapped his fingers, and jutted his chin into the air. ‘Oiv come up with a new recipeh!’ Noctis finished in a terrible accent that Prompto sniggered at, instantly knowing who he was making fun of.

‘I do not sound like that,’ Ignis said, completely offended.

‘Yeah, you do and you know it,’ Noctis said. ‘Anyways, I’m counting you in, then.’

‘Absolutely not. There’s the event this weekend-’

‘And it’s super simple.’

‘Not when you have to cater refreshments for a hundred and fifty people,’ Ignis retorted. ‘And you should really stay here, Noct. Take the rest of the work week to sort out the accounting issues.’

Noctis blanched. ‘That’s the last thing I want to do. Relax, I’ve got Prompto on my tail feather. Suit yourself, Specs. If you want to do work when there’s none to be done, that’s your choice. Although …’ Noctis’s expression turned rather sly. ‘I recently got a call from the suppliers that they’ve gotten a new batch of Duscaen black truffles. I’m sure you’ve heard of them? Very rare, as they say. And expensive too. But I was thinking of getting them so you could maybe experiment with some new dishes …’

Ignis fell silent as he watched Noctis with grudging consideration on his face.

‘But you know, if that’s not something you’re interested in, we don’t have to do it …’ Noctis trailed off, leaving his words hanging in the air.

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, huffed in annoyance. ‘Fine. But promise me we’ll be back by Thursday.’

‘That’s a negative,’ Noctis said. ‘We’ll drive back on Friday.’

‘I’ll need Friday to do most of the prep work, Noct.’

‘Tell you what, Specs. We’ll take two cars. I can borrow the Regalia from dad and you can drive the Audi. That way, you can return on Thursday if you wish. And guess what happens on Friday?’

‘What?’ Ignis said guardedly.

‘I mysteriously find time to put in an order of premium Duscaen black truffles.’ 

‘I see you leave me with little choice,’ Ignis sniffed. ‘Very well.’

‘And I’m sure you’ll find a way to convince Gladio to come along as well?’

‘Making me do your dirty work for you,’ Ignis said. ‘You should be ashamed of yourself.’

Noctis chewed slowly on one of the ulwaat berries Ignis had brought over. ‘I’m berry sorry.’

There was a beat in the air as Prompto digested the terrible pun. Ignis glanced over at him. ‘If you’re trying to make me laugh, it’s proving rather _fruitless_ at the moment,’ Ignis said, then drank his beer.

‘Are you sure? I feel like it’s happening before my berry-eyes as we speak,’ Noct returned.

Another beat. Prompto actually felt like giggling. These two were as bad as each other.

‘If you don’t stop, I swear I’ll berry you alive,’ Ignis said.

There was another beat, and Noctis chuckled quietly. Ignis placed his empty bottle in the recycling bin, and clicked his tongue at the dishes in the sink. ‘Mind that you clean up after yourself and ensure your house is in order before you leave for the trip, Noct.’

‘Yes, mom.’

Ignis ignored Noctis, and turned to Prompto. ‘I think it’s best that you’re coming along with us. This way you can see how the brat prince always gets his way. Think of it as an … enforced holiday. I’ll make it worth your while, if you let me know what you like to eat.’

‘Of course!’ Prompto said, a little too excitedly. ‘Always a pleasure! Looking forward to it!’

Ignis nodded toward his apartment. ‘I’ll go speak to Gladiolus now.’

Noctis frowned, surprised. ‘You mean he’s at your house? What’s he doing at your house?’

‘What do you mean? He comes around often enough for dinner, and stays for a coffee afterwards.’

‘How long has this been going on now?’ Noctis crossed his arms. ‘How come I didn’t know about it? And why wasn’t I invited?’ He followed Ignis across the hall, and Prompto, for the lack of anything else to do, trailed along.

Ignis tapped the electronic keypad on the door and pushed in.

‘Hey, Iggy,’ said Gladio, who was stretched out across the couch, his absurdly long legs dangling over the arm of the sofa. He held a book in his huge hands, and looked startled when the entire entourage walked in.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Noctis said, walking over and punching Gladiolus in the shoulder. ‘Have you been spending your nights here, you sly dog?’

Gladio sat up, and punched him right back in the chest. ‘Shut up, Noct.’

Noct laughed, enjoyed his embarrassment. Ignis ignored the both of them. ‘Noct wants to go fishing down at Galdin Quay on Wednesday. Prompto’s coming along as well. It’s nice to have another set of eyes to watch our esteemed liege lord. We’re taking two cars, and I’m coming back up on Thursday.’

‘All right,’ Gladio said easily. ‘I’ll dig up the camping things tomorrow. I think the gas stove needs a new canister, but that’s about it.’

‘Hang on,’ Noctis cut in with a nervous laugh. ‘Hold your horses. No one said nothing about camping. I thought we could stay at the Quay Hotel. My treat,’ he reassured them.

Ignis looked at him with bafflement. ‘It’s rather hard to whip up a good meal in one of those tiny kitchenettes, Noct.’

‘I’ll swing for one of those deluxe king super suites. The ones where there’s a fully equipped kitchen-’ Noct began, but Gladio smirked and thumped him heartily on the back.

‘But where the fun in that?’ Gladio laughed. ‘Let’s go camping! It’s decided, we’re camping. That OK with you, Prompto?’

He’d backpacked often enough to know that while it was not his favorite mode of accommodation, he was perfectly fine with it. ‘Yeah, why not? Haven’t camped in ages.’

Noctis sighed. Gladio let out a huge yawn, then stretched. He placed his book on the coffee table. ‘I should be heading back too.’ 

‘Do you live right down the hall too?’ Prompto asked. He thought that it was rather interesting that they worked together so closely, and lived so closely too. These weren’t just friends, he thought. They were closer than that. Like brothers.

Gladiolus laughed heartily. ‘You couldn’t pay me enough to live this close to Noctis.’

‘Yeah, instead Gladio still lives at home. With his dad. And his sister.’ Noct sniggered at him.

‘Nothing wrong with that,’ Gladio said defensively.

Ignis smacked Noct lightly in the back of the head. ‘It’s a lovely house. There’s no reason why he should move out. It’s nice to return home to family, wouldn’t you agree? Not everyone chafes to leave home and the ones they love behind.’

‘C’mon, that’s not fair,’ Noctis whined. ‘I’m not that far from dad. Just saying.’

Ignis turned to Prompto, who seemed confused. ‘Uncle Regis lives in the penthouse.’

‘Of … _this_ apartment?’ Prompto asked.

‘Yes.’

‘So you moved from the penthouse level to this level? So you could … live on your own?’ Prompto asked. It was a genuinely innocent question, but the unintended consequence was that he sounded like he was casting shade on Noctis’s choices. Ignis merely chucked, but Gladiolus fully burst out in laughter. Even Noct managed a wry, if sheepish smile on his face.

‘Heh, I like you, Prompto. Especially if you keep serving up these awesome truth bombs to his majesty here,’ Gladiolus said. ‘I’ll see you all tomorrow. Bye.’

‘Good night, Gladio.’ Ignis opened the door and Gladio strode out, and then Ignis turned to Noct and Prompto, who took it as a polite request to clear out.

‘Night, Iggy,’ Noct said.

‘I should call it a night too,’ Prompto said when they returned to Noctis’s place. ‘But let me help you with the dishes first.’

‘No, don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Even I can load up a dishwasher every now and then,’ Noctis said. ‘Thanks for coming over. You sure you don’t want to stay for another drink?’

‘Maybe next time,’ Prompto said. Was there going to be a next time? He wasn’t sure.

Noctis walked Prompto to the door, and stood in the doorway. As Prompto walked past, his bare arm brushed past Noctis’s. Prompto discovered far too late how close he had been standing near Noctis, and the startled apology died on his lips as they both locked eyes.

Then there was the tiniest, briefest, most infinitesimal moment where they both froze in a strange, electric tension, one that spoke volumes about the potential of possibility. But then Prompto broke eye contact, and nodded his head in goodbye, and the moment was gone.

‘See you tomorrow,’ Prompto said, ducking his head awkwardly, and was gone before he could process the thoughtful glance on Noctis’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

He started his Tuesday morning bright and early, and was already at work by eight in the morning. He always prided himself on having a strong work ethic. Hard work didn’t scare him. And he figured that the sooner he got his work done, the better he would feel about the unexpected vacation that he hadn’t earned.

He uploaded the two massive batches of shots to his computer, and then fired up the PhotoMog software that cost him an arm and a leg in subscriptions every year. But it was worth it, because the photo editing software was powerful, and he knew it like the back of his hand. He made himself the first cup of coffee for the day, and settled into the shockingly comfortable chair with the gentle morning sun streaming in at his back, with banging music in his ears.

He worked through the morning, and ignored the typical eyestrain at being in front a computer for a long while. Calculating that lunch could wait, he kept powering through.

Prompto was only broken out of his reverie when he heard that loud rapping on his door. Startled, he pulled off his ear buds, and blinked. ‘Come in!’

A young woman, dark hair in a bob around her elfin face, with large eyes that could rival an anime character’s, stood at the doorway. She waved. ‘Hi.’

Prompto got to his feet. ‘Hi.’

‘Hello. Who are you?’

Prompto was thoroughly taken aback. Did this lady come into his office only to ask him who he was? ‘Hi. Prompto Argentum. How may I help you today?’

‘Ah. Prompto,’ the woman said. ‘It’s really nice to meet you at last. How are you settling in so far?’ She walked into his office, then sauntered over to the visitor’s chair on the opposite side of his desk and sat herself down.

‘Um, good.’ Prompto said, then realized the woman was waiting for him to elaborate. ‘I’m hitting the ground running, and it feels good,’ he said neutrally. Was she a client? Did she work here? Why was she lacking in basic social etiquette. ‘Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.’

‘Oh, that’s because I haven’t introduced myself,’ she said gaily. ‘Iris Amicitia.’

Gladiolus’s sister. Huh.

‘Hello,’ Prompto said. ‘It’s very nice to meet you. Is there anything else I can help you with?’

She sat there, practically unmoving, her massive doe eyes pinning him to his seat like a dead butterfly. It was like she was observing him, evaluating … He felt like all he could do was hold his breath while she watched him.

The strange silence was broken by a tentative voice at the door. ‘Iris? You said you were going to wait for me …’ The voice was quiet, and held shades of Ignis’s voice. It was startlingly proper, careful, almost prim, but there was an underlying gentle kindness he could detect. And when she emerged into view, he was stunned silent by the sight of a beautiful woman, her white blonde hair shimmering like a halo. She peeked her head in rather hesitantly, and her eyes widened at the sight of Iris and Prompto. ‘Oh, hello there. Sorry for dropping in on you like this, Prompto. I’m Luna.’

Prompto leapt to his feet, and stumbled as he crossed the office to shake the beautiful lady’s hand. ‘I’m Prompto. So lovely to meet you, Luna.’ He stood there, shaking her hand rather dumbly. Up close, she was even more enchanting.

‘We didn’t mean to drop in unannounced,’ she said. ‘But it was quiet at the shop, and Iris and I were discussing that we should stop by to say hello to the new resident photographer. And I just popped by the bathroom …’ She turned her stare over to Iris, who smiled unabashedly. ‘You said you would wait for me, Iris.’

She shrugged. ‘Guess I was too impatient. Just wanted to meet the new kid,’ she said, by way of explanation.

Kid? _Kid?_ Iris looked younger than him, for goodness’ sake. ‘Well, do I pass muster?’ Prompto asked, and to his surprise, Iris turned back to him with a cheeky grin on his face.

‘Yes, actually. You’re actually cuter than I thought you would be.’ Iris’s countenance changed dramatically. Instead of the slightly pensive woman he thought she was when she had walked into the room, she now emanating a cheerful brightness that sort of blinded him a little. ‘I’ve got a good feeling about this one.’

‘Well, the other wasn’t so impressive in the first place,’ Luna said. ‘He was a sleaze bag and a pig.’

‘A thief as well, don’t forget,’ Iris said.

‘Yeah, you’re a massive step up,’ Luna said, smiling warmly at him. ‘We run the flower shop upstairs, on the 46th floor.’

‘Speak for yourself, lady,’ Iris said. ‘She’s the owner and proprietor of the flower shop. I occasionally work for her, especially when it gets busy and she’s a bit short-handed. I’m actually supposed to be working in the wedding salon and boutique upstairs, but half the time I can’t, not really, because Noctis can’t get his act together to order in dresses and accessories or anything like that.’ She sighed.

Prompto noted she was as irreverent as her brother, but even amid her exasperated tone, it spoke volumes of her love and affection for his boss. What kind of man was he, to be able to inspire such exasperation and love in equal parts? It made Prompto eager to find out more about the man, the one behind the casual façade and the easygoing demeanor. There had to be more there.

Even as they spoke, mostly to each other, Prompto considered them for a moment. He was trying to put the mental jigsaws together in place. Iris must be the sister that Gladiolus still lived at home with, and Lunafreya, Noctis’s ex-fiancee who had an overprotective brother. Ignis and Gladiolus seemed to be best friends, and Ignis lived right across the hall from Noctis, and was familiar enough to drop by unannounced to feed him and nag at him. Noctis’s own father lived on the top floor of his apartment, and was best friends with Gladiolus’s father.

It seemed like a tangled web of relations - a family, Prompto thought, and not with little envy. He himself was emotionally distant from his foster parents. They loved him and he loved them in return, but he always gotten the sense that they were disappointed in his life choices. They met at holidays and celebrations, but it was sometimes simply easier to live his own life with as little contact as possible with his parents. He knew how to navigate life on his own. In the emotional minefield that was family however … that was a whole different story.

He watched in a slightly amused way as the two women began prattling in a familiar fashion, obviously very good friends who were used to working together and could talk until the cows come home. It was almost like they had forgotten that he was still there.

They were talking about a birthday party when Iris turned to him. ‘Hey, listen, come to my dad’s birthday party? It’s in a couple of weeks. My dad’s turning sixty, so it’s like … a grand birthday bash or something. But kinda smallish too. We’re doing it here. Gladdy and I both chipped in, and Noct promised to give us a massive discount. Come join us?’

What was with the people of the Regalia circle always inviting him places? He literally has only known them for a few days. Were they always this friendly and welcoming? Prompto found it a bit strange.

‘Um … did you want me to take photos or something?’

‘Well, only if you don’t mind it. Would be nice to have some professional photos. I’ll pay you for whatever you take.’

At least there he knew what to do. ‘Yes, it would be my pleasure,’ Prompto said politely.

‘Thanks for letting us take up your time,’ Luna said. ‘You must be busy. We’ll leave you to it.’

‘If you want any flowers, come upstairs. We’ll give you the grand tour,’ Iris said, even as Luna began to drag her out of his office. The grand tour? Of a flower shop? Was it much bigger than expected, or was Iris being sarcastic? Either way, he didn’t know enough to make an informed guess.

By now his tummy was rumbling quite petulantly. The last meal he had was breakfast before he left the house, a meagre meal of some expired granola and hot water, because he had run out of milk. Despite the lovely boost in his bank account, he hadn’t had the time to go to the shops at all. He had spent all of yesterday setting up at his new workplace, and after dinner at Noctis’s, he had been far too tired to do a grocery run.

He figured he would need to do one today, maybe in the evening. He had knocked out a huge chunk of work, but there was always more to do. He looked at his beat-up watch. It was four in the afternoon. Even he marveled at the amount of time he had spent in front of the computer, but that was how he worked. Once he gained some momentum, he didn’t want to let it go. But now he had put in a whole day’s work, he was ready for a break. He could always come back in the evening if he still had the energy.

He shut his computer down, grabbed his wallet and keys to head out for a bite. The office area was quiet, but he could see Ignis in his office working diligently. Noctis’s office was darkened and empty, so he must be out and about. He waved goodbye to Ignis, and headed out.

At the supermarket, he grabbed what he needed, and what could last more than three days in the fridge. He picked up a lot of pantry staples, tinned food, and freezer meals. He liked that feeling of paying with his credit card with full confidence that it wouldn’t be declined for insufficient funds. He loaded up everything in his car, and headed home.

He switched on the television, and popped one of the freezer meals in the microwave. Some sort of curried chicken with noodles, although when it came out it resembled a pile of mush that tasted vaguely like salted cardboard, nothing like the exciting and beautiful god-like ambrosia that he had been eating the past few days. Ignis had spoiled him for any other food.

Prompto pulled out one of his travelling duffer bags and stuffed some comfy travelling clothes in it. Threw in his travel kit, and a bunch of other things he needed. With just that and his camera bag, he never really needed anything else.

With a sigh, he eyed his single bed and the stingy window that showed him the fierce oranges and pinks of the setting sun. He really should be settling down for the night, because after all, he had already put in a full day’s work. No one would ask more of him – especially not his boss. So there was nothing to stop him from staying home, taking a load off.

But … there was always a but. He wasn’t going to be back until Saturday. And by then, he wanted to make sure the clients had his selection of the shots ready. And it wasn’t just Noctis’s clients; his own as well. Being newly hired by Regalia didn’t mean his freelance work disappeared. He had to upload, edit, batch, print, and deliver. Just because Noctis was now paying him generously didn’t mean he could let his prior work go to waste, or worse, fail to deliver to clients who were waiting for him.

And even though working on his vacation was an option, he wanted to keep it minimal. Camping with his new colleagues had the prospect of fun times attached to it, especially if Ignis kept making food, and a free flow of alcohol was supplied.

So he packed up, locked up his apartment, and headed back for the Citadel.

And boy, was the building even more beautiful at night.

The mirror ponds shone, reflecting the lights all around it. There was something mysterious and almost sad about the empty walking paths. Prompto had parked his car in the undercover parking, but had chosen to take a long walk up to the office. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, stopped at one of the long, windy paths that ran past the column of pillars, and felt a heaviness in his chest.

He often felt like that, especially in the quiet of the night. It was far too quiet, and there was just something that sent him into a deeply contemplative state. It was only when night fell, when the hustle and bustle of the day had melted away into the darkness, that he realized his existence seemed utterly purposeless. And even then, in the starkness of the burgeoning blackness, he had to finally admit to himself that his only constant friend was the loneliness that followed him, like a shadow, like a faint stench he could never shake no matter what he did.

He was a workaholic, for a simple reason – he didn’t have anything else but his work. And even now, as he took the long road back up to the 45th floor of the east tower, he struggled to push away all those thick and unfathomable feelings.

Once he sat in front of his computer, those feelings fell away in an instant. It was always better when he had work. Outside of his office, the entire floor was covered in darkness, with the exception of the blue electronic lights dotted everywhere.

The next time he checked his watch again, it was close to two in the morning. His eyelids were dropping, and the muscles in his right arm were beginning to spasm from the soreness. Time to call it a night.

He saved his work, and put his computer into standby mode. He was planning to snooze for a couple of hours and get up to finish the rest of it off. If they were going on a road trip, he could sleep in the car. He made himself comfortable on the couch. He was asleep the moment his body sank into the soft cushions.

And he slept deeply indeed. When he actually woke up, it was the early hours of the morning because the watery light of dawn was filtering through the extremely large windows. What? Why hadn’t his phone alarm gone off?

He must have been too tired last night to set his alarm.

Prompto blinked sleepily, yawned even as a mild undercurrent of panic began as realization snuck in. He hadn’t finished his work like he was supposed to, and it was already morning. ‘Damn it,’ he muttered to himself, and yanked his body off the couch with no little degree of annoyance with himself. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned back, looked down.

There was a cup of coffee in a blue go-cup, and a plate of with a luncheon meat sandwich wrapped underneath plastic. And next to the plate was a note.

_Hey Prom_

_Eat some breakfast. Sorry, Iggy didn’t make the sandwich, I did. And the coffee too. You’re welcome._

_p/s: You can use the ensuite in my office._

It was unsigned, but Prompto could guess who. The words were in a careless chicken scrawl, but Prompto’s heart warmed at the idea that Noctis had spared him a thought. There were many things he was grateful about his employment, and this was just one of them in the growing list.

He ate the sandwich gratefully, and finished the coffee. Then he grabbed his duffel bag and made his way to Noctis’s room, which was the corner office at the end of the corridor. He’d only really stepped in once before, when he signed his employment contract, which was surprisingly well drawn-up and airtight, as far as he could tell. Had Noctis used the lawyers from Lucis Industries? Prompto wondered.

The silent room was still as a tomb, surprisingly neat and tidy considering Noctis’s proclivities for laziness. The office layout was similar to Prompto’s own office, but a little bigger, and a little more luxurious. It was like a mini-Citadel, with how it was decorated in blacks and greys, and an occasional hint of gold to lighten up the room.

But where the office was a professional, tasteful space, albeit on the luxurious side, the bathroom … there was no other way to describe. It was a full-on, psychotic rich man’s bathroom on some kind of speed only a disgustingly wealthy capitalist could afford.

The space was half the size of the office, but everything, down to the smooth blue-grey wall tiles smacked of money. The bathtub looked like it was made out of marble, and more than large enough to accommodate a small group of people. The oversized vanity was ridiculous. Prompto would not be surprised if he found out the toilet was made of gold.

But oh, that lovely shower stall … it certainly beat the stingy little box he had at home. This one had a rain shower, a handheld shower head, shampoo and soap in shiny black bottles. The smooth black tiles beneath him were gently sloped into a drain that looked to be more expensive than his current net worth.

The hot shower was more than worth it, and with the warm water pounding down his achy muscles, he felt revived, even though the sleep deprivation remained. But today was the first day of his weird, enforced vacation. Man, he wasn’t going to complain. In fact, he was downright excited. He would actually spend time with a cool bunch of people, and one of them was a goddamned genius culinary chef who practically oozed sex with his talented hands.

He had just gotten dressed in a maroon tank top and his favorite pair of cargo pants when he spotted heard a faint noise outside. He folded last night’s clothes and methodically placed them back into his duffel bag, and packed up his toothbrush.

Prompto made sure to shut all the lights, and he ventured back into Noctis’s office.

‘Good morning,’ Noctis said cheerily.

‘Morning!’ Prompto said. ‘Thanks for the breakfast and shower.’

‘No problem,’ Noctis replied. ‘You stick with me long enough, I’ll always make sure you’re taken care of.’

‘You sure about that?’ Prompto said. ‘Then watch me stick close to you for the rest of your life.’ He didn’t know if the shower made him feel so much better, or that he was starting to get comfortable, but he belatedly realized that there was a thread in flirtation in his own tone. He pulled back a bit, feeling totally inappropriate. ‘Nice digs here, by the way.’

‘Thanks.’

‘What time is it anyway?’

‘Nearly half-past seven,’ Noctis said. ‘Ready to get this show on the road?’

‘Nearly,’ Prompto replied. ‘I just need to get some things from my office and we can head out.’ They began walking companionably down the hall. ‘I’m guessing we’re not waiting for Ignis and Gladiolus?’

‘Nah, they’re riding down together. There’s no hurry for them, really. But I thought it’d be nice to get some fishing in around noon, but we’ll see how we go. Get your work done last night?’

‘Yeah, for the most part,’ Prompto yawned. ‘I’m sorry I have to finish off all my work from before. It’s just taking a little longer than I thought it would.’

‘That’s all right. What you do with your time is completely up to you. As long as you deliver, I don’t care how you do it.’ They took the elevator down to the parking lot where a sleek, black monster of a car awaited them.

‘This is the Regalia?’ Prompto asked, slightly dumbfounded. The exterior was freshly cleaned and waxed, the midnight black shell gleamed even in the dim lighting of the parking lot. The interior was spacious, all soft cushions under the dark leather. He dumped his duffel bag in the back, then slid reverently into the passenger seat, and marveled at the sweet leathery smell of wealth. He ran his hand over the dashboard, caressing it like he would a lover. ‘This is such a sweet ride,’ he sighed.

‘It’s my dad’s car. He doesn’t really use it anymore, but it’s great for road trips. The old girl’s sturdy, and steady as well.’ The car roared to life when Noctis turned on the ignition, and settled down to a purr. He turned on the navigation, and blasted some rock music on the radio.

But despite the blaring music, and his desire to take in the barren, picturesque scenery once they were outside the confines of the Insomnia, he began nodding off in the companionable silence. In his somnolent drowsiness, he vaguely heard Noctis turn down the music. And then his eye lids were sealed shut, and he simply passed out into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only when he gradually emerged into the land of the living when he realized Noctis was driving quite fast.

Or perhaps, “quite fast” was barely enough to quantify or describe the lethal speed at which Noctis was operating the Regalia. With the top of the convertible down, he could positively feel gusting sheets of wind cut past his face, his barely gelled hair on the verge of being ripped out of his head. And as soon as he shifted and sat up straighter, he could feel the car slowing down quite dramatically, from somewhere where an accident was guaranteed to merely a breakneck speed.

‘Hey, sleepyhead,’ Noctis said, and Prompto rubbed his eyes and groaned.

‘Sorry, how long was I out for?’

‘A shockingly long time actually,’ Noctis said. ‘We’re pretty close to Galdin Quay. I’ve bypassed two rest stops, because I didn’t want to wake you up. How’s your bladder?’

‘I’m fine. I can hold until we get there,’ Prompto said, then reached for the bottled water in the cup holder by his elbow and chugged at least half of the water. He felt so thirsty, so out of it that it took him another five minutes of silence before he could formulate another sentence.

‘Sorry about falling asleep for so long,’ Prompto said. ‘I guess all those late nights finally caught up to me.’

‘No skin off my back,’ Noctis said, shrugging.

‘Did you need me to take over, or …?’ Prompto offered.

‘Nah. Unlike you, I made sure to get a full eight hours in last night,’ Noctis said. ‘Actually, it was probably more like ten. I didn’t go into work yesterday, so I fell asleep early.’

‘So what are you hoping to get out of this trip?’ Prompto asked. ‘Just fishing?’

‘Mostly fishing,’ Noctis said honestly. ‘Eating. Sleeping. Doing the same things I do in Insomnia really.’

‘Except, outside Insomnia,’ Prompto said.

Noctis laughed. ‘Exactly. Thanks for coming along anyway.’

‘Anything to aid you in your … “research trip”,’ Prompto said, using his fingers to make exaggerated air quotes. ‘But I can’t complain. I’ve only been taking shots in a professional capacity. It would be nice to take photos just for fun again. I’ve never been to Galdin Quay, so I should thank you instead.’

‘So do you do anything else besides take photos?’

Prompto laughed a little. ‘I used to run? But it’s been a while. Too many late nights and the only time early mornings happen is when I have to work.’ He put his arm over the car door, and put his nose in the air. He could already smell the salt from the ocean, and that sweet breeze ruffled through his hair. ‘Man, this is the best. Vacation time, woohoo! What do you want to do first?’

‘Let’s have a bite to eat at the restaurant, and then head over to the pier,’ Noctis said.

‘Somehow, I was hoping that you’d say exactly that.’

The rest of the mid-morning passed in a pleasant blur. They visited the famous Mother-of-Pearl restaurant, and took a seat at a table that was closest to the water. When offered the menu, Prompto could barely suppress a wince upon seeing the prices. But he felt it was only right to try to foot the bill. Noctis had brought him so far, after all.

‘It’s my treat.’ Prompto said, mentally calculating the damage to his hip pocket. But Noctis only waved him off.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Noctis said, and Prompto stared back at Noctis through the shades he was wearing.

‘You’re not putting this in as a work expense,’ Prompto said flatly.

‘I wasn’t planning to,’ Noctis replied. ‘But I’ve got this. I invited you to this trip. Didn’t I tell you it’s all-expenses paid? And besides, consider this your employee orientation slash work-bonding trip.’

‘I thought it was a research trip,’ Prompto said. ‘And a private one, at that.’

Noct simply waved his hand dismissively. Nevertheless, Prompto ordered himself a meal with a comparatively modest price. When his seafood risotto arrived, he thought it would be totally worth whatever he had to pay for it. The rice was cooked-well and plump, and the seafood was gently seared and juicy, all the while freshly tasting of the sea. Noctis picked at his steamed crab meal lazily.

‘How about you? What do you enjoy doing, besides fishing and overpaying your employees?’ Prompto asked, bringing a small smile to Noctis’s face.

‘Nothing much else, really,’ Noctis said. ‘But according to my friends, evading my responsibilities seem to be something I do on a daily basis.’

‘And do you?’

Noctis shrugged. ‘Maybe.’ His tone wasn’t evasive, merely indifferent. ‘I think there’s a lot expected of me. But at the heart of it, I don’t think they’ve considered what I really want.’

Prompto hadn’t expected Noctis’s sudden and brutal honesty. But he could roll with it. He had always been a good listener, and this case, it felt like Noctis wanted to get something off his chest.

‘I don’t mean that they don’t care what I want, on the contrary,’ Noctis continued absently as he toyed with his food. ‘They’ve bent over backwards to give me the best. My father, my friends. But … it’s like they have a higher set of expectations of me that I can’t fulfill. Not right now, anyway.’

‘And what do you want?’ Prompto asked.

The question flustered Noctis. ‘I don’t entirely know it, myself. I mean, there’s a part of me that clearly knows I want to forge my own way. And sometimes it’s frustrating when everything’s handed to me. I guess that’s why I like you, Prompto. You seem to have a very clear idea of what you enjoy doing, and you’re pursuing it with a single-mindedness that I feel that I don’t have.’

Prompto sighed. ‘I doubt you’d want to be me, Noctis. Sorry, I don’t mean to be dismissive, but when you say that you’re frustrated that everything’s handed to you … well, that’s like a dream come true for me. Except not in my lifetime. Everything that I have, I’ve worked my ass off for. And it still barely amounts to anything significant. There’s nothing romantic about bone-crushing hard work. A lot I do simply because I don’t have a choice. As much as I love photography, I literally don’t have any other talents. I mean, yes, I’m a fairly good marksman, but what am I going to do with that? Become a bounty hunter? Can you imagine me? A bounty hunter?’ Prompto injected enough self-deprecating humor to make the both of them slide into a spontaneous chuckle.

‘Sorry to suddenly get all strange on you,’ Noctis began, but Prompto shook his head.

‘No, no, I actually get it. It’s a weird kind of fatalism that people our age get, I think. Maybe it’s just us being so near to closing out the decade of our twenties? I get it, Noctis. But if it helps, I have my doubts too. Sometimes … I wonder what other path I could have walked. But for the most part, I don’t have many regrets. And I think … that’s what you’re trying to do too, in your own way. Walk your own path, and be true to yourself.’ Prompto cringed a little. ‘Sorry, that was a little cheesy. But I won’t judge you, Noctis. I get what it is to be constantly searching, and to be hamstrung by your circumstances in life, no matter which end of the spectrum you are.’

Noctis only nodded.

‘I mean, let’s be frank. I do envy your life, and what I’ve seen of it so far. You have privilege and influence and money, and yes, professional success too. But the people you’re surrounded by, they all love you quite deeply and affectionately. I wish I had that, you know,’ Prompto said. ‘You have a big, happy family. I like that. So … if there’s any advice I can give you, it’s that just treasure what you have. You’ll find your way sooner or later. It’ll come when the time is right.’

Noctis stayed silent, and for a moment there Prompto wondered if he had been offended. But he got the feeling that Noctis was absorbing his words, contemplating its relative wisdom. ‘Thanks for listening,’ Noctis said. And they lapsed into an easy silence while Prompto hoovered up every last scrap from his plate.

A woman in chef’s whites approached their table, and greeted them politely. ‘Mr Lucis Caelum, I am Coctura Arlund, the chef de cuisine. We’re very honored that you and your companion have joined us for lunch today. How’s the food?’

‘Call me Noctis. It’s excellent, thank you,’ Noctis said courteously. ‘And I think Prompto’s really enjoyed his meal as well.’

‘I’m glad to hear it. I’ve instructed the serving staff to put your meal tonight on the house, Noctis.’

‘That won’t be necessary at all, Coctura. Paying for my tab is the smallest way to thank you for the excellent food,’ he said graciously. ‘In fact, I insist.’

‘Then you have my thanks in advance. Will you be in the area for long?’

‘Only a couple of days, doing a spot of fishing here and there.’

‘Then I’ll leave you to it, and hope that we will see you soon these couple of days.’ She nodded her head politely and left them. As promised, when the bill arrived, Noctis pulled out a slim black leather wallet, and placed a black and gold credit card on the plate, and added a generous tip.

Prompto eyed the credit card. Was this the famed Bank of Lucis “Black Card”? Ah well, who was he kidding, of course it was. He was hanging with the rich and famous now. He watched as the waitstaff discreetly whisked away the bill. ‘Hey, Noct? You know I’m going to try to pay you back for my share of the meal, right? Not including the tip, of course. That stuff’s above my paygrade.’

Noctis chuckled.

*

Wasn’t it strange how one conversation could suddenly make Prompto feel different?

It was hard to describe what it felt like, but the best he could come up with was that the conversation had been the puzzle piece to bridge the both of them, and suddenly, they were in sync, more attuned to each other. It was quite rare for him to open up to anybody like that, but he supposed the same could probably be said for Noctis. They didn’t have a long history between them like Noctis and his friends presumably did, so it was easier to say things to each other, in the same vein where it was sometimes easier to confess to a stranger.

But there was also a thread of magnetism between the both of them. Prompto felt drawn to Noct, but he supposed it was normal to want to be around someone like Noctis – dynamic and influential, but also strangely down-to-earth and easygoing. What Noct saw in him, however, he had no idea.

It felt monumental, like if they played their cards right, it could turn into something bigger. But whether it was a lifelong, easy friendship or something beyond the platonic was not currently within his range of understanding.

Noctis stood at the pier, casting his expensive-looking fishing rod and reeling in slowly, constantly on the lookout for a bite. Prompto sat beside him, legs dangling off the pier, his toes sometimes touching the cold waves that rolled up, his trusty camera in his hands, feeling the afternoon sun beating down relentless against his exposed shoulders. This region was a lot warmer than the weather he was used to in Insomnia, but he enjoyed every moment of the sunshine. He took a few close-ups of the water, longing to capture the combination of sparkling green and blue against the wet brown sand. He squeezed off a few shots of the winged structure that was Angelgard in the distance, and wondered what it would be like to step on that hallowed ground, the origin of myth stories and legends of the Astrals.

The fish weren’t biting, so at some point Noct had sat down on the pier. Prompto had scooted over a couple of times to show Noctis the shots he had taken so far, and shifted back each time. But at some point, they were sitting right next to each other, shoulders and knees aligned, but not touching. But it felt like he was a hair’s breadth away, and Prompto could have sworn that he could feel the heat emanating from Noctis.

He cast his gaze over to Noctis. It was supposed to be a casual sweep, but he froze when their eyes both locked together. And boy, was it intense. He couldn’t even blink, could barely look away. He stopped breathing, basking in the hot gaze that he now knew, without a doubt, was a shared attraction. The man’s eyes were a hazy grey, the color of billowing smoke, and Prompto felt like he could fall into the depths of it without ever landing. It was dangerous; it was inappropriate-

The footsteps that slapped against the planks of the pier yanked him roughly out of whatever the hell they had been doing. ‘Any luck today?’ Gladiolus’s voice boomed loudly enough to reach them. Prompto turned, hoping that his cheeks weren’t flaming red.

‘Nope, not at all,’ Noctis said, after a short pause. ‘Might have to try again at sunset.’

‘It might be a little late for dinner,’ Ignis said mildly. ‘But no pressure. I’ve managed to procure some fresh local ingredients, so if you don’t mind a simple meal tonight, we should be set.’

‘I’m still going to try,’ Noctis said. ‘But I’ll take a break first. After a nice little swim,’ he said. He looked to Ignis. ‘Wanna come in?’

‘No, thank you,’ Ignis said. ‘I’m not wearing my bathing suit.’

Noctis scoffed, and handed his fishing rod to Ignis. Then he pulled off his t-shirt in one swift move, and stripped down to his very tight black boxer briefs. Prompto blinked, and felt the saliva in his mouth dry completely.

Prompto barely had time to take in the sleek, toned lines of Noctis’s almost naked body when he pretty much turned and jumped off the pier into the sparkling sapphire waters of the Cygillian Ocean. Had he been staring too obviously?

Gladio jumped in as well, and even as the two of them swam lazy laps back and forth Prompto found it hard to tear his eyes from Noctis. Even though clearly, Gladio was a prime specimen with how he had built up all the muscles in his body, there was a wild steady strength in Noctis’s wiry, slim body. His muscles were toned and shapely, suited to his medium frame rather than Gladio’s impressive, if insane muscular structure.

Next to him, Ignis shifted. He put down the fishing rod, and folded Noctis’s clothes into a neat pile. ‘They’ll probably be at it for a while. I’m going to take this back to camp,’ he said. ‘We’ve already set up at the haven over there, and probably start the prep work for tonight’s dinner.’

Prompto got to his feet. ‘I’ll come with you, give you a hand.’ He didn’t want to keep staring at Noctis’s frankly very hot body for any longer like a creep, so this was as good a chance to get away.

‘That would be much appreciated,’ Ignis said, and they walked from the pier to the beach. Prompto held his boots in one hand, enjoying and enduring the searing flash of heat against his soles as his feet slapped against the hot sand.

When they arrived at the camp site, he discovered that literally everything had been set up. There were two tents, and camp chairs around a fire pit. There was a folding table with a portable gas stove, and a bag of groceries and supplies on the table. But the two tents worried him a little bit. Surely he wasn’t expected to sleep in the same tent with Noctis?

Ignis set him to cutting up the vegetables and herbs that he had managed to procure, and Prompto was glad for a task to distract him. He wanted to do his best by the culinary genius, so he focused all his energy into ensuring all the cut pieces were of equal size, and he was rewarded with Ignis’s pleased smile and a “Good job”. He struggled to not swoon, or faint away with pride.

He worked quietly on his computer for a while, sitting in one of those camp chairs. By now, the sun had begun to sink into the horizon, coloring the skies in shades of pinks and oranges that bled into the blues of the evening. He had shut the lid on his work, and switched over to his camera. He began taking pictures of the genius chef at work. The shots of with his chiseled side profile were beautifully intense, Prompto thought. Was there some kind of magic that he used in order to get his food that tasty? As far as Prompto’s eyes could tell, there was nothing out of the ordinary, other than a meticulous attention to detail. Certainly, there was no sprinkling of crack cocaine of any kind.

‘So how has work been treating you?’ Ignis asked. ‘Or I should say, how is Noctis treating you so far?’ 

‘He’s been … wonderful, actually. Sure he’s a little unorthodox, but I don’t mind it. I’ve always been someone who works at his own pace, so the fact that he’s not micromanaging me is kind of nice.’

‘Yes, Noct is that … that sort of employer. He’s always had the ability to see the big picture and worry less about the details. And yet, when he sets his mind to it, he does a good job. He’s a good man. He’ll treat you fine, I’d say.’

Prompto wondered if that could apply to him outside Noct’s professional capacity. He shuddered to imagine an alternative outside of an employer/subordinate relationship, and decided that it was far too dangerous to even think about.

‘I’ve heard that you’re an Insomnian U graduate as well?’ Ignis asked, seasoning the pot of food with salt and pepper.

‘Yes. Did you guys go there as well?’

‘Yes, we’re all alumni. I did a business administration and economics course, and Gladio, well, you can probably guess what course Gladio did.’ 

‘Er …. Sports education? Personal training?’ Prompto guessed.

Ignis chuckled. ‘No, not at all.’

‘No??’ Prompto said. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. He graduated with top honors in comparative literature.’

‘Comparative … literature?’ Prompto couldn’t help but laugh. He could kind of see it now. Gladiolus was never without a book on him. ‘My goodness. It sounds like he’s a real intellectual. I don’t read often, and if I do, it’s mostly photography magazines.’

‘Lately, the only things I’ve read are culinary books,’ Ignis said. ‘It’s a pity, I’ve just been too busy otherwise. But if you ever get into a discussion with Gladio about what he’s reading … it’s amazing. He has a powerful grasp, full of breadth and depth, about the subject at hand, and could dissect the literary themes until the cows came home.’ Ignis scooped up a bowl of creamy soup and handed it over to Prompto, who received it gladly.

He sipped it in silence, and thought that he would ascend to heaven right then and there. Ignis didn’t even have a proper four-burner stove on him. He had a camp stove, for goodness’ sake. How as he able to make such a beautiful meal out of such simple equipment and ingredients?

He still didn’t have an answer when Noctis and Gladiolus came back, swaggering proudly as if there was an invisible victory theme blaring at them as they walked back from the beach, hoisting a bucket between them that was presumably filled with fish.

Gladiolus cleaned the fish, and Ignis cooked them over the fire. The taste of fresh fish was too much for him, the sweet flesh rendering him almost unconscious. It was either that, or the two beers that he had put away during dinner. He snoozed quietly in his chair, the empty plate balanced on his lap. He could still faintly hear the hustle and bustle around him as he dozed in and out.

When he finally came back into full consciousness, his surroundings were as black as night, with the still-burning fire pit the only source of light. He heard crackling sounds as the fire licked at the marshmallows that Noctis had stuck onto his skewer. He squished all the melted sugar between two pieces of cookies and handed it to Prompto.

‘You’ve been sleeping again,’ Noctis commented. ‘I’m beginning to think you’re some kind of narcoleptic.’

Ignis snorted out a laugh. ‘I doubt you should be the one to make a comment on his sleeping habits, Noct.’

Noct looked at Ignis indignantly. ‘Wait, what are you saying? I don’t sleep that much!’

‘Oh, yes, you do.’ Gladio looked up from his book, beer in the other hand. ‘I’ve seen you comatose everywhere. In your office, during an event, in the car, at my house, at Iggy’s place. You’re the one with the narcolepsy.’

‘I don’t know what your excuse is,’ Prompto said. ‘But I had a late night last night.’

Noctis shook his head, stuffed a s’more in his mouth. ‘I knew it. I knew you’d betray me one day, and ally yourself with my enemies.’

‘Enemies,’ Gladio said. ‘Hah.’

‘With enemies like us, you don’t ever need friends,’ Ignis quipped.

Prompto chuckled a little, and the mention of friends reminded him of the encounter he had yesterday. ‘That reminds me. I met Iris and Luna yesterday. They came up to my office and introduced themselves.’

‘They did, huh?’ Gladio said. ‘Bet that was interesting.’

‘Yes, they were nice,’ Prompto said. ‘Um, Iris invited me to your father’s birthday party next week or something? Is that like … OK with you?’

‘In two weeks,’ Gladio corrected. ‘Yeah, sure, why not? It’s a big party, everyone’s welcome.’

‘All right,’ Prompto said nervously. ‘Anything your father would like for his 60th birthday present then?’

‘Don’t worry about a gift,’ Gladio said. ‘He doesn’t need anything else. If there’s something he wants, he’s rich enough to buy it himself.’

‘Well, Iris mentioned that I could go around to take photos, if that’s something you’d like?’

‘Yeah, that’ll be good,’ Gladio said, finishing the last of his beer.

Noctis ended up pulling out a pack of playing cards and some plastic poker chips, and earnestly the four of them began a four-hour long game of poker that strangely had a lot of cheating and bullshitting involved.

Prompto laughed as he watched Noctis blatantly made a grab for the pile of chips even though Ignis had won; he had been pissed about Ignis fooling him with the last hand. Gladio had physically blocked Noctis from doing so, and the game had descended into sheer chaos when the playful arm wrestling took over, knocking over Prompto’s hard-earned pile of poker chips.

Prompto had howled, then made the mad dash to snatch his chips back, but Noctis managed to mess up all the piles and even Ignis called foul over that one, his steady composure breaking even as he swore at Noctis.

He hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. He looked at the three other people, frantically yelling over and at each other, and he realized that he kind of liked this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating for this fic has been changed. We are now halfway to smut-town, and although we are not nearly there yet, this is probably the only warning you're getting from me. 
> 
> In the mean time, just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this fic. The slow-burn has been extreme to say the least, but it's picking up in speed now. Promtis need some lovin' and it's coming their way.

It wasn’t quite as fun the next morning, for two reasons.

One, he had been a lot younger the last time he did any camping, and his now twenty-eight year old body was far too used to sleeping in an actual bed. No matter how expensive and luxurious, a sleeping bag was still a sleeping bag. It was a flimsy padded piece of fabric on rock-hard ground, with only a thin layer of tent material between. Once he hit the age of twenty-five, that shit wasn’t fun anymore.

They had gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning, tipsy on bottles of great beer and good times. He had crawled into the sleeping bag that was placed next to Noctis’s. Just minutes before:

‘Why Noctis?’ he had whined. ‘I don’t want to be sleeping next to my boss. I’ve only known him for days!’

‘Well, I don’t want to sleep next to him either,’ Gladiolus said. ‘He’s a kicker. He kicks.’

‘He’s in a sleeping bag,’ Ignis reasoned. ‘He won’t be able kick you.’

‘Then you sleep with him,’ Gladio retorted.

Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose. ‘I’ll pass, thanks.’

‘Then it’s settled,’ Gladio said. ‘Prompto, you’re sharing the tent with his royal highness.’

‘Why me?’ Prompto asked.

‘Because Ignis is a light sleeper and I don’t want to put up with Noctis at sleep time. And you’re the newbie. So you’re it,’ Gladiolus said.

‘Shit,’ Prompto grumbled, then dressed clumsily into a pair of track pants and a beat-up old shirt. He was tired enough to crawl into his sleeping bag next to the passed-out Noctis, who was now snoring softly.

But as tired as he was, he couldn’t quite fall asleep easily. He chalked it up to the fact that he had been sleeping too much in the day. But the longer he stayed up, the more he realized that wasn’t it.

Which led to the second reason. The small tent was only big enough to place two adult-sized sleeping bags, side-by-side, barely touching. Inside the airless little shelter, all he could hear was Noctis’s steady breathing. And when Prompto turned his head to see Noctis, all he could see was that face, gentle in repose when he was so fierce with life when he was awake.

Prompto took far too long of his precious sleep time to consider his strange attraction to Noctis. Was there something there beyond the ordinary lust of a man who hadn’t been laid for nearly a year now? No matter how he looked it, he didn’t even know exactly what attracted him to Noct. They barely knew each other, and Noctis wasn’t his usual type. Most importantly though, was that Noct was his employer. Prompto had always drawn the lines clearly between the professional and the personal; he was not one to let lines blur.

When he worked as a photographer at events, there’d always inevitably be someone – the brother of the bride; a guest; the waitstaff, who would hit on him. But for him, no temptation was ever worth crossing the line for. His professional life was strictly professional, and there were no grey areas for him, ever. His career was too important to risk for a quick grope in the dark, no matter how satisfying it was. 

He fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about the million reasons why nothing could really happen between him and Noct, and he awoke with a sudden jerk, the feeling of discomfort seeping into his dreams and pulling him to the surface.

And he discovered that the culprit was most likely the massive hard-on going on in his pants. Prompto groaned softly and shifted in discomfort, trying to ignore that awful inconvenience. What was he, fifteen again?!

He tried going back to sleep, but by then light from the sunrise was gradually penetrating through the thin layers of the tent material. With an agonized groan, he slithered out of the sleeping bag and out of the tent.

The fresh air that hit his face was enough to knock some sense back into him. Inside the airless tent, Noctis’s presence had been too much for him. He smelled salty from the sea he had swum in, and there was a natural musk that emanated from him, a combination of his masculinity and that faded scent of soap on his skin. He had smelled that all through the car ride, that hint of cologne and the clean soap. And in Prompto’s case, they had the same effect of pheromones, tugging that ache deep in his belly.

He put the music on his mobile phone up to a blast and took off at a run down the beach. His feet slapping against the cool sand sliding away from him was hard work. He hadn’t had a proper run for a while, and his body punished him for it. He felt the familiar feeling of his lungs expand as he gulped in oxygen, and his muscles sang with a good kind of ache as he hit his rhythm by the time he got to the end of the beach.

He had worked up a good sweat when he spotted Gladiolus and Noctis on their own run. Noctis was groaning as they crossed paths, and Prompto fought the urge to look closer at Noctis in his tank top and those impossibly short running shorts. He averted his eyes, gave them a quick wave and kept on his way.

When he could go no longer, he slowed to a walk, and began to cool down. He stretched his muscles as he watched people slowly stream into Galdin Quay. They were mostly workers at the hotel, restaurant and surrounding shops.

He shed his shirt and tucked his mobile into it, and jumped into the water with a yelp. It was freezing this early in the morning, but the shiver that ran through him was enough to chase away any lingering and clearly inappropriate morning lust.

The always reliable sexy kitchen god had once again, outdone himself with even a simple plate of ham and eggs for breakfast. The trio was discussing their plans for the rest of the day, and Prompto was really not surprised to hear that all Noctis would be doing would be hanging out by the fishing holes again, while Ignis wanted to visit the restaurant for lunch and then head back in the late afternoon. Gladiolus was easy either way, but said he would pack up and head home with Ignis.

‘You wanna come with us, Prompto?’ Gladio asked.

He couldn’t lie; he was extremely tempted to go back up to Insomnia just so he could avoid Noctis and his baffling cloud of pheromones. But there was a part of him that wanted to stay for a little longer – enjoy the sand, the sights and the man.

‘Stay,’ Noctis said, and it was more like a command than an invitation.

‘Why?’ Prompto asked doubtfully. ‘You don’t need me here.’

‘Yeah, you’re just going to sit there and fish and make him watch you,’ Gladio said.

Noctis scowled, and changed his tone to one that sounded an awful lot like cajoling. ‘Prompto, I’ll make it worth your while.’

Prompto blinked. _Astrals above what is the man saying._ ‘What are you going to do, throw more money at me?’ Next to him, Gladio laughed appreciatively. ‘Already told you that’s not going to fly now that I’m watching you, and your expense claim closely.’ Ignis gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Even Noctis laughed at that. ‘I wasn’t planning on giving you more money,’ he retorted. ‘But do stay. We’ll do whatever you want to do.’ He paused. ‘Once I’m done fishing.’

Prompto sighed and wondered why everything Noctis said was loaded with innuendo. ‘All right. I want to explore the cave back there. At some point. After your marathon fishing session.’

‘Alright, deal.’ Noctis’s grin was swift and easy.

Prompto spent the rest of the day pretty much proceeding at his own pace. He went down to the restaurant and planted his butt on one of the seats at the table closest to the beach, where he could spot Noctis nearby, already enthusiastically fishing the morning away.

He worked diligently at his computer, aimed to at least finish off one of his freelance clients so his not-insignificant to-do list would be just a little smaller. He tuned out his surroundings and got to work, the pressure of his self-imposed deadlines bearing down on him.

So by the time he actually looked up, the trio had joined him at his table for lunch. He ordered the fish this time, having acquired a taste for it since Noctis’s fresh catch last night. It was nowhere as god-like of course, but Prompto still enjoyed it. Ignis finished his food, and whipped out a notebook from his pocket.

‘Oiv come up-’ Noctis began in his utterly terrible imitation of Ignis’s accent.

‘Can it,’ Ignis said calmly, and Noctis and Gladiolus began to laugh. When the meal ended, one again, Noctis pulled out his flashy black card. He would brook no argument about splitting the bill or going dutch. He was generous to a fault, Prompto realized. It was his way of taking care of the people around him.

Ignis and Gladio started packing up shortly after that. ‘Did you want us to leave just one tent or both?’

Prompto turned away deliberately from Noctis and spoke first. ‘Both, please.’ Next to him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Noctis’s head turn to him in mild puzzlement. ‘More room to spread out,’ he finished lamely.

‘You’re in a sleeping bag,’ Noctis pointed out. ‘You don’t need room to spread out.’

‘Well, I like to roll around with my sleeping bag,’ Prompto answered. ‘Back and forth like a wrapped burrito. Nothing wrong with that, right?’

‘Hmm,’ Noctis said.

‘Very well,’ Ignis said. ‘Then we’ll be leaving as soon as we’re done. We’ll see you back in the city.’ He and Noctis gave each other a half-hug as they parted ways.

Prompto debated on going into the water, but the overhead clouds and the hidden sun meant the water was a little colder than he would have liked. The cold waters from his early morning dip had been more than enough to shock his body. He did not relish doing it twice.

He looked up at the sky, and frowned a little. It didn’t just look cloudy, he thought. It looked a little grey. He wondered if they were due for some rain. He sipped his sparkling orange juice, and considered what to do next when Noctis came striding up, and took a seat opposite him. He balanced the fishing rod against an empty chair.

‘So,’ Noctis said.

‘So,’ Prompto repeated.

‘What should we do next? We can do anything we want,’ Noctis said, and it was hard for Prompto not to read the innuendo in his sentence. He pushed down the lid of his computer, smiled instead.

Noctis surveyed him, met his eyes. ‘We can do the cave thing. And we should get going before the weather turns.’

Prompto laughed. ‘Is that why you stopped fishing? You smelled the rain?’ He got up, tucked the computer under his arm and slung his camera strap around his neck. Companionably, they walked across the beach in a slow stroll, taking their time since there was nowhere to go.

‘Other than the engagement party on Saturday, what else do we have on the horizon?’ Prompto asked.

‘You just had to talk about work, didn’t you?’ Noctis said, but indulged him anyway. ‘We have a wedding the following Saturday and the reception is on Sunday. I believe you’ll be meeting the bride mid-week. Be prepared. She’s not easy to deal with. The week after, we have Uncle Clarus’s birthday party, and another engagement party. If you want to know anything beyond these two weeks, you’ll have to check the online calendar on the work computer.’

‘Sounds like we’re kind of busy,’ Prompto said brightly. ‘Which is great, because that means you get to keep spending indiscriminately.’

‘Yeah, there’s that. Hey, Prom. Don’t forget that since we operate on most weekends, we usually take the beginning of the week off.’

‘Yup, got it.’

‘So we usually schedule appointments with clients around mid-week. I don’t usually come in until Thursday, just so you know.’

‘I thought you said we have the beginning of the week off.’

‘Yes, that’s right.’

Prompto frowned. ‘The beginning is usually Monday and Tuesday.’

‘Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday,’ Noctis corrected.

‘Right.’ Prompto understood immediately. ‘For you, you mean.’

Noctis shrugged. ‘For all staff, actually. Remember, I already said earlier. As long as you complete the work that’s required of you, I don’t care how often you are in the office. We don’t do timesheets and things like that. I don’t operate that way.’

Just the thought of Noctis struggling with timesheets made him laugh. Noct jabbed him in the side. ‘I know you’re laughing at me. You’re a snarky little bastard, aren’t you?’

They arrived back at the camp site, where everything had been packed up save two tents and two chairs. They put their belongings back into their respective tents, and then set out for the cave just by the back of the camp. It did look like it was going to rain, and since the natural light was disappearing quickly under the cloud cover and incoming rain, Prompto decided to leave his camera behind.

The wind began picking up, and he could smell the earthiness in the air. And apparently, so did Noctis. ‘Camping sucks when it rains,’ he said glumly. Then he perked up. ‘Hey, listen. Instead of hunkering down in the rain tonight, why don’t we-’

‘Pay for a hotel room?’ Prompto interrupted.

‘Yeah, it’ll be-’

‘Your treat?’ Prompto finished for him.

‘Yeah-’

‘Nope.’

‘Why?’ Noctis’s voice turned into a kid’s whine. ‘Why not? There’s no reason not to.’

‘First of all, the rain’s going to stop soon. It won’t rain forever. And second, you’re sleeping in a tent. And third of all, Ignis warned me specifically that you would try this.’ That, and the fact that he had enquired about the price of a night’s stay at the Quay Hotel himself, and had nearly fallen to the floor when he heard the exorbitant rates. Even though Noctis could afford it, it wasn’t right for him to take advantage. He certainly couldn’t afford it himself.

They headed down the walking path even as the first drops of rain sprinkled onto the top of their unprotected heads. But the sprinkle turned quickly into a shower, and they picked up the pace. They debated on returning, but were now closer to the cave than the camp site. They made a run for it.

The word ‘cave’ was probably an overstatement, Prompto realized as he stepped in underneath. It was just a shallow open air cave, an accidental rock formation that sheltered and fostered the unique flora and fauna below. They ducked into one just as the shower became a downpour.

Prompto looked down at his clothes. He wasn’t all wet, but damp enough for the clothes to stick to his skin. Droplets rolled down his temple and his jaw, and he hastily wiped it away. As his panting slowed, he looked around, and caught Noctis’s gaze center briefly on his wet t-shirt. He looked away, then back at Noctis, who was standing so close to him he could feel a feverish heat emanating from his skin.

He should step away, Prompto thought. But Noctis’s presence so close to him was intoxicating, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He breathed in deeply, and realized immediately that was a mistake. The smell of petrichor mingled with Noctis’s natural scent, now tinged with the salty smell of the ocean. His heart was beating madly in his chest.

He should say something to break up the tension, Prompto thought. But he was just about to open his mouth, and he could see Noctis’s gaze fall on his open mouth, with an intensity that both aroused and titillated him. His mouth went dry just looking at Noctis, and he felt like he could drown in those eyes, the same color as the rain clouds outside. 

‘Wait,’ Prompto said, almost stuttering with nervousness.

‘What?’ Noctis replied, his eyes wild, and stormy, raging with anticipation.

‘Is this a thing?’ Prompto asked, confused and aroused in equal degrees. Which perhaps explained the incoherent rambling that followed. ‘I don’t know if this is a thing, or if I’m overthinking it. If it’s a thing … like, I don’t know. I’m not sure if it’s a good thing, or if it is a real thing-’

‘It’s a thing,’ Noctis said decisively, and he closed the distance between them.

And that was the moment that sealed the deal – he didn’t know who made the first move, but one leaned forward and the other pulled him in, and suddenly their lips had met in a mindless, spontaneous clash that had their lips mingling and their minds simultaneously imploding from within.

He forgot to think, forgot that this wasn’t a very good idea; that Noct was his boss, and they had only known each other for a very short time; Noct was the prince to a great fortune, the heir to a great legacy, and he, only a photographer, a pauper. And that despite the sizzling sexual tension between them, that it was probably not a wise decision, and most likely not a well thought-out one.

Because in that moment when he was kissing Noct and Noct was kissing him back, their tongues in each other’s mouths, all he wanted to do was to rip off Noct’s clothes, drop to his knees and worship that iron-hard cock that he could feel grinding up against his hipbone.

The hot tangle of tongues and the feeling of breathless drowning almost kept him from surfacing – almost, but not quite. He could feel Noct’s hands under his shirt, his fingers burning an imprint on his overheated skin; his own hands, shoved into Noct’s silky, longish hair, tugging him closer and closer, as if he could draw Noct into himself by sheer force of will.

But when he surfaced for breath, the injection of oxygen to his brain reminded him of the complications at hand – and how it could get potentially more complicated if he allowed this – whatever this was – to keep going on. ‘Wait,’ he choked out, even as his hands were branding Noct’s hips. ‘Hang on.’

‘Wait? Why?’ Noctis’s eyes were now completely wild, so turned-on it took him a while to register Prompto’s request. ‘Why wait?’

‘Wait,’ Prompto repeated, now sucking in breaths rapidly. ‘Wait. We can’t do this!’

‘Why?’ Noctis said, reaching from him even as Prompto tried dancing out of his reach.

‘Because … you’re my boss!’ Prompto managed to squeeze out. ‘And that’s … that’s going to complicate things.’

‘Is that it?’ Noctis asked. ‘What do you want me to do about it? Would you like me to fire you?’

Prompto gasped. ‘No! Why would you even say that, Noct!?’

‘I don’t know!’ Noctis yelled back. ‘I don’t know why I said that, I just want to kiss you senseless! Are you ... not consenting or something? Do you not want this?’

Prompto groaned. ‘No, I do. I do. I just … I think … we need to back up a little before we ended up fucking each other in this cave. We need to talk. About this.’ He gestured to Noctis, and then to himself. ‘This thing between us.’ 

Noctis pulled back as well, his eyes started to clear. ‘All right. Right.’ He paused. ‘So … what do you want to talk about?’

Prompto backed up against a wall, and had to adjust his pants as he breathed hard. ‘I just think we need to consider things carefully before we decide we want this.’

‘I do want this,’ Noctis said. ‘I don’t think I’ve sent any mixed signals to you. I want you. In my bed.’

The lust in the depth of Prompto’s stomach flared up again, and he could have sworn his cock twitched. ‘I have no doubt that this thing between us is completely mutual, but there are a few things we need to hammer out. When we’re not too busy tongue-fucking each other.’

Noctis adjusted his own pants, and blew out a breath. ‘You’re right. We need to talk.’

‘Thanks,’ Prompto said, regret already flooding his entire body. He looked outside. The rain was just beginning to slow. ‘Come on, let’s get back to the camp site.’

‘Don’t you think that being together in an enclosed tent is going to be more dangerous than where we are now?’ Noct asked.

‘You’re right.’ Prompto sighed. Guess there was no time like the present.

Noctis lowered himself to a large, flat rock, and splayed his legs out, back against the cave wall. Prompto followed suit, folded his legs under him.

‘I find you hot, Noctis. I don’t deny there’s an attraction between the both of us, but I think if we don’t sort this out properly, it could get very, very complicated. Please understand it from my point of view. I’ve just come into a new job, a new boss, and a new set of friends. If this goes wrong, I stand to lose too much. Whereas you only stand to lose a photographer, at most.’

‘It may not necessarily end in tears,’ Noctis said.

‘You’re right, but that’s why we need to talk about what this is and what we want it to be. Is this just a fling? A one night thing?’

Noctis folded his face into his hands. ‘To be honest, Prom, I didn’t think that far.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Prompto said. ‘I know this is such a buzzkill …’

‘It’s OK,’ Noctis said. ‘You’re right. We needed to hash this out before anything else happens. So … what are your intentions with me?’

Prompto’s laugh was giddy and unexpected. ‘ _My_ intentions?’

‘Yeah. You’re the one who made a move on me,’ Noctis said. ‘I know you’ve been watching me, Prom. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.’

‘Well, I can’t help it,’ Prompto said. ‘You’re kinda cute.’

‘And you’re kinda hot,’ Noctis said.

That startled him. ‘I am?’

‘Yeah. Don’t you think so? You have eyes the color of the sky, hair like a chocobo’s butt. You’re really fit, and your ass …’ Noctis closed his eyes and sighed lustily. ‘Your ass is a work of art.’

Prompto chuckled a little, surprised that he could still find humor in the situation. He listened to the sounds of the rain pounding down on the ground, the rivulets of rain water snaking their way into the cave. The smell of petrichor drenched the air around them, and he sighed.

‘Noctis.’

‘Yup?’

‘I haven’t had sex with anyone for a while. And I haven’t had a relationship with anyone for double that time. I feel a bit rusty at this, but on the other hand, I feel like I’m not young enough to have the energy to play the game like I used to.’ Prompto bit his lip, then let it go immediately when he saw Noctis’s gaze was drawn to his mouth. ‘Focus, Noct.’

‘I am,’ Noctis said. ‘I promise you, I’m listening.’

‘So as I was saying … I don’t know what you want. Or in fact, what I want out of this. But I do know that I don’t want to overcomplicate things. You get what I mean?’

‘Yes,’ Noctis said. ‘I do. Here’s the thing though. I’ll tell you what I want. I want to take this thing we have between us further, and I don’t care if we do it in bed, in the tent, in this cave. I don’t know if a relationship will evolve out of it, but if it doesn’t, I’m happy to remain colleagues and friends. And if it does … well, I wouldn’t mind that either. So my intentions are clear. I would say it’s up to you. What you want out of this, and what you want from me.’

‘It is up to me, isn’t it?’ Prompto said.

‘Completely, and utterly. Me, I’m easy. I just want to fuck you.’ He shrugged. ‘And I’m happy to see where it goes after that. But you, I figure you have a lot of thoughts about this.’

‘A lot. Big thoughts. Crazy thoughts. Terrifying thoughts.’

‘I understand. I’m not going to fire you because you say no to me, Prompto.’

‘No, that wasn’t what I was implying,’ Prompto said.

Noctis understood immediately. ‘I’m not going to fire you if our relationship doesn’t pan out. Our … currently non-existent relationship. ’

‘It’s not just that,’ Prompto insisted. ‘Do you know how complicated it could get when you’re my boss? Or the fact that we’re working together in the same place? Or that it could affect our work?’

‘Prompto,’ Noctis interrupted his tirade. He continued, in a gentler tone. ‘I understand all of your concerns. I think the issue here is that you don’t know what you want from me, and you certainly don’t know me well enough to make an informed choice. I know what I want, so I’m willing to wait, until you become comfortable enough to do what you feel is right.’ Noctis got to his feet. ‘It’s all right. I can wait.’ He extended a hand to pull Prompto to his feet.

Prompto didn’t want to let go of Noctis’s hand.

So he held on a little tighter, a little longer, not caring if it was unfair, or it was inappropriate. Inside his heart, where fear resided, a little seed of hope bloomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Their mid-week trip to Galdin Quay turned out to be the highlight of his week, despite the fact that he felt like he had blue-balled himself.

They had hit the ground running upon their return to the Crown City late Friday. They had spent nearly the whole day at the docks, with Noctis fishing while Prompto keeping his distance by working on his computer at the restaurant. The car ride back hadn’t been awkward, but it had been a quiet one. Prompto had to fight to keep his hands to himself.

He had been dropped off at the Citadel, and managed to catch a lingering look from Noctis that proved that he wasn’t as indifferent as he pretended to be. Prompto gratefully got into his car, and began the long drive home to his own apartment. From there, he brushed his teeth and crashed into bed.

He dreamt of Noctis the whole night – the man’s scent, the warmth of his skin, the heat that exploded from him when they had kissed. But at least he was back in his own bed, not a sleeping bag, and that was enough to send him into oblivion until his alarm blared at him at eight in the morning.

He wasn’t surprised to see the bulge in his pants, considering the relentless sweaty dreams he had been having all night. But even as his hands crept downwards, it didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. He didn’t want his own hand; he wanted someone else’s, and he had a pretty damn good idea about whose hand he wanted on his dick. So, he let go and sat up. 

Groaning, he dragged himself out of his warm bed and put the coffee on. He had a lot more time for a nice, leisurely shower with the stingy trickle of hot water, which he indulged in. His hair felt crunchy and dehydrated from the saltwater he had been bathing in, and he felt like there was a layer of sediment on his skin. When he emerged from his shower, he felt almost human again.

He even had time to throw together some toast and eggs, and felt like a goddamned responsible adult. So why was he having so much trouble deciding whether he should do something that adults could do?

He knew the reason – he just had trouble admitting it to himself. It was because this was different. He knew it wasn’t going to be a one-off. It wasn’t going to be a one night stand, devoid of any possible future entanglements. It was precisely because he thought there was a possibility going forward and that very thought terrified him.

When he arrived at Citadel, the first thing he did was run into his office and closed the door behind him. It wasn’t hiding if he had work to do, and he certainly had mountains of work to complete. He wanted to give his all at Regalia Wedding Services to justify that lovely paycheck he was getting, and he certainly couldn’t do that until his own freelance work was finished and out of the way.

There was a knock at the door as he was about to finish up for the day, and for a moment there, he was hoping to see Noctis. But it was Gladiolus who stood there, and the twinge of disappointment went away eventually. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey,’ Prompto said. ‘Can I help you with anything?’

‘Yes, in fact, if you don’t have anything urgent.’ Gladio motioned over his shoulder with his thumb.

Prompto saved his work and shut the lid of his computer. ‘What’s up?’ He shut the door behind them, and they began walking to the service elevator, which took them to the kitchen.

Gladio only grunted. ‘You’ll see. We need another set of hands in the kitchen. Ignis will explain.’

He had never seen the kitchen so busy, despite there only being a handful of people. Talcott, the young assistant, was peeling a seemingly insurmountable mountain of carrots, while Ignis was handling half a dozen things at once – stirring two pots on the stove, keeping an eye on the pan, rolling something that looked like dough into balls before flattening them while calling out instructions.

Gladio went back to his perch and resumed his task of popping spoonfuls of meat onto a pastry sheet, and wrapping them up neatly before sealing the edges. He then cut them into neat squares. The knife looked like a freaking child’s butter knife in his massive hand.

On the other side of the kitchen bench, Noctis stood, his gaze focused on filleting a massive fish in front of him. It looked like a salmon, and he was skillfully carving thin, even slices of flesh off a large chunk.

Ignis pointed to the large bowl opposite where Noctis was standing. ‘Prompto, if I could get you over there and start peeling eggs.’

Prompto washed his hands and dried them, then put on a pair of gloves before taking a seat at the bowl. When he peered into it, he was shocked to see the amount of eggs in there. Dutifully, resignedly, he cracked the first one, and began peeling away the shell onto the counter, then popping the smooth, perfect egg into a fresh bowl. 

‘Sorry to pull you away from your work, Prompto,’ Ignis resumed.

‘That’s all right,’ Prompto said. ‘I don’t mind. I was done with my work anyway.’

‘I just couldn’t manage it on my own,’ Ignis explained. ‘There’s just too much to do.’

‘It’s not your fault, Iggy,’ Gladio said. ‘Who knew that the crazy old bat would come up with such insane plans on the fly?’

At Prompto’s questioning look, Noctis explained. ‘Miz Valerie Aquila. The engagement party tomorrow?’

‘Is she the blushing bride-to-be?’ Prompto asked.

‘Hah. I wish. At least we could just chalk it up to bridezilla tendencies. No, Valerie is the mother of the groom. But she likes the spotlight on her, so she’s doing everything she can to complicate matters. Firstly, she told us she added another fifty guests to the list only this morning.’ At Prompto’s look of horror, he added, ‘And that’s not the only thing.’

‘There’s another thing?’ Prompto asked.

‘Yup. She just told us that he had a seafood allergy and demanded that we change the entire menu. We ended up changing half of it, but it’s still an incredible amount of work.’

‘A day before the party?’ Prompto stopped peeling the eggs for a second, because he felt so aggrieved. ‘That’s not …’

‘Acceptable?’ Gladiolus muttered.

‘Reasonable?’ Ignis said.

‘What a sane person would do!’ Talcott shouted from across the kitchen, where his hands were already orange from the carrots.

‘Couldn’t you turn down the additional requests?’ Prompto asked.

Noctis shrugged. ‘I can’t.’

‘Er, why?’

‘Her husband is a friend of my father’s. That, and she’s the one footing the bill for the party. She’s promised to pay for her … whims.’ Noctis went back to his slicing. ‘And to be honest, I’m kind of scared of her.’

‘I would be too,’ Ignis said. ‘I’m sure she was rather … crabby.’

There was a small beat of silence, and Noct smiled even as he carried on filleting the fish. ‘I completely understand. Even when I met her, her shark-like eyes scared me.’

‘If we didn’t change the menu, she would have a whale of a time complaining,’ Ignis said, with a completely straight face.

‘She’s the type to like fishing for trouble,’ Noctis grinned widely now.

‘Hopefully not. We’ll just have to sea, I guess,’ Prompto added, and to his surprise, Ignis and Noctis turned their heads swiftly to him in unabashed delight, as if they had discovered he had sprouted wings and could fly them all to space.

Gladiolus heaved out a breath in what sounded like a long-suffering sigh. ‘Not you too, Prompto. And here I was thinking you were a half-decent individual. Didn’t know that you were as bad as these two with their terrible puns.’

‘Sorry to disappoint,’ Prompto said. ‘But it’s too late. I’m hooked.’

Ignis chuckled. ‘You’re kraken me up, Prompto.’

Gladio made a choking sound. 

Noctis chuckled. ‘Clam down, Gladdy. It’s not that bad.’

Even Talcott piped in. ‘Yeah, you’re being shellfish, Gladio.’

Ignis laughed appreciatively. ‘You’ve got bigger fish to fry, at any rate. I need you to start on the sauce as soon as you’re done with that pastry.’

Gladio groaned audibly. 

They ended up working until nearly 9pm. Ignis had sent Talcott home a couple hours earlier because it was past the young man’s curfew; even though Talcott has insisted on staying, Ignis was adamant enough that Gladio took the young man home.

Because Ignis had been so busy, Noctis hastily threw together dinner for all of them. They were supposed to be sandwiches, but they hardly resembled their namesake. The bread was carelessly sliced, the spread and fillings thrown in haphazardly. The end result was a sloppy mess.

Prompto looked at Noctis, and back to the mess on his plate. He ate it because he was hungry, and he was kind of pleasantly surprised to see that the sandwich’s taste did not mirror its looks.

‘I don’t get it,’ he said, after finishing his sandwich.

Noctis looked up curiously. ‘Hmm?’

‘How can you make such a shitty sandwich when I just saw you slice that fish so meticulously?’

Noctis grinned. ‘Just a fisherman’s skill, I suppose.’

Ignis shook his head. ‘Nonsense. Noct worked at a sushi restaurant when he was in high school. Apprenticed for quite a few years, too. He’s got an immaculate way with knives. When he feels like it.’

Noctis swept the last of the crumbs from his plate and sprinkled them into his mouth. ‘Let’s get back to work before I fall asleep. We’re almost done, Iggy?’

Ignis nodded. ‘Yes. We’re mostly done. After this, I suggest we head home, since it will be an early day tomorrow. Thanks to all of you, we will be more than ready.’

Thankfully they wrapped up quickly after that. Prompto was tired. After putting in a whole day’s work, he had shelled probably a million eggs and cut up a thousand slices of a beautifully moist berry orange cake in delicate slices (and managed to sneak in a spare slice with Ignis’s permission). He helped Ignis wrap up and put away the food into the fridge. Gladiolus returned to help Noctis with the clean-up, and with a wave of the hand Ignis sent them all home. Prompto was only too glad to leave.

The unfamiliar physical effort put him to sleep quickly that late night, and he didn’t get up until closer to ten in the morning. By the time he made it into work, he was ready for another long day that blurred into the night.

The couple whose engagement party that night were lovely enough. They just wanted to have a nice time celebrating their engagement and forthcoming wedding with their family and friends, and wanted nothing more than some shots with their guests.

Engagement parties were nothing like weddings, and its level of challenge was miniscule at best. His job was mainly to take what he called ‘happy snaps’, professional pictures that guests could end up posting on social media.

That was what he thought anyway, before he met this one woman called Valerie Aquila. She was the mother of the future groom, but she acted like she was the one who was getting married. And Prompto knew he was going to be in for a hell for a time the moment she stepped into his office.

She was a tall woman, with a sharp chin, and eyebrows so dark and arched on a face so heavily made up that she reminded him a pantomime witch. She was thin, her strangely emaciated hourglass figure with the clearly augmented chest wrapped in a low-cut, bandage-style yellow dress that seemed at once too trashy and inappropriate for her son’s engagement party. Clearly, money did not buy taste. However, even he knew, her money was as green as any other, and it would be in his favor to play nice.

‘I want pictures of me with every single guest at the party,’ she announced, rather apropos of nothing. No greetings, no introductions, and absolutely no manners, Prompto noted.

‘Sorry, Miz Aquila, was it?’ Prompto asked politely.

‘Yes. And you’re the photography boy, right?’

Prompto didn’t even know where to begin. So he merely nodded curtly.

‘Make sure you get it all. I want me with every single guest tonight. I don’t want to miss out on a single one-’

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt,’ Prompto said. ‘I just needed to clarify – did you say a picture of yourself and every single guest from the party? All 150 of them?’

‘Yes,’ she said impatiently. ‘And with the bride and groom too, of course.’

‘Sorry, may I ask why …? This is an unusual request, I have to say.’

‘I want you to set up a nice backdrop, and grab them as they come in. Then I’ll come and you can take a photo of us together. It’s for commemorative purposes. I want to assemble all the photos and present them as a collage to my son and his future bride. A pre-wedding gift, you could say.’

Why the bride and groom would want a collage of photos of their mother with all the guests at an engagement party was beyond him – but there was no polite way to say it. ‘I’m assuming this is all right with Eddie and Jane?’

‘Well, yes. They don’t know about it though, it’s meant to be a surprise,’ she said, arching an eyebrow, making no moves to telegraph her annoyance. ‘Listen, is there a problem here?’

‘No, not at all,’ he said smoothly.

‘Because if there is, I believe I could speak to Noctis myself,’ she threatened, and not too subtly too.

Now that annoyed him. ‘Miz Aquila, please understand that this is a very unusual request. I haven’t cleared this by Eddie and Jane, but I’m sure you have their best interests at heart. However, their requests have to come first before yours does. And because your request simply takes up an incredible amount of time, I’m afraid there’s no way I can get to them all without missing out on a vital part of the engagement party, where I am contracted to take photos of the party in full swing so they can have good memories of today. I’m afraid that all 150 guests would not be … possible.’

MIz Aquila did not like that. She sniffed. ‘Then you’re not as competent as Noctis makes you out to be. Very well, I shall allow you to take the photos you need. But as soon as the speech is over I expect you to be ready to take as many photos of me and each individual guest. Do you understand?’

There was no way out of this, so he just had to suck it up and do the job. ‘Yes, I do.’

Her countenance changed now that she had gotten what she had wanted. ‘Mind you do a good job now, boy,’ she said. ‘I wouldn’t want my darling Eddie to be disappointed.’

Prompto stood, too eager to get this woman out of his chair, and out of the office. ‘Thank you for that. I will see you at the party.’

Even as he slid in a brand new memory card into his camera, he sighed. But he got his ass in gear, and hopped into the elevator taking him up to the reception room on the 49th floor, where it had been transformed into some kind of overly lavish jungle setting, that seemed actually a little too garish at points. From what he had seen in the past of Noctis’s and Gladio’s décor, tacky was never part of the equation, so he figured that Miz Aquila must have had a hand in it. Colors and decorations clashed, and everywhere you looked there was a bunch of fake things – flowers, animals, showpieces. The lack of a coherent theme actually offended his sense of style, but there was no denying that there was a feast of magnificence for the eyes, and he was quite certain, having met Miz Aquila, that the spectacular explosion of colors had been exactly what she wanted.

And despite what he had said to Miz Aquila, he spent the rest of the night doing exactly what she wanted. Every single time he tried to move away from his perch to take photos of the party in full-swing, she would dig her talons into his arm – quite literally, as her overly long, uber-manicured fingernails would sink into the tender flesh of his arm until he yelped. He couldn’t pull away as her grip proved to be surprisingly strong, and could only follow her lead as she dragged him over to a particularly dazzling backdrop where she had managed to harass a guest into waiting until she could join them. She froze her face in a rictus of a smile, her arms clasped around the guest, and they would wait until his camera flashed twice.

Then she would get her harassed-looking assistant to tick a name off a list off the piece of paper he was holding. Prompto sighed, resigned himself to that particular spot for the amount of time it took for Miz Aquila and her assistant (mostly the assistant) to corral the guests. Exactly 152 shots later, the party was drawing to an end, and Miz Aquila wrestled the camera out of his hands to check out the photos in the viewing gallery.

And she had the nerve to say, ‘You haven’t taken as many pictures of the party as I thought you would,’ she clucked disapprovingly. ‘The guests will be starting to leave soon, you’d better get to it.’ Prompto had use everything inside of him not to knock her out with his heavy DSLR.

Even as he hurriedly took shots of the guests mingling, there was a presence at his elbow. He turned to see the groom, Eddie looking at him with a vaguely discomfited expression. ‘Prompto,’ he said.

‘Yes sir?’

‘Um. I wanted to apologize for my mother,’ Eddie began. ‘I know she’s … uh …’ He seem to struggle with the right word to describe Miz Aquila, and Prompto didn’t blame him. The only words he could use to describe that woman were not for polite company, and certainly not for her son.

‘Unique?’ Prompto offered. ‘Opinionated? Determined?’

‘A pain in my ass,’ he said, with such a pained expression that all Prompto could do was pat him on the shoulder. ‘I know what’s she’s been up to tonight. Don’t worry about the photos for the party. I mean, after all, it was just supposed to be a party.’ Eddie rolled his eyes. ‘My mother … she just likes to blow things out of proportion.’

‘I’ve got some good shots of the party, and the both of you,’ Prompto said. ‘Don’t worry about anything else. It’s just part of the job.’

And it was. But gods above, he found himself impossibly exhausted by the end of the party. The last of the stragglers left, but not Miz Aquila. No, definitely not her. She had taken it upon Prompto to critique her appearance in the shots he took, and she had readied a list of corrections that she required of her printed photos. ‘I don’t like how I look like I have a double-chin there. Because I definitely do not,’ she said. How could she, when she spent so much time wagging that chin and exercising her mouth? ‘There’s shadows under my eyes, I don’t like that. Change it.’

When the crew finally began the clean-up, Prompto thought it would be safe to leave the reception hall for his office, where he was simply looking forward to putting his camera down, and grabbing his keys and wallet and heading home to his apartment, where it was quiet, sane, and Miz Aquila was far, far away from him.

But when he got down to the offices on the 45th floor, he could see a light shining at the end of the hallway, and he knew it was from Noctis’s office. So he popped in, expecting to see his sexy boss, whom he hadn’t stopped fantasizing about. But instead, he stepped into a humongous, meteor-sized bitching session, with the tiny crowd in his office all burning with annoyance and frustration.

‘She slapped my ass!’ One of the wait staff said, outrage written all over his face. Noctis merely groaned, even as Ignis shook his head. Gladiolus clapped his massive hand on the young man, gave him a reassuring pat.

‘We’re very sorry,’ Gladiolus said. ‘I’m sure Noctis is going to have a chat with Miz Aquila.’

The young man mellowed considerably. ‘No, it’s all right. I don’t want to make things hard for you, Noctis. I just wanted to let you know. Just felt … like a used piece of meat.’

‘It’s not just you,’ Gladiolus said grimly. ‘She got a bit handsy with me. And right in front of her husband too. Sadly, he didn’t seem to mind.’

Prompto stood quietly at the open door, listening to the seemingly never-ending litany of complaints. But he got the feeling that they were only seeking an avenue, an open and sympathetic ear. Noctis listened to every single one of them until they were satisfied, and were willing to leave his office to go home.

When Ignis and Gladiolus were the only ones left in the office, they all heaved a shared sigh of relief. Noctis rubbed his temples. ‘Never again,’ he said.

‘She was an insane old bat, that much is true. But her ability to piss everyone off is kind of impressive in its own way.’ Gladio got to his feet, and walked over to the small bar where he poured a finger of what looked like whiskey into four crystal lowballs. He handed one to the each of them.

‘Come on in, Prom,’ Noctis said tiredly, almost unable to keep out the affection in his voice.

The other two didn’t look like they noticed, so Prompto sauntered in, eased into a seat on the corner of Noctis’s office table. He did not miss the look that Noctis sent his butt as he slid up. He drank his whiskey in silence, almost enjoying the way it burned going down his throat.

‘She give you trouble too?’ Noctis asked, and Prompto shrugged. He didn’t need to burden Noctis with more tales of woe and horror about Valerie Aquila.

Ignis shook his head. ‘I’m sure she did. I feel like I might have nightmares of her tonight, telling me how the cold canapes weren’t hot enough.’

Gladio laughed. ‘You did good tonight, Iggy.’

‘I tried my best,’ Ignis said. ‘And so did the all of you. Noctis, you look exhausted. We should all try to get home.’

‘I’m too tired to drive back home,’ Gladio said. ‘Mind if I stay over at your place just one night, Iggy?’

Noctis grinned over his glass. ‘Yeah, only one night? You’ve already taken over Iggy’s spare bedroom, and have your toothbrush and spare change of clothes there.’

Gladiolus kicked him under the table. ‘You know it’s just convenient.’

‘I don’t mind,’ Ignis said blandly. ‘Anyways, shall we go home then? Prompto, are you coming with us? I know you live outside Crown City, and it would be a long drive home. There’s always room at the palace.’

‘Are you offering up my place?’ Noctis said dryly.

‘Are you not? You’ve got two unoccupied guestrooms,’ Ignis said.

‘No, I’ll be fine,’ Prompto said hastily. Staying over at Noctis’s apartment while he was still actively fantasizing about fucking him senseless? That was folly, at best. ‘I’m not that tired. I’ll be fine.’

‘Come on, Prom,’ Noctis said neutrally. ‘You know my apartment is less than five minutes from here. We can all take one car, and I won’t have to worry about you driving home at this hour.’ He yawned, and it was contagious enough that Prompto yawned too. The truth was, he was rather tempted by the offer. Noctis might have been a distracting temptation, but the prospect of sleep was more inviting.

‘All right,’ he agreed reluctantly.

‘Are you all right to drive then, Noct?’ Ignis asked. ‘If not, I can drive.’

‘I’ll be fine. Take a load off,’ Noct said, and pulled out a set of keys from his drawer. ‘Let’s go.’ 

‘Hang on,’ Ignis said, and took the four empty glasses with him to the sink, where he rinsed them quickly.

‘Well, I hope that’s the last we will see of Miz Aquila,’ Gladiolus said as they walked towards Noctis’s car in the parking basement. ‘Gods above, I will need a shower before sleep tonight.’ He looked at his watch. ‘Well, it’s not night anymore.’

‘It hasn’t been night for a few hours now,’ Ignis said.

It was almost a testament to how truly tiring the party had been, because minutes after Noctis gunned his Audi, Prompto had fallen asleep.

He surfaced when he sensed the car had come to a stop. He groaned softly, fought to draw in enough consciousness so he could at least get out of the car and up to a bed.

‘Come on, Prom. Wake up. We’re here,’ Noctis said.

‘Mmm. Just one more minute,’ he slurred.

‘Wake up, or I’m going to kiss you,’ Noctis said.

He opened his eyes immediately, panic driving him to look around for Ignis and Gladiolus. But the backseat was empty, and his eyes darted back to Noctis, who sat there, smug humor on his face.

‘They’ve gone upstairs already, sleepy head,’ Noctis said. ‘Don’t worry. Shame I couldn’t carry out my threat,’ Noctis grinned. ‘Let’s go.’

Prompto half-staggered, half-walked up to the elevator and to Noctis’s apartment. He was so tempted to just fall into bed, but he knew a nice hot shower after a long day would give him a better night’s sleep. So he had a quick, careless shower, brushed his teeth, and slipped into roomy flannel pajamas that Noctis had left out for him.

Outside in the living space, Noctis was laid up horizontally on the couch, tapping absently away on his phone, playing King’s Knight. Prompto slid on the arm of the couch, and Noctis looked up.

‘Thank you …’ Prompto began. ‘For giving me space. To think.’

‘Well, I was hoping that you’ve made up your mind by now,’ Noctis teased.

‘It’s only been a couple of days!’ Prompto said, then laughed. He extended a hand towards Noctis, who eagerly linked his fingers through his. They held on like this for a whole minute, their gazes drawn inexplicably towards each other. Prompto couldn’t help but groan. ‘Where will this go, I wonder?’

Noctis smiled, caressing his fingers in a gentle, absent manner. ‘I wonder too …’

‘You like me,’ Prompto said.

‘I do,’ Noctis said.

Prompto surveyed him. They were both grown-ass adults, independent and responsible, with busy and fulfilling lives of their own. So what exactly was stopping him?

Nothing, he realized. Nothing except his own fears.

He tightened his grip on Noctis’s hand, then yanked him forward. Noctis grunted in surprise, but had the presence of mind to pull back. He lost his balance, fell onto Noctis, their bodies touching, their legs in a tangled heap. But somehow, that felt right. That felt good. And hot.

He claimed Noct’s lips in a swift and brutal kiss, and was not surprised when he pushed back, his tongue thrust forward insistently. Noct somehow fisted his hand in the back of Prompto’s hair, and yanked hard, sending a sizzle of pleasure-pain shivering down his spine. Noctis swallowed his moans, his one nimble hand beginning to trace a path down his jaw, to his chest underneath his shirt.

Prompto could feel the buttons popping from beneath him, and he groaned audibly even as he could feel his tired body slowly twitching to life. And yet … he put a firm hand on Noctis’s chest, and pushed him down, leveraging himself up.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ Noctis said. ‘I thought you made up your mind already?’

‘I did,’ Prompto said. ‘But I’m not a horny teenager. I don’t want my first time with you to be on a couch.’ He rubbed his toe against the lush fabric of the couch. ‘Granted, it is a very nice couch, but still. I’m nearly thirty now. I have standards.’

Noctis laughed easily, but redoubled his grip on Prompto’s arms to bring him closer again. ‘We can move to my bed. It’s a good idea, actually. I feel like once I get you there, I won’t let you leave.’

A delicious shiver danced down his spine at the prospect of such a promise. And yet …

Prompto groaned. ‘I would really, really like that. But …’

‘There’s a but?’ Noctis said in dismay.

‘Yes,’ Prompto said with regret. ‘And I think you can figure out what it is.’

Noctis looked at him, frowned, then suddenly understood as Prompto let out a huge yawn. ‘Damn it, Prom. You’re dumping me for a bed?’

‘A soft pillow, and a warm bed,’ Prompto corrected. ‘It’s nearly three in the morning. The last thing I want to do is pass out while having sex. That’s not fun for anybody. I promise, this is only a rain check. I want to get my mouth on that cock of yours.’

Noctis groaned, and shifted his hard length uncomfortably against Prompto’s thigh. They grinded against each other for a long, silent moment. ‘Don’t do this to me, Prom,’ Noctis said with gritted teeth.

Prompto bent close to Noctis, and pushed him down with a searing kiss that held volumes of promises about what’s to come. They would make it worth each other’s while, he knew. The sexual chemistry between them was on fire. But right now, sleep beckoned.

He scrambled off Noctis, who pouted petulantly. Prompto aimed him a flippant air kiss, and then sauntered to the guest room, and gently, but firmly shut the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

If they thought that the next day was going to be filled with endless bouts of hot, sexy times, they were sorely disappointed, because from the moment they woke up nearly close to noon, Ignis was already in the kitchen, preparing a spectacular fry-up of a brunch.

Prompto followed his nose, tilting his nose in the air until he made his way to the kitchen, where glistening, melting strips of streaky bacon were still sizzling on paper towels. Noctis and Gladiolus sat at the bench, silently and somewhat blearily nursing their coffees.

‘This is a beautiful spread,’ Prompto said, eyeing the thick, gleaming sausages and beans in a tomato sauce. ‘Thank you, Ignis. And thanks for the guest bedroom, Noctis. I’m going to head out after brunch.’

Noctis lowered his cup, his eyes gleaming with a certain unspeakable horror that he couldn’t voice. ‘Why the hurry?’ he said in a gently modulated tone. ‘We can hang out a little longer. Play some King’s Knight. Or you know. Just hang.’ He was frantically trying to telegraph his intentions through his gaze, and Prompto wanted to laugh.

‘I think I’d best get home,’ Prompto said, hiding his smile behind his mug.

‘No rush. It’s not like you have to head to work today,’ Noctis said desperately. ‘It’s our day off, remember?’

This time Prompto couldn’t hold off on his laughter. ‘I know. I just wanted to chill at home, clean up a little bit,’ he said casually.

Noctis sighed so sadly that Prompto felt like he needed to throw him a lifeline. ‘But if you want to hang out later, completely a raiding session together on King’s Knight or, you know, something, come over to my place.’

Noctis brightened, and sat up. ‘Yeah, that be great,’ he said, trying to be casual and seemingly failing. But no one else seemed to notice. Gladio looked like he was still half-asleep. 

Ignis served up a plate of a golden-yellow fluffy scrambled eggs. ‘Don’t forget you’ve promised to meet your dad for dinner, Noct.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Noctis said carelessly.

It was nearly two in the afternoon by the time he made it back to his apartment. He tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, and then ran the washing machine. He tidied up a bit, and took a nice long shower. It was nowhere near as luxurious as the one he took at Noct’s apartment last night, but it was way more satisfying. He managed to pull on some fresh underwear when the bell rang.

He looked at the clock. Half past three. Looked like Noctis made good time.

Prompto opened the door. Noctis stood on the other side, panting slightly, presumably because of how quickly he had been moving. ‘I would have been here earlier, but Iggy insisted on cleaning my apartment.’

‘Looks like you hurried,’ Prompto said, then crossed his angles, jutted his hip, tilted his head to the side.

Noctis eyed him in his underwear and tank top. ‘You’re damned right I did,’ he flirted right back. ‘So.’

‘So,’ Prompto said. ‘What exactly are you waiting for?’

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice. He launched himself at Prompto, kicking the door shut behind him.

They both bodily slammed into the wall with Prompto’s back taking the brunt of the impact, but he had no time to even process the pain, because his hands were full of Noctis. His hands moved as if with their own mind, his fingers plunging into Noctis’s hair. They managed to stumble into Prompto’s bedroom before Prompto pushed him back onto the bed.

His bed was small and uncomfortable, but for now, Prompto knew they both did not mind. All he could think was how hot Noct’s tongue was in his mouth. Shoving him back roughly, his nimble fingers crept down to the button on Noctis’s jeans, undoing it swiftly before pushing it down. Noctis helped him yank down the stiff fabric, pulling down his briefs as well. Prompto practically jumped in to devour that freed erection into his mouth after he had rolled a condom on.

Noct gasped throatily, then groaned as Prompto used his tongue to great effect. It might have been a long time since he last had a dick in his mouth, but he hadn’t forgotten how to pleasure a man. And yet, there was something inherently rewarding in making someone like Noctis squirm in pleasure. He was always so assured, so masculine, so cool and confident …

Noct bucked, thrusting deeply into Prompto’s open and willing mouth, and Prompto knew to let his throat relax and ignore his gag reflex. That brought about another round of moans from the man, and Prompto smiled smugly even as his tongue teased the iron-hard flesh, sucking down on the shaft.

But he didn’t want the fun to be over so soon, so he pulled back, hastily shucked his own clothes, and got up to straddle Noctis. ‘Gods above, you’re so fucking hot,’ Noctis breathed out, his hands freely roaming against Prompto’s bare chest, before drifting down to his ass.

His fingers probed slowly at Prompto’s ass, almost like he was waiting for an invitation. But Prompto had been waiting since they first kissed each other at Galdin Quay, and it was all he could do not to shake his hips to convey his impatience. Noctis seemed to understand, and he slipped one finger in, almost experimentally, and was shocked to feel his finger glide slickly before being sucked in.

‘You’re all slippery,’ Noctis remarked. ‘You’ve prepared yourself.’

‘Of course I did,’ Prompto said. ‘I haven’t been touched in ages. You think you’re coming anywhere near me with that big dick without me lubing up?’

Noctis chuckled. ‘I don’t know how you’re always making me laugh,’ he said.

‘Shut up, Noct,’ Prompto moaned, feeling the sweet, painful invasion of Noct’s fingers as they stretched against the tender skin, scissoring and rubbing gently despite the rough kiss against his collarbone. ‘Don’t mark me,’ Prompto warned. ‘I don’t want any hickeys.’

‘Why? Afraid your boss is going to find out?’ Noct teased, then nipped his bottom lip. Prompto allowed himself to give in to the pain-pleasure sensations of Noctis’s two fingers inside of him, probing, stretching, burning. Then his thoughts screeched to a dramatic halt when those very same fingers brushed against his sweetest spot; he could have sworn that a jolt of electricity travelled down his body, setting him on fire – and became an unquenchable fountain of lust that demanded more.

He spread his legs, thrust hungrily against Noctis’s fingers, willing for that jolt of navel-pulling pleasure again. Noctis acquiesced, inserting three fingers, until he was incoherent and moaning senselessly. ‘I want your cock in me, now,’ he demanded, and Noctis flipped their positions, tossing him down like he weighed nothing.

Prompto gripped those strong, toned arms, holding on for dear life as Noctis positioned himself, and entered with a rough thrust. Prompto let out a sharp hiss of pain, air caught in his throat, as he struggled to get used to the searing, mind-numbing pain that tunneled his entire vision. ‘Wait,’ he managed to choke out. ‘Wait.’

Thankfully, Noctis didn’t move a single muscle, and Prompto breathed through the pain until his muscles stretched and adjusted. Prompto reached up, kissed him, and nodded, giving him permission to start moving.

Noctis started thrusting, slowly at first, then becoming rougher, quicker, and Prompto’s moans quickened as well as he let himself be carried away by that unstoppable momentum of pleasure. In, and out, in and out, until that pain suddenly morphed into something more enjoyable.

Then Noctis adjusted his angle, and slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot, and a shout tore from Prompto’s throat. Helpless, vulnerable, he opened himself up, letting Noctis take from him, and give in return.

He vaguely felt Noctis shove him further into the mattress, then raised his legs by gripping his ankles, and all he could do was hold onto the headboard as the force of thrusts threatened to slam his head into the headboard. Noctis rested one of his ankles on a shoulder, and used his free hand to grip Prompto’s cock. The friction intensified exponentially, and he felt like he was being assaulted across two fronts.

Noctis rode him hard, and Prompto could only hold on, whimpering blindly and letting waves of pleasure sweep him away. His cries were escalating helplessly into a series of shouts and moans, all the muscles in his body tensing up until he felt like he was about to break. And then the pleasure crested into one white-hot moment, and his mind blanked out completely.

With a deep groan, Noctis gave him one last hard thrust, and closed his eyes.

And even as he blinked back into consciousness from that toe-curling, mind-shattering orgasm, he felt the tension in his body melt away until he was nothing but a puddle of loose muscles. Above him, Noctis collapsed on him, knocking all the breath out of his body.

When they could finally muster up enough energy to speak, Noctis only said one word. ‘Wow. Wow.’

Prompto grunted sleepily. ‘Mmm.’

‘What the fuck was that?’ Noctis said, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. ‘That was …’ He seemed at a loss for words.

‘Tiring,’ Prompto finished for him, his eyes already closed. He could feel a delicious soreness in his thighs from the sexual acrobatics, not to mention that deep ache from deep within his ass. But he wanted Noctis to stop distracting him from that tingling bliss left behind by that magnificent orgasm.

‘Yeah, sure it was,’ Noctis panted lightly. ‘But … that was on a different level. That was … fucking awesome.’

Prompto was already drifting in and out, but he could vaguely feel Noctis move off from him, then come back with a warm towel, using it to wipe him up. ‘Thanks,’ he murmured, opening his eyes reluctantly. Noctis fell heavily onto the pillow next to his, and pulled the covers over the both of them. ‘Wait, what are you doing?’

‘The same thing you seem to be doing,’ Noctis said, amused. ‘Going down for a nap.’

‘OK,’ Prompto allowed. ‘Just a tiny nap.’

And that was his last thought until many hours later, when he awoke, and realized that his room was darkened by either evening or night. That was his first realization, and the second was that his body was now unfurling, awakening into an intense, indiscriminate lust that had him arching his body in invitation.

He laid on his stomach, his ass thrust in the air, enjoying the wandering, lustful touch of hands over his bare skin. And in those hazy moments between sleep and true waking, his primal instincts took over all conscious thought, and his body operated on auto-pilot, following that siren song to mate and rut mindlessly.

It didn’t even matter who it was behind him, but those strong hands and that firm grip on his hips were enough to remind him that it was Noctis. He felt that cock penetrate that slickness still inside his sore ass, but the pain was overridden by that primal call. And soon he was the one moving, feeling that cock slip in and out of that tight ring of muscle, squeezing and releasing, loving that sweet madness that only a good ass-fucking could give him. He felt like a wanton animal only seeking his own pleasure, letting instinct guide his own hand down onto his cock, rubbing feverishly until the shock of orgasm slapped him back into the land of consciousness.

He felt Noctis follow soon after, then collapse down onto his back. He grunted with satisfaction. ‘I don’t understand what you’re doing to me,’ he said, sounding confused. 

‘Me?’ Prompto asked. ‘You’re the one who’s doing it.’

‘Because your hot little ass invited me, that’s why,’ Noctis retorted.

Prompto got up, feeling sticky and thoroughly used. How had he gone so long without sex with someone other than himself? He’d forgotten how good that could feel – the seduction of the dance, the sheer filthiness of a good fuck.

‘I need a shower,’ Prompto said.

‘If you give me another twenty minutes I can join you in the shower, and make it worth your while,’ Noctis offered.

Prompto paused as he considered that tempting offer. ‘I would take you up on that … except that I’m a little too sore for another round. How about we try to figure out what time is it?’

Noct yawned. ‘Yeah, it’s real dark.’ He got off the bed and searched for his abandoned jeans before pulling out his mobile. ‘Huh. It’s seven.’

‘Seven? In the evening, I hope,’ Prompto said in horror. He turned on the water in the shower, waiting for it to warm up.

‘In the evening,’ Noctis confirmed. He suddenly frowned. ‘Ah shit. Dinner. Fuck.’ He tapped the screen on his mobile, and then urgently typed out a text message. ‘I forgot dinner with my dad.’

‘If you head out now, you should still be able to make it,’ Prompto said.

Noctis looked up at him. ‘I’m not leaving here. Not when you’re this close for me to touch.’

‘But dinner with your dad …’ Prompto said.

Noctis pretended to bring a phone to his ear and spoke into it. ‘Hey dad, I’m going to skip dinner tonight because I have a booty call. Raincheck, thanks, love you, bye.’

That brought an involuntary smile to Prompto’s face. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘I don’t know,’ Noctis said. ‘I feel like you could run out on me on any moment. It took all my powers of persuasion to convince you to get here.’

‘I’m here now,’ Prompto said. But there was a part of him that questioned exactly how long that meant. It wasn’t as if he was a commitment-phobe, no, far from it. But it really had been a while since his last serious relationship, and he had forgotten how to coexist with another person in his sphere. Sex was easy, it always had been. But feelings, and emotions … they were always messy.

Noctis seemed like a good man, and he was fantastic in the sack … but on the other hand, he was still Prompto’s boss, and not to mention the prince of a capitalist dynasty whose astronomical fortune and privilege automatically meant there was a great cultural divide between them both. They sounded like natural obstacles to cementing the foundation of a relationship, and Prompto wasn’t feeling too overly optimistic. He was a realist, and had to be pragmatic to get to where he was. This entire thing between them was likely to be a temporary fling, and he could just wait for the fires to burn out. 

But for now …

Prompto leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Noctis’s lips – careless, meaningless and brief. ‘I’ll be in the shower. Don’t come in,’ he warned.

Noctis pouted. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure,’ he said, but with a smile on his face. ‘Then I’ll knock something together. Of course, it’s not going to be anything god-like like the fare you’re so used to, so don’t get your expectations up.’

He took a quick shower, mindful of the limited hot water from his stingy boiler, assuming that Noctis would want to take a shower too. When he was done, he brushed his hair back casually, and threw on a pair of pajamas pants and a t-shirt.

He opened the fridge door, and sighed. He didn’t have much by way of fresh food, but he had plenty in the pantry. He decided to throw together a quick couple of sandwiches from frozen bread and tinned meat, and decided that it would be good enough for an easy supper.

Even as he sliced the sandwiches, he felt warm arms snake around his waist. The funny thing was, he didn’t quite mind it. In fact, he even leaned into the feeling, enjoying the embrace.

‘Sandwiches,’ Noctis said. ‘Cool.’

‘Yes,’ Prompto said cheerfully. ‘I wanted to show you how an actual sandwich looks like when it doesn’t look like it was made by a four year old with a shovel.’

Noctis laughed. ‘Point taken.’ He tightened his embrace, and sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of Prompto’s neck, surprising an alarmed squeak out of him. But he closed his eyes when he could feel Noctis marking him with his mouth, and even tilted his head further away to make way for that assault.

He turned in that prison of arms embracing him and clasped his own arms around Noctis’s neck. Then he pushed his lips against Noct’s, insistently, hotly and demanding. He jumped up, wrapped his legs around Noct’s waist, but hissed with pain at the almost-forgotten soreness in his ass.

‘Crap,’ Prompto said. ‘I want to do more, but anymore I’ll be forced to ice my butthole.’

Noctis grimaced. ‘That doesn’t sound like fun.’

‘So let’s have a meal, and then we can call it a night,’ Prompto said. ‘And maybe we can think about resuming tomorrow.’

‘All right.’ Noctis finally let him go. ‘You’re OK with me staying a night?’

Prompto hesitated. He rarely, if ever, allowed anyone to stay over at his apartment. His bed was a small double, with barely enough room to spread out, let alone share it with another fully grown adult man.

But it had been so long since he had allowed someone else in his bed. And loneliness was a familiar cloak that he had shrouded around himself for so long, and sometimes, it was nice to have someone that he liked around him. It didn’t have to take on any more meaning than that. They were just colleagues, friends even. Who happened to enjoy having sex with each other.

‘Yes,’ Prompto said. ‘But I want you to know that my bed isn’t that comfortable. It’s pretty shitty actually. I’ve had that mattress and bed frame since I was in university.’

‘Yeah, I don’t care about that. I could rough it out anytime.’ Noct let go of his waist, gave his butt a little pat before picking up his sandwich.

They ate companionably with the idiot box on, and they watched the hell out of some incredibly stupid reality show. When the show first started airing, they were sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. By the end of the show, however, they were horizontal on the couch, Prompto’s entire length on Noctis’s, their lips kissing passionately, their hands lazily holding on to various body parts.

Prompto didn’t have any major intentions of starting anything, and was merely content to enjoy the pleasurable friction of his hard-on rubbing against Noctis’s. Noctis’s phone, which had been carelessly tossed onto the chipped coffee table, began vibrating quite furiously.

They ignored it until they couldn’t anymore. ‘Damnit,’ Noctis swore.

Prompto reached over, grabbed the phone. ‘It’s your mom.’

Noctis put the phone against his ear. ‘Yeah?’

Prompto laid his head against Noct’s chest, and he heard Ignis’s voice filter through. ‘Where are you, Noct?’

‘At Prompto’s,’ Noct said. ‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing. I was merely curious and a little worried that you’ve been away for so long. Perhaps if you answered my messages next time I wouldn’t have to call.’ Prompto could hear the arch primness in Ignis’s voice.

‘Sorry, I was napping,’ Noct said unrepentantly.

Ignis sighed. ‘And next time, do call your father to let him know you aren’t joining him for dinner. He called me, wondering where you were.’

Noct bit his lip. ‘Sorry,’ he said again, but this time a little more sincerely. ‘I’ll see him soon anyway. At the party.’

‘We don’t have any events until the Amicitia party. You have a whole week. Knowing you, Noct, you’re not coming into the office unless you need to. Surely you can go see him a little earlier,’ Ignis chided.

‘All right, all right,’ Noctis said. ‘Maybe I’ll go tomorrow. Or the day after. I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.’

‘Were you planning to head home tonight?’

‘Nope. Gonna stay over at Prompto’s.’

Prompto widened his eyes with horror. Why did he tell Ignis that? He didn’t want him to suspect anything.

There was a small pause on the other line. ‘That’s fine. I’ll shut the house down for you, then. And Noct?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Mind you don’t overstay your welcome,’ Ignis said.

Noct laughed. ‘Never,’ he said, eyeing Prompto with a lascivious grin. ‘Prompto loves my company.’

Prompto rolled his eyes, drilled his fingers into Noctis’s ribs.

‘I’ll let you go now,’ Ignis said. ‘Just wanted to let you know I’ve put some food in the fridge. Make sure you finish it while it’s fresh.’

‘Night, Specs,’ Noct said. Prompto wondered if Noct himself could hear the genuine affection in his voice. He tossed his mobile back onto the table, and turned his attention back to Prompto.

‘You have Ignis listed on your phone as “mom”?’ Prompto asked.

Noct actually flushed. ‘It was a joke. He’s usually listed as “nag”.’

Prompto laughed easily. ‘Nice. I thought he might be “babysitter”.’

‘Go ahead, have your fun,’ Noctis said, poking his bare toes against Prompto’s crotch. ‘So what now?’ Noctis said brightly, as if he was still a teenager having snuck out of the house, excited and cheerful, because the night ahead was full of promise.

‘Well, we could adjourn to the bedroom, and bang the hell out of each other and then fall asleep like a couple of hibernating bears. Or …’

‘Mmm. Or?’

‘We could do the dishes, wipe down the counters, and head to bed in hopes of sparking some sort of side action without my butt because that no body part is getting anywhere near my ass.’

Noctis considered it. ‘I think the answer’s pretty obvious,’ he said.

‘Yeah, I thought so too,’ Prompto answered.

They looked at each other, and Noctis got to his feet, extending a hand to Prompto. ‘To the dishes, my good sir.’

Prompto stood on the couch, and turned Noctis around so his back was facing Prompto. Then he leapt onto Noct’s back, and Noct caught him steadily. ‘Let’s go, my faithful steed.’

Noctis burst out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient, reader! I know I must have test the limits of your patience, but it is finally here. The filthy smut! They bone, at long last! Very well-earned on your part, especially if you survived the slow burn of chapters 1-9. *howls in desperation*
> 
> On a more serious note, I'll try to drop chapters more often, seeing that many parts of the world are already in lock down or some type of social isolation. I myself am home, at least for the next couple of weeks. In the mean time, stay safe and take care!


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week leading up to the Amicitia party passed by in the blink of an eye.

The nights and days blurred together with Noctis at his place most of the time. True to his word, Noctis did not step into the Citadel unless he absolutely needed to. And with the one event on the horizon that was under Gladiolus’s control anyway, Noctis basically spent his weekdays as some kind of trust-fund brat prince who slept and ate and fucked.

Prompto couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy that. Out of pure necessity he worked from home at this laptop, even though he had the very devil at his ear telling him not to. But Prompto had laughed and pushed him away. ‘You know, Miz Aquila wants every one of those 152 shots edited to her insane list of requirements by the end of the week.’

‘Is that even possible?’ Noctis asked.

‘It’s _not_ impossible,’ Prompto said. ‘If I quit sleeping, sure. And stop fucking you.’

‘Fuck that, _no_. I’ll tell her to back off,’ Noctis said indignantly.

‘I’ll tell her to back off myself,’ Prompto said. ‘She’ll get them when they’re ready. But I’ll do my best to hasten the delivery. Which means, I will be at the office today,’ he said with heartfelt regret. Noctis was freshly showered, dressed only in a pair of pajama pants, hair mussed and untidy, looking like a heavenly prospect indeed. He stepped up, circled his arms around Prompto’s neck, and glued his bare torso to Prompto’s.

‘No,’ he said.

Prompto laughed. ‘Yeah, like you have any say on what I do.’

Noctis’s stubble tickled his cheeks and jaw. ‘Are you sure about that? As your boss, I order you to not go into work.’

‘Hah! Nice try, _boss_. You’re not going to stop me. I’m not like you, Mr. Wealthy. I need to work for a living, and to maintain my reputation as an employable photographer. But I promise I’ll make it worth your while tonight,’ Prompto said, give his ass a quick squeeze.

‘No …’ Noctis groaned, then jumped up and latched his legs around Prompto’s waist. ‘I demand you stay here, with me, so we can both satisfy our manly animal urges together.’

‘That sounds like a lovely idea, but I’ll call a raincheck. I’ve spent too many days at home, since you’ve distracted me so. It’s already Thursday,’ Prompto had to back up against the kitchen counter in order to support both their weight. ‘You can just hang here if you want, watch a little TV, have a nap,’ he suggested, knowing that napping was one of Noctis’s favorite pastimes, having seen him do exactly that in the past few days.

‘No, I won’t,’ Noctis said. ‘Tell you what. I’ll run into the office with you. Just give me a few to get dressed.’

Prompto did an exaggerated double-take. ‘The Prince of Lucis is actually going into work?! Why, just the very idea of it boggles the mind.’

Noctis swiftly punished him by kissing him, rough and hard, taking and taking until Prompto was reduced to a puddle of moans, mindless with lust, aroused beyond belief. ‘Ugh, you’re too sexy for your own good,’ Noctis said, then dropped down to his feet before patting Prompto’s bulging erection rather indulgently. ‘But since you won’t let me have fun, I’ll go get changed and we can hang at work instead.’

‘All right,’ Prompto said, adjusting his pants rather uncomfortably, hoping that partial-erection would go down before he stepped out of his door. He didn’t want his hallway neighbors getting an eyeful.

Noctis insisted on driving the both of them in his car, saying that they would be returning to the same destination that evening anyway. Prompto didn’t complain. He’d pick Noctis’s speedy, classy, sexy Audi with its heated seats rather than his own practical little sedan any day of the week.

‘You know, you don’t have to come with me into the office if you don’t want to,’ Prompto said, nestling the back of his head into the buttery headrest.

‘I know I don’t have to,’ Noctis said. ‘But I want to. I guess I could catch up on my work.’

‘Maybe start by sorting out the company accounts, yeah?’ Prompto suggested.

‘If I do that, does that mean I’ll earn my paycheck?’ Noctis asked.

‘That, and a little bit on the side,’ Prompto teased. ‘Hey, I’ve got a question.’

‘Fire away, blondie.’

‘Why … a wedding services company?’ Prompto asked. ‘I mean, not that you aren’t doing a great job. I was just curious about why this specific field of business instead. It’s a world away from what Lucis Industries does.’

‘Mmm. Well, in short – I wandered up to the rooftop, and saw the potential. Someone once told me … that it would be a great place to get married. And I thought, she’s right. So I talked to my dad about renting the space. And that was when it began.’

Prompto nodded in understanding. ‘Then do you mind if I ask you … why your own company? When you stand to inherit a much larger, more significant one?’

‘Where do I even begin?’ Noctis said. ‘It’s a long story, Prom.’

‘Mmm. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.’

Noctis sighed. ‘Look. It’s a simple story really. Nothing complicated, nor amazing about it. I went to Insomnia U for a business management course. I finished, and then I started an internship in the best place I know: Lucis Industries.’

‘Makes sense,’ Prompto said.

‘Yep. I’ve been groomed from a young age to know my place, to understand what it was I had to do one day. I’ve spent so many weekends and afternoons after school at the Citadel, it felt like a second home to me. And I was excited to wade into the fray, learn the ropes at the business. I had so many ideas exploding out of my head. But when I got there …’ Noctis trailed off, even as he pulled the car to a gradual and complete stop at a set of red lights. ‘I don’t know how to say this without coming across like a complete and utterly privileged dickhead, but … it was strange when I got there. People were either fawning over me, or kissing my ass, or they were smug and contemptuous, making shitty digs about me being daddy’s boy so I didn’t have to work anyway. The first few weeks were all right, I thought I could put up with it, but the longer it went on, the more grating it became.’

Prompto listened patiently. ‘It must have been horrible.’

‘It was certainly not pleasant,’ Noctis said. ‘And suddenly, I felt like I wasn’t good enough. That this was all handed to me, and that meant I wasn’t worthy. I felt like a … an …’ Noctis stopped, as if he was unable to find the right word. 

‘Imposter,’ Prompto said quietly.

Noctis was silent for a while. ‘Exactly.’

In a strange way, Prompto understood. Of course there were parts where he couldn’t exactly empathize, such as Noctis’s birth into privilege. He certainly did not have that. Everything he worked for, he had scrounged through blood and tears. Fellow photographers and clients who provided him with experience and a means to survive sometimes extracted a price in suffering.

But there were times when he looked at everything he had done, even though it wasn’t much, and felt like … he didn’t deserve all of it. And that he wanted more at the same time. He felt like a kid masquerading as a stable, mature adult. Deep down inside, he was still anxious. He just hid his insecurities better now.

And with Noctis … he had been raised to understand the weight of the crown. And as an impressionable young man, it was certainly disappointing to see how reality did not match your dreams. With him getting preferential treatment, whether negative or positive, had been detrimental to his progress, and made him feel like less than what he was. Prompto definitely knew that feeling.

‘So you left to make your own way?’ Prompto asked.

‘Sort of. I did finish the internship first. And mind you, I also worked a year at Lucis Industries. Started as a junior, put in my hours. I was supposed to be running errands, learning the ropes, getting the coffee … but no one wanted me to do that. I suppose it’s poor form complaining about not being made to do any of that, but I craved normality. My father said I was not going to be treated differently from any other worker. But despite his best intentions, this was not true. So I sought to make my own way. I wanted to work on myself, prove that I could find a different way to learn. Prove that I could make something of myself outside of what I stand to inherit.’

‘And you did,’ Prompto said.

Noct shrugged. ‘In a way, I am still being sheltered. My talented and loyal friends all joined me, shielding me always with their kindness. And I’ve come to accept my privilege as a fact – it’s always going to be with me no matter where I go. But I can make the best of the situation with my abilities. I like the challenge, and it’s made me a better person. More confident. More … myself.’

Silence settled down in the car as they processed their own thoughts.

‘Thank you,’ Prompto said. ‘Thanks for opening up to me.’

Noct shrugged again. ‘It’s not a big deal,’ he said.

But it almost felt like something small, just the tiniest, most imperceptible thing had changed between them. And subsequently, Prompto felt something like fear creep onto him.

Deep in his heart, he had been hoping that this thing he shared with Noctis – even though in its early stages – when it had reached its natural end, hopefully in with a tiny fizzle and a nice farewell bang. They could remain as friends and colleagues, amicably and peacefully. He for one had never hoped to start any sort of actual relationship. Because it had seemed too inconvenient, too time-consuming, too … involving.

But now for the first time, it occurred to him that he may not have an actual choice in the matter. This was the first time, in a long time, that he met someone who seemed so much like him, and yet in such different ways. They _got_ each other. It took no effort at all to hang out with him. So the natural leap from friendship was clear. He felt like he had taken another step towards the edge of a precipice. If he wasn’t careful, he would slip, and fall into an unknown, unfathomable abyss.

He told himself not to jump to conclusions. He was letting his head run away with daydreams, he chided inwardly.

He returned his wandering mind to the tasks he had for today – mainly his ass planted in front of his computer, editing the hundreds of shots he had taken. His backlog was now growing despite his unending efforts to make a dent in it, but thankfully since he hadn’t taken on more freelance work, the backlog was bound to stop, sooner or later.

Noct pulled the car into the parking lot, taking the corners a little too speedily for Prompto’s taste. They made their way up to the office.

‘Specs just texted me that he’s testing out a new menu, and he had Gladiolus’s permission to roll it out for Uncle Clarus’s party on Saturday. But he still wants a couple of taste-testers-’

‘Please, pick me,’ Prompto pleaded. ‘Please.’

‘And he wanted me to ask if you would join us for lunch,’ Noctis finished. ‘Relax, you’re part of the Regalia family now. We would never leave you out of anything important.’

‘Just like the meeting with Cor the other day,’ Prompto said.

‘Exactly.’ Noct smiled.

They parted ways in front of Prompto’s office door. Prompto looked around rather shiftily before allowing Noctis to plant a quick one on his mouth. With that searing heat still clouding his mind, he put on a cup of coffee, and then sat down to work.

*

About three hours later, he looked up as the door to his office opened.

His employer sauntered in, as scruffy as usual, his longish hair in a mildly windswept fashion, and he was dressed in his usual t-shirt and black jeans. There was something quietly sexy about him, and that was part of his allure of being either unaware or uncaring of his own attractiveness.

He flopped onto the visitor’s chair and crossed his legs, all this while his gaze was entirely riveted on Prompto’s.

Astrals above, that gaze brought fire and heat – and Prompto felt like he was on the end of that sweet, savage burning. If only they weren’t at the office right now; he would gladly let Noct toss him on the ground and have his sweet, rough way with him. He fought that shudder that danced deliciously down his spine, a spider of desire that stuck its claws inside of him.

But this was the workplace, and he quickly averted his eyes. ‘Get any work done?’ he asked.

Noct shook his head. ‘Absolutely none. I played King’s Knight, and fell asleep.’

Prompto sighed. ‘I’ll need to see your accounts tonight, boss. I promised Cor I would keep an eye on it. And he seems like a formidable man, so I don’t want to get on his bad side.’

‘The accounts are already balanced,’ Noctis said, barely stifling a yawn. ‘I did them between the game and my nap.’

‘Then shouldn’t you be looking into other things?’

‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know. Like …’ Prompto racked his brains. ‘Like getting more business? Wooing potential clientele?’

‘I never need to woo them,’ Noct said so confidently and matter-of-factly it felt like the truth. ‘They just come to us. We’ve built up a reputation for being the most exclusive wedding site in Crown City. We already have more work than we can handle, actually, because I don’t do weekday events. And because I charge them a fairly substantial amount, we’re keeping afloat. For now, anyway.’ Noctis grinned winningly at him.

‘Wait, how much are we talking about? What do you charge the clients?’ Prompto asked suspiciously. ‘Unless you’re running a money-laundering operation, businesses don’t usually work that easily.’

‘Wanna see?’ Noctis asked, pulling out his mobile. He pulled up a screen and then showed it to Prompto.

It was a simple invoice, recently billed to a customer. And for a wedding that had been held on the rooftop garden and the reception in the Glass House, the recipient had been charged the price of HOLY SHIT ON A BALLSACK.

‘Is this for real?’ Prompto asked. ‘Are you allowed to charge people this much money? Is it even legal?’

Noctis only smiled. ‘Apparently, yes. The privilege of getting married in the top of the jewel of the crown of Insomnia extracts a heavy price.’

‘Is that why Cor says that you overpay your staff?’ Prompto asked.

‘You could say that. But also because they truly do deserve it. I don’t have a large staff, so we end up putting in a lot of personal time. Look at yourself, for example. And Specs only has one assistant, who’s a part timer, at that. So why shouldn’t he be paid handsomely as well?’

‘You have a point,’ Prompto conceded. ‘But most businesses also maximize their profits so they can stay afloat. And line their own pockets, I suppose.’

‘Do I look like I need more money?’ Noct said.

Ironically, yes, Prompto thought. His shirt was thin and clearly well-loved, and his jeans worn and weathered. Noctis did not look anything like a rich man.

And he suddenly realized that he genuinely liked that about Noctis. Admired him for it, even.

‘All right, point taken. I suppose I have to thank you for the nice paycheck, boss, so I won’t complain.’

‘Speaking of paychecks, you’re going to let me fuck you across your table to thank me for waiting for you?’ Noctis asked.

Prompto blinked at him. ‘First of all, you’ve been sitting in your office playing a game and having a nap. I would say that you occupied yourself rather befittingly. Second of all, no. Workplace sex is out of the question. I’m afraid my boss won’t stand for it.’

‘You’re wrong there,’ Noct grinned, and got up to make for Prompto, who stopped him with a lift of his hand.

‘Sorry, I meant, my sense of professionalism has a real problem with that. No sexy fun times at work, I’m afraid.’

‘Ouch. Is that a dig at my professionalism?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then stay at my place tonight to make up for my hurt feelings. As much as I liked spending time at yours, I’m not crazy about the bed. It creaks so much,’ he complained. ‘And it’s kind of … rickety. Like it’s going to fall apart any moment.’

‘It’s not going to fall apart,’ Prompto scoffed. ‘It’s a bed. Beds are sturdy and don’t fall apart unless you take a wrecking ball to it. I’ve only had it since university. It’ll be fine. You’re just being a spoiled prince.’

‘OK, fine. But we’ve spent the last few nights at your place. Why not a change of scenery? And besides, my place is closer. We don’t have to haul ass all the way to the outside of Crown City.’

Prompto had considered this before. But he was concerned about Noctis’s open door policy. He had been hoping this fling would remain private between the both of them, with their friends none the wiser by the time it fizzled out. It was make for much less awkward conversations. And the truth was, he was afraid that Noctis’s very loyal friends would judge him for a social-climbing, advantage-taking, money-grubbing, ill intention-harboring scum sucker. After all, he wanted to be one of them too. And he didn’t want them to find out that he was sleeping with the boss, only weeks after he was hired.

‘I’m more comfortable at my place, Noct,’ Prompto said. ‘Mind if we hang at mine again?’

‘Yeah, no problem. May I ask why?’

‘Mmm. Your apartment is a little too rich for my blood.’

Noct laughed out loud. ‘What kind of nonsense is that?’

‘It’s true. The high life doesn’t suit me. I was born a peasant, and will die a peasant,’ Prompto said laughingly. ‘All your comfy couches and luxurious beds and marble baths only serve to remind me of how I will never be able to attain that lifestyle.’

‘Hey, that’s not true. If you stick with Regalia Wedding Services for long enough, I might overpay you to the point of you becoming a millionaire,’ Noctis said.

‘I guess there’s always something to look forward to,’ Prompto said, and they both grinned foolishly at each other.

They rode the elevator to the 48th floor and walked into the kitchen. ‘You’re late, Noct,’ Ignis said, in a highly annoyed voice. ‘You too, Prompto. I thought I told Noct that you’re expected here at 1pm, sharp. It is now nearly half-past.’

‘Sorry,’ Prompto said, mortified, even as Noctis sauntered past them and into the kitchens. Talcott was already there, waving at them even as he pushed food into his already-full mouth. Noct gave him a thumbs-up.

‘Never mind,’ Ignis huffed. ‘Come on, let’s get you a plate. I would love to hear what you think of the new menu. It’s a tad experimental, I have to warn you. But if you like it, pick your favorites, and I’ll try to incorporate it into the menu for Saturday’s party.’ He gestured to the spread on the large kitchen counter. ‘Help yourself.’

Prompto grabbed a porcelain plate and started loading it full of food. There was an impeccable looking mini-egg on a round piece of toast, beautifully garnished pieces of sushi, delicate dumplings on a soup spoon, perfectly cut pieces of what looked like cake, mini meat pies, a tomato meatball stew in an adorable paper cup. He took one of everything, and took a seat next to Noctis, who was currently inhaling his with vigor.

‘It’s great, Iggy. But maybe think about less vegetables in that one,’ Noctis said, pointing to a dish that looked like a lasagna dish.

‘Less vegetables … in a vegetable lasagna?’ Ignis said, then sighed heavily. ‘Have I taught you nothing?’

Noctis said. ‘Just saying.’ He shrugged. ‘It’s just not as attractive as the others.’

Just then, there were footsteps from the hallway, and it sounded like there was a bunch of people coming their way. ‘Ah, here comes the rest of them,’ Ignis said.

Prompto watched as Lunafreya walked in with Cor Leonis, a clear vase of flowers in her hand, with another man following close behind them. Ignis went up to them and greeted each of them. He then turned to Noctis and Prompto. ‘Prompto, I must introduce you. You know Cor and Luna, of course. And this gentleman here is Ravus Nox Fleuret, Luna’s brother. He also works with Cor at Lucis Industries.’

Prompto got up, as did Noctis. He felt a tension radiating from Noctis, who stood next to him. ‘Very nice to meet you, Ravus. I’m Prompto. The new in-house photographer.’

The other man shook his hand with a firm grip. ‘Nice to meet you,’ he said in well-modulated voice. He shifted his gaze to Noctis, and nodded tersely. ‘Noctis.’

‘Ravus.’

They both stared at each other. Luna shook her head, sighed, placed the vase of flowers on the counter before putting her arm on her brother. ‘That’s enough of that nonsense, the both of you,’ she said crisply, then turned the warmth in her voice toward Ignis. ‘Ignis has prepared a spread for us, and I won’t have the both of you making pouty faces at each other. It looks lovely, Ignis.’

He handed her a plate. ‘Not as lovely as your beautiful flowers. Thank you.’

‘It’s nothing. I wish I could visit more often,’ Lunafreya said. ‘But it’s just been so busy at the shop. I’m practically having Iris there full-time.’ She walked over and gave Talcott a hug, who flushed from her attention.

‘You don’t need to work yourself to the bone,’ Ravus chided, even as he took a seat by his sister. ‘You’re barely at home these days.’

‘I am,’ she retorted gently. ‘It’s just that when I’m there, you aren’t home, because you’re still at work yourself.’

‘Ah, the workaholic Nox Fleuret siblings,’ Ignis said. ‘You’re both as bad as each other.’

Cor looked up over his massive plate of food. ‘They are. That’s why we’re lucky to have them.’ He patted Ravus on the back absently. The others began to chat amongst each other, Ravus and Ignis, and Luna and Noct. Cor turned to Prompto quietly. ‘I trust that the Prince of Pain isn’t giving you any issues.’

Prompto shook his head even as Noctis choked on his food, then coughed it out. ‘No, he hasn’t. Although I haven’t seen the books as of yet. I’ll check soon, I promise,’ he said quickly.

‘There’s no hurry, really,’ Cor said. ‘But it’s important for Noct to know that someone’s watching over his shoulder. Hopefully that will mean he will be more careful.’

Ignis flipped open his notebook. ‘All right. If I could get your input on the food now, that would be great. All comments, criticism, suggestions welcome. Any questions?’

‘I’ve got one,’ Noctis said. ‘How come you didn’t tell them off for arriving late?’

Ignis pursed his lips in annoyance before he spoke. ‘I informed them to arrive at half past one, and they did. I’ve instructed the two of you to arrive at one, sharp, so you could start first and it would be easier for you to provide feedback so I am not swarmed by too many people at once.’

‘Oh,’ Noctis said. ‘Whoops.’

‘Maybe instead of questioning me, consider being helpful for a change. And an apology would not go amiss as well.’

‘I did apologize,’ Noctis said lazily. ‘Didn’t I?’

‘No, you did not,’ Ignis said. ‘Prompto did, but do not think that his apology extends on your behalf.’

Noctis smiled easily. ‘Sorry, Specs,’ he said in a voice that did not sound sorry at all.

Cor finished the last of his food and placed his fork down. ‘Where are the A siblings?’

‘Off to buy a birthday present for their father, apparently,’ Ignis said.

‘They’ve left it rather last minute,’ Luna said, startled. ‘No wonder Iris was so frantic this morning when she called in and said she would be coming in late.’

‘Yes, I believe Gladiolus was in charge of the present, and he forgot.’

‘Uncle Clarus probably doesn’t even care,’ Noctis said. ‘It’s going to be a rocking party on Saturday, he’ll be too distracted to notice.’

‘That’s right,’ Luna said. ‘I would not miss it for the world.’ She shared a sweet smile with Noctis, before turning back to her own plate.

Prompto realized that they shared a history together. Someone had mentioned before that they had been engaged once upon a time, and that hadn’t panned out. How sad. Noctis and Luna would have made a beautiful couple – he with his dark, brooding good looks, and she, who looked like she was touched by some kind of holy golden light.

The majority of the comments directed towards Ignis’s new menu was positive, with everyone rather enjoying their fill. Prompto barely had anything to say, his mind and stomach still overtaken with a sort of culinary orgasmic bliss. He really liked the mini meat pies, and rather than waste his time talking, he conveniently positioned himself near the pies and stuffed his greedy face with as many as was polite. He listened quietly to the swirling conversations around him, happy to listen and to stay out unless he was asked a question.

While Ignis wrote judiciously in his notebook, discussing the finer points of the dumplings with an animated Luna, Cor and Ravus were talking about work, something about a problem with one of their factories, while Noctis and Talcott were talking about Talcott’s studies at school.

Prompto just ate as much as he could without looking like a pig. When the others would look his way, he would slow down his eating, and soon as they turned away, he continued his shoveling. He gave Ignis his feedback – which was nothing short of gushing flattery, then excused himself to return to his office.

He was working on proofing some images when Noctis sauntered in some time before the sun set. He didn’t even need to say anything but his presence was enough to alert Prompto to what Noctis wanted. He sat in the guest chair, legs spread open, close-lipped smile on his face. Those blue-grey eyes fiercely alive, glinting with a sly lust. His body language said he was waiting patiently, but not that gaze. Not at all.

Prompto saved his work, and closed the lid of his laptop. He stared at Noctis, then experimentally, licked his bottom lip. He watched Noctis’s gaze drop to his mouth.

‘Can we go?’ Noctis said, barely veiling the desperation in his voice.

Prompto decided to put him out of his misery. He felt itchy all over, tingly and turned on. He was eager to get back to his apartment. ‘Yes.’

Noctis jingled his keys, and stood. ‘To my place, then.’

Prompto thought about the fact that Ignis having his own set of keys to Noctis’s apartment. He wasn’t ready for anyone to find out this thing between them. Not yet, anyway. ‘My place, Noct.’

Noctis paused mid-stride. ‘Why?’ He said, his tone pained.

Prompto grinned. ‘Because what I’m going to do to your dick is too filthy for your classy apartment.’ Then he started making a series of promises that had Noctis paling.

He was pretty sure they broke about ten different speed limits racing back to Prompto’s apartment. ‘Why do you live so far away, Prom?’ Noctis moaned.

‘Shut up and drive, Noct,’ Prompto said, gritting his teeth as he felt his erection straining against the stiff fabric of his jeans. They made it back to the apartment in record speed, and the moment the door closed behind them, they started stripping.

It was almost a race who could get naked first.

Prompto won. He dropped down on his knees, and started making good on the lascivious promises he had made earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompto stretched his arms up, past his head in a mad scramble to find purchase on the headboard. When his fingers gripped the thin wooden bars, he held on, struggling to even out his ragged breathing. Noctis had his warm, wet mouth right over Prompto’s dick, and the fingers of his right hand gliding in and out of his now very wet, very slick hole.

‘Enough, Noct,’ Prompto panted.

‘Why?’ Noct said, his fingers teasing and stroking. When he curled those fingers, Prompto nearly jumped off the bed with a gasp and a yelp all rolled in one. ‘I like seeing you like this. Undone. Sexy.’

Prompto pressed a bare foot against Noctis’s chest, and pushed firmly. ‘Stop fucking around, your highness. And fuck me already!’

Noctis grinned at him, and pulled his fingers out. Prompto whined at the loss of contact. Noct rolled a condom onto his dick, angling himself before he thrusted into the wet, soft heat. Prompto moaned long and hard, loving the way Noctis’s cock stretched and filled him up.

‘Wait,’ he choked out as his body struggled to adapt to the invasion. ‘Let me … don’t move.’

Noctis held himself still, his stomach muscles trembling in the effort. Then very slowly, he rolled his hips, his hands locking down Prompto’s ankles, nearly bending him in half. And Prompto thought he would die from the pleasure that erupted in his groin when Noctis’s cock slid across his prostate.

‘Ah, fuck!’ Prompto said, his eyes crossing from the sensations. But then it was too late to stop Noctis, who had started up a frantic rhythm, seemingly intent on pounding him into the mattress. Prompto moaned loudly, surrendering to the waves of pleasure that came with Noctis brushing against his prostate as he thrusted in and out. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Prompto screamed.

He felt the pressure build rapidly in the pit of his stomach, and it crested before he could really slow it down. He came, exploding all over himself, covering his chest with sticky white come. ‘Shit, fuck, Noct!’ he screamed as the orgasmed.

He blinked back sweat that dripped in his eyes, and felt Noctis still inside of him, pumping away. He was fucking Prompto so hard that his head was close the banging the headboard, and the bed was creaking madly.

Actually, the bed was shaking so hard it felt like an earthquake was happening. ‘Noct,’ Prompto said.

Noctis grunted absently, too focused on building on his own orgasm to really pay attention.

‘Noct,’ Prompto said warningly now, as the creaking intensified.

Noct buried his face against the crook of Prompto’s neck and groaned as he thrusted in one last time, a particularly violent one too. As Noctis came, the creaking came to an abrupt stop, then suddenly he felt them fall, plunging downwards as the wooden planks underneath the mattress shattered and collapsed. The mattress fell in at a lopsided angle, and they slid down to the unnatural downward slope.

‘Shit,’ Prompto swore, even as his heart started to settle from the shock of the bed breaking.

‘Shit,’ Noctis echoed, when he realized what happened. They were still joined, and Noctis was panting. Then he started laughing.

‘Shut up, Noct!’ Prompto said, then suddenly giggled at the absurdity of the situation. ‘Stop laughing and help me up already!’ He slapped Noctis on his sweaty back.

‘I’m as stuck as you are, Prom,’ Noct chuckled, then let out another round of hearty laughing. ‘I told you that your bed was going to break! I called it.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Prompto hissed as Noct pulled out of him, and then they helped extricate each other from the broken bed. They sat together on the floor, their knees still too weak to support them getting to their feet.

When they managed to inspect the damage, they found that the frame was unsalvageable. The wooden planks had broken in half, as did the bottom part of the frame. Large splinters had ripped through the underside of the thin mattress. It was a goner, and Prompto knew what he would be doing next with his now newly flush bank account.

‘We broke the bed,’ Prompto commented.

‘We did,’ Noctis agreed.

‘By having overly vigorous sex,’ Prompto said.

‘No, your bed was kind of on its last legs already,’ Noctis retorted.

‘And it didn’t help that you were practically pounding me into the floor.’

Noctis grinned at him. ‘Like you were the last nail in this world, baby.’

‘Yes, the hammering, while fun, has resulted in this,’ Prompto pointed out with a flourish. He wasn’t particularly dismayed, but it was kind of embarrassing?

‘Sorry, Prompto,’ Noctis said, and leaned close to press a kiss into his head. ‘Let’s go shopping tomorrow, Prom. Since it’s my fault, I’ll pay for the bed.’

Prompto leaned over, nipped Noctis’s ear. ‘I’m not a kept man, darling. I’ll buy my own bed. After all, I have a very generous boss who’s paying me quite a lot for my particular skills.’

‘Well, if you keep doing that thing with your tongue, I’ll give you a raise.’ Noctis patted him on his ass. ‘So where are we going to spend the night? Shall we return to my apartment?’

Prompto yawned. ‘Well, I don’t really want to sleep on the couch. And it’s not big enough for two people. Your place, then. Just give me ten minutes to wash up and pack my stuff.’ Prompto got to his feet, eyed the disaster that was his bed. ‘Leave the bed. I’ll deal with it when I get the new one delivered.’

Prompto packed lightly, hoping that he could get the new bed on the same day he bought it, but just in case, he was prepared to spend a couple of nights at Noctis’s. It wasn’t that he was nervous about spending it there, but now that they were … what were they? Dating? Fucking? Boyfriends? Something, at any rate, he was slightly concerned about what his new friends, or more specifically, the sexy genius chef slash Noctis’s best friend slash hall mate slash babysitter, might think about their newly changed relationship.

Once he got into the car, he was out in a matter of seconds. Between the long workday and the fucking he just got from Noct he was ready to pass out into sleep. It was close to midnight. The roar of the engine lulled him into a state of rest.

Prompto woke up quite abruptly just as Noctis was leaning over him, his thumb on the belt buckle release. He froze when he realized Prompto was staring at him, and suddenly the innocent situation became filled with tension.

‘Sorry,’ Noctis said quickly, leaning back over in his seat. ‘I was just trying to unbuckle your seat belt.’

‘That’s … helpful of you,’ Prompto said awkwardly. Noctis was such a good guy. And he was sweet and considerate. He had a gorgeous dick that he knew how to use, and they got along fine. It was a natural progression for them to go from lovers to something a little more … official. Prompto had been hesitant for a while, but now, seeing that sweet but simple gesture from Noctis was enough to push him over the edge, take the plunge.

‘Hey Noct,’ he said, when he had unbuckled his seat belt. ‘Um. Weird question. We’re … dating now? Is that about right? Or like, is this a friends-with-benefits type of situation?’

‘Um. Maybe the first. Dating,’ Noct said, after a short pause. ‘Yes, I believe so.’

‘It’s early yet, but I just wanted to … er, check. Think it’s best to clarify while it’s in the early stages.’

‘You’re happy for us go on dates, then?’

‘Yes,’ Prompto said, after a beat. ‘I guess?’

‘So we’re boyfriends now?’ Noctis grinned.

‘Er … I don’t know if I would necessarily choose those words, Noct. Kinda cheesy, don’t you think?’ Prompto said, laughing. ‘Let’s just say we’re dating, in hopes of getting to know each other better.’

‘All right,’ Noctis said. ‘I like that. Tell you what. Let’s go on a date tomorrow.’

‘I thought we were on one already,’ Prompto said. ‘The shopping date?’

‘Another date, then. Lunch with me, after shopping.’

Prompto leaned over the gear shift, pressed a kiss against Noct’s cheek. ‘Sounds like a plan to me, boss.’ He shifted back into his seat. ‘Come on, I’m beat. Let’s go.’

‘Yeah,’ Noct said. They got out of the car and walked towards the elevator. Prompto eased in closer, then took a deep breath, and slipped his hand into Noct’s. Noct looked at him, startled, but he squeezed Prompto’s hand reassuringly, a small smile on his face.

*

They took the morning and early afternoon off on Friday, and they drove downtown to Crown City and found a large factory outlet called Beds & More Beds. Prompto and Noctis were freshly washed and dressed in their nice clothes, hoping to give off a more mature vibe that Prompto hoped would lead to generous discounts.

They walked to the back of the store, where Prompto looked at the clearance beds and mattresses. He picked a random one, then sat on it experimentally. Noctis joined him, sprawled across one. ‘Ooh. Hard.’

‘Like a brick,’ Prompto said. Then got up and hopped on the next one. How was it possible they felt even worse than his shitty mattress that he had had since he was a student at university? Noctis got up, then walked to the middle of the store. He jumped onto a mattress, while Prompto followed him lazily.

‘This one here, Prom!’ Noctis waved, then rolled onto his back and lay down. Prompto walked over, then climbed up onto the bed next to Noct. It looked so thick, and so luxurious. Almost unnecessarily so. It was three times the height of his old mattress, and it was a comfortable queen-size. Then he looked at the price, and he almost fell off the bed.

‘Four large for a bed?’ He asked incredulously. ‘You want me to hand over four thousand gil of my hard earned money? Fuck. That. Shit. It’s not happening! Not in this lifetime!’

‘I’ll go halfsies with you, Prom. After all, it was all my fault that the bed broke,’ Noct said.

Prompto looked at him doubtfully. ‘No need, Noct. I’m not paying so much for a bed. The last bed I had lasted, like, five years. And it only cost me three hundred bucks. I’m a fully-functioning adult now, so I’ll swing for a thousand, but that’s my limit.’

Then he lay down on the mattress, next to Noctis.

And that turned out to be a big mistake.

Because he realized immediately that this was what it felt like to be nestled in a bed of clouds. It molded under his body and supported his neck and spine, and he could feel his entire body relaxing in response. That was something comforting about the bed. He turned his head to look at Noct, who was smiling at him rather knowingly.

‘What?’ Prompto groaned.

‘You like it, don’t you?’ Noct said smugly. ‘It’s nice, right?’

‘It’s nice,’ Prompto admitted. ‘But it also feels supportive. And terribly familiar. You have this mattress at your apartment, don’t you? In the spare bedroom?’ Prompto asked, then groaned.

‘And my own bedroom too. You should try it out sometime,’ Noct invited, a glint in his eyes.

‘Ugh. Noctis, I can’t afford this!’

‘Yes, you can,’ Noctis said. ‘I pay you rather well.’

Prompto scrambled up. ‘Come on, let’s try the other beds. Less expensive beds,’ he said pointedly. Noctis got up good-naturedly, and they both traversed the entire length of an aisle with beds that were more in Prompto’s price range.

But the damage was done. No matter how many mattresses they tried, nothing compared to the mattress that Noctis had picked out. ‘You little shit!’ Prompto said, moaning in resignation. ‘Now I can’t stop thinking about the ridiculously overpriced mattress. It feels like I’m sleeping on a cloud, Noct. I can’t afford it, I’m not rich like you!’

Noctis lay back on the pillow on Prompto’s favorite mattress, and spread his arms and feet like a snow angel. The salesperson came along then, a beaming smile on her face. ‘I take it that you gentlemen are liking this particular mattress?’

‘Yes, I love it,’ Prompto said. ‘But the price, not as much.’

The lady smiled at him. ‘Of course. But did you know that we are currently having a mid-season sale?’

Prompto’s eyes widened. ‘Tell me more, please,’ he said desperately. ‘I love the mattress, but I’m a poor freelance photographer whose bed just broke.’

‘Tell you what, do you need a bed frame as well? If so, let me show you our range of frames, and we’ll come up with a nice package deal, and that way I can talk to my manager and see if he can sweeten the deal.’

‘Yes, please!’ Prompto said, and next to him, Noctis chuckled.

They ended up settling on a nice, simple timber bed frame, and the quoted price came up to nearly six grand. Prompto gulped, and slammed on his brakes. Six grand for a bed? Shit, no way. ‘Look,’ he said sadly. ‘It’s too much for me, as much as it pains me to say.’

‘Let me talk to my manager,’ the salesperson promised, and left them sitting on the bed as she walked away.

Noctis smiled at Prompto. ‘You like the bed, don’t you?’

‘Heck, yes,’ he said. ‘But I still have brains in my head, boss. I’m not going to drop my hard-earned money on just a bed, you know. Not unless she comes up with a deal that will blow me away.’

‘What’s a good deal to you?’ Noctis asked.

‘Half of that,’ he said glumly. ‘I was only prepared to spend a thousand today, Noct. But it seems like a good bed. I mean, a lifetime warranty? And I could probably spend the next twenty years on it quite comfortably.’

‘Yeah, you never know what she’s going to say,’ Noctis suggested. He got up, excused himself. ‘Need the washroom.’

‘OK,’ Prompto said, checking his phone for new messages and email.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noctis approach the salesperson and engage in a short conversation before she pointed to the left, probably giving him the directions for the washroom.

When they both returned, Prompto put his phone away, and had mentally prepared himself to say no. There would always be other beds, he consoled himself. He had lived with a shitty, rickety one for years now. He hadn’t come up so far in life to be able to throw his hard-earned gil on an overly expensive bed only rich people like Noctis could buy.

‘You’re in luck today,’ she said, a pleased smile on her face. ‘The manager’s in a great mood, and sales have been slow. The deal is yours for 2500 gil.’

‘For the bed _and_ the frame?’ Prompto asked incredulously. Did his ears fail him? Did he hear wrongly? Did they drop the quoted price by more than _half_? Was it a practical joke? Was there a catch? Was he on camera? Was he in an alternate universe? ‘Sorry, did you say 2500?’

‘Yes,’ the salesperson laughed cheerfully. ‘Knew that would put a smile on your face. It’s a good deal, I promise you.’

‘And um, I don’t have to sign over my soul or anything, right?’

She laughed again. ‘No, not unless you want to, really. You happy to take the deal or think about it a little bit more?’

‘I think this sounds awesome,’ Prompto said slowly. ‘But I’m trying to puzzle out the catch.’

‘No catches,’ she said. ‘But I’ll be over at the counter if you’re happy to make the deal. Take your time.’ She smiled at him, and walked away, leaving him alone with Noct.

‘Did my hearing fail me, or did they just knock nearly four grand off the price?’

Noct shrugged. ‘You heard them. It’s the mid-season sale or something.’

Prompto narrowed his eyes at Noct. ‘You didn’t like … pay them off or something, did you?’

Noct laughed. ‘No, of course not. I like you, Prom. I really do, but not that much, dude. But tell you what. If you take the deal, I’ll buy you some new pillows as a gift for completing this very mature and adult purchase. After all, I foresee myself spending a lot of time on this bed too.’ Noctis wiggled his eyebrows, his gaze sly and wicked.

‘Yeah?’ Prompto said. Two and the half wouldn’t make too much of a dent in his bank account currently, he thought. Anyways, this was excellent deal. He would be a fool not to take it. He wasn’t a young man of twenty anymore, and more often than not he woke up with a crick in his neck. It wasn’t like he was ageing backwards. ‘You know what, it’s a deal. Buy me some new pillows, Prince Noctis. And mind you, don’t be cheap about it.’

‘You’ve got it,’ Noctis said, grinning.

They went over to the counter and Prompto handed over his credit card details, arranging for delivery of the bed by this evening. Once he got his receipt and thanked the woman, he turned to see Noctis holding two very fluffy, very plush pillows.

‘Here, Prom. Catch.’ Noct threw one of the pillows at him, and Prompto caught it.

He caught sight of the price tag. ‘Dear Astrals above, I was just fucking kidding, Noct! What the … why … are these pillows lined with gold!?’

‘My gift to you,’ Noctis said.

‘Nuh-uh, absolutely not. You need to return them for a refund right now, this is not what you should be spending your money on. Noct!’ He howled as Noctis started walking out of the store. ‘Noct! Who the fuck buys five hundred gil pillows? Give me the receipt!’

Noctis started walking faster out of the shop, and Prompto had to sprint and tackle him into a bear hug, which was made a lot more challenging by the fact they both had a thick fluffy pillow under an arm. They struggled for a while, pushing and pulling back and forth until they were both half-grunting, half-giggling from the ridiculousness of the situation. Prompto finally managed to clamp both arms around Noctis, his new pillow gripped between his thighs, and his hands on Noctis’s shoulders.

Then he pushed a big, sloppy wet kiss onto Noctis’s nose. ‘Stop squirming already, Noct! Stop, stop moving!’ Prompto leaned his entire body onto Noctis, trusting that he would help keep him standing. ‘Thank you,’ he said, laughing. ‘Thank you for the pillows. I love them. I’m gonna have the best sleep on them. Such good sleep I’ll probably fucking astral project halfway across to Niflheim every night.’

‘There’s five hundred gil pillows, Prom. Not thousand gil ones,’ Noctis deadpanned.

‘Oh right. But I’m probably going to go to sleep on them and struggle to wake up in the morning. Then I’ll be late for work, and that’s all your fault.’

‘Well, that’s your boss’s problem, not mine,’ Noct laughed. ‘All I have to do is keep you in bed long enough so we can do freaky things together, and I believe I will succeed in that respect.’ They held hands walking all the way back to the car so they could leave the pillows, and then Noctis led him to a hipster café with cool metal hangings and weird scribbles on walls.

‘Wow. This looks like such a cool place!’ Prompto said, his fingers itching. He wished he had brought his camera out with him.

‘Yeah, I thought this place looked like it was up your alley.’

Prompto nodded, then paused. ‘Wait, what? It’s up my alley because …?’

‘It’s a hipster kind of place?’ Noctis supplied helpfully, his shoulders rising in a shrug.

Prompto gasped, slapped Noctis on the back, and not very lightly too. ‘I am not a _hipster_!’

‘You … aren’t?’ Noctis pretend to be surprised, then spoiled it by laughing. ‘Relax, Prom. It’s not a dirty word, you know.’

‘How on Eos am I a hipster?’ Prompto said, exasperated as they took a seat opposite each other across a tiny little table.

‘Well, it’s the way you dress. And your hair.’

‘Nothing wrong with my hair,’ Prompto hissed over the menus stuck on a clipboard.

‘It’s cute like a chocobo’s ass, I swear to you. Trendy too.’

Prompto kicked him under the table. ‘Just order your food, you fool. It’s my treat.’

Noctis groped his knee under the table, and squeezed. He grinned. ‘It’s my treat, Prom. You just blew an insane amount of money on a bed. The least I could do as your new boyfriend is to buy you a hipster coffee and a vegan meal.’

Prompto shot Noctis a dirty look, and made a point to order a meal with meat as its base ingredient. Sure, the meatball delight wasn’t quite delightful, but he had a point to make, damnit! Prompto stared over his soda at Noctis, who was smirking.

He knew then and there what he would do next. He would fuck that smirk off Noctis’s face. He lifted one knee, bumped it against Noctis’s, and lowered his gaze, licked his lips. And true to form, Noctis’s gaze dropped, suddenly distracted by the sight. ‘You know what I want to do with you, Noct?’ Prompto asked, lowering his voice, a small sexy smile on his face.

‘What?’ Noctis asked, helplessly being pulled along by the obvious desire in Prompto’s voice.

Prompto leaned closer, and he waited until Noctis did the same.

‘I’m going to eat your …’ Prompto trailed off, then his fingers reached out and snatched the meat patty off Noctis’s burger. ‘Meat,’ he finished. He stuck it into his mouth, then leaned back, enjoying the burst of juicy meat cooked medium-rare.

Noctis burst into laughter. ‘That was terrible, Prom.’

‘I know,’ Prompto said. ‘But it was worth seeing that look on your face.’

‘Anyways, as delightful as you are, I must direct your attention to my upcoming trip. I would like you to come with me.’

‘What trip?’ Prompto said. ‘Oh no, it’s not another … “research” trip, is it? You do realize, Noct, you have not shown me the accounts yet.’

‘Relax,’ Noctis said dismissively. ‘I’ve got it. It’s just that I can’t concentrate if you’re sitting in my chair. All I want to do is grab you and fuck you over my desk.’

Prompto swallowed. ‘Man, you’re such a sexy, filth-talking, dirty-minded kind of boss.’

Noct brightened. ‘I know, right? So come with me?’

‘Where are we going?’

‘Lestallum, the city of lights.’

‘Mm, and why are we going?’

‘It’s a research trip?’ Noctis said. ‘And my … annual vacation.’

‘ _Annual_ vacation?’ Prompto said, then snorted. ‘Somehow I really doubt that.’

‘Fine,’ Noctis said. ‘The truth is, I just wanted to whisk you away for a few days, a staycation, if you will. But I thought you would freak out if I offered to fly us to Altissia. It’s like … well, it’s just –’

‘Too big of a step,’ Prompto finished for him. ‘I’m flattered that you like me enough to fly me to exotic places, Noctis. But yes, I would freak out. However, I love the idea of a few days away. Lestallum? Never been there. Count me in!’ This thing between him and Noctis was so new and so very exciting, and if Prompto could spend a few days frantically fucking his new boyfriend, then he would relish the opportunity to do so.

‘It’s a long drive,’ Noctis warned. ‘But I’ve booked a suite in a nice hotel in Lestallum, and that should more than make up for it.’

‘I’m looking forward to a break,’ Prompto said. ‘My boss has been working me to the bone. Both at the workplace, and outside of it.’ He grinned cheekily.

‘Yeah, but what are you going to do?’ Noctis said, shrugging. ‘Sounds like a real douche to me.’

‘He’s a real douche all right. But you know, he’s cute. And every time I see him, all I want to do is fuck myself down on his massive cock.’

Noctis’s sharp intake of breath was all Prompto needed to hear. ‘Go on, I’m listening,’ Noctis said, a small smile playing around his lips.

‘Well, I would really like the opportunity to suck him off, and let him come on my face.’ Prompto watched Noctis twitch as he fought to keep his composure. ‘Then I would lick up every drop of come, wait for him to get hard again, and let him come inside my ass.’

There was an agonizing beat where Noctis fought to keep a straight face. ‘Mmm,’ Noctis said. ‘You’re hot, you know that?’

‘You tell me often enough,’ Prompto flirted back, and then he sat up. ‘I’m full. Shall we?’

He had never seen Noctis move so fast before. He had called for the bill, tossed down his black card, and then scribbled his signature and they were out of the coffee shop before he managed to swallow his last bite of food.

They raced back to Prompto’s place, but the entire journey he had to put up with Noctis almost literally crying about the distance to his home. ‘Why the fuck do you live so far away, Prom?’ he moaned, and twitched when Prompto squeezed his hand over Noctis’s exposed dick. ‘Keep stroking, Prom. Don’t stop.’ 

‘What?’ Prompto said, his eyes glazed with desire even as his other hand held his own dick. This was like some kind of crazy foreplay. He didn’t know how long he could wait for. Would he and Noctis just come over themselves, all over the leather seats in Noctis’s beautiful car? Gods above, the idea was so hot that he felt a surge of unexpected pleasure dance down his spine. He was so turned-on he actually felt light-headed.

They managed to get to the front door of his apartment before Prompto remembered something. ‘Shit. Fuck!’ he yelled, dropping his head into his hands. ‘Fuck, Noct,’ he moaned.

‘What’s wrong?’ Noctis looked like he was in a daze, his hands planted on Prompto’s hips, his stiff erection still grinding up shamelessly against his ass. ‘What … what’s happening? Talk to me.’

‘The bed, Noct,’ Prompto moaned as he clumsily jammed the keys into his lock. It took a few attempts before it clicked. ‘We broke it. The new one isn’t here yet, remember? We don’t have a bed.’

His neighbor’s door flew open, and a woman in a terrycloth robe stepped out, cigarette in the corner of her mouth, her nasally voice irritated. ‘Then do it on the floor!’ she barked. ‘Or do it standing, I don’t give a shit, as long as you two shut up!’

‘Shit, sorry,’ Prompto apologized, his cheeks flushing in deep embarrassment. ‘I didn’t know you were home.’ He jabbed his elbow in Noctis’s ribs.

‘Sorry,’ Noctis said, but his tone was clearly not sorry at all.

They slunk into the apartment and slammed the door behind them. ‘On the floor?’ Prompto asked, aggrieved. He was careful to keep his voice low so his cranky neighbor wouldn’t hear. ‘I’m not that young anymore.’ He eyed the narrow couch. The thought of being pounded into his grungy sofa was just so … unappealing.

‘I promise you, Prom. Whatever that we will do in the next few minutes will be worth the carpet burn.’

‘Ugh,’ Prompto sighed, then laughed. ‘All right, what the hell. Come here!’

Noctis did not need to be told the second time.


	13. Chapter 13

The bed did not fit his bedroom. Or more accurately, it did not fit the doorway of his bedroom.

‘What. The. Fuck,’ Prompto said flatly, bemusement coloring his tone. He brushed a hand through disheveled hair. His ass was throbbing, and his thighs were deliciously sore, and his knees … he was pretty sure where his kneecaps used to be there were now giant gaping holes. Noctis had made good on his promise, and had pounded him on the threadbare carpet. At that time, Prompto had thought it was the ride of his life and his orgasm had practically blinded him. He had thought it was the best sex they ever had so far.

In the immediate aftermath though, it was not. His knees hurt like a bitch. With some annoyance, he kicked lightly at Noctis’s shin. ‘Why the hell did you have to fuck me so hard?’ He complained. ‘I’m going to need knee replacement surgery real soon.’

Noctis carefully sipped from an amber beer bottle, and stared at the monstrosity that was now sitting in Prompto’s living room. ‘Sorry,’ he said, in the most unrepentant tone ever. Noctis was the one person who could manage to make an apology sound like the exact opposite. ‘Anyways, what are you going to do with this?’ He gestured to the bed that was now pressed up against the back of the couch. It looked terribly out of place in his poky little apartment.

The bed frame had come assembled, he found out too late. And he couldn’t quite take it apart. No matter how the movers tried, they could not get the frame through to his tiny doorway leading into his bedroom. And if the professionals couldn’t do it …

Prompto took the beer bottle from Noctis’s hand, and chugged. Looked at the bed. Then drank some more. ‘What the hell am I going to do, Noct?’ Prompto asked desperately. ‘I think I’m going to have to leave it in the living room.’

‘Yeah, maybe move your desk into the bedroom,’ Noctis suggested. ‘Or the couch and coffee table. And the TV.’

‘Are you listening to yourself, Noct,’ Prompto said, so flatly that Noctis turned to him, amused at his pain. ‘The couch and coffee table and TV does not belong in the bedroom. It belongs out here, in the living space. Why don’t you suggest that I move that dining table into the bedroom, then?’

Noct snagged the bottle out of Prompto’s hand. ‘That’s not a bad idea,’ he said.

‘If you are done offering your helpful suggestions, why don’t you head on home?’ Prompto asked dryly.

‘And miss the opportunity to christen your new bed?’ Noctis widened his eyes. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Prom.’

‘If you’re talking about anything else other than sleeping, you can forget about it,’ Prompto said. ‘Your enormous dick isn’t coming anywhere near me after the way you pounded me into the carpet earlier. Man. I feel like a slab of ground meat that you just freaking tenderized.’

‘You’re not complaining, are you? Do you have some … beef with me?’ Noctis said, suddenly smirking.

Prompto sighed, rubbed his forehead. ‘You’re the wurst, Noctis.’

Noctis’s chuckle was highly amused. ‘Tell you what, I’ll meat you in the middle,’ he said, sticking out his tongue. ‘I’ll help you move your work desk into the room, and we can push the bed up against the wall for now, at least until you decide what to do with it.’

‘All right,’ Prompto said. ‘I just hope we aren’t making a huge miss-steak.’ Then he let out an uncharacteristic little giggle when Noctis swatted his ass.

‘Iggy would be so proud if he could see you now, Prom,’ Noctis said. ‘You would totally make the … cut on his short list of people he’s impressed with.’

‘Well, thanks for letting me know. The steaks are too high now for me to let him down.’ Prompto stretched, and he watched Noctis’s gaze drop to his bare midriff when his shirt had lifted. ‘Noctis. Focus.’

‘I am,’ Noctis said, then pressed the bottle opening to his lips. He slowly swallowed, keeping his beautiful stormy blue eyes on Prompto the whole time. Prompto had a flash of a vision of Noctis’s mouth around his dick, and he couldn’t help but feel a deep flush of desire run through his body.

Then he remembered the task at hand. ‘Noct!’ he groaned. ‘Stop distracting me! Let’s just get his done.’ 

‘All right,’ Noctis said good-naturedly, then set down the beer bottle. He turned to Prompto. ‘Just let me do this one thing first.’

‘What is it?’

Noctis walked up to Prompto, slid a hand across his cheek, and brought his jaw close enough so their lips touched. Prompto leaned into the kiss, clasping his hand on Noctis’s hip, as if he could draw him closer, pull him into his own body. Noctis was a great kisser. His kisses were always slow, burning and deliberate, but the end outcome was usually Prompto feeling like he was set on fire, and the effect was electrifying.

Noctis slowly broke the kiss, then pulled away. He walked to the left side of the work desk, and put his hands on the edge. ‘Come on, Prom. I don’t have all night. I’ve got my boyfriend’s bed I want to break in.’

‘Right,’ Prompto said hurriedly. ‘Good idea. Wouldn’t want to keep you from putting your lips around his cock.’

‘That’s right,’ Noctis said, smiling indulgently at him. ‘I can’t wait to taste him, see what it’s like to deep-throat him. I’m gagging for it, really.’

Prompto nearly choked. He walked to the other side of the desk and lifted it, and moved it into his now empty bedroom. They also managed to move a small bookcase, his printer, and the shelf that held all his photography equipment.

Back in the living room, the bed was pushed up against the far wall, bracketing the space between the stingy windows and the small area that led to the couch. It would do for now, and that would buy him some time to figure out a magical way to shrink his bed frame so it could somehow fit into his bedroom.

When that was done, they washed their hands and jumped in bed, now exhausted beyond belief. Shopping and moving the furniture and two rounds of hot sex was enough to wipe him out. Noctis was holding out for a third, but Prompto needed some time, so they simply turned on the idiot box and lay in bed, propped up on the marvelous new pillows, his head on Noctis’s chest, both of them with a fresh bottle in hand.

‘Do you think I’m ever going to get this gorgeous new bed into the bedroom?’ Prompto asked, scratching his nose, listening to the steady heart beat under his head.

‘Not a fucking chance,’ Noctis said, and Prompto could hear the smile in his voice. ‘Hey, I have an idea.’

Prompto lifted his head, loving that feeling of Noctis’s fingers in his hair, massaging rather absently. ‘What’s that?’

‘There’s an empty unit down my hall. Why don’t you take it? That way, you’re closer to work.’

That startled Prompto. ‘Noct! What are you asking?’

‘Er. Nothing? I’m making an offer to you for the empty apartment down the hall? So you can be closer to work and we don’t have to haul ass all the way over here to your apartment? I can guarantee you that your new bed is definitely going to fit through the doorway. Double doors for the master bedroom,’ he said, by way of explaining.

‘Don’t you own the entire floor?’ Prompto asked. ‘No, I mean, don’t you own the entire building anyway?’

‘Well, my dad owns the building. But yes, I guess I do own the floor?’

‘It’s like you’re asking me to move into your house,’ Prompto said, then quashed his own nervousness. ‘What the hell am I talking about? I’m losing my mind.’ He laughed.

‘Well, I’m not asking you to live with me,’ Noctis said. ‘I just offered the empty apartment down the hall.’

‘Yeah, thanks dude. But we’re a bit too early in our relationship for you to be doing my favors like that.’ Prompto drained the rest of his bottle and let out a little burp. ‘Whoops, pardon me. That reminds me though. You have yet to show me the company accounts, Noct. I really should see them soon. I do not want Cor coming after me. Or gods forbid, Ignis.’ The thought of it made him shudder.

Noctis laughed. ‘OK, I’ll show you tomorrow morning, in my office. Before the birthday party.’

‘Speaking of birthday parties, why aren’t you at work today when the party’s tomorrow? Don’t you need to do the decorations or oversee the set-up or whatever?’

‘Not at all,’ Noctis said, grinning. ‘My deal with the Amicitias was clear – if I gave them a massive discount, they would do all the set-up and not involve me at all. So the two of them are in charge. Nothing to do with me anyway – Clarus isn’t my dad.’

‘Ah, you cheeky, lazy man,’ Prompto said, pressing a kiss to Noctis’s lips, then gingerly slid off the bed with his empty bottle he could dispose of it.

‘Hey, I’ve got a question.’

‘Fire away,’ Prompto said, sticking the bottle into his recycling bin.

‘Why won’t you stay over at my place?’ Noctis asked.

‘What do you mean? I literally just stayed over at your apartment last night, dude,’ he said defensively.

‘You know what I’m asking, Prom. What’s wrong with my apartment?’

Prompto sighed, brushed his hair back with fingers. ‘Nothing wrong with your apartment. It’s not your apartment, Noct. It’s the fact that Iggy or Gladio could walk in at any time?’

‘So?’ Noctis frowned. ‘They come in all the time. It’ll be fine.’

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks. ‘So you don’t mind at all if Iggy walks in on your with your face in my ass, your tongue rimming my hole?!?’

Noctis smirked. ‘Maybe we could ask him to join us?’

Prompto lifted an eyebrow. ‘That’s hilarious, Noct. You’re so funny.’

‘And you have such a charming way with words.’

‘I’m serious, Noct! I don’t want them walking in on us before I’m ready for them to know about us!’

‘What’s wrong with them finding out that we are dating? You’re not embarrassed to be seen dating me, are you?’ He fingers went up to his chin, where he stroked his beard and mustache. ‘Is it this? I could shave it all off, if you wish.’

Prompto rolled his eyes. ‘No, it’s fine. I like it. You’re like a sexy daddy beast with all that facial hair. Point is, I just started working at Regalia. Don’t you think it looks kind of bad, if I started dating my boss before my probationary period is even over?’

‘A sexy … daddy beast?’ Noctis chuckled. ‘What is that, even? Listen, before you freak out, think about it this way. Iggy and Gladio are adults. They may have adorable baby faces, but trust me, they are in their early thirties. I checked. In fact, I’m pretty sure Iggy has the heart and mind of a forty year old. They know I’m not a virgin. They know I’m a grown man. I’m allowed to have sex. And I’m definitely allowed to date someone. But I’ll definitely double-check with Iggy tomorrow.’

Prompto slid down onto Noctis’s lap and draped his arms around Noctis’s neck. ‘You know, you sound incredibly patronizing. But I think to myself, no way Noct would do that when he’s got the chance of having sex on the line. Nah, he wouldn’t do it.’ Prompto pressed his lips over those curled lips, and kissed the smile off his face.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, messy and unrefined, and when they parted their lips were reddened, slick with saliva and bruised. It tasted like beer and honey and something that he had now come to associate with Noctis. He loved that taste, and he loved the way their tongues felt against each other.

Prompto pulled back. ‘Now apologize.’

‘Sorry,’ Noctis said, in that totally unrepentant tone. ‘Listen, it’ll be all right. They will deal with it. It’s OK for them to know, I don’t mind.’

‘But I do mind,’ Prompto said. ‘I don’t want them to think I got this job because I sucked your dick and give you magnificent blow jobs every day. And since I like your friends, I want them to think I’m one step above a dirty, cock-sucking social climber gold digger who will sleep their way to get any job.’

‘Wow. Just wow,’ Noctis said. ‘For all this talk about cock-sucking, I’m getting zero action.’

‘I know,’ Prompto said. ‘Just needed to say my piece.’

‘I got it,’ Noctis said. ‘But if it will make you feel any better, we can hang out at my place. Without doing any of the sexy stuff.’ He made a face, and said that almost regretfully. ‘We can save it for the night time, when we’re sure that Iggy’s definitely fast asleep. He’s old, so he’ll be out by eight-thirty, at least. I can wait until eight-thirty.’

‘And we sleep in separate bedrooms?’ Prompto asked. 

‘What,’ Noctis said flatly. ‘Nooooo. Nooo, Prom. How are we going to fuck in two separate bedrooms? Telepathic sex?’

‘We can bang in your room, then I’ll go back to the guestroom.’

The face that Noctis made was positively hilarious. ‘What the hell, Prom.’

Prompto grinded in his lap, and bit down on his bottom lip, looking at Noctis. He widened his eyes slightly, and then rolled his hips.

‘Prom …’ Noctis moaned. ‘Don’t do it.’

‘Say yes,’ Prompto whispered, nipping Noctis’s ear with his teeth. ‘Say yes.’

‘But I don’t want to …’ Noct’s hands slipped underneath Prompto’s nightshirt, and started brushing over his nipples. Those fingers kneaded gently, and pinched so suddenly that Prompto gasped, arching his back.

‘I don’t want anyone to find out we’re dating,’ Prompto gasped, feeling Noctis’s finger and thumb roll his nipples roughly. ‘Not before we’re ready to tell them.’

‘I’m ready,’ Noctis said. ‘I want to tell the world that I’m dating you, and that you’re fucking me at least twice a day. I want them to know that you’re a sexy thing, with a cute ass and a tight hole.’

Now it was Prompto’s turn to groan. ‘But I’m not ready,’ he said. He tried to pout, but his facial muscles wouldn’t coordinate properly, not when Noctis’s other hand had drifted down to the head of his cock and was beginning to thumb the slit. ‘Shit, do that again.’

‘No,’ Noctis moved his hand down to stroke Prompto’s thigh. ‘Not unless you say that we’re going to sleep together in the same bed.’

‘Come on, Noct,’ Prompto said impatiently, then bounced up and down on Noctis’s lap, leading him to grunt. He grabbed Prompto’s ass, seated him firmly in his lap.

‘Stop teasing,’ Noctis said. ‘Let me fuck you.’

‘I will, when you agree to my request,’ Prompto said, licking Noctis’s bottom lip before nipping into the soft pink flesh.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, then in a swift move, lifted Prompto and threw him down onto the bed. He covered Prompto’s body with his, pinning him down with his weight.

Prompto licked his lips, and stared at Noctis hungrily. ‘That was hot. I liked that. You’re going alpha on me, cutie?’

‘You’re damn right I am,’ Noctis said, straightening up, his knees sinking on either side of Prompto’s hips. ‘There are muscles underneath this shirt. I train with Gladio for a reason.’

Prompto ran his hand along Noctis’s forearms, marveling at the slender, but firm muscles of his forearms. His boyfriend was not always this aggressive, but when he was, it was always a turn on. ‘Hot,’ he murmured. ‘What would you like to do?’

‘Many unspeakably filthy things,’ Noctis said, then swiftly bit into Prompto’s neck, and all Prompto could do was moan, and hold on. ‘But first, I’m going to make you come your brains out.’ His clever fingers started unzipping Prompto’s fly, before easing his track pants down his hips. When his erection was freed, Noctis curled his hand over it, and lowered his mouth.

Prompto frowned. ‘Are we not using condoms anymore?’

Noctis licked a wet stripe up the side of his shaft, and Prompto shuddered. ‘Well, my health test came back clear.’ Prompto’s had as well, about a couple of days ago. ‘You’re happy for us not to use a condom?’

Prompto leaned up on his elbows. ‘Holy shit. Does that mean we get to-’

‘Bareback?’ Noctis stroked him gently. ‘Yes. If you’re comfortable with that. I would love it.’

‘Yes, sir!’ Prompto said. ‘Fuck, yes, I want to bareback. Makes such a holy fucking mess, but-’ His next words were caught in his throat when Noctis took him into his mouth. It was warm, it was wet, and the pressure was immense. Prompto held on and prayed that he wasn’t going to come in ten seconds like he was a damned teenager.

He dug his fingers into Noctis’s long hair, pushing him down gently so he could take in more of Prompto’s dick in his mouth. He spread his thighs to allow better access, and then nearly jumped a foot off the bed when Noctis’s finger started circling around his hole. Teasing, stroking, but not entering.

Prompto leaned back and turned just enough to open his bedside drawer and lift the bottle of lube with two fingers. He pushed it into Noctis’s waiting hand, and leaned back into the pillows. Noctis was sweet enough to warm the liquid between his hands first, and then he placed a finger inside of Prompto.

‘Your hole is kind of swollen here,’ Noctis remarked.

‘That’s because you’ve used me twice today already,’ Prompto said.

‘You’re going to be OK?’ Noctis said, pressing a kiss to his right buttock.

‘I don’t mind,’ Prompto said wickedly. ‘I like the feeling of being used. And tonight, I want to feel you coming inside of me, and filling me up until it’s spilling down my thighs.’

Noctis groaned. ‘Holy Astrals above, you’re filthy,’ Noctis said, then turned his mouth back to Prompto’s cock.

He closed his eyes, let those sensations of Noctis blowing him flood his entire body. Unlike his previous lovers, Noctis took his time. He never, ever seemed like he was in a hurry. His tongue licked at him lazily, but his lips was tight over Prompto’s cock. When Noctis started stroking him, Prompto almost flinched, and had to resort to thinking about unsexy things in a bid to stop himself from coming too soon. He thought about a wrinkly old grandma, his to-do list at work, the photos from Galdin Quay that he had yet to upload to his computer, Ifrit’s sweaty balls …

Prompto almost shrieked with pleasure when Noctis’s curled his two fingers inside of Prompto, pretty much jabbing against his prostate hard enough to start a shockwave of pleasure coursing through his body. ‘Oh, fuck!’ Prompto said, then promptly came down Noctis’s throat.

He panted lightly, and opened his eyes to see Noctis choke a little, before he swallowed all of it. ‘Sorry,’ Prompto said, his chest heaving.

‘It’s usually nice to have some warning beforehand,’ Noctis said with a smirk. ‘But I suppose I’ll forgive you just this time.’

‘Sorry, shit. That just took me by surprise,’ Prompto pushed his hair back, feeling flustered.

‘That’s all right,’ Noctis said, then lunged up without warning, and forced his lips onto Prompto’s. He could taste himself on Noctis’s tongue, all salty and thick, and those fingers still inside of him. His body spasmed even as the nerves fired blindly from the sensation of overstimulation.

He felt Noctis’s hand stroking his thigh gently, and Prompto tried to relax even as his body braced itself from the onslaught of sensation that battered at him in the aftermath of his orgasm. He was half-afraid that Noctis would curl those fingers again that was still inside of him, but on the other hand, he wanted so badly to feel that penetrating pleasure riffing through his body again.

Noctis made the decision for him. He withdrew his fingers, and wiped his slick fingers down Prompto’s thighs. Prompto sighed, his body relaxing fractionally, even as there was a small sense of disappointment.

But then he felt Noctis’s stiff cock at his entrance, and his legs were spread apart. Then suddenly Noctis was easing in, and he felt too big, too much for Prompto right now for him to take comfortably. The head of his cock rubbed a long stroke against his prostate, and his abused nervous system was jolted to life again.

His arms shot out to find purchase on the bedsheet, and his gaze clouded over as Noctis launched straight into a punishing, brutal rhythm. His eyes went blind as Noctis thrusted into him, again and again and again, his ass and his prostate were pounded at rather ruthlessly, forcing a staccato of whimpers and gasps from his mouth. He was flying, losing his mind to the pleasure of his body taking point.

He didn’t think he could be hard again, not so quickly, but his dick seemed to have a mind of its own. He gasped helplessly as Noctis took and took until there was nothing left to do but to surrender to the crest of wave that crashed right over him, and he came again, a dry orgasm ripped out of his abused body, his voice only whimpering Noctis’s name.

Deep inside of him, he felt Noctis come, a warmth spreading inside, filling him up. They remained joined, and Prompto yanked Noctis down on himself so they were chest to chest. Prompto could hear and feel Noctis’s heart racing in his chest.

‘Good job, boss,’ Prompto said, squeezing his muscles and feeling Noctis hiss in surprise as he emptied himself further.

‘You’re so fucking hot, Prom,’ Noctis said, his beard feeling ticklish against Prompto’s oversensitized nerves.

‘I am that,’ Prompto said, then heard the rumble of Noctis’s laugh against his own chest.

After his two orgasms in a row within a matter of ten to twenty minutes, Prompto felt so wrung-out that he thought he could not possibly come again for at least a week. But he turned out to be quite wrong.

The next morning they had risen nice and early, and Prompto had rolled around quite happily like a pig in mud. His body felt loose and limber and relaxed, and he wasn’t sure if he should attribute it to the incredible sex or the miraculous new mattress. Perhaps it was both, but he got up with a spring in his step.

Noctis eventually woke up after Prompto had a shower, and was putting coffee on. Noctis sat up blearily, handsome and scruffy in the morning light. Prompto shoved a mug of coffee into his hand, and pushed him into the bathroom. The Amicitia birthday party would be in full swing by 2pm, and he wanted to get into the Citadel bright and early so he could look over at Noctis’s shoddy accounting practices before he launched into his own work. He had been too distracted the past couple of weeks – he had allowed himself to be distracted by Noctis and his lovely cock.

But no more – he had a job to do, and a reputation to keep up. So as soon as Noctis was ready, Prompto threw his car keys at him, and they were on the road. When Prompto got into his office, he powered up his computer and put hot water on the boil so he could make another cup of coffee. Noctis said he needed ten minutes to pull up the accounts, so Prompto started uploading another batch to his computer. Fifteen minutes later, he stood at the doorway of Noctis’s office, and knocked.

‘Hey,’ he said.

Noctis smiled at him, and got up from his seat. ‘Here,’ he said, pulling the chair and tapping the leather. Prompto sat down, and listened as Noctis showed him the accounts. It was mind-numbing stuff, Prompto realized, but a quick glance showed that Noctis seemed to have everything in order. There were no traces of a personal account and its transactions anywhere, and as he kept listening, he began to pay more attention to the hand that hovered around the small of his back as Noctis leaned in to point out a few things on screen.

With Noctis standing this close to him, Prompto could smell the scent of clean skin and soap. His soap, he realized. It was cheap bar soap, a blend of honey and milk, that Prompto would just grab at the shop every few months or so and toss into his trolley without even a second thought. But now, it was so odd that Noctis smelled so good to him.

Prompt felt his cheeks flame and warm, and he placed his hands around his face to keep Noctis from seeing. ‘Mm-hmm,’ he said absently, as Noctis kept talking. All Prompto could feel was that hand on his waist, and that scent. Astrals above, it was distracting as fuck.

‘Prompto,’ Noctis said.

‘Mm?’ Prompto looked up, which was a mistake, because he knew then Noctis could see the lust in his eyes.

Noctis grinned, then reached around to press his hand against Prompto’s crotch.

‘Fuck off, Noct,’ Prompto said.

‘That’s not what you said last night.’

‘Come on,’ Prompto said, but he didn’t move away from Noctis’s touch. ‘We’re at work.’

‘Mmm. It’s always been a fantasy of mine,’ Noctis said. ‘Blowing you under the table.’

‘Wait, what?’ Prompto said, making a grab for Noctis, but it was too late. Noctis had yanked his chair back, then dropped down to his knees. His busy hands unbuttoned Prompto’s fly, pulled aside his underwear. The first touch of skin against his dick was so sweet, Prompto thought, his eyes shuttering. But there was no way he could orgasm, he thought. Not after the three times they had gone yesterday. His dick was all wrung out, and there was nothing left in his balls. Even his butt felt sorer than usual.

And yet, when he looked down, all he could see was Noctis’s mouth around his hard dick.

‘Someone’s going to see,’ Prompto protested.

Noctis broke contact to speak. ‘No, they won’t. No one’s coming in. It’s too early for anyone to be at work. And besides, if they do, I’m underneath the table. No one’s going to see unless you started moaning right in front of them. Now lean back and enjoy.’

‘This is bad, very bad,’ Prompto said, but obeyed Noctis’s instructions anyway. ‘My boss is going to kill me if he finds out.’

‘Then let him find out,’ Noctis said wickedly. And then he sucked on Prompto’s dick, and Prompto could barely stop himself from whimpering quietly, let alone hold a conversation.

Prompto was just enjoying himself, his hands gripping tightly on the arms of the wingback office chair when there was a knock at his door.

His eyes flew open, and he flinched so hard that he ended up kicking Noctis in the ribs. ‘Miz Aquila,’ he stammered, as the crazy woman walked into Noctis’s office. Underneath the table, Noctis’s hands and mouth stilled, although it was still noticeably clamped around Prompto’s dick.

Oh fuck. Oh shit. It was too late for Noctis to clamber out from under the table.

‘Miz Aquila,’ he said again, in a modulated tone. ‘How can I help you today?’

‘Where’s Noctis?’ she demanded in her ridiculously impolite tone. ‘Isn’t this his office?’

‘Yes, it is,’ Prompto said. ‘He’s … uh, not here today. Is there anything I can help you with?’ The tenseness in his tone seemed to warn Aquila to back off a little.

‘I need to talk to him about the amount he’s charging me. He’s charged me twice for the catering!’

Prompto remembered that Miz Aquila had indeed changed the menu the day before her son’s engagement party because of some kind of seafood allergy. But it was really quite hard to think with his dick still in Noctis’s mouth, and hands on his thighs. But this was none of his business, and right now, his way forward was clear. ‘Right. Sorry, I don’t know much about it. I’ll speak to him and he’ll be in contact with you as soon as possible.’

‘I mean, it’s ridiculous,’ she continued talking, and Prompto was downright appalled. She needed to fuck off as soon as possible, because the longer she kept talking, the faster his erection was deflating. ‘Anyways, Prompto, I’ve been waiting quite patiently for the photos now. Even you have to admit that it’s been a while.’

‘Miz Aquila,’ Prompto began, his tone becoming quite stern. ‘It will take a while to produce the photos you want to the highest quality. That is something I won’t compromise on. Now, I am trying my best to deliver the work, but I need time. As for your message to Noctis, I will get it to him.’ Underneath the table, Noctis had resumed stroking his lips over Prompto’s cock, and what the hell, what was the man thinking?

But his terse tone seemed to work, because Miz Aquila stood, and Prompto struggled not to flinch again, merely braced himself. He forced his hands to calm, and remain on the table.

‘Very well,’ Aquila said. ‘Don’t make me wait, boy. I want to see the photos soon.’

‘Of course,’ Prompto said, then watched as Aquila practically stomped out of the office. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he released it. He looked down, gave Noctis another kick, this one now completely intentional. ‘What the fuck, Noct!’ he hissed.

Noctis smiled up at him, his mouth full of cock. Despite losing a bit of his steam, Prompto found that it was incredibly hot, and he pushed Noctis’s head down rather roughly.

‘Hurry it up, you bastard,’ Prompto said, then closed his eyes to thoroughly steep in those sensations. He wanted to orgasm before anyone else came to the door. His heart was still beating fast, and his body was already tense and ready, so when Noctis started jerking him off, Prompto surrendered to the pressure building rapidly in the pit of his stomach.

And when he came, he did it with his hand pressed to his face, his palm clamped across his own mouth so he didn’t yowl like an animal.

Noctis gave his thigh a little pat, then climbed out from underneath the table. He stretched, and Prompto noticed the bulge in his pants. The bastard deserved his blue-balls for what he did to Prompto, he thought crankily.

He glared at Noctis, who grinned back at him rather guilelessly. ‘You owe me one, Prom. I would like that reciprocated at some point.’

‘In your dreams, mister,’ Prompto retorted. ‘Seriously, Noct, I can’t believe you kept going even when she was in your office.’ He stood up, zipped up his fly. He stalked off in a huff after Noctis blew him a kiss.

He settled down in front of his computer, and put the incident out of his mind, knowing that he needed to focus on his work. The orgasm had left him relaxed and loose, and a sense of wellbeing spread through his body, and he felt a glow emanating from him. He powered through lunch, wanting to save ample space for Iggy’s food at the party. He felt a vague sense of low level anxiety about meeting all these people in Noctis’s circle, and he felt like an intruder, almost. But everyone he had met so far had been lovely to him, and there was no reason to believe that anyone would really dislike him. Prompto, for the most part, was fairly vanilla and inoffensive.

When Noctis appeared at his doorway, Prompto saved his work and closed down the computer. He got up, pulled on a light jacket, slung his trusty camera around his neck, and walked over. He stuck his head out into the hallway, and saw that there was no one. Then he stepped back, and pressed a kiss to Noctis’s lips. ‘Thanks for earlier, boss. I’m over my little snit now.’

‘I’m glad,’ Noctis said easily, his hand sliding over to rest on Prompto’s ass.

‘I promise I’ll make it up to you,’ Prompto said. ‘Come on, let’s go.’ They walked to the service elevator, which took them straight up to the rooftop. They stood close to each other in the elevator, hands almost touching, but as the doors opened, Prompto stepped forward first.

And right in front of them, Ignis and Gladiolus was standing, facing each other. Prompto was just thinking how the two men were like two tall cold drinks on a hot summer’s day. But then he realized that they were having a furiously whispered conversation, and from the looks of it, it was extremely intense. Gladiolus looked like he was two seconds away from punching Ignis.

Or kissing him.

When the realized that they had an audience, they jumped apart, as if they had been singed.

Prompto froze, as did Noctis. ‘Er. Hey guys. Everything OK?’

Ignis simply walked away, leaving Gladiolus flustered. ‘Yeah,’ he said distractedly. ‘Yes. Everything’s OK.’ Clearly, everything was not OK.

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other with widened eyes even as Gladiolus walked away in the opposite direction. ‘What was that?’ Prompto asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Noctis said. Then he flashed a grin. ‘But let’s find out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading and all the support! 
> 
> Now a little update on where I'm at - I usually write ahead, and I'm right about at chapter 18 now. I wrote this fic because I like to imagine my boys being sickeningly happy in an AU, after the brutal slap of pain that was the canon ending. So it's been nothing but smut and fluff so far, people. And more of that shit on the horizon. If you have anything specific you want to see, or like to see, let me know. Until then, stay safe, and I'm happy to keep entertaining you with empty mindless fluffy smut!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a really, really lovely party.

They had arrived earlier so Noctis could see if Gladiolus needed any help with the finishing touches. But clearly, not only did he not need help, the rooftop looked beautifully decorated and ready. It was already gorgeous in the first place, but now there were fairy lights twinkling around the fully bloomed bushes, and the day’s weather seemed to be in a cooperative mood as well. It was sunny with a hint of cloud cover, the slightest breeze rustling through the gorgeous flowers that lined the rooftop. Dozens of high tables dotted the landscape, with stools underneath. The color theme was muted and earthy. There were long tables already groaning under the weight of the silver cloches that undoubtedly held Iggy’s special brand of crack, and a birthday cake at the end – three tiers of sheer culinary magnificence.

Prompto already began to snap shots of the glorious decor while Noctis diverged his path in order to hunt down his quarry. Probably Gladiolus, because he seemed considerably less ice queen-ish. There was a sound behind him, and he turned. And froze.

‘Hey, Ignis,’ Prompto said in a ridiculously high tone. He startled himself. Why was his voice so high? Why couldn’t he play it cool? Why was he so embarrassing?

‘Hello, Prompto,’ Ignis said, adjusting his glass, looking discomfited. ‘I’m sorry you had to witness that.’

‘Witness what?’ Prompto stammered out, then laughed nervously. OK, he wasn’t very good at this pretending to ‘not know anything’ business. ‘Sorry, I really didn’t mean … we didn’t really mean to intrude on you guys. Um.’

‘This is very awkward,’ Ignis said stiffly. ‘I am highly embarrassed that we’ve put you in this position.’

‘Um, is everything all right then?’ Prompto said, biting his lip. ‘Between you and Gladio?’

‘No, it is not,’ Ignis said archly. Then he gentled his tone. ‘But it will be, with some time. I am truly apologetic that you had to witness that, but I hope you put it away so you can enjoy the party. After all, you are here as a guest, not to work.’

‘Well, kind of, sort of,’ Prompto said. ‘I’m the unofficial designated photographer. Anything I can help you with, Iggy?’

‘That is very kind of you, Prompto. As a matter of fact, I do need help. Would you be able to come with me to kitchen to grab the dessert trolley?’

‘Of course,’ Prompto said, replacing the cover on the lens of his camera. ‘It all looks really good, Iggy. And … I don’t want to cross the line, but I just wanted to say … if you need someone to talk to, someone who’s kind of neutral and doesn’t have the prior history the three of you do, then I’m here for you?’ he drifted off uncertainly. 

‘Thank you,’ Ignis pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. ‘Very kind of you, Prompto. I shall think about it.’

They went back and forth a couple of times to deliver the last of the catering, and onto familiar ground after that, with Prompto showering Ignis with compliments about his skill with food, and Ignis loosened up enough to give him a taster down the kitchens. He had a slice of orange cake, which melted in his mouth like spun sugar, and leftover dumplings that didn’t quite make the grade. There was some kind of deep fried calamari that Iggy had done as a tester, and that went down a treat.

By the time they had gone back up to the rooftop, the party was already in full swing. There was relaxing music blaring in the background, and people were starting to mill around. There was a small crowd near the open bar, presumably congratulating the birthday boy.

‘Is that Gladiolus’s father?’ Prompto asked curiously, eyeing the tall, powerfully built man who seemed to hold court. Iris had her arm wound into her father’s, and father and daughter both seemed very affectionate with each other. Standing next to him was a man, grey and silver hair threaded on his head and beard, in a neat suit with an open collar underneath, with an ornate walking stick in hand. He looked like an older Noctis, and Prompto realized with a start that it was Noctis’s father.

‘Yes, that is Clarus Amicitia. Come along, I’ll make the introductions.’ They walked up to the crowd, and Iris found him first, and waved.

‘Heeeey Prompto! This is my dad, Clarus. And daddy, this is Prompto, the new photographer that Noctis hired. Oh right, and this is Noctis’s dad, Regis.’

‘Very nice to meet you both. Happy birthday, sir! I wish you many happy returns on this special day. I’ll do my best to take great shots of you and your loved ones and friends so that you’ll always remember this day as a happy one.’ They shook hands, and Clarus eyed him up and down. He did not miss the gleam of interest in Regis Lucis Caelum’s gaze either. Prompto turned to meet his gaze head on, lbeit in a polite, friendly manner.

So this was the giant of the industry, the captain of the ship. Regis had helmed Lucis Industries and its various subsidiaries until a few years ago, when he had announced his retirement. He wasn’t that old, but Prompto figured that the point of being rich was to retire early anyway. Hell, if Prompto had the money, he would have retired yesterday. It was kind of intimidating to meet someone so powerful, so influential.

But he wondered if it was that, or that Regis was merely the father of the man Prompto was currently dating in secret.

To his relief, he seemed to have passed muster under those scrutinizing gazes. Regis nodded at him, and Clarus boomed his thanks. And he felt further relief when he sensed, no, rather, smelled Noctis slide into the space next to him, Gladiolus on his side. At the sight of him, Ignis excused himself and walked away. Prompto did not miss the tight expression on Gladiolus’s face.

‘Happy birthday, Uncle Clarus! May you always be as happy as the one time you beat my dad at golf,’ Noctis grinned easily and took a swig from his beer bottle.

‘Listen here, you cheeky fucker,’ Clarus said, even as Regis chuckled and accepted the high five from his son. ‘I regularly beat your dad at golf, all right?’

‘What a bunch of lies,’ Regis said. ‘I just beat you this morning.’

Clarus snorted.

‘There, there,’ Iris said. ‘You two calm down. You’re both great at golf, since you’re both retired and have nothing better to do.’

‘That’s not true,’ Clarus said.

‘Right,’ Gladiolus said flatly. Someone was clearly not in the mood. ‘Please enlighten us about your immensely busy daily schedule.’

‘Well, our day starts pretty early,’ Regis began.

‘Because we can’t possibly sleep in further than 5am. You’ll know what I mean when you get to my age,’ Clarus said, and Regis nodded in agreement. ‘We get up nice and early, and then I meet Regis at the Crown City Golf Club.’

Regis grinned. ‘For a nice round of 18 holes, which I always beat your father at-’

‘In his mind, of course, because he’s going senile. I always win, because he’s terrible at golf,’ Clarus interjected.

Gladiolus shook his head in consternation. ‘Does this story have an end? You two talk about golf and nothing else.’

‘Pipe down, you little shit,’ Clarus said. ‘Then we adjourn to the club house for a nice spot of breakfast.’

‘Toast and bacon and scrambled eggs, extra buttery for your father, and for me, a fruit salad,’ Regis explained.

‘You ought to eat a little better,’ Iris chided her father. ‘You’re not going to be around to see any grandchildren if you keep eating extra buttery eggs. You should eat like Uncle Regis. A nice fruit salad.’

‘He conveniently chose not to mention that he eats my bacon and eggs after he finishes his fruit salad,’ Clarus retorted. ‘Then we have a yarn over some coffee.’

‘Is this story going anywhere?’ Gladio said flatly.

‘Yes, now shut up,’ Regis said. ‘We finish our coffees, then we use the showers, get dressed for the day.’

Noctis pointedly looked at his watch.

‘After that, we head to your father’s penthouse and watch the game on TV,’ Clarus continued. ‘Sometimes we have a simple lunch of sandwiches or salad.’

‘If there are any board meetings I attend it, and come home to see that Clarus has raided my stash of potato chips and beer.’

Clarus nodded solemnly. ‘And by mid-afternoon, we head to the bedroom, and go down for a nap.’

‘Together?’ Gladio said sarcastically.

‘Yes,’ Clarus said.

‘After a vigorous spot of love-making, of course,’ Regis said.

The noise that the three children – Noctis, Gladiolus, Iris – was a combination of incredulous shock and uninhibited disgust. Prompto snorted liquid back into his glass of juice.

‘What the fuck, dad,’ Noctis said, having frozen in the act of bringing the beer bottle to his lips.

‘Sometimes twice, if we can manage it,’ Clarus finished.

Gladiolus straightened up. ‘Please excuse me, I believe I just threw up a little in my mouth.’ He made his hasty exit, and gunned straight for Ignis. As he was walking away, Clarus threw him a parting shot. ‘Old people have needs too, you know.’

Gladiolus simply sped up, practically sprinting away as fast as his legs would allow him.

Iris tucked a hand back into her father’s arm. ‘I dearly hope you are joking, daddy. I don’t think you should be talking to your children about the activities you get up to.’

Clarus and Regis both shared a smile. ‘Believe what you wish,’ Clarus said.

Regis slung a jovial arm around his son, who groaned in embarrassment. ‘Now tell me more about yourself, Prompto.’

Prompto and Noctis circulated in the crowd, and most people were friendly and polite, especially with Noctis by his side. When he had walked off to get fresh bottles of beer, the guests were polite, if not particularly interested. That was fine by him. He had honed his small talk to perfection. Prompto could go for days on how the weather was incredibly beautiful and how lovely the decorations were.

Noctis came over bearing a loaded porcelain plate full of Iggy’s food. Prompto cast a distracted eye over it, wondering if he should get his own when Noctis pushed it into his face and began sharing it with him. Was it weird? Prompto didn’t know. But damned if he would turn down his second helping of Iggy’s food.

They had managed to retreat towards one of the empty tables and Prompto was blissfully chewing away on a cold shrimp concoction when Luna walked over with a man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was intense, very rugged looking, a typically handsome man. He held a glass in his hand, and Luna’s hand in the other. They approached the table, and Prompto watched Noctis watch them.

‘Hey,’ Noctis said, lifting a brow and staring pointedly at their joined hands. ‘Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, I would never have guessed. You and Nyx Ulric?’

Nyx flashed him a small grin, with more trepidation than anything.

Luna slid a hand over Noctis’s arm and patted, almost in warning. ‘Yes, Nyx Ulric. We’ve been going out for nearly a year now.’

Noctis whistled in surprise. ‘And you’re finally coming out in the open with his?’

‘Hey, Noct, I wanted to speak to you earlier, but- ’ Nyx began.

‘Why would you need to?’ Noctis said easily. ‘Nyx, whatever history that was between Lunafreya and me, that’s old news now. Your private lives have nothing to do with me, although allow me to congratulate you. I hope you will be very happy together.’

‘Thank you, Noctis,’ Nyx said, then seemed to release the breath he was holding.

Luna ran her hand over Nyx’s. ‘There, I told you. You have nothing to worry about.’

Noctis wiped his fingers on a napkin, then lifted his bottle to his lips. ‘What’s this? You were worried about me? Come on, Nyx. It’s me you’re talking about. Were you expecting me to be some kind of jealous ex?’

Nyx shrugged. ‘I don’t know, man. You and her have a pretty long history together. And you got pretty sloshed when the engagement ended and I remember you climbing up on the table and saying-’

‘Shit,’ Noctis said, grinning with some embarrassment. ‘Shit, don’t talk about that night, would you? Listen, what’s done is done. I am very glad you and Luna are together. I literally have no issues with her anymore.’ Noctis’s gaze slid across the room to land on Ravus. ‘Although he’s a whole different story, still hates my guts. He’s the mountain you have to scale in order to get to the princess in the castle.’

‘Hey,’ Luna said. ‘I love how you talk about me like I’m not even here.’

‘Come on, Luna. Your brother hates me, and I still don’t know why.’ Noctis hunched his shoulders, then brightened suddenly. ‘Ah, at least, this way my dad will get off my back about getting together with you again.’ Noctis whipped his head around, searched the room for his dad like a hunting dog. ‘I’ll be back!’ he said, and bounded off on long strides, leaving the three of them at the table.

‘Hey, Prompto,’ Luna said, smiling graciously at him. ‘How are you enjoying the party so far?’

‘It’s wonderful,’ Prompto said, continuing to chew at the shrimp. ‘Er, congratulations to the two of you.’

‘Thank you,’ Nyx said. ‘Are you Noctis’s friend?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto said. ‘I’m the new photographer he hired.’

‘Ah!’ Nyx said. ‘I see. I work for Lucis Industries as an engineer.’

‘Oh, I see. So you work at the Citadel too!’ Prompto said excitedly. ‘Cool!’

‘Yeah, it’s nice. I might see you around sometime, when I pop in on Lunafreya. I mean, the Regalia family is really, really tight-knit. You’ll see. We’ll bump into each other really soon.’

‘That sounds great.’

Luna cuddled closer to Nyx. ‘Hey, Prompto.’

‘Mm?’ Prompto stuffed a bite of sushi into his mouth.

‘Do you know if Noctis is seeing anyone?’ she asked.

He coughed, choked a little, nearly sprayed rice all over himself. ‘Hmm,’ he said, noncommittally, wondering what to say, really. ‘I’m not too sure…? Um. Is there a reason why you’re asking?’

Luna looked at Noctis, who was now talking to his dad, laughing as his dad folded his face into his hands with despair. ‘I don’t know. It’s just a feeling. He seems really … cheerful. Maybe happier than he’s been in a long time.’

‘And here I thought we were worried about Noctis being the jealous ex,’ Nyx joked.

‘I’m not jealous, darling,’ Luna said. ‘I’m concerned.’

‘He’s fine,’ Prompto said, as neutrally as possible. ‘He seems pretty happy to me.’

‘He can get moody,’ Luna said, then shrugged. ‘I had hoped … I guess selfishly, now that I’ve a steady relationship of my own, he has one too. No matter how it all went down, I still love him.’ She caught Nyx’s narrowing of the eyes. ‘Like a brother,’ she amended quickly. ‘He’s like a little brother to me.’

Iris bounced over to them. ‘Hey guys!’ she said cheerfully, then jabbed a thumb at her brother, who stood on his own against the far end of the wall. ‘You guys have any idea why Gladdy’s being a petulant little shit at the moment?’

‘Wow, language,’ Noctis said, as he walked back to the table. ‘I don’t know what’s up with him. Do you?’ Noctis said, with a gleam of curiosity in his voice.

‘No idea,’ Iris said. ‘He just seems cranky. Did you piss him off again, Noct?’

Noct pressed a hand to his chest in mock offense. ‘Me? Why me? I didn’t do anything this time. It wasn’t me.’

‘Hmm,’ Iris said. ‘But he won’t talk.’

‘Well, if he won’t tell you, he’s unlikely to tell me too. Anyways, my dad was really pleased, Luna.’

‘He was?’ Luna said, a smile hovering around her lips.

‘Yes. Then he suggested that I hook up with Iris.’

‘Eww,’ Iris said, making a face and blanching at his words. ‘Come on, let’s not joke like that. Anyways, if we did get with each other, that would just be weird, considering that our dads …’ she trailed off, unwilling to complete the sentence.

‘I think that was a joke on their part,’ Noctis said hastily. ‘They’re just pranking us.’

‘But what if they weren’t?’ Iris said worriedly. ‘I mean, it’s not impossible, if you think about it. They’re still young-’

‘ _Young_?!’

‘Young-ish,’ she amended. ‘Healthy, and attractive men-’

‘Iris!’ Noctis said, scandalized. ‘Did you call my dad attractive? Stop talking right now!’ 

‘And they’ve been single for a long time. A long, long time. And they’ve been best friends since forever. So it’s not unnatural-’

‘Iris, I will kill you if you complete that sentence.’

‘-For them to hook up with each other. Who knows, maybe they’ll get married and then we’ll be siblings for real.’

‘I was having a good time today,’ Noctis said conversationally. ‘Then she had to go and ruin everything.’

Luna laughed merrily. ‘Wait, hang on, are you telling me that Uncle Clarus and Uncle Regis are dating each other?’

‘I don’t think it’s dating as they are banging,’ Iris said distractedly, and Noctis pretended to retch. ‘They dropped it on us in a regular conversation, and I’ve never seen Gladdy run away that quickly. I don’t know if they’re joking though. I mean, they might be? But …’ she drifted off. ‘There has been times where dad hasn’t come home for the night and he said he would spend it over at Uncle Regis’s. Because he’d been drinking or something.’

‘Oh, come on,’ Noctis said exasperatedly. ‘Can we talk about anything other than our father’s sex lives at the moment because I swear I’m going to stab you in the eye with my fork, Iris Amicitia.’

She grinned at him. ‘That’s Iris Amicitia-Lucis Caelum to you, big brother.’

Noctis made a grab for her, and she danced out of the way.

Prompto watched as the two prospective siblings messed around with each other, then a fast song started up over the speakers, and with some synchronicity, they jumped onto the dance floor and shook their bodies. They were good dancers, Prompto thought, laughing when Noctis waggled his butt at him rather comically.

Nyx and Luna excused themselves to go get more food. He smiled at Ignis brought his own plate over to join him. To his surprise, Gladiolus joined them as well.

The easy, friendly atmosphere at the table instantly dried up, replaced with a terseness that had Prompto stiffening his spine. ‘Iggy, we should talk.’ Gladiolus’s expression was stony.

‘Not now,’ Ignis said, annoyance in his prim voice, a twitch in his forehead as his hands stilled.

‘Yes, now,’ Gladiolus insisted. ‘You can’t keep running forever.’

‘I can if I’m not ready to talk. Back off, Ignis said, a bite in his voice. ‘Prompto’s here, let’s not make things anymore awkward than it is.’

‘Um, I’m going to go get more food,’ Prompto said lamely, but froze when Ignis’s hand clamped down on his wrist.

‘It’s all right, Prompto. You may stay,’ Ignis said.

‘But I don’t want to stay,’ he muttered quietly, but both men ignored him.

‘Fine, then I’ll say it in front of him. If you don’t mind, I’m sure Prompto doesn’t mind,’ Gladiolus said crankily.

‘I do mind,’ Prompto said again, but it was like they couldn’t hear him.

‘How long are you going to keep avoiding me for, Iggy?’

‘For as long as it takes for the message to sink in, Gladiolus,’ Iggy snapped. ‘The answer is _no_.’

‘No? That’s it?’ Gladiolus said angrily. ‘Twenty years of friendship and this is how you’re choosing to treat me?’

Prompto was starting to feel like he really should slink away. A line of cold sweat dribbled down his spine. He stood there, frozen in place, half wishing he was far away from this table, but the other part of him was curiously wanting to find out why they were fighting in the first place. After all, from what he had seen, they were good friends, and got along marvelously. What could have prompted them to fight in the first place?

And where the fuck was Noctis when Prompto needed him?

‘After what happened that night, you’re just going to go ahead and pretend it never happened?’ Gladiolus continued.

Prompto’s eyes widened. The plot was thickening. What happened last night? Were they … in a relationship?!? A secret one, when the innocent sleepovers suddenly weren’t so innocent anymore?

Prompto shook his head in resignation. Between him and Noctis, Regis and Clarus, Iggy and Gladio … it was like he had stepped the smutty imagination of a crazed fanfiction writer. Surely not all of them, surely …?

But he never got to find out for sure, because right then the announcement came for the cake cutting. Gladiolus stomped away from the table, and they all crowded closer to the front. Prompto snapped a few shots, and sang along to Happy Birthday in his own tone-deaf, off-key manner. Clarus gave a short speech, and everyone clapped.

By now it was evening, and they all watched the magnificent sight of the sun dipping below the horizon. The party continued in an upbeat manner, and Prompto had lost his chance to figure out what was going on between Iggy and Gladio. But he mingled and mixed with the guests, took happy snaps of everyone willing to pose for him. Talcott was especially accommodating, and the kid bent his body in a million exaggerated contortions, which made Prompto laugh until there was a stitch in his side.

When the party drew to an end, he helped a tight-lipped, clearly very angry Iggy clear the tables, and load the dishes into the dishwasher. Iggy packed up some of the leftovers for him into a box, and said that he could take it home. When everything was done, Iggy poured him a glass of a very fine Tenebraen red wine, and they sat for a while, taking a breather. Prompto knew Iggy didn’t want to talk, so he basically left him alone.

Eventually Noctis came to find him, right around 10pm. The party had dispersed a couple of hours earlier, after Clarus and Regis had made their exit. Iris, ever the shit-stirrer, had watched their retreating backs. She stood between her brother, Noctis and Prompto, and she said, ‘I bet they’re going home together, and they’re going to get into the same bed.’

‘Fuck you, Iris,’ Noctis said light-heartedly.

Gladio only howled in disbelief, and Prompto hid his smile behind his drink. ‘Imagine if they actually got married. Then you three would be siblings. Legal ones.’

Gladio’s large hand came down on his back, and he spat into his drink. ‘You’re a funny guy, Argentum.’

‘Thank you,’ Prompto said. ‘I do my best.’

But now Prompto sat there, scrolling through the shots he had on his camera, and determined it was a job well done. He was sure the Amicitias would like the photos.

‘Hey, you!’ Noctis said, even as he appeared at the kitchen entrance. His smile was easy and warm as he locked eyes on Prompto. Prompto beamed at Noctis, then abruptly recalled that there was someone else in the same space as them.

He looked down quickly. ‘I’m ready to go, Noct, if you are.’

‘Oh?’ Ignis said. ‘Are you staying over at Prompto’s again, Noct?’

‘Eh. I think he’ll be crashing at my place today,’ Noctis said, and Prompto wanted to punch him. The cheeky fucker was taking advantage of the situation. And Prompto couldn’t really say no, for fear of exposing the real reason why.

‘Right. That’s good. You’ve been at Prompto’s for a week or so now,’ Ignis said pointedly, and Prompto’s heart clutched. Had Iggy figured out what was going on between them?

‘Not true,’ Noctis said. ‘I was home two days ago.’

‘Hmm,’ Ignis said, and left it at that.

‘You want to hitch a ride with us, Specs?’ Noctis said, jingling his keys. ‘I’ll drive.’

Ignis started to say no, then thought better of it. ‘Why not,’ he said flatly.

Prompto hopped into the back of the car, relishing the space to spread around. He preferred to sit in the back anyway despite the fact that he got carsick quite easily. Being in close proximity to Noctis was dangerous, he knew now. And the last thing he wanted was for Ignis to cotton on there was something between the both of them.

The journey was very brief, and it was literally five minutes later that Noctis pulled into the underground carpark of the Crown City Residences. They all walked up together, with Prompto being exceedingly careful to keep a distance from Noctis. He ignored that wicked little smirk that Noctis shot him behind Iggy’s back in the elevator; that shit-eating grin that told Prompto Noctis knew exactly what he was doing. Instead, he tapped pointlessly on his phone, checking his emails and messages, where there were none anyway.

At the hallway, Ignis bid them goodbye, and Prompto whispered, ‘Cheer up, Iggy.’

‘It’ll be fine, Specs,’ Noctis said, tapping the electronic key lock for his apartment.

‘Good night, gentlemen,’ Ignis said, and closed the door behind him.

Noctis yanked Prompto into the apartment, and pretty much kicked the door closed.

‘Noctis!’ Prompto hissed-whispered when they finally surfaced for air after an intense and brutal kiss, and pushed him away.

‘What? I’ve missed you,’ Noctis said.

Prompto opened his mouth, then thought better of it. He launched himself at Noctis, who caught him. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noctis’s hips, and he felt Noctis shift, brace for the added weight. Then he carried him over to the couch, where he fell on top of Prompto.

‘We’re supposed to wait until Iggy goes to bed,’ Prompto said, even as his hands were already unbuttoning Noctis’s black shirt, pushing it down to his toned arms. Prompto bit down on his right forearm, eliciting a small shout from Noctis. ‘Love your arms,’ Prompto mumbled. ‘Hot.’

‘I’ve got something you can put your mouth on,’ Noctis said teasingly, and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. Prompto clamped his mouth over Noctis’s exposed dick, and he heard Noctis yell, ‘Fuck, Prompto!’

‘We really should move this into the bedroom,’ Prompto said, from around Noctis’s stiff cock.

‘I can’t hear you,’ Noctis insisted, then pushed his head down. Prompto caressed his balls with one hand, and gripped his thighs, then opened his mouth, and slowly eased Noctis’s dick down his throat. He could deep-throat like a champ, and he would make Noctis’s eyes cross if that was the last thing he did.

Noctis moaned, the vibrations of his voice travelling through his entire body. Prompto liked it, and he redoubled his efforts.

Then there was a chiming sound, and Prompto’s brain was belatedly registering it even as his mouth continued its enthusiastic sucking of Noctis’s dick. Was that the sound of the electronic key lock? And before he had the chance to even process what was going on, he heard Ignis’s voice as he walked into the living room, saying, ‘Prompto, you forgot the leftovers.’

Prompto nearly bit down on Noctis, and it was an undignified scramble for the both of them to get off each other, and jumping to their feet as they tucked their dicks back inside their pants.

‘Fuck!’ Prompto groaned softly, just as Ignis came into view.

Ignis did not have any particular expression on his face. He merely narrowed his eyes.

‘Right,’ he said. ‘Apologies,’ he said, in his starchiest voice. He placed the takeaway box on the kitchen counter. ‘Good night.’

They stood stiffly, breathed heavily even after Ignis closed the door behind him and his footsteps trailed away.

‘What the hell, Noct!’ Prompto wailed as he folded himself into a ball, putting his face in his hands, shame and humiliation coursing through his entire body in electrifying agony. He had been so careful. And Ignis had found out in the worst way possible. He had been afraid that Ignis would judge him and assume he got the job because he sucked Noctis’s dick. But then he had been actually caught literally _sucking Noctis’s dick_. His life was over. Ignis would probably never, ever cook for him again. ‘What the fuck! He knows, Noct!’

‘Ah well,’ Noct said, shrugging, but even Prompto could see he was a little stunned. ‘He was going to find out sooner or later. Maybe it’s best that he already knows …?’

‘Not this way, Noctis Lucis Caelum!’ Prompto said, continuing to wail quietly. ‘Not with my mouth over your cock! Oh, fuck, I’m done for. That was so fucking embarrassing I can’t even begin to describe it.’

‘I don’t think he actually saw us,’ Noctis said, but he didn’t sound too sure.

‘Noct!’ Prompto continued howling. ‘Fuck, this is all my fault. I should have known better. We said we would do it in the bedroom,’ he said, annoyed. ‘No, it’s your fault! You convinced me otherwise!’

‘Don’t pin this on me,’ Noctis said, grinning. ‘It’s both our fault. Let it go, Prom. It’s OK.’

‘I can never look him in the face again,’ Prompto said sadly.

‘Aww,’ Noctis cajoled. ‘Listen, it’s done. So why don’t we continued what we were doing?’

Prompto glared at him. ‘Fat chance, you bastard.’

Noctis made a grab for him. ‘Let’s go, babe.’ Prompto danced out of the way, then unexpectedly laughter bubbled out of him when Noctis grabbed him by the waist. With a heave, Prompto found his feet leaving the ground, and he was flung over Noctis’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Prompto laughed so hard that he struggled to breathe. ‘Put me down!’

‘Not until you’re in my bed and I’m inside of you,’ Noctis purred.

Prompto felt a fire surging in his loins. He stopped struggling, and wrapped his arms around Noctis’s ribs, enjoying the feeling of blood rushing to his head from his upside down position. ‘All right, cutie. I’ll let you,’ he said breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 15

The both of them stood in front of Ignis’s front door bright and early the next morning.

Prompto held a plate of pancakes in his hands. The pancakes were thick and fluffy, and plated on the nicest dish he could find in Noctis’s cupboards. He had intentionally picked a recipe he was very, very familiar with, and a wonderful treat that he had made for himself when times were tough and all he had on hand were the staples – milk, flour, baking powder, sugar. It was all in the way you mixed it together, and how it was cooked.

Noctis glanced over at him, and Prompto caught that impish grin. ‘I’ll punch that cocky smile off your face if you don’t stop it,’ he hissed. He had gone over this with Noctis already. He was to arrange his features in the most contrite expression ever, and prepare to make nice with Ignis. Now that the cat was out of the bag, they needed to win Ignis over to their side.

Even though Ignis did not seem to be the type of person who would run around blabbing that he had caught the both of them with their pants down – literally – they still needed to ensure he would not tell anyone else unless they were ready. And most importantly, Prompto did not want to be kicked off the gravy train that was Ignis’s free flow of glorious ambrosia made by his god-like hands.

He plastered on a bright, happy, hopefully innocent-looking face, a face that did not have ‘social-climbing, dignity-selling, gold-digging cock-sucker’ written all over it. The door clicked open, and revealed Ignis, already freshly-showered, dressed in a lilac-colored button-up shirt that was open a little lower, his long legs clad in tight jeans. He was hot, Prompto thought.

Ignis sighed. ‘Come on in.’ He turned, and Prompto’s gaze was glued to his very nice ass.

He snuck a peek at Noctis, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. He mock-scowled at him, and whispered, ‘He’s off limits, you dirty dog. I don’t share, babe.’

Prompto stuck out his tongue. He looked with some resignation at Ignis’s retreating ass. Perhaps in the next life. As cute as Ignis was, Prompto only had eyes for the scruff-ball that stood next to him. He loved Noctis’s personality, and it was so easy to be with him. They got along like a freaking house on fire, one that had already been doused with petrol. Not to mention that Noctis was hot and sexy, and had a fucking nice cock that he knew how to use quite skillfully.

They walked into Ignis’s living space. The layout was exactly like Noctis’s apartment, except flipped. But the décor was totally different here. Where Noctis’s was minimalist, with soothing shades of grey, Ignis’s place was done up in earthy shades of brown and green. It had a rather more homey feeling than Noctis’s, but where Noctis’s had a lived-in feeling despite the cool greys, Ignis’s looked like it was right out of a design magazine. It was ruthlessly neat and clean, with very little personal belongings in sight.

Prompto placed the pancakes on the completely empty, shining countertop. ‘Try some of my pancakes,’ Prompto said. ‘I made too many, so I figured we would bring you some.’

‘Made too many, huh?’ Noctis said, and that slow grin spread before Prompto could put a stop to it. ‘If you made so many, why didn’t you let me have one?’

Prompto bit his lip, and mentally threw darts at Noctis’s face. He laughed awkwardly, aware that it sounded fake even to himself. ‘You’re funny, Noctis. Anyways, Ignis, was hoping you’d try some and let me know what I can do to kick it up a notch.’

Ignis eyed them carefully, and shifted his gaze back and forth from them before sighing, pushing his glasses up his nose. ‘Is this a bribe for what happened last night?’

Prompto deflated and his shoulders fell. ‘You saw everything?’ he asked glumly. How utterly embarrassing.

‘I saw enough to arrive at the correct conclusion, I’m afraid,’ Ignis said primly. ‘Are you here to bribe me?’

Prompto looked up with some hope. ‘Will it work?’

‘Well, it depends what the bribe is for. Did you want me to keep my mouth shut or did you want me to erase that gods-awful sight from my memory?’

‘Uh …both?’ Prompto asked, the same time Noctis said, ‘What do you mean by “gods-awful sight”, Specs?’

Ignis turned to Noctis. ‘How else would you describe it then? I walked in on Prompto’s head in your lap, his mouth-’

‘AHHH!’ Prompto leapt up in panic. ‘Don’t say it, Iggy! I’m embarrassed enough already, all right? I’m sorry you had to walk in on it, I’ll never do it again!’

‘The hell you’re not,’ Noctis muttered.

‘Never doing it again,’ Prompto shot Noctis a dirty look. ‘I’m very sorry about last night.’

Ignis pursed his lips. Then he relented. ‘I should have apologized instead. I did not mean to interrupt your … ah … session.’

‘Session?’ Noctis said incredulously. ‘Session?! You make it sound like he was counseling me? Or we were doing yoga. Although, maybe it was a little like yoga?’ He looked at Prompto, who refused to reciprocate. 

Ignis flushed slightly. ‘Sorry, poor choice of words on my part. I meant to apologize for interrupting your … intercourse.’

Prompto winced. ‘Somehow I preferred it when you said session.’

‘Apology accepted, Specs,’ Noctis said, then helped himself to one of the pancakes. Prompto slapped his hand out of the way.

‘It’s for Iggy!’ Prompto hissed.

‘Come on,’ Noctis complained.

Ignis looked at them again. ‘How long have you been …’ he drifted off, as if trying to find the right word to describe what he had caught them doing.

‘Doing the dirty?’ Noctis asked.

‘What the hell, man,’ Prompto said, horrified, slugging Noctis’s arm.

‘Ouch … mmm. Sorry. I meant … fucking?’ Noctis suggested, and Prompto kicked him hard.

‘I meant to say “together”.’ Ignis clicked his tongue in disapproval. ‘Must you be so vulgar, Noct?’

‘Not very long,’ Noctis said, having torn off a generous chunk of pancake and was now fitting it into his mouth. ‘We’re getting to know each other, Specs. It’s all fine.’

Ignis pursed his lips, but his expression neither suggested disapproval nor approval. ‘The both of you are adults, so I expect you to comport yourselves as such. I hope the both of you will keep it professional when the situation calls for it, and treat each other with kindness. You’re grown men who can make wise choices, so I trust that you will continue to do so.’

‘Of course,’ Prompto said quickly, a little bit startled to be let off the hook like that. But he supposed Ignis was right. They were adults, closer to 30 than they were to 20. And if they couldn’t get their shit together and have a mature relationship, then it would be embarrassing for everyone involved.

‘But coming back to your question, Prompto. I would be more than glad to scrub that sight from my memory, but I’m afraid that’s not possible. I can only promise I will do my best to refrain from ever bringing up that image again. However, what I can tell you is that I respect your privacy. As this is none of my business, or anyone else’s, you will have my silence on this matter.’

‘Thank you, Iggy,’ Prompto said. ‘You’re the best.’

‘See?’ Noctis said, slinging an arm around Prompto’s waist. He stiffened for a second, then seeing as Ignis did not make a comment, he relaxed fractionally. ‘I told you that you have nothing to worry about with Specs. He’s a nice guy.’

‘Why would you worry?’ Ignis said, frowning.

‘He was afraid that you would think he’s some kind of gold digger,’ Noctis said, now helping himself to an entire pancake. He folded it in half, then started chewing on it.

Prompto opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Ignis. ‘A gold digger? You thought I would be worried that you would be after Noctis’s money?’

‘Um. Maybe??’ Prompto admitted sheepishly. ‘It looks bad, you know. I just got this job, and next thing you know, I’m … dating the boss?’ To his surprise, Ignis chuckled softly.

‘Oh, Prompto. Noctis isn’t a catch.’

Noctis paused in the act of stuffing his mouth. ‘Excuse me?’ he said indignantly, his mouth full.

‘He’s messy, he’s lazy, and he’s a spoiled brat,’ Ignis said, then clucked his tongue. ‘And apparently, no manners either. Don’t speak when you have food in your mouth.’

Noctis gasped dramatically. ‘Lies and slander!’

‘I’m afraid that you’re more of a catch, Prompto,’ Ignis said sadly. ‘Noctis’s immense wealth has made him, well, let’s just say that his character needs quite a bit of improvement.’ There was an edge of teasing in his voice, and Prompto knew he was only half-joking.

‘Iggy,’ Noctis whined. ‘Stop shitting on me. I actually want Prompto to like me.’

‘I think he already likes you enough,’ Ignis said. ‘Seeing as that he was doing his best to please you last night.’

‘AHHHH Iggy!’ Prompto moaned in dismay. ‘Please don’t! I told you, I’m super embarrassed.’

‘Consider that payback for the image burned into my retinas,’ Ignis said. ‘Thank you for the pancakes, Prompto. I shall enjoy them.’ He eyed the small stack on the plate. ‘If there is anything left by the time that Noct is done with them.’

Noct grinned, then folded another pancake into his hands and started eating. ‘Hey, Specs. On an unrelated note. Why were you and Gladio fighting?’

Ignis’s lovely green eyes turned flinty and cold. ‘I’m afraid it’s because he’s being an absolute tool. I don’t wish to speak of it now, Noctis. Not when I have a fine breakfast here.’

‘All right,’ Noctis said, backing off. ‘I’m always here for you, Iggy. Talk to me if you need to.’

‘Me too,’ Prompto said. ‘Uh, I’m not very helpful, but I’m a pretty good listener.’

Ignis sighed. ‘You know what the both of you could do for me?’

‘Yes??’ Prompto said eagerly.

‘Get out of my apartment. You’re interrupting my Sunday cleaning schedule.’

Prompto glanced quickly around the apartment. It was grand, spanking, spiffily clean. ‘Right, we’ll leave you to it! It looks terribly messy in here.’

‘Yes, I thought so,’ Ignis said, without even a hint of irony. ‘If you’re still in the neighborhood by the end of the day, Prompto, feel free to join us for dinner.’

‘We usually have Sunday dinner together here,’ Noctis said.

Prompto could have shed tears of gratitude. ‘You couldn’t stop me,’ he said. ‘Is there anything we could do for you? Run to the shops and pick up the makings for dinner?’

‘As a matter of fact, yes.’ Ignis turned to his fridge, where the sleek black surface was blank except for a single sticky note. ‘If you could purchase the following items, it would be a great help to me.’

‘I’m on it!’ Prompto said.

‘We’re on it,’ Noctis corrected. ‘I’m coming with you.’

‘Right. Thank you. Now would you two please leave?’ Ignis said. ‘Unless you would rather help me clean?’

‘I’m going to go ahead and nope out of here,’ Noctis said.

‘Goodbye and we’ll see you later!’ Prompto bounced out the door, with Noctis at his heels.

They got back into Noctis’s apartment. ‘I’m hungry,’ Noctis complained, and Prompto was gracious enough not to mention that he had already eaten half of Iggy’s pancakes. ‘Shall we go out for a coffee and some food, then hit the supermarket?’

‘Yeah, why not. Let’s go to the mall. I want to get some new sheets for my new, grown-up bed. I feel so accomplished,’ Prompto said.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ Prompto said, feeling great about himself. ‘I’ve got a job, a nice boss, a steady bank balance. A new bed, a cute boyfriend, and no one is currently upset with me.’ He thought of Miz Aquila, who had stomped out of Noctis’s office yesterday. ‘Maybe one person, but I hardly give a shit what she thinks.’

They headed to the Crown City mall, one that Prompto had never frequented before. It was all very upper-class, and kind of out of his usual price range. But Prompto supposed he rubbed shoulders with royalty now, and expected to pay a little more than what he was used to doing.

They walked past a retailer called the House of Love, and Prompto stopped off in there to top up his supply of lube. The one that he had been using with Noctis he’d had for about a year now, and had been barely used. He had been too busy, and there hadn’t been anyone who had struck his fancy. But now they were down to a quarter of the tube, and he would be very sad if they had to stop their activities because he had been too distracted to stock up.

It was a little embarrassing to walk in there with Noctis. But it’s OK, he told himself. He was an adult now, with a healthy sex life. So they stepped into the shop, and to his pleasant surprise, was incredibly nice and classy, unlike the suggestion from the terribly kitschy name.

Prompto wandered down the lube aisle, and picked out a couple of bottles. One normal one, and a flavored one. ‘Hey, Noct, you don’t have any allergies, do you?’

Noct wandered down to him, shook his head. He held a classy looking white box in his hand. ‘Hey, Prom,’ he started, but before Prompto could even find out what it was, he caught sight of the price tag.

‘What the hell, Noct. Unless it’s a freaking golden dildo in there, we’re not paying for it!’ he hissed.

‘Well, it’s not,’ Noctis said, startled. He looked at the box. ‘And anyways, I’ll pay for it.’

‘What is it?’ Prompto asked, trying to get Noctis to turn the box.

‘I don’t know,’ Noctis said.

‘What?! Why would you try to buy something when you don’t even know what it is?’ he hissed.

‘I found it on the floor and picked it up,’ Noctis said, smiling slowly. ‘I was intending to put it back on the shelf, but my boyfriend seems very interested. Your face looks flushed, Prom.’

‘No,’ Prompto said, then amended his tone slightly. ‘Maybe. What is it, anyway?’

‘A butt-plug vibrator,’ Noctis said, grinning now. ‘I’m going to get this.’

‘But it’s so expensive,’ Prompto protested. ‘What, is it going to make me crap rainbows? Does it also have the processing power to run Zombie Outbreak 6 when it drops tomorrow?’

‘Ah, we can only hope,’ Noctis said. ‘I’m getting this. And no, I do not have any allergies. He peered at the bottles in Prompto’s hands. ‘Mango flavor? Nope. Get the strawberry, please.’

‘Fine,’ Prompto said, then marched to the counter. He refused to pay for the overpriced gadget in Noctis’s hand – whatever it was. A vibrator? A butt plug? Who the hell knew? It was so expensive that it could probably compute the probabilities of him getting multiple orgasms, Prompto thought, and rolled his eyes.

They paid for their things, and walked out with nice and discreet bags. Their hands brushed against each other’s, and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to link fingers, but when they had done so Prompto realized that this was probably the first time they had actually held hands.

Prompto stopped in front of the window of a photo printing shop, drooling at the new DSLR lens that sat on display. This was the first time he had seen in in a shopfront display, and it reminded him that the rich and wealthy did it very differently in Crown City Mall. The T5-60S 800mm lens cost a ridiculous amount of money, and Prompto could only fantasize about buying it one day. He didn’t need it, of course, but it was every photographer’s wet dream.

He noticed Noctis looking at something else, and followed his gaze, which was fixed on a little alcove just off the photography shop. ‘Er, you need to hit the washroom or something, Noct?’

‘Yes,’ Noctis said. ‘Come with me?’

Prompto’s laugh bubbled out of him. ‘What are you, a teenage girl? You want me to go into the washroom with you? Want me to hold your pee-pee for you as well?’ His ribs were starting to hurt from laughing so much, but he followed Noctis’s lead.

When he realized what Noctis was intending to do, he shook his head and dug in his heels. ‘Oh, no way, Noctis. I like you, but I don’t like you that much that I’ll let you fuck me in a public washroom, all right? Those things are vectors for nasty germs, thank you.’

‘Trust me,’ Noctis said. They stopped in front of an automatic door, with a gold-plated placard that read, ‘Crown City Premier Washrooms’ and below it, ‘For the discerning customer’.

‘A premier washroom? What’s that?’ Prompto said, then watched Noctis as he pulled out his black card and tapped it against the card reader. ‘Twenty gil?!’ he said with disbelief. ‘Twenty gs for a shit on a gold toilet when you can do it at home for free?! Come on, Noct!’ Noctis tapped it twice, and the door slid open smoothly to grant them access.

Noctis yanked Prompto into the toilet, and Prompto gasped.

There was a sitting area with real furniture – not the cheap plasticky stuff, but actual smooth leather sofas, looking like they had just been purchased yesterday. There were magazines on a shelf, and books that looked like they had never been touched. The vanity mirrors had gilded golden edges, reflecting the soothing warm lights from the ceiling. The hand-washing area was filled with large bowl sinks and automated taps, with soap in little wrapped packs instead of plastic dispensers. There were full-sized bottles of hand cream on the sinks. The urinals were located off the main hall, and smelled like a combination of peppermint and vanilla, instead of the stink of piss.

There were only three toilet cubicles, but each was a self-contained little suite, equipped with a toilet that could probably fly to space if it wanted to, considering how many buttons and thingamajigs were on there. There was a freaking screen in there, for fuck’s sake. The floor and walls were so clean that Prompto would not hesitate to eat food off it, even if there was someone else taking a dump next door. But best of all, it was totally quiet, and they were all alone. Which made sense, because not many people were insane enough to pay 20 gil for entry to a public washroom.

‘I’ve really come up in the world,’ Prompto marveled. ‘This brings a tear to my eye. I never once thought I would step into a paid, luxury washroom. But today, you fulfilled my dreams, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I see what it’s like to date a rich guy now, and I’m loving it. Thank you very much for this experience.’

Noctis swatted his ass, then turned and washed his hands in the oversized sink. ‘Are you going to be snarky with me all day?’

‘I’m still not going to let you fuck me in a public washroom, Noct,’ Prompto said. ‘As nice as this place is.’

‘I wasn’t going to,’ Noctis said, then yanked him into the closest cubicle and locked the door.

‘I don’t particularly want to suck you off here, either,’ Prompto said, crossing his arms. ‘This place is really nice, though.’

He was having second thoughts. Maybe he wouldn’t mind giving Noctis a blow job in the toilet cubicle of a premier washroom. He had had sex in worse places, especially during his backpacker days. Best not to think about now, though.

Noctis slammed down the lid of the toilet, and spun Prompto so he was facing it. He put Prompto’s hands against the wall, and yanked his jeans down past his ass.

‘Noctis,’ Prompto said in a sing-song voice. ‘This is real hot, I tell you, in a public toilet, of all places. Such a turn on, oh yeah, baby.’ He heard a rustle of the bags, and gasped when Noctis stuck two fingers inside his ass. The entry was rough, and unexpected, but the cold lube Noctis had apparently put on his fingers helped. But his tone turned from dismissive to surprise in less than a moment. ‘Fuck, Noct!’

Despite himself, he spread his legs a little wider to allow Noctis further access. He leaned into those fingers, then hissed as those fingers had the temerity to leave him. ‘Come on, Noct, you freaking tease! What the hell are you doing?’

Noctis broke open the packaging on the white box he had purchased, and from it emerged a small oval-shaped metal implement. Noct coated it with lube with his fingers, then looked up and smiled at him rather wickedly.

Prompto understood immediately, and bit his lip to ground himself in the rush of blood to his head. ‘Mmm, you kinky bastard.’

‘Why not, Prom?’ Noctis said, then eased the little vibrator into Prompto’s ass. ‘I want to see you lose your mind for me.’

Prompto arched his back, concentrating on getting comfortable with that little thing now inside of him. Noct had managed to push it in deep, and it felt solid and secure in his ass. ‘Mmm, feels good. Not as good as your dick, mind you. Who knew you were into crap like this?’

‘With you, I’m willing to try anything,’ Noctis said, sliding his two fingers back into Prompto’s ass to nudge gently against the vibrator. Then he pulled out, wiped his fingers against Prompto’s bare hip. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

Prompto’s eyes popped open. ‘Go where?’

‘For coffee and cake or something,’ Noctis said. ‘I told you, I was hungry.’

‘Wait, what the hell?’ Prompto said, struggling to pull up his pants even as Noctis opened the door. ‘What are you doing? Aren’t you going to continue?’

‘Nope,’ Noctis said. ‘I’ll have you when we get home, but for now, I want food. And we need to finish our shopping trip.’

‘I’m not doing the shopping with a vibrator up my ass,’ Prompto said frantically. ‘Come on, I changed my mind. I’ll let you fuck me in the washroom.’

‘Nah, that’s not really a turn-on to me,’ Noctis said easily.

Prompto sucked in a breath. ‘You fucking bastard.’

‘Tell you what, Prom. If you can keep from coming until we get home, I’ll give you a reward. I’ll do anything you want.’

Prompto thought about it. ‘I want to pitch,’ he said. ‘I want to fuck your ass.’

‘Deal,’ Noctis said so easily that for a moment Prompto realized that Noctis wasn’t really opposed to it in the first place anyway. Damn, he should have asked for something else.

‘All right,’ Prompto said, then just for the hell of it, he went to unwrap a fresh bar of soap. He took his time washing his hands. Noctis waited for him patiently, then as Prompto went to pick up a fresh towel – a real cloth towel, none of the plebeian paper towel shit, thank you – when there was a jolt inside of him that made him jump about five feet into the air like a scalded cat.

He braced his hands on the sink heavily. ‘What the hell, Noctis? Turn it down a notch, will you?’ He breathed quietly, trying to calm his heart beat. ‘It’s dialed up to high. I’m pretty sure it’s zapped through my prostate already.’

‘Really?’ Noctis said. ‘Let me see.’

Another zap blasted through him, and he could have sworn the tendrils of pleasure extended all the way to his brain. That would explain why he didn’t say anything else, merely panted harshly as his eyes caught Noctis’s in the mirror, and implored him for mercy. If he allowed this to go on, he would come in his own pants before they hit the doorway, let alone do the shopping and have coffee and get home.

But Noctis seemed to have taken pity on him for now. He turned it down to a much lower setting, where it pulsed pleasantly through him, sending a lovely little tap against his prostate, instead of sending such a large shock that it pretty much dislodged his entire thought process. The hum of pleasure that glided inside of him was quite enjoyable.

That had been twenty minutes ago, when it was pleasant and rather inoffensive at first. But now he was seated behind the table in a plastic booth, his legs crossed over his hard-on, his hands clamped together on the surface as he listened to Noctis put in an order for a meatball sandwich with a large soda. ‘Hold the side salad, please,’ Noctis said. ‘What would you like, Prom?’

‘The same,’ he gritted out, trying to keep his expression as placid as possible. ‘Wait, no. I want the salad, please. And make my soda a diet, please.’

When the waiter walked away, Prompto turned to Noctis. ‘What are you, five years old? You don’t eat your vegetables now?’

Noctis shrugged, but instead of answering he smiled gamely, and a buzz vibrated in his ass.

Prompto glared at Noctis. ‘Stop it, Noct. We’re in a restaurant. I don’t want to have to choose between eating and jizzing in my pants,’ he whispered.

‘All right, all right,’ Noctis said.

So he ended up spending a very uncomfortable half hour eating his sandwich and slurping his soda, willing his erection to calm so he didn’t look like a pervert with a bulge in the front of his pants in a family restaurant, of all places. By the time he paid for the bill (after insisting quite adamantly when Noctis pulled out his wallet), he was mostly calm again. They walked to the supermarket, hands still linked together, but Prompto was acutely aware of how tightly he was gripping Noctis’s hand. It was in half-warning, half-desperation.

‘Hey, how about we split up and get the list done, then meet back at the carpark?’

‘What?’ Prompto said.

‘You go get the bedsheets, and I’ll go get the groceries on the list. We’ll meet back at the car.’

‘Why?’ Prompto asked, and that was when he noticed Noctis gripping his hand with equal fervor. He must be so turned on too, but in those loose jeans Prompto couldn’t really tell. Now Prompto grinned. It wasn’t a bad idea. If he could get far away enough from Noctis, the rest of his chubby would have enough time to calm all the way down, because there was no way in hell that Noctis wouldn’t be buzzing him in the car as they drove home. ‘Fine, all right. Don’t dawdle,’ he warned.

‘I’m not going to,’ Noctis promised, slipping his keys into Prompto’s pocket, then pressed a brief kiss to his lips before he headed off in the direction of the supermarket.

Prompto was halfway to the linen store when he felt a buzz inside of him. ‘Fuck,’ he muttered. Was that why Noctis paid an exorbitant price for the vibrator? He didn’t realize that it could work from such a distance. Hell, it felt like Noctis could turn on the vibrator from Niflheim, if he wanted. ‘Damn this.’ He was half-tempted to get into the nearest washroom (the free one, thank you very much) and yank it out of himself.

But then he realizing the buzzing hadn’t stopped. What was Noctis doing? Was he fucking with Prompto, or had he accidentally activated it? Either way, Prompto gritted his teeth and focused at the task at hand. He just needed to get this done, meet back with Noctis, and kick him in the nuts.

The low-level buzzing was rather pleasant at first, but when it was nonstop nudging against his prostate, that was when he realized it was going to be a real problem. The hard-on that he had battled for forty-five minutes before calming down had flared up, laughing in the face of his prior efforts.

He found himself grabbing the closest set of queen-sized sheets, then another. He would normally take his time and compare prices, but this was not the occasion for it, he thought. By the time he stood at the cashier’s his hands were already shaking with effort as he pulled out his credit card. He practically snatched the bag out of the lady’s hand and sprinted out of the store. 

He started focusing on everything else but sensation of pleasure pulsing in his ass. He had to check a couple of times that he hadn’t come, that was how wet the front of his underwear felt. He walked faster and faster, and tried not to bump into other people. He thought about cute puppies and kittens, little babies and the state of the world, how the old man coming up on the escalator was picking his nose. But nothing seemed to work, and his boner was raging right now, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last.

He was so tightly wound-up that when he got to the carpark, he saw that Noctis’s Audi was alarmingly empty. Thank the Astrals above that Prompto had the keys though, because Noctis thought he would be done faster. He slid into the passenger seat, heaving out a breath of deep relief.

The pleasure hadn’t stopped flooding his system, but at least he was safe, in the car, and no one could see or hear him. He was genuinely tempted to pull down his pants and pull out the damned thing, but the thought of pulling down his pants and sticking his fingers up his own ass in a public parking lot was just so humiliating that he pressed his thighs together and prayed for calm.

He fidgeted and twitched, and wondered if he should at least try to jerk off under his jacket or something. But he had struck a deal with Noctis, and he would at least try to see it through.

Prompto bit his lip, and closed his eyes, loving the way that pressure was building slowly in his belly. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ he began to pant, in hopes that it would help stave off the orgasm. Then the car door opened, and Noctis slid into the driver’s seat, and twisted his body in order to dump a bag of groceries in the back seat.

‘Shit, Noct, turn it off,’ Prompto huffed.

‘Turn what off?’ Noctis asked.

‘The fucking vibrator!’ Prompto yelled as the jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and he nearly fell out of the seat. ‘It’s been buzzing for twenty minutes right now, and I’m this close to coming in my own pants.’

‘Oh, shit, I didn’t realize,’ Noctis said, then scrambled in his jeans pocket to grab the remote. But his fingers accidentally brushed against the controls, and he dialed it up before he managed to turn it off. In that moment, Prompto nearly leapt through the roof as he let out a long, helpless moan that tapered off into a whimper as the vibrator turned off abruptly. ‘Sorry, I’m really sorry.’

Prompto started laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. ‘What the fuck, Noct!?’ he said. ‘Astrals above, that was like the worst and best experience of my life all rolled into one,’ he panted.

Noct was laughing too. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you.’

‘You’d better, you bastard. Now get us home so I can get this fucking thing out of my asshole.’

They drove home without any further issues, and after they parked, dropped off the groceries at Iggy’s house. There was an undercurrent of urgency to their actions, because both of them still sported some sort of half hard-on that lazily demanded to be spent. But it was nice to be able to get home, lock the door behind them, and dive straight for Noctis’s bedroom.

Prompto shucked off his jeans, and stepped out of his slightly damp underwear. His ass felt loose and open, courtesy of the vibrator. He spread his legs, bent over, and ordered Noctis to take it out.

‘Hmm,’ Noctis said. ‘What if I don’t want to?’

Prompto rounded on him, killing intent in his eyes. ‘What do you mean, you don’t want to?’ he growled.

Noctis lifted the hand holding the remote. ‘Well, let’s finish this off, shall we?’

‘What the fuck!’ Prompto yelled, then made a grab for the remote, but Noctis danced out of his reach, and then he pressed a button.

There was no way to describe it. Not only was it a constant stream of pleasure, but it was a high level vibration that sent his body into meltdown. Prompto’s knees gave way under him, and he collapsed onto the bed, feeling his half-chubby evolve into a monstrous erection that had him moaning for relief. ‘Shit, Noctis! Shit! I’m so close to coming, fuck!’

Noctis leaned over him. ‘That won’t do, babe,’ he said, his grin wicked, his entire demeanor quite devilish. He felt fingers probe into his slick ass, and gently pull out the vibrator. There was immediate relief when it was removed, but then that emptiness he felt inside of him ached. Noctis tossed the still buzzing vibrator down on the bed, then entered him in a rough thrust that had him keening with pleasure.

‘Fuck, you’re so hot,’ Noctis said, pounding him straight into the mattress even as Prompto’s abused muscles clenched around him.

‘Fuck, Noct. Harder, harder!’ Prompto said, his hands bunching against the quilt as Noctis pounded into him from behind. He loved the way Noctis sped up, fucked him so hard that he could no longer hold himself up, his cheek pressed to the covers, which smelled fantastically of Noctis anyway.

He came so hard that he could still hear his own wails reverberating in the air as he floated back down to Eos. Noctis followed him shortly after. The orgasm had been held back for too long, because when he had actually exploded he felt like he had been hit by a truck. The truck of pleasure, that is. He lay there, boneless and helpless, his body achy and used, and the flood of endorphins drenched him and blanketed him with the feeling of wellbeing and safety.

Noctis was draped across his body. ‘You just wait, Noctis Lucis Caelum,’ Prompto said, when his lungs started working again. ‘I won that bet, and you should prepare to have your ass pounded sideways and every which way to Sunday.’

‘I don’t quite mind that,’ Noctis said, grinning at him. ‘I’m ready anytime, blondie.’

‘Not now,’ Prompto said, lifting his head. Then put it down again, groaning. Even that was too much effort. ‘Not now. I’m done. Give me a few days at least.’

Noctis chuckled, and leaned down to kiss his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

The next three weeks passed in a blur. A literal blur, because when Prompto’s eyes weren’t crossing from the eyestrain of fixing his gaze on his computer screen as he edited hundreds of photos, he and Noctis were fucking like rabbits in heat. They did it everywhere – Prompto’s new bed, Noctis’s bed, Noctis’s guest bedroom, the bathroom, Noctis’s special bathroom at work, even in the car at one point.

He had decided that he was too old for car sex, because of the contortions necessary to fold his lanky body as he rode Noctis’s dick in the passenger seat. In a couple of months he would be turning twenty-nine, old enough to know that he preferred to bang on a nice, lovely clean bed. They could not get enough of each other, and nowadays they had taken to carrying around small bottles of lube with them.

But as much as he enjoyed the sex, there were times where he wished he and Noctis would slow down. The sex was fantastic, but his ass was constantly sore, his dick was raw and he was pretty sure his balls were working overtime to produce sperm he didn’t need. There was a huge stack at work waiting for him, and he couldn’t really afford to be distracted.

And he had learned that dating the boss was challenging. When he inspected Noctis’s accounts one evening, he could feel Noctis’s hard dick pressed up against his back. And yes, he could have ignored it instead of giving Noctis a blow job that almost blew his head off, but he hadn’t. From then on, he would kick the boss out of his office before inspecting the accounts alone.

Noctis had scheduled the upcoming trip to Lestallum, and managed to fit in a four-day trip mid-week. And because Prompto knew exactly what they would be doing in that hotel room that Noctis had booked at the Leville Hotel, he did his best to complete as much work as he could. Gladiolus pulled out the trip because he was still not on speaking terms with Ignis, and Ignis withdrew his participation the moment he found out that Noctis had booked two bedrooms, one for him, and the other for Noctis and Prompto. ‘No, thank you,’ Ignis said. ‘I would not like to be the third wheel, thanks. And believe me, I can find better things to do with my time than to listen to the incessant banging and creaking coming from the room next door.’

So Prompto busted his tail feather to finish his freelance work, balanced with the engagement parties and weddings and birthday parties. To his relief Noctis seemed to be prioritizing his work as well. He had meetings with potential clients and was closely involved in coordinating the upcoming weddings. He was a project manager of sorts, making sure that deadlines were being met, and people were delivering what they were supposed to.

Despite his lackadaisical attitude, Noctis was very sharp when it came to work. He was meticulous and decisive, which was such a contrast to his easy-going attitude sometimes. But Prompto had had the privilege of watching Noctis one time during the initial set-up of a particularly large wedding. He rattled off a series of clear instructions for his staff, and they dispersed to do what they needed to. When they came to him with a query, he made sound decisions and utilized his staff well.

And despite the way they were fucking at home, Noctis was a fair boss to Prompto as well. He asked Prompto for an update on his schedule, and helped him adjust priorities based on client needs. So far, Prompto was well pleased with his new employment.

And as a reward for his hard work three weeks later, they left Insomnia at the crack of dawn. It would be a long drive as they were taking the scenic route, and Noctis had agreed to share the driving load. He would take the first four hours, and Prompto could do as much as he was comfortable with. While Prompto wasn’t relishing the endless driving, he was excited to get behind the wheel of Noctis’s beautiful Audi, which he eventually discovered was actually commissioned for him. Prompto was once against reminded of the massive socioeconomic disparity between the both of them. He had walked into a second-hand car dealership, and walked away with his sturdy little sedan and a hefty repayment loan.

But Prompto couldn’t even begrudge him. Noctis was beautiful, blessed, and generous, and never really flaunted his wealth. In fact, Prompto knew for a fact that Noctis’s favorite shirt was this tatty shirt he wore around the house, one that faded from wear and had a tiny hole on the bottom. He was very easy to like, and it was a testament to the strength of their attraction that Prompto liked him despite of his immense privilege and wealth.

When Noctis had booked a hotel room for them at the Leville, Prompto had not been surprised to find out that he had booked the executive suite. There was no need for any of that, and he had urged Noctis to book a regular hotel room instead. They came to the compromise of getting a mid-tier room, which Noctis would pay for, and Prompto would cover the costs of their meals.

‘I’ll keep you humble,’ Prompto had said to a smiling Noctis. ‘As long as I’m around, I’ll keep your feet rooted to the ground.’

‘That’s what I keep you around for,’ Noctis said.

‘Really?’ Prompto said, laughing and sticking out his tongue. ‘I thought it was because of my tongue.’

‘That, too.’ Noctis said.

But now they were off on their mini-vacation, their first one as a couple. Their previous trip to Galdin Quay had been lovely, and had culminated in the both of them placing their cards on the table. Prompto had hoped this one would be fantastic in its own way as well.

Noctis put the music on blast, and Prompto had a little snooze. When he had gotten up, the roof of the convertible was down, and he stretched, loving the way the wind smelled once they were out in the countryside. He drank half a bottle of water, then rooted through the cooler bag at his feet. Ignis had been kind enough to pack them food for his road trip.

‘Ah, bless that Iggy,’ Prompto said gratefully. ‘What would we do without him in our lives?’

‘Fend for ourselves, I suppose,’ Noctis said, one hand on the wheel and the other resting against the window.

Prompto pulled out a wrapped chicken and vegetable sandwich and began inhaling the whole thing so quickly that he was sure he had set some kind of record. He handed Noctis a flask of hot coffee, then settled down to scroll through his messages and emails on his mobile phone. Less than five minutes later, he looked up, feeling slightly queasy. ‘Yeah, shouldn’t have done that,’ he chided himself. His carsickness flared up easily, and he courted trouble when he looked at his phone in a moving vehicle.

Noctis looked over at him. ‘Want me to pull over?’

‘Maybe, yeah,’ Prompto said. ‘Let me take over this leg of the journey, and I’ll be right as rain.’

His leg of the journey turned out to last about three hours, and the time passed by quickly as they got into a massive discussion about their prior lives before they had met each other. The talk mostly turned to their respective experiences at university. They sang along to the music on the radio in an obnoxiously loud, terribly off-key manner.

They pulled to a rest stop, and got out to use the washroom and stretch their legs. They stepped into the diner together, ordered a light meal of fries and burger, which they shared. Prompto was feeling alert and awake, so he ordered Noctis to have a nap as he kept driving.

About an hour and the half later, they switched, and Prompto went back into hibernation after taking gorgeous shots of the landscape around them. The next time he woke up, they were on a stretch of dirt road, it looked like. ‘Where the heck are we?’ Prompto asked, slurring a little as he fought against the last vestiges of sleep clouding his mind. It was a little after two in the afternoon, and Noctis had closed the rooftop and cool air was circulating around the car. He chugged the second half of his bottle, and stretched in his seat.

‘We’re in Duscae. We’re probably about forty-five minutes away from the rest stop where we’ll put up for the night. They don’t have any motels, so I just booked a caravan. Hope that’s all right with you.’

‘Yeah, of course!’ Prompto said. ‘Nothing better than sex in a caravan, right?’

Noctis chuckled. ‘I can’t even tell if you’re being serious or not.’

Prompto returned his seat to an upright position, and yawned. ‘Man, that was a good nap. Entertain yourself OK the last couple of hours?’

‘Yeah,’ Noctis said. ‘Thinking about how I’m going to fuck you tonight without rocking the caravan and letting everyone in the vicinity know what we’re doing.’

‘Mmm,’ Prompto said. ‘Sounds tricky. Let me help you figure it out.’ He loosened his seat belt, then stretched over to Noctis, where he made quick work of unbuttoning Noctis’s jeans and freeing his half-erect penis. ‘Hah! You were serious about what you said?’ Prompto said, in amazement.

‘Yes. Why would I lie to you?’ Noctis asked cheekily. ‘And why would you sucking me off in a car help me figure out what to do for tonight?’

‘Shut up, Noct,’ Prompto said, lazily stroking Noctis’s dick.

‘Shut up, Prom,’ Noctis said. ‘And put your mouth over my cock already.’

Prompto leaned down and licked a wet stripe up his shaft, his tongue teasing its underside, his fingers playing with Noctis’s balls even as those thighs spread a little more to give him easier access. That heavy, large cock twitched once, and Prompto laughed, taking it as an invitation. He narrowed his mouth, and gently sucked the entire length of it into that wet warmth.

He heard Noctis gasp quietly from above him, and he pushed in further until his nose was practically nestled against the soft black down. Prompto fought his gag reflex and relaxed his muscles, easing in until that cock was jammed up against his throat.

‘Shit,’ Noctis said. ‘This could be dangerous.’

Prompto allowed a moan to rise through his throat, and Noctis clenched in pleasure. But his driving was still steady and focused, so Prompto slowly sucked him off, letting the taste of Noctis’s dick saturate his senses. He tasted droplets of pre-come on his tongue, salty and thick, mingling with his own saliva, and he swallowed. It felt like he was sucking off a flesh-covered iron bar, that was how hard Noctis was. He clamped one hand around the shaft, then slowly jerked him off, letting his tongue and mouth tease the tip of the weeping cock.

When he felt Noctis pull over the side of the road, he knew his job was nearly done. Noctis reached over distractedly and turned on the hazard lights, then threw his head back and braced himself as Prompto redoubled his efforts. He held Noctis’s dick in his mouth, and his right hand stroking steadily until Noctis jerked and a stream of warm thick come erupted in his mouth. Prompto sucked a little longer, milking Noctis’s dick and forcing gasps and grunts from the man as the aftershock of his orgasm tingled in his nerves a little longer.

He felt Noctis’s hand on the top of his head, gentle and adoring, patting him. Prompto looked over, swallowed, licked Noctis’s cock clean, and tucked him back in. ‘Are you patting my head because I did a good job?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Noctis said, dazed. ‘You did a fantastic job.’

Prompto chortled, then swigged from a fresh bottle to wash down the rest of the taste. Noctis eventually directed the Audi back onto the road, and they pulled to a parking lot outside the caravan park a little less than half an hour later.

There was a little shop that they dropped by and picked up a six pack of local beer made of Duscaen oranges. ‘Weird,’ Prompto sniffed, but out of curiosity he got them anyway. They got some snacks to complement their beer, not feeling the need for a dinner meal since they had pigged out on Iggy’s stash of food the entire trip.

They checked into the caravan. It was simple, but it was clean. There were two beds, one on top and one at the bottom, but he had no doubt no matter which they picked, they would spend the night together on one of them.

Prompto took a seat at the small table outside the caravan and propped his booted feet up on the plastic chair as he waited for Noctis to take his shower. He was a little tired, more out of boredom from being on the road all day, but it had been fantastic. He had managed to take some shots of the changing landscape. He cracked open a beer, and touched it to his lips.

He nearly spat it out. But he allowed the taste to swivel around his mouth. It was certainly strange, nothing that he really tried before. But then he had paid too much for the six pack, and he certainly wasn’t about to waste it. So he tried another couple of sips, and found that it was an incredibly eclectic taste that grew on him. He didn’t love it, but it was tolerable.

Noctis came out of the shower smelling like fresh soap. He took a seat opposite Prompto, and accepted the fresh bottle that Prompto handed him. After tasting it, he made a face. ‘I don’t like it.’

‘I don’t, either,’ Prompto admitted. ‘But I paid for it, and we’re going to finish it.’

‘Ugh,’ Noctis said. ‘Fine then.’ He opened a bag of honey-roasted potato chips and they dug in. ‘So how do you like working for Regalia so far?’

‘I love it,’ Prompto asked. ‘Nice colleagues, great work, fantastic pay. What’s there not to like?’

‘You forgot to mention your incredibly hot boss,’ Noctis said.

‘That was a foregone conclusion. Just a cherry on top of the cake that I get to fuck him on a daily basis.’

‘Lucky you,’ Noctis said. ‘You’ll tell me if you have any issues with work, yeah?’

‘In the capacity of an employee or boyfriend?’

‘Both?’ Noctis said. ‘I like to make sure my staff are happy, because it makes for great productivity and morale. And as your boyfriend, if I keep your work life happy, we’re more likely to have mind-blowing sex as well. Win, win.’

‘Got it,’ Prompto said. ‘I’m happy to be working with you, and for you, Noctis. I’ve been freelancing for a while now, and while there’s lots of freedom, it gets kind of weary fending for yourself after some time. It’s nice to know you have my back, and it makes me a better worker.’ He cast his mind back to the day of the Amicitia party. ‘Although I do have one unresolved issue.’

‘What’s that?’ Noctis swigged from his bottle, frowned and looked at it, but swallowed it regardless.

‘Gladio and Iggy aren’t talking. They’re weirding me out.’

‘Hey, how do you think I feel?’ Noctis retorted. ‘The three of us have been best friends since we were kids.’

‘How’d you get to know them?’

‘Oh. Well, Gladio and I, we’ve known each other forever. Our fathers are best friends, and they worked together. Clarus used to work as dad’s right hand, the COO of the company while dad was CEO. They often golf together. Gladio’s older than me by three years, and Iggy by two. I know, I know,’ Noctis said. ‘They seem so much older. It’s just their faces, I swear.’

Prompto snickered.

‘We all went to Crown City Academy together. Ignis was there on scholarship, and at one point he became my tutor. The more he came over the more my dad was impressed by his composure and ridiculously serious attitude. So when we graduated, he was offered a job at Lucis.’

‘But he followed you to your company.’

‘He did,’ Noctis confirmed. ‘But it wasn’t easy, I can tell you that. It took a lot of persuasion, and a lot of money. It was the same for Gladiolus. But it worked because the both of them are my best friends, and they are fairly protective of me. The three of us, well, we just fit together. I mean, Gladio and I argue occasionally, but Iggy won’t put up with that shit.’ Noctis straightened up, and said in a terrible imitation of Iggy’s accent: ‘That’s quite enough from the both of you.’

‘Yeah, that sounds like him,’ Prompto said. ‘I love Iggy. He’s so cool, you know? And he has such a talent for making food. And he’s really kind, and nice. Gladiolus I haven’t gotten to know as much, but he seems really cool too.’

‘I’m just as surprised as you that the two of them are not on speaking terms with each other,’ Noctis said.

‘It’s weird,’ Prompto agreed. ‘But I think Iggy is the one who’s refusing to reciprocate.’

‘Reciprocate what?’ Noctis said, sipping from his bottle before popping a chip into his mouth.

‘Uh, Gladio’s … feelings?’

Noctis frowned. Lowered his bottle. ‘Wait. I’m confused. What are you saying?’

‘Well, didn’t it look like they were about to kiss?’ Prompto said uncertainly. ‘It sounded like they were having a lover’s quarrel?’

‘What are you talking about?’ Noctis said, cracking up, laughing so hard he was practically spraying chips from his mouth. ‘They’re not together!’

‘Aren’t they?’ Prompto said, now totally confused. ‘I don’t know, Noct, it looked kind of intimate to me.’

‘Iggy and Gladio together? That’s just nuts,’ Noctis said. ‘Just because we have the hots for each other doesn’t mean my best friends are gay for each other too.’

Prompto laughed easily. ‘I guess so. What are the chances of us all dating someone close and of the same gender? Not high, I guess if you add the third couple.’

‘Who’s the third couple?’ Noctis said, before realizing who Prompto referred to. He almost spat his drink. ‘No way, not them. They were joking, Prom!’

‘Hey, you never know,’ Prompto said, smiling.

‘They’re not dating, I can guarantee you that,’ Noctis said. ‘My dad and Clarus are best buddies. Have been, since the time of dinosaurs. And if they wanted to get together, they would have done so a long time ago. No, they said it just to fuck with our heads. They’re sadistic old men with nothing better to do with their time since they retired.’

‘I’ll take your word for it, Noct,’ Prompto said. ‘You know them a lot better than I do. Anyways, is there something we can do for Gladio and Iggy then?’

‘Not really,’ Noctis said, and sighed. ‘But maybe we’ll start digging it out of them when we get back.’

‘You said, “we”. I don’t think there’s a “we”, here. They’re your best friends. I doubt they’re going to talk to me. I mean, I did offer Iggy the chance to talk if he needs it, but I doubt he’ll take it up. He seems like a stiff upper lip sort of guy.’

‘He is,’ Noctis said. ‘But maybe after a few drinks he won’t be as stiff. How about you take Iggy, and I’ll take Gladio?’

‘I don’t know, Noct … You reckon we should mind our own business?’

‘Wait, you’re the one who asked if there’s anything we can do for them.’

‘Well, it was just a question,’ Prompto said defensively. ‘Look, I’ll do it. Just … I don’t know, maybe we should butt out.’

‘We’ll butt out if they don’t talk,’ Noctis said.

‘All right, cutie.’ Prompto finished the rest of his drink and stretched. ‘I’m going to hit the sack soon, so I’m going to have my shower.’

‘All right,’ Noctis said amicably.

But when Prompto came out of his shower about thirty minutes later, Noctis was stretched across the top bunk, completely dead to the world. He had tossed the beers into the mini fridge, and trashed the empty bag of chips. Prompto listened quietly.

Noctis was already snoring.

Prompto looked up at him indignantly. What happened to his promise of rocking the caravan tonight?

With a sigh, he locked up the caravan, turned off the lights, set his phone to charge and made sure the alarm was turned on. Then he snuck onto the top bunk, crawling low and mindful of the low ceiling. He came to a rest next to Noctis, never really touching, but close enough to hear Noctis’s steady breathing.

He rolled quietly onto his side, and Noctis twitched, then his eyes opened wide, in mild panic and confusion. He lifted his head a little too quickly, and smacked it against the low ceiling. ‘Prom? Ouch, fuck!’

‘Oh shit, didn’t mean to wake you, sorry,’ Prompto said, scrambling to get up, forgetting all about the ceiling in his panic. As he stretched upwards, his head smashed itself against the sturdy metal. A beat. Then streams of intense pain flowed through his nerves, his eyes watering from it. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’

‘Are you all right?’ Noctis asked, then laughed helplessly. ‘Fuck, we’re a bunch of clumsy idiots.’

‘Yes, we are,’ Prompto sniped even as he let the tremors of pain roll off his back. ‘Why the fuck did you choose to sleep in the top bunk again when there’s a perfectly decent bottom bunk?’

‘Sorry,’ Noctis said.

‘Yes, you should be,’ Prompto said, even as his initial pain responses began receding. ‘Sorry, I’ll move to the bottom bunk now.’

‘No,’ Noctis said. ‘Stay.’

‘You sure?’ Prompto said. ‘I don’t mind.’

‘It’s been a while since I’ve slept with someone. Before you, I mean,’ Noctis said softly, even as Prompto could see his eyes fluttering closed. ‘It’s nice to have someone nearby.’

‘It is,’ Prompto said quietly. ‘But you snore a lot, and you tend to kick.’

Noctis’s eyes opened. ‘Yeah? Well, you like to fling your arms around like you own half the bed.’

‘Yeah? You hog the blankets.’

‘You do too,’ Noctis said. ‘Your feet get so cold. And you stick them up my legs.’

‘And you wake up grumpy,’ Prompto said, and scooted in closer. ‘But I kind of still like sleeping next to you.’

‘And I like sleeping with you,’ Noctis said, and he looked so tired in the dim moonlight that Prompto caressed Noctis’s hair.

‘I like that too,’ Prompto said. ‘But we have a big day tomorrow. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry for waking you.’ He moved close, pressed a kiss on those smiling lips. Noctis closed those stormy grey-blue eyes, and his face went slack in rest.

Prompto curled up next to him, and closed his own eyes.

*

The next morning they set off with Prompto taking the first leg of the trip. He had always been a morning person, where Noctis was not. They both nursed their coffees, and Prompto turned on the radio. Noctis was being noticeably quiet, but that was his usual demeanor in the mornings, especially early ones. The sun was just coming up on the horizon, and Prompto loved that little chill in the air. Nearly forty-five minutes into the drive, he heard a loud yawn, and Noctis stretched his arms in the air.

‘Good morning,’ he said.

Prompto chortled. ‘Did you just wake up, dude?’

‘Yes,’ Noctis said, then leaned over to press kisses to Prompto’s collarbone.

‘Hey, don’t get too handsy with me,’ Prompto warned. ‘I’m driving here.’

‘You blew me yesterday,’ Noctis said. ‘Want me to return the favor?’

‘No, thank you,’ Prompto said. ‘I want to keep my eyes on the road. This isn’t my car, you know. It’s my boss’s, and the last thing I want to do is crash this little beauty.’

‘Your boss, huh?’ Noctis said. ‘I don’t think he really cares, really.’

‘Yeah, even so,’ Prompto said. ‘I’m a man of principles. Besides, I’m hoping that my hot boss is going put out when we eventually reach our destination. And well, trashing his Audi would pretty much put a damper on that.’

‘You want your boss to put out? Tell me more about that.’

‘Mmm. Well, he’s been pretty awesome so far. He’s got a monster dong, but I was hoping to check out his cute ass and pound it to the ground.’

‘I don’t think he will quite mind that,’ Noctis said.

‘Ever done it before, Noct?’ Prompto said.

‘Hmm. Once or twice, a ridiculously long time ago. I don’t quite mind it, but generally speaking, I do enjoy being the one doing the pounding,’ he grinned. ‘But for you, babe, anything.’

‘Damn, I was hoping you were an anal virgin too. Ah well. But yeah, me too. Not the pounding part. The receiving, I mean. I’m just so used to it that I prefer it most times. But it’s nice to change things up, see how we fit together.’

‘Change things up? What, are you bored already?’

‘No, on the contrary. I think we should stop having so much sex,’ Prompto joked.

‘No,’ Noctis said, drinking his coffee. ‘I’d rather die than give up sex with you. It blows my mind.’

‘It does mine too, which is why we should try to put the brakes on it. I don’t mean stop entirely,’ Prompto said when he caught sight of Noctis’s scandalized expression. ‘I just mean slow it down a little. Maybe once a day?’ he said hopefully.

Noctis pressed a hand to his chest. ‘Why?’ he wailed.

‘Chill out, boss,’ Prompto said. ‘I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just proposing that we slow it down a bit. The sex is awesome, don’t get me wrong. But my butt is constantly hurting. And I’m pretty sure my dick is kind of chafed from the excessive rubbing. Isn’t yours?’

‘Yes, but it’s worth it,’ Noctis said mutinously. ‘Fine, we’ll slow down. Once a day.’

‘Thank you,’ Prompto said, reaching his hand over to grip Noctis’s in his.

‘Twice a day, at maximum,’ Noctis finished.

‘… Fine,’ Prompto said, relenting. He liked the sex. He just wished it didn’t hurt so much after that. ‘So what do you want to do in Lestallum?’

‘Eh. Just check out the sights, really. Heard the street food’s really awesome there. But I’ve never really been there, so I just wanted to check it out. That, and spend some time with my new boyfriend.’

‘Mmm, it does sound nice,’ Prompto said. ‘Iggy’s asked me to jot down some interesting dishes that we come across and write down the ingredients.’

‘Oh, did he?’ Noctis said. ‘ _That’s it_! _Oiv come up with a new reci_ -’

‘Stop it,’ Prompto groaned in consternation. ‘You do such a bad impression of Iggy’s accent. Anyways, I have literally never heard him say that.’

‘You wait long enough, you will,’ Noctis said, then reached over to squeeze Prompto’s thigh.

Prompto drove another two and the half hours before they pulled to a rest stop, had a pee break and refilled their coffee cups. Noctis then took over and Prompto went down for a long rest, occasionally surfacing to drink some water or eat a snack. But when he really woke up, they had arrived.

The city was unlike any he had seen. It was dense, it was crowded, and the weather here was hot and humid. Prompto immediately began perspiring, and he sighed with relief when they checked into the hotel and they entered a considerably cooled-down hotel room.

It was a mid-tier hotel room, just like he had wanted. It had a generous king bed, with copious amounts of white, plump pillows and a thick coverlet to ward off the artificial chill from the air-conditioning. There was a large television in the bedroom, as was another in the living area. It had a breakfast table with four chairs, a kitchenette to make simple meals in. The bathroom was spacious and luxurious, with a rain shower behind frosted glass and a claw-footed bathtub that could probably fit the two of them if they were willing to compromise on personal space. The balcony was large and lovely, with a seating area overlooking the marketplace. The hotel itself was in a prime location, and within walking distance to most of the sights.

Noctis threw himself onto the bed, then stretched and yawned. Prompto sat by his feet. ‘You want some lunch or a nap? Or I could go out and get something and bring it back.’

‘Nah, it’s all good,’ Noctis said. ‘I can sleep later. Let’s go find some food.’

They found a lovely little bistro just downtown, following the expert instructions from the concierge. They sat outside, basking in the heat of the sun. Prompto had already taken off his vest and was now in tank and jeans, and he wished he had shorts on instead.

He ordered a local specialty, a thick red curry of some sort paired with roti. And with one taste, Prompto knew he was hooked. This was _his_ kind of food – salty, spicy, the type that slapped all his senses and then some. The curry, although it reminded him a little of Ignis’s, was fiery and spicy, with a hint of tartness, whereas Iggy’s was creamy and mild, although the spice levels were similar.

They ordered a bowl of shaved ice doused in syrupy liquid to share, in an attempt to calm the party that was happening on his taste buds. ‘I love it,’ he said. ‘This is awesome. Hey, do you mind we go check out that area over there? The lookout? I want to take some shots.’

‘Yeah, I don’t mind,’ Noctis said easily. Prompto paid for the bill, added a generous tip, and they headed over to the lookout. The sight of the enormous gorge that Lestallum was built on was magnificent. When he was happy with the photos he had taken, they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand.

A woman passed them a flyer about an event held the next night in a downtown club. Truth be told, Prompto felt a little too old to be hitting the clubs. He was a year away from hitting the big 3-0, and most nights he was in bed by ten. The event started at 9pm, which was right about the time that Prompto would brush his teeth, plug in his phone, and settle down with his bedtime reading in his bed. But … on the other hand, it was exciting to do these things with someone new. Noctis was easy to be with, never really demanding too much time or effort to be around. ‘Let’s go to it,’ Prompto said excitedly, and Noctis pocketed the flyer, looking doubtful but acquiescing nonetheless.

When they got back to the hotel room, Prompto eagerly ran the bath. He stripped off his dusty travel-wear, and then settled down for a soak. But he had left the door unlocked, and soon, the spoiled prince of Lucis Industries had walked in, completely nude, and dipped his toe into the bath. ‘Too hot,’ he complained. Prompto glowered at him.

‘If you wish to draw your own bath, by all means, please get out of mine and wait until I am done.’ He dug his bare toes into Noctis’s ribs, making him giggle. ‘I didn’t know you were ticklish,’ Prompto said, fascinated. Then he did it again. He finally stopped and settled down after Noctis begged him. ‘I’m tired,’ Prompto yawned. ‘Can we just hit the sack tonight?’

Noctis stared. Then he turned his hand in the water, and directed a splash to Prompto’s face. ‘Noct!’ Prompto protested. But in that short space in time, Noctis had already reared up on his haunches, heedless of the way his movements caused water to slop out of the tub. He captured Prompto’s in a deep, possessive kiss. ‘No.’

Prompto laughed against Noctis’s mouth. ‘OK then. Just one round,’ he said. ‘Please?’

‘OK,’ Noctis replied, a touch of reluctance in his voice, a small sulk around his lips. Prompto curled his arms around Noctis’s neck to bring him closer so their chests were flush against each other’s.

He smiled at Noctis. ‘OK.’


	17. Chapter 17

The music was so loud it was literally reverberating in his body, and his skin was coated with a sheen of a sweat. Everything was pounding hard inside of his head, and he felt tired but energized as well, propped up by the frantic energy of the inebriated dancers flapping and flailing around them. He felt heat rising from his pores, a deep lust flare in his groin as he felt those hands low on his hips, and he thrusted backwards against the hard male body behind him. They were dancing so closely that when he was practically grinding down against that semi-erection.

Prompto grinned, feeling that familiar scruff scratch gently at his neck as Noctis nosed his way down from neck to shoulder. ‘Astrals above, if I can fuck you right here on the dance floor I would be yanking down your pants now.’

‘Hmm, how kinky of you,’ Prompto said, laughing a little. ‘Maybe it’s time to call it a night, babe. Let’s go do one last round of drinks and we’ll head back to the hotel and you can continue dry-humping me.’ He grabbed Noctis’s hand and led him off the dance floor.

‘It wouldn’t be dry-humping,’ Noctis promised, hooking one finger into the loop of Prompto’s jeans and following his lead.

Prompto laughed. ‘I’m going to go to the washroom, Noct. Meet you back at our table?’

‘Yup. Another beer, Prom?’

‘Yes. That weird martini isn’t sitting very well with me,’ Prompto said. It had made him a little more tipsy than necessary and he wanted to watch his alcohol intake. He made his way to the washroom and did his business, and he was washing his hands at the grubby sink when he watched a man slink up to him. Prompto’s reflection avoided the man’s gaze, merely sending him a polite but distant smile to discourage any sort of invitation.

The man was either too drunk to notice or didn’t care. ‘Hey, cutie,’ he slurred. ‘Want to blow me? I have a big dick.’

Prompto rolled his eyes, washing the suds of his hands. ‘No, thank you,’ he said quite archly so there was no confusion about his intentions whatsoever. ‘Not interested.’

But the man sidled up to him and actually laid a hand on his ass. ‘Come on, baby, you look like you’re gagging for some good cock. Saw you with that pretty boy out there and his prick isn’t going to fill you up.’ He swung his hips forward and bumped up against Prompto.

Prompto shut the taps, shaking off excess water, his gaze locked onto the man’s reflection. Then without warning, he jabbed an elbow back, catching him in the ribs. The man gasped and bowled over, and dropped to his knees. Prompto skipped out of the way, but not before giving the man a swift but vicious kick to his behind. ‘No means no, asshole. Why don’t you go take a couple of classes on consent, dumbass?’

He made his way back through the crowded club by staying close to the walls. The party did not look like it was going to die down anytime soon. At any rate, it was past midnight, and all Prompto wanted to do was to shower off the alcohol and the sweat and the smells, that sweet tackiness on his skin and then follow it up by sliding under the cool clean sheets of the hotel bed.

He got back to their tiny table in the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. Noctis was standing near it, a beer in one hand and a drink in another, and there was a small, uncomfortable smile on his face as he listened to the two men who were currently cornering him.

One of the men was roughly about Gladiolus’s bulk, and he towered over Noctis. He had one of his massive paws on Noctis’s shoulder, as if keeping him there. The smaller man was still bigger than the both of them, and he had a hand on Noctis’s hips.

Noctis looked like a defenseless prey, which was strange to Prompto, considering the alpha pheromones he tended to secrete, despite his laziness. His lazy alpha _actually_ looked like he needed rescuing now.

Prompto walked up to them, intentionally squeezing into the limited space next to Noctis’s side. He snagged the beer bottle, and slid his arm across and around Noctis’s hips, knocking off the foreign hand that was there. ‘Oops, sorry,’ he said in an annoyingly sing-song voice. ‘Oh, hello. Who are these people?’

To his credit, the larger man started and removed his hand, as if relinquishing custody over someone who was clearly taken. But the smaller man was not so easily detracted. He eyed Prompto with interest, and shifted to face him squarely. ‘You both together, huh? You’re interested in exploring different options? We were just talking to your guy here about possibly heading back to our place, have some fun together.’

‘We’re not really into that,’ Prompto said, smiling politely. ‘We’re just going to have a drink and head back home. Thanks anyway.’

‘Aww, come on. We’ll make it worth your while,’ the man said coyly. He looked at Noctis. ‘Or maybe just you then? You’re pretty sexy, and I think my friend Bernard here has a dick that will make you forget about everything, including your protective little blond friend here.’ 

He felt the politeness evaporate out of him. He just wanted to go back to the hotel, have his shower and make sweet love to his boyfriend before crashing for eight straight. These were simple wants from a simple man. Why were these people so fucking annoying?

He turned to Noctis and imitated the man’s flirtatious tone, edging it with a hint of irritation, speaking as if the two men weren’t there. ‘You wanna go with these jokesters here, babe? If not, let’s ditch this joint and head back to the hotel. You can suck on my dick and I’ll fuck you into oblivion so you can erase your memories of Jumbo and Tiny here.’

Noctis’s smile widened fractionally. He sipped at his drink and put it on the table. ‘You got me, darling,’ he drawled.

Prompto threw back a good swig, dumped the bottle, and kept a punishing grip on Noctis’s hand, rudely pushing through the two strangers. He practically stomped out of there, Noctis at his heels. They made a beeline towards the exit, and when they emerged, the blast of fresh air had him breathing in deeply, clearing his head.

The night air in Lestallum was still warm and humid, but at least there was a stingy breeze. He felt himself sober up completely, and his bad mood vanished as quickly as it had arrived. They had had so much fun in the club, but it had taken an annoying turn at the end.

‘Sorry, Prom,’ Noctis said easily.

Prompto turned to Noctis, mild annoyance in his tone and the way he crossed his arms. ‘Why were you having so much trouble saying no to them?’

‘I didn’t want to be rude,’ Noctis said.

‘Well, you should have been,’ Prompto said shortly. ‘I don’t appreciate other people hitting on my boyfriend and him just letting it happen.’

‘But if I didn’t, how would I have gotten to see that macho alpha possessive side of you?’

Prompto’s gaze focused in on Noctis, whose gaze was now drenched with lust. He was tipsy, but not enough to be inebriated. ‘Did that turn you on?’

Noctis smiled knowingly.

Prompto grinned. ‘Then wait until you find out what happened when I was in the washroom,’ he said.

‘You can tell me when we get home,’ Noctis said. They began walking. The club wasn’t too far away from the hotel, both were in prime spots in downtown Lestallum. The fresh air helped clear their heads as the alcohol slowly metabolized in their system. Prompto hadn’t drank that much, but even what he had tonight was more than what he usually had. When had he become a stuffy old man? He was turning 29 in a couple of months.

He curled his fingers into Noctis’s, as he pointed out various Lestallum landmarks that he had researched on Moogle before they got in. They had done plenty today – visiting the power plant, having a sumptuous street-food brunch, shopping in the marketplace. They had gotten some light groceries, and had gone back to the hotel. They had pottered about in the kitchen together and came up with a monster mash-up of a dinner. It was so ugly, but it had been so delicious. Nothing on Iggy’s level of course, but pretty cool for the two of them and the limited equipment in the kitchenette.

They had sat together at the tiny table, legs crossing each other’s, and they had wolfed it down with a nice red that they had grabbed at the bottle shop. Noctis had been in charge of that, so he had no doubt that the bottle of wine probably cost three times of what they paid for the meal. They got dressed in casual clothes, and then headed out to the club. They had drank, and they had danced, and they had attempted conversation above the blaring techno dance music, and they had laughed themselves silly.

When they finally got back into the hotel room, Prompto heaved a sigh of relief. The night had been fun, but he was so tired. ‘Dibs on the first shower!’ he yelled, then left a trail of clothes as he stripped eagerly and jumped into the shower. The hot water washed away the grime and sweat and soothed his sore muscles. When he was done, he pulled on a clean pair of briefs and bounced onto the hotel bed, where Noctis was currently lounging on, absently channel-surfing.

Prompto slapped his ass, still currently clad in tight jeans. ‘Get in the shower, you filthy animal.’

Noctis slid off the bed obediently, and Prompto heard the bathroom door close. That was pretty much the last thing he remembered, because Noctis had stopped on the home shopping channel, and there was a segment on ladies’ winter scarves. He dropped into sleep like a stone in a well, curled up on the really comfortable hotel bed.

He awoke to the sight of Noctis’s mouth clamped over his cock. He might have been asleep and his dick was limp as a single blade of grass, but the moment his brain functions kicked in, his erection roared to life. He gulped like a fish, and tried to keep himself from imploding as he took in the ridiculously arousing sight of his boyfriend’s head buried between his thighs, his chin brushing against Prompto’s balls, the heat and pressure of his mouth trapping his dick quite firmly. It was such a turn-on that Prompto moaned low and involuntarily, the frisson of desire flaring in the base of his belly.

Noctis looked up at him devilishly, those beautiful blue eyes locked on his, as if he knew what kind of havoc he was wreaking. Prompto ran his fingers gently around Noctis’s face, caressed the scruff on his face. He was just enjoying the sensations when he caught sight of Noctis’s ass wiggling in the air. Prompto grinned. It wasn’t something that Noctis did often, so he knew instantly what was up.

Or at least, what would go down a little later. He had seen the lust in Noctis’s eyes when he had defended him against the men hitting on him.

‘Did you finger yourself open?’ Prompto asked. ‘You want this alpha male to fuck you into submission tonight?’

Around his cock, Noctis laughed. The vibrations sent lovely frissons of pleasure up his spine. Prompto clapped Noctis’s cheeks. ‘Don’t laugh, you cheeky little shit. I’m going to wipe that smile off your face.’ Prompto pressed down gently, but insistently so that Noctis was forced to deep-throat him.

When he was sufficiently pleased, he pushed Noctis off him, and got onto his knees. He shoved one of the pillows under Noctis’s chin, then shuffled around so he was lined up with Noctis’s ass. Slowly, he circled one finger around Noctis’s entrance, and was pleased to find it was slick and wet. He pushed a finger in, and Noctis hissed quietly. But other than that token resistance, there was nothing. Prompto wiggled another finger in, loving the way that tight little hole sucked his fingers in. But his muscles were loose and pliant.

‘Have you been playing with yourself here?’ Prompto said, his fingers stroking and gliding in and out. ‘You’re such a naughty boy, Noct.’ Prompto used his free hand to clasp around Noctis’s bobbing erection.

‘Hey, Prom, if you’re not going to stick your dick inside of me, I’m going to fuck you instead,’ Noctis growled impatiently. Prompto giggled. He must have been out for a while and Noctis had been playing with himself this entire time.

‘I’m going to fuck you when I want to,’ Prompto said, withdrawing his fingers and smacking Noctis hard on the ass. Then he inserted his fingers again, but this time with the addition of a third. Noctis moaned.

But the truth was, Prompto was feeling a little too impatient. He was so excited about that tight wetness inside of Noctis, and he wanted his dick in there, right now. He hadn’t pitched for a while, but with Noctis, he was looking forward to it. He pulled out his fingers, placed his hand on Noctis’s hip, and lined himself up.

Then he slowly slid into that warmth, and it was like a motherfucking vise of heat around his dick. Fucking Astrals above, it felt so indescribably good he could pass out on that sensation alone. Noctis’s hole stretched to accommodate him, but the muscles of his inner walls squeezed down on him, and Prompto yelped. Noctis bumped back against him. ‘Move already, Prom, before I die of old age here.’

‘All right,’ Prompto squeaked, giving up all semblance of the pretend play as a dominant alpha. He was losing his mind at the moment. But the minute he started thrusting, he knew he was as good as gone. The pressure on his cock was just too much, and Prompto panted. The lewd sounds that he made as he pulled out and pushed in that very well-lubricated entrance was probably what tipped him over the edge, as was the moans that Noctis was currently making. He would probably come in the next few thrusts, he thought, but he wanted Noctis to feel good too.

‘Come on, babe, come for me,’ Prompto panted, and got a firm grip on Noctis’s cock and stroked hard. Noctis groaned audibly, and managed to eke out, ‘Close. Harder.’

Prompto closed his eyes and slammed his hips in and out of Noctis. When he felt Noctis come with a shout under him, Prompto let go of his cock, and then concentrated on chasing his own orgasm. The steady rhythm he had set up started faltering, and when Noctis squeezed his dick, all he could was helplessly shout as he just managed to pull himself out and come all over Noctis’s bare ass.

His knees collapsed under him, the exertion sending him flat onto the bed. His chest heaved as it tried to find equilibrium, and it felt like an eternity before he could get up, get off the bed and crawl to the bathroom. He wet a hand towel in warm water, cleaning himself up. Then he wet the towel again and went back to Noctis, who now looked like he had completely passed out. Prompto did his best to clean up the mess, then turned off the light and rolled both himself and Noctis under the sheets.

Noctis flung an arm over his torso, and he grunted. ‘That was very nice,’ he mumbled sleepily. ‘Thanks.’

‘I should be the one thanking you,’ Prompto said, then rolled onto his side and pressed his nose into the crook of Noctis’s neck and shoulder. He loved Noctis’s smell. ‘That was wonderful. Maybe next time you’ll consider riding my dick, because all of that fucking took way too much out of me.’

‘Now you know what I do for you,’ Noctis chuckled, so low and sexy that Prompto felt a sudden thrill flare inside of him. This was the guy who was so sexy that Tiny and Jumbo felt compelled to hit on him. But Noctis hadn’t been interested, he had only been too polite and too princely to turn them down. He had come home with Prompto instead.

Noctis was his boyfriend. He loved it.

Prompto snuggled up closer, he knew Noctis was already falling asleep. Prompto watched how his breathing evened out, and those inky eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. He stroked a gentle finger down his forehead, and his cheek, then pressed a feathery kiss against his temple.

Then he shifted back to his pillow, Noctis’s arm still around his waist, and snuggled down to sleep.

*

He was blasted out of his sleep by an irritatingly loud noise. They had spent enough nights together to recognize it as Noctis’s ringtone before he understood that someone was calling. They had drawn the curtains down over the hotel window, so it was dark inside the room. He couldn’t tell what time it was, but he rolled over onto his back even as Noctis grunted and groaned, before he blindly searched around for his phone.

Prompto buried his face into the pillow. Noctis managed to find his phone, but Prompto heard him jabbing randomly until he accepted the call, and somehow he had managed to put it on speakerphone. ‘Yup,’ Noctis slurred into the phone.

There was a short silence before a dignified, starchy, vaguely judgmental voice spoke. ‘Are you still asleep, Noctis?’

It took Prompto a while to tell that it was Regis, Noctis’s dad.

‘Had a late night,’ Noctis groaned. ‘What time is it?’

‘Almost nine, my son,’ Regis said, and Prompto could hear the exasperation and fondness in his voice. ‘Anyways, just wanted to call you to wish you a happy birthday! Hang on, Clarus is here too.’

Prompto’s eyes flew open, and he lifted his head from the pillow, mouth agape.

‘Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Noctis!’ Regis and Clarus both sang cheesily in their deep masculine timbres. ‘Happy birthday to you!’

Noctis groaned. ‘Thanks, dad. Thanks, Clarus. Although next time, maybe consider sending me a text message.’

‘No,’ Regis said unrepentantly. ‘Anyways, shall we meet for a birthday lunch at the club?’

‘Nope,’ Noctis said. ‘I’m in Lestallum at the moment, dad. Don’t think I’ll make it back in time.’

‘Oh, right, Ignis did tell me,’ Regis said. ‘Then we’ll meet up when you get back. Are you there with the boys?’

‘Just Prompto.’

Prompto lifted his head even higher, his body frozen.

‘Oh, the photographer!’ Regis said. ‘Right. Well, I hope you have fun. Buy me a fun souvenir.’

‘I will do no such thing,’ Noctis said. ‘Thanks, dad, for the call! Check you later, bye!’

Prompto stuck his fingers into his sleep-tousled hair. ‘It’s your birthday today?’

Noctis yawned widely. He dropped the phone onto the bed and flopped back onto the pillow. ‘Yep.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Prompto wailed. ‘It’s my boyfriend’s birthday and I didn’t even know!’

‘It’s OK,’ Noctis said. ‘I’m 29. No biggie. Throw me a big party next year if it makes you happy.’

Prompto rubbed his face wearily. He wasn’t quite hungover, he hadn’t drank enough for that, but there was a distinct lack of mental sharpness after a long, exciting night and not enough sleep. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but …

He slid out of bed, stretched his arms. ‘Need to go for a run,’ he said blearily. He jogged regularly, but lately work had taken up so much of his time he just hadn’t had the opportunity to do so.

Noctis peered at him. ‘A run?’ He yawned widely. ‘Why don’t you come back here and give me a nice birthday blowjob instead to go with the nice birthday bang you gave me this morning?’

Prompto stuck his tongue out at Noctis. ‘Yeah, right. You don’t get a present if you don’t tell me about your birthday. I’ll be back soon, Noct.’

He brushed his teeth and threw water on his face. Then he got dressed in a tank and exercise shorts, and put one of the keycards into his pocket. He walked out of the hotel and started a quick run, down the marketplace, past the club where they had danced last night, across the main strip and lookout. He had worked up a good sweat by then, and headed back to the marketplace to find a bakery.

When he got back to the hotel room, he unlocked the door and walked in on Noctis watching TV at the dining table, with a large trolley in the room with two silver cloches. ‘Hey,’ Noctis said when Prompto stepped in. ‘I ordered room service. Glad you’re back, ‘cause I’m starving.’

Prompto put down the large bakery box on the table, and opened it with a flourish. ‘Ta-da!’ he said excitedly, then stuck two candles on the cake. It was a delicious looking confection of cream and chocolate, and he lit them with the box of matches that he had bought.

He walked over to Noctis, and linked his arm around Noctis’s neck, pressing his body against his back. And in his ear, he sang happy birthday in his sultriest voice, and he could feel Noctis’s smile against his arm. ‘Thank you, Prom,’ Noctis said. ‘You didn’t have to, but thank you.’

‘Anything for my boyfriend,’ Prompto said, pressing a kiss to Noctis’s temple. ‘Just sucks I didn’t know earlier. But I’ll commit it to my memory, and I’ll make sure you have a fun day today. What’s on the agenda?’

‘Well, other than drive straight back to Insomnia, nothing else, really,’ Noctis smiled. ‘We’re taking the highway straight back to Insomnia, so it’s a straight shot from here. We can leave after lunch, maybe. But I don’t care, Prom. We can sit here and watch TV. I’m just happy that you’re with me.’ He turned to meet Prompto’s lips with his own. ‘Come on, let’s eat.’

‘You know what?’ Prompto said, suddenly brightening. He snapped his fingers. ‘Let’s check out the arcade downtown! I ran past it this morning. I mean, it looks a little tacky and poorly maintained, but we’ll take our pleasure with whatever that’s left. And then I’ll buy you lunch, and I’m going to make it the best birthday road trip ever!’ Prompto promised. He straightened, with the intention to rummage the drawers in the kitchenette so he could find a suitably large knife to cut the cake, but was stopped by Noctis’s hand on his wrist.

‘Prompto, you don’t have to try so hard,’ Noctis said, almost kindly.

‘But I feel bad that I didn’t know it was your birthday,’ Prompto said. ‘Just let me make it up to you. I want you to be deliriously happy.’

‘But Prom … I am happy.’ Noctis’s smile was small, was but it radiant and serene. He really did seem happy.

Prompto felt an unfamiliar twinge inside his gut. It was brief, but it was there. What was this feeling? An uneasiness of sorts, perhaps. But he pushed it away. Right now he had more important things to do.

He sang a wild happy birthday again to a smiling Noctis, forced him to have two serves, which turned out to be no hardship, because Noctis had a sweet tooth anyway. They ate a sumptuous breakfast of sausage, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and Prompto was suddenly very glad that he went for a run this morning.

They packed up their things, then left them at the hotel and went out to hunt that arcade that Prompto mentioned. They took a couple of wrong turns and eventually arrived, and by then the sun was high up in the sky and they had started perspiring lightly in the humid air.

Even though the arcade was old and starting to look like it was on the fritz, it was at least air-conditioned. Prompto loaded the card with 50 gil at first, then thought better of it. He put another 50 g in, and turned to Noctis. ‘Come on, dude. I’m going to kick your ass at that alien shooting game over there.’

‘You can’t,’ Noctis smirked at him. ‘It’s co-op. You’re going help me kick some alien ass.’

Prompto tapped the card reader twice, then lifted the red gun on the first player’s position. ‘I’m going in all guns-a-blazing, cutie! You follow my lead.’

‘Sir, yes, sir!’ And he did. Prompto fired away as he picked off the main swarms of ugly humanoid-looking aliens, leaving Noctis to destroy the ones he missed. ‘Holy shit, Prom, you’re really good at this!’ Noctis said, completely impressed.

As the next level loaded, Prompto mimed shooting at the screen. ‘I’ve got pretty good hand-eye coordination, babe. And remember, I used to teach marksmanship in a gun store.’

Noctis clapped a hand over Prompto’s bicep. ‘And you’ve got guns here too,’ he said, and Prompto cackled.

‘That was terrible, Noct! All right, we’re up, pay attention!’

They shot through the next five levels and tapped the card reader twice. In the end, while Prompto was the one with the high score, he was also the one who died first. ‘It’s not my fault,’ he protested. ‘I’m player one, they always come after me first.’

‘Yeah, right,’ Noctis said. They sauntered over to the basketball hoops. Halfway through the game they spluttered and laughed at each other’s poor aim. ‘What happened to the legendary hand-eye coordination you were boasting about?’ Noctis said.

Prompto threw the ball, and it bounced off the backboard. That was the third shot he missed in a row. ‘Shut up, Noct!’ he hissed playfully. ‘This is different. This is like … athletic stuff! How about you- HAH! That didn’t even touch the board!’ Prompto laughed hysterically. ‘We’re both so bad at this. How is it even possible?’

Noctis grunted as he aimed carefully, and threw the last basketball they had. It missed by a hair, and they both groaned simultaneously. ‘Shit, c’mon!’ Noctis swore. ‘Surely we can’t be this bad. No way.’

‘Maybe we are,’ Prompto said, and he slung a friendly arm around Noctis’s neck. ‘Ooh, look at that.’ He pointed to their far right, where a massive machine was flashing and blaring loud electronic music, and the four directional panels were flashing in tandem.

Noctis put the brakes on it. ‘Uh-uh, nope. We’re not doing that.’

‘Why the hell not?’ Prompto hollered at Noctis. ‘We have to!’

‘I’m too old to be doing that now!’ Noctis said. ‘Besides, I don’t like those. That’s way too active for me.’

Prompto pushed his entire weight against Noctis’s body, now that he had dug in his heels. ‘Come … on!’ Prompto urged him. ‘You’re only 29, babe! We all know that the age-cut off for Dance Stadium is 30! So this is your last year that you can actually do it without anyone calling you a creepy old geezer. Come on!’

He half-yanked, half-dragged Noctis onto the flashing panels. Prompto intentionally picked one with a low BPM count but a snappy tune, and soon his legs were skittering like a spider’s over the panels as he tapped them with his feet in accordance to the directional panels that swam across the screen. ‘Oh yeah!’ Next to him, Noctis struggled a little at first, but he soon get into the rhythm of it, and they were breaking into a nice sheen of sweat.

Noctis panted. ‘I’m too old for this shit,’ he said.

Prompto slapped his ass. ‘You did so good!’ he said, checking out their scores on the screen. They ducked into the photo booth, making funny faces at each other and taking ridiculous shots which they then decorated with ugly scrawls and drew in invisible hats. Prompto cackled a fair few times and managed to order two wallet-sized prints for them before Noctis could say or do anything else.

He shoved it into his own wallet. ‘I love them!’ he declared, checking his watch. Throughout the morning, Noctis’s phone had kept pinging. He must be receiving tons of birthday messages from everybody he knew.

And Noctis had chosen to spend his birthday with him.

It felt kinda nice.

It was a little past noon, so they cashed in their tickets and had a choice between obtaining a miniature canned drink or a handful of rubber erasers.

‘We’ll get the mini can of Ebony,’ Noctis sniggered. ‘For Iggy. He loves Ebony.’

‘Yeah!’ Prompto said. ‘And it’s a gift from me, all right?’

‘Are you not done bribing him yet?’

‘Uh-uh, no way!’ Prompto said. ‘If I want to continue eating his food, I gotta play nice!’

Noctis chuckled. ‘I thought you wanted him to be OK with the both of us dating.’

‘Well, yeah, bros before hos, darling,’ Prompto said, patting him squarely on his butt. ‘You’re cute, but Iggy’s friendship and food are more important.’

‘Oh yeah, I’m your ho now?’ Noctis said, nipping a kiss onto Prompto’s collarbone, eliciting a startled yelp from him. Prompto shoved him away playfully.

‘We’re in public, dude,’ Prompto said, but he couldn’t really say he minded.

They gave the cards and whatever was leftover in it to a couple of kids who were walking around the arcade, then headed out to the restaurant that Prompto enjoyed on the first day here. They had a quick lunch, then back to the hotel, packed up and headed out.

Prompto was hyped up on good food and yet another slice of birthday cake he had allowed himself. When they had come up to Lestallum, they had taken the scenic route and Prompto had taken a lot of nice shots for his personal album. But now they were taking the shortest way home, and with any luck and some intense driving, they would be home late tonight. Noctis had already agreed to crash in Prompto’s apartment for tonight. It had been such a fun trip, and Prompto was loath to leave. But it wouldn’t be a real vacation without real life, so it had been nice while it lasted.

He had noticed Noctis wincing a little when he sat, and had the slightest hint of a duck walk. Prompto hadn’t been rough last night, but he supposed Noctis wasn’t used to it. So he did his best with the driving so Noctis could rest. And rest he did, because for the best out of four hours, all he heard from the passenger’s seat was soft snoring.

When he did stir, though, he lifted his head briefly to check out his surroundings. ‘You OK, Prom?’ he slurred. ‘Wanmetatakeover …?’ He was barely conscious.

‘It’s OK,’ Prompto said, putting his hand on Noctis’s thigh. Noctis’s hand covered Prompto’s, and he snuggled down between the headrest and the car window.

‘Love you, Prom.’

Prompto jolted. ‘What …?’

But Noctis was already snoring again.

Prompto swallowed. What the hell did Noctis just say?


	18. Chapter 18

He told himself that he was overthinking way too much, and that his imagination was running away with him. It had been a throwaway comment by a man who drifted in and out of consciousness, an easy endearment that didn’t require too much thought. Noctis didn’t mean it, obviously.

But he was a sweet and affectionate man. So he probably meant that he loved Prompto, in very much a friendly manner, and not in that serious sense of a romantic love. They hadn’t known each other long enough for that, and it was too early, besides. They only really started dating recently. You couldn’t fall for someone that quickly. It just wasn’t possible.

That was what Prompto had told himself over the course of the next week, since their return from Lestallum. When Noctis had finally awakened during the road trip, Prompto had chickened out. He should have mentioned what Noctis had said, and asked him to clarify. But he had been too scared.

He was a grown-ass man. Why was he so scared about something so trivial? Noctis would have just laughed it off. But Prompto had missed his opportunity, and after that it was really too late to mention anything.

So while it didn’t quite make him uncomfortable, it did leave him uneasy. But it was business as usual, and once they had gotten back, it was all hands on deck. They hadn’t had a wedding in a while, so when the actual preparations were underway, he found himself roped across various departments just to lend a hand, in addition to his own workload, which was very slowly decreasing the more time he put in at work.

And he was putting in as much time as he could. Not only because he wanted to, but because sometimes it was the easiest way to keep away from Noctis. They still spent a couple of evenings together, but when that happened, Prompto could not stop hearing the echoes of what Noctis said in the car.

He needed some time to sort out his own feelings, and how he felt about hearing that from Noctis. So he had rejected Noctis’s invitations to stay over at his apartment. He made lame excuses about needing to tidy up his own place, and he would call a raincheck.

Now, it wasn’t as if he was born yesterday, and he didn’t know this was possibly an endgame scenario. They were both adults who knew clearly what they were getting into. There were two ways for things to change – one, they either went their separate ways once the fun was over and it became more tedious than enjoyable to be with each other, or two, the fun became more enjoyable and then feelings got in the way and complicated every damned thing. He had told himself to prepare for this very eventuality. But he hadn’t known that it would come so early in their relationship.

By the next midweek following their Lestallum trip, he got a call from the kitchens. ‘Prompto speaking.’

‘Hello, Prompto. This is Ignis. I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favor today?’

‘If it involves any sort of taste-testing, I’m there,’ Prompto said, clicking his mouse absently as he saved his files.

‘You’ve read my mind,’ Ignis said. ‘I’ll see you at lunchtime, then? Shall we say one o’ clock?’

‘You couldn’t stop me even if you tried,’ Prompto said, and hung up. He continued editing some of the shots from the engagement party, then replied a few emails. The moment the long hand on the clock hit 11 and the short hand was close to 1, Prompto saved his work, jumped up from his seat, and bounced all way to the elevators that took him to the kitchens.

‘Hello, Prompto,’ Ignis said, putting down a loaded plate in front of him.

‘Hey. Right, that reminds me. Guess what I have for you!’ Prompto said, pulling out the miniature can of Ebony coffee and handing it over to Ignis. The can might have been ridiculous in size, but it surprised a laugh out of Ignis.

‘Thank you. Your generosity is well and truly noted.’

Prompto picked up a fork, and dug in. ‘So good, Iggy, this is so good,’ he moaned. ‘Anyways, thanks for inviting me here today. Really appreciate it.’

‘Well, before you get too effusive with your gratitude, I feel honor-bound to inform you that I have an ulterior motive.’

‘Mmm, I’m listening.’

‘Is everything all right between you and Noct?’ Ignis asked delicately.

Prompto stopped eating. ‘Yes,’ he said slowly. ‘Why?’

‘I don’t wish to get between the both of you, of course. But Noctis seems a little distracted lately.’

‘Oh, about that.’ Prompto flushed. ‘Um. Has he mentioned anything?’

‘Only that he feels like you’re avoiding him, and he isn’t sure why.’

Prompto wondered what to say.

Iggy sighed. ‘I am not here to pry, Prompto. You don’t have to say anything if you do not wish to. But although we haven’t known each other long, I consider you a friend of mine. If you ever need to talk, then I am here for you,’ Ignis said, so mildly and without judgment that Prompto felt thankful.

‘I appreciate that, Iggy,’ Prompto said. ‘And … I’m not avoiding him. Well, maybe a little.’ Briefly, hesitantly, Prompto told him what happened in the car ride coming back to Insomnia. ‘I know it sounds crazy, but … I just needed some time to process what he said. Whether he meant it or not. I just need time to sort out my own feelings.’

Ignis looked a little startled, but smoothed it over with calmness. ‘I won’t lie to you, Prompto. I am as surprised as you are to hear this. I’m sure it must have thrown you off.’

‘It has,’ Prompto admitted. ‘But it’s not just that simple. I really, really like him. If I didn’t, this wouldn’t bother me so much. He’s a really good guy. But I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that.’

Ignis sighed. ‘Noctis … I have known Noctis since he was a child. We have been friends all our lives. He is not without his flaws, of course. But he is one of the best people I know. He’s kind, he’s generous, and loyal to a fault.’

‘He is, isn’t he?’ Prompto said. ‘Here’s the truth though. I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I’ve been too busy for that. But it felt right with Noctis. And I can’t deny that he’s very attractive. It’s just that the next step … is really intimidating.’

Ignis considered this for a moment, then he stared at Prompto. ‘It’s already happened for you, hasn’t it, Prompto?’

Prompto flushed.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to presume.’

‘No, no. You’re right. I just … didn’t expect you to guess. Are you a mind reader as well as a genius chef?’ Prompto laughed uneasily. He felt strangely vulnerable when he had copped to it. Admitting his feelings was a leap of faith in itself.

‘It’s not a weakness, you know,’ Ignis said gently.

‘I know,’ Prompto said. ‘It’s just a scary feeling. I don’t think I’m all there yet. But … I can feel it. I feel like I’m falling for him.’ Prompto rubbed his hands over his face. ‘It’s tiring just thinking about it.’

Ignis waited patiently for Prompto to compose himself. ‘Far be it for me to tell you what to do, but perhaps you should consider speaking to Noctis. I think you should speak to each other about your respective feelings.’

‘I think you’re right,’ Prompto said, wiping his hands down on his jeans. Just the thought of that conversation made him queasy. ‘If you don’t mind, please keep this to yourself for now.’

‘If course. It isn’t my place to speak on behalf of someone else unless I have their express permission.’

Did that mean that Noctis wanted Ignis to approach Prompto on his behalf?

‘I hope it works out. I’m rooting for the both of you,’ Ignis said. ‘You two seem to be a good match.’

‘Yeah?’ Prompto brightened at that thought. ‘You think so?’

‘I wouldn’t say so unless I did,’ Ignis said. ‘That does not mean there aren’t challenges in your future together,’ he continued warningly.

‘I know,’ Prompto said, and picked up his fork. ‘I’ll talk to Noctis soon. I promise. This is really good, Iggy. Thanks for everything.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘And … you know that this goes both ways, yeah, Ignis? You’re a friend to me and you would gladly listen to my worries about my ongoing relationship. I would do the same for you. Any day.’

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, the implication not lost on him. ‘Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. But I would like to suggest that unless you’re ready to talk to Noctis over lunch, you might want to finish up soon. Noctis is coming down at quarter to two.’

Prompto shoveled the rest of food into his mouth. He needed some time to think about what to say. ‘Thanks, Iggy!’ he said. Ignis took his empty plate before he could, so Prompto jogged backwards, waved goodbye and hopped back into the elevator.

And of course, he met Noctis on the office floor. Noctis looked startled briefly before he recovered. He could see the pleasure that came into his gaze. ‘Hey, Prom.’

‘Hey yourself,’ Prompto smiled at him.

‘I’m just heading to the kitchens to have lunch. Care to join me?’

‘Er, already had lunch, sorry,’ Prompto said, then paused. ‘But … maybe I’ll come over to your place tonight?’

Noctis’s expression seemed to melt into relief. ‘Sounds great.’

‘And … we need to talk tonight,’ Prompto said, and suddenly realized that perhaps his tone of voice and his choice of words weren’t exactly the best, because concern instantly replaced relief on Noctis’s face. Prompto had meant to convey a hopeful, optimistic promise of sorts, but his own hesitance and vulnerability colored his words with a strange ominousness that was out of place with what he was actually feeling.

He wanted to clarify, but if he tried to, this short conversation in front of the elevators would cease to be that. They were still in the middle of the workday, and for all of the nonsense he had gotten up to the last few weeks, he was still a professional. The personal had to wait.

So instead of saying more, he squeezed Noctis’s hand to convey his reassurance, but instead came across as solicitous and sorry. Hmm. Not exactly the intentions he wanted to convey.

He seemed to be making things worse …?

Noctis’s eyes widened slightly, and concern was now morphing into dismay. ‘It’s not bad, I promise you,’ Prompto said, but so awkwardly it sounded like a lie.

Jeez, Prompto needed to shut the hell up. He took a deep breath. ‘I’ll see you tonight, Noctis. At your place.’

‘Right,’ Noctis said, and his expression terribly stilted.

Prompto was too afraid that his next words were going to dig him into a further grave, so he finally wisely said nothing at all. He did note, however, that Noctis did not even attempt to pull him in for a kiss.

He made his way back to his office and plonked his ass down into his chair, intending to get out of here on time for once. He would most likely spend the night over at Noctis’s, where he had already kept a spare change of day clothes and pajamas, a toothbrush, and a cable charger for his mobile phone. He also knew the passcode to the electronic lock, and knew where Noctis hid his junk food goodies (in a large, clean ice-cream box labeled ‘vitamins’ in the upper right cabinet). He knew how to log onto Noctis’s gaming console and how to operate his ridiculously complex coffee machine.

In Prompto’s apartment, Noctis had more than a spare change of clothes. He had an entire duffel bag, black and compact and nondescript, that currently colonized the floor of his closet. Noctis left his imprint everywhere. He had a razor on the bathroom sink next to his toothbrush, a small bottle of pricey aftershave and drugstore shaving gel. He had a favorite mug that he always used when he was at Prompto’s apartment – a stupid one that read ‘Mornings are tea-rrible’ with a cartoon drawing of a cute teacup.

Those little glimmers of knowledge and information had been accumulated quietly and subtly over the course of a month and a bit. He hadn’t noticed because he had been so distracted by the ridiculous amounts of sex they had been having, and perhaps because they got along so well it was like they had known each other their whole life.

Maybe this step had been a natural leap, and he just hadn’t been paying attention.

Prompto was working through a shot list when his notifications pinged, signaling a new email. He clicked it open. It was from the real estate agency that managed the apartment he lived in on behalf of his landlord, and he wondered if he was due for another routine inspection.

He skimmed the opening lines, and then as soon he realized that it wasn’t a notice of an upcoming routine inspection, he quickly went back to the first line and reread it. They were raising his rent. His heart pounded. His financial situation had just settled. How much were they going to raise now?

His gaze skimmed the lines until they landed on a single number, and his heart instantly plummeted. What the hell. An extra five hundred gil a month. Honestly, what the hell.

It put an instant dampener over his day. He felt like he had turned a corner and was actually looking forward to this evening, to finally unburdening his chest about his growing feelings. Avoiding Noctis was actually more exhausting than it should have been.

The thing was, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t pay for the rent. He could technically afford it. But the apartment wasn’t worth its current rent as it was. He simply didn’t have a choice previously, because the apartment doubled as his work studio. But the apartment was poorly maintained, the pipes rattled all the time, and his neighbors were shit. The commute to his new place of work was difficult, at best, and he suspected that dark stain on the corner of the water-stained popcorn ceiling was ominous. He had outgrown this apartment.

And now with more stable employment and a comfortable bank account, he could probably afford to look somewhere closer to the Citadel. He had zero intentions of giving up his work soon anyway. He loved working with Regalia too much to think about giving it up anytime soon.

But the process of finding an apartment, moving out, so on and so forth was such a pain in the ass. He supposed this was part of growing up as well, and being an adult, so he resigned himself to accepting this new challenge. A month to find a place and move out. He could do it.

Besides, his nice new bed didn’t fit in his dank and dark apartment anyway. That was always something to look forward to.

So at five sharp, he saved his work and shut down his computer for the night. He wrote out a list of priorities he needed to pursue the next day, then tidied up his office. He grabbed keys and wallet, needing nothing else.

He looked out the hallway, and saw with some surprise that Noctis’s office was still lit. There was a client in there speaking to him, and Prompto thought it was best not to disturb him. Maybe Prompto would do something nice for him tonight, to make up for the crap that he had put him through for a week now.

Prompto wasn’t a great cook, not by any means in comparison to a certain genius that he actually knew personally, but he wasn’t bad. He had lived by himself for an incredibly long time now, and he had a basic repertoire of delicious recipes for one at his fingertips. It would not take too much to adjust to two.

He decided on something basic, but he intended to do it well. He swung by the supermarket that was closest to Noctis’s house, now realizing for a fact that it was yet another notch in the knowledge of how well they actually knew each other despite the short time they’ve dated.

He picked up some fresh slabs of salmon that he intended to sear skin-side down so it would be crispy and salty, together with an easy salad with a vinaigrette dressing. He didn’t know much about wine, but he knew Noct had a mini-cellar inside of the enormous pantry that the owner hardly used. He grabbed a bag of instant rice, intending to toss that with a generous pat of butter.

For dessert, he grabbed a pint of chocolate ice-cream, the premium kind that made him wince as he scanned it at the self-checkout. But he knew Noctis had a sweet tooth, and rarely said no to dessert. And he had expensive taste.

He lugged his groceries back to Noctis’s home, where he was already cleared for the resident parking levels. He noted that Noctis’s usual parking spot was still empty, so that would give him more time to cook, and hopefully deliver a pretty surprise for Noctis when he got home.

When had he turned into such a romantic sap?

The passcode granted him access, and when he walked in, he saw his own detritus scattered across Noctis’s apartment: his spare running shoes on the shoe rack, next to Noctis’s sneakers; the photography magazine that he had left on the coffee table was still there, and the newest copy of Zombie Outbreak 6, still in its plastic wrap. He had bought it in Lestallum in hopes to play it with Noctis, but they hadn’t gotten to it yet.

He stared down at his go-cup in Noctis’s cabinet. When had all this happened, and why had he failed to pay attention? Had it been genuinely so easy, so drama-free that they had fallen into each other’s lives? If so, then why was it any surprise that he had begun the sloping path down to falling for Noctis?

He chopped up onions and garlic, and sautéed it in extra virgin olive oil and tossed it absently. He really didn’t know which wine was the best for this meal, so he merely picked a bottle at random. The bottle didn’t look ridiculously expensive, so he thought it would be a safe choice. And while dinner was cooking away, he poured himself a drink.

The salad was washed and chopped up – a concoction of spinach leaves, lettuce, tomatoes and cucumber, and he threw together a salty-sour vinaigrette. The rice was easy enough, which he threw into the microwave. By the time he heard the melodic tones of the electronic lock granting access, dinner was served and ready.

He silently congratulated himself. Was this what it was like being a grown-up? If so, he was doing an absolutely bang-up job. Moving into more suitable digs was going to be cake-walk too, he told himself. And it would so nice for Noctis to walk into a nice apartment. It wouldn’t be as nice as Noctis’s, of course, but it wouldn’t be so dingy like the one he was in either.

Noctis closed the door, surveying the scene in front of him. Instead of pleasure on his face, Prompto read confusion and dismay instead, which, to be honest, he was not expecting at all.

‘What’s all this?’ Noctis asked, his voice as blank as his face.

Prompto looked at the set table. ‘What does it look like?’ Prompto asked, unable to keep the defensive confusion out of his voice.

Noctis sighed and walked around the counter, careful to avoid Prompto, who was leaning against it, wineglass in hand. Noctis tossed his car keys onto the counter, and pulled off his jacket. Prompto eyed that body underneath the black jacket. That slate grey button-up was perfectly tailored to his body, and Prompto could see every curve and muscle under that thin shirt. His boyfriend was so sexy, Prompto thought with pride. But also kind of irritated right now.

‘Out with it, Prom,’ he said in a weary voice. ‘You don’t have to do all this, you know.’

‘Do what?’ Prompto sniped, a little taken aback. ‘Make you a nice dinner from scratch?’

Noctis softened a little. ‘No, that part’s nice and welcome. I’m just wondering about your intentions behind the dinner.’

‘My … intentions?’ Prompto’s temper had always been slow to rouse, but even he could not deny the irritation that now bubbled under his skin. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, but all right. I have no intentions whatsoever.’

Noctis stared at him, and pressed a hand to the back of his neck. ‘Weren’t you going to call this off?’

‘Call _what_ off?’ For the first time ever, Prompto felt like he and Noctis were talking to each other with a soundproof window between them. He was having actual trouble understanding what he was actually saying.

‘This relationship?’ Noctis said, but with a little upward tilt in his tone towards the end that signaled his uncertainty.

‘What?’ Prompto’s first reaction was laughter. Loud, incredulous, baffled laughter. ‘Wait, what? You want to end this relationship?’ His amusement suddenly spiraled into alarm.

‘Wait, hang on. You don’t want to end this relationship?’ Noctis asked, confused.

‘What, you do?’ Prompto said, putting his wine glass down and rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans.

‘No. What? I thought you did.’

‘Why would I?’ Prompto asked.

‘Because you’ve been avoiding me for the past week, Prompto. I’m not exactly blind.’

Oh. Ohhhhh. Prompto started laughing again, as soon as realization kicked in. But this time his laughter was genuine, giddy with relief at their misunderstanding, which was really nothing less than stupid. To his immense relief, Noctis started cracking up too.

‘I was wrong, wasn’t I?’ Noctis asked, when they finally stopped, and Prompto’s ribs were hurting him.

‘Totally, completely, utterly wrong,’ Prompto said. ‘If I wanted to break up with you, why the hell would I make you dinner?’

‘Uh. To soften the blow?’ Noctis suggested.

‘That makes no sense whatsoever,’ Prompto said, but saw that Noctis’s smile did not quite reach his eyes. ‘Did an ex do that to you? Make you dinner and then said, “It’s not you, it’s me”.’

‘That’s literally what happened,’ Noctis said, then came closer. He circled his arms over Prompto’s waist, and stuck a leg between Prompto’s thighs, pulling them close together.

‘Wow, that’s terrible. Did they think that breaking up on a full stomach was better than on an empty one?’

‘Maybe,’ Noctis shrugged dismissively. He put his forehead on Prompto’s. ‘But you have no idea how relieved I feel.’

‘Me too. I don’t want to break up, Noctis.’

‘I’m sorry that I jumped to conclusions,’ Noctis admitted. ‘But you said you wanted to have a chat tonight. And you sounded so serious saying it. And you refused to look me in the eye. In a way, I don’t think it’s entirely my fault? But honestly though. What exactly did you want to say?’

Prompto sighed. Not being honest with Noctis had led them to this place, full of unearned and unnecessary angst. Perhaps it was best to demonstrate that he had learned his lesson.

‘Noctis, when we were driving back from Lestallum … well, I mean, when I was driving and you were sleeping. You kind of said something that freaked me out. You said … “Love you, Prom”.’ Prompto flushed in embarrassment, only to see a similar expression on Noctis’s face.

‘I said that?’ Noctis asked. ‘Sorry.’

‘No, no, don’t be. At first, I thought … I don’t know what I thought. I was trying not to ascribe too much meaning to it, but I really couldn’t. I thought … there could be a good chance that you were starting to fall in love with me, and I was trying to sort through my own feelings. And I realize … that maybe I’m starting to do the same. Falling for you, I mean. And I think I’m OK with that. So we’re at the same place. That’s a good thing, right?’

Noctis sighed, and leaned close, pressing his nose against Prompto’s shoulder. ‘We’re not at the same place, babe.’

Prompto stiffened. ‘We’re …not?’ Swirls of frantic thoughts raced in his head. Had he been wrong? It had been just a throwaway comment, hadn’t it? And he had made a fool out of himself. Noctis wasn’t in love with him, he was just-

‘I’ve already done it,’ Noctis admitted, nose still fused to Prompto’s shoulder. ‘I’m mad for you, Prom.’

Shit, Prompto thought, then swallowed down his jumble of confused thoughts, only for relief and joy to surface.

‘I know you aren’t there yet,’ Noctis said. ‘But I’m willing to wait. I’m hoping you’ll get there eventually. Either way, I want to be with you in any capacity you’ll let me.’

Prompto crushed Noctis in his embrace. ‘I really, really like you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. And I like the idea that you’ve fallen for me. It makes me feel safe, and that I don’t have to be so fearful. I like where this relationship is going … whatever that it means for us. And … thank you for being so honest with me. Thank you for entrusting me with your feelings. And … thank you for not laughing at my cheesy lines.’

Noctis muffled his laugh against Prompto. It was a little bit shaky, a little watery. ‘I don’t care, because you already threw me a life line. Are you really considering … maybe a future with me?’

‘I don’t know about that, pal. I only said that I’m falling in love with you,’ Prompto said, pushing Noctis back gently, and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was an adult. He didn’t have to be scared, not when everything had been so easy so far. With Noctis by his side, he wasn’t afraid of any damned thing.

Noctis deepened Prompto’s teasing kiss, and his tongue licked flames into Prompto’s mouth that send frissons of heat down his body, eventually settling in his stomach. But Prompto’s hand against Noctis’s chest became a bit more insistent. ‘No, Noctis. Dinner, first. I didn’t slave over the stove just to have you eat it when it was cold. C’mon.’

Prompto eased himself out of Noctis’s clutches, and poured him a glass of fortifying wine. ‘Here you go. Now sit down.’

Noctis swirled his glass, then sipped it. ‘Nice. Great choice, Prom.’

‘Is this … expensive?’

Noctis paused, a little puzzled. ‘This is an Altissian White from the Canal Vineyards. Limited edition, absolutely top-grade, if you wanted to know.’

Prompto winced. ‘It’s super expensive, isn’t it? Shit, sorry, I just picked out one from your cellar. Sorry.’

‘I don’t care about that, Prom,’ Noctis said. ‘You know I don’t. I didn’t buy it for it to sit around gathering dust. This is the perfect occasion for it. Just for me and the man I … really like.’

Prompto laughed. ‘I really … like you too.’

They sat down at the table, and finally dug in. The food was a little cool by now, but it was nothing compared to the sheer relief that they had gotten their conversation over and done with. It ended on a much better outcome than he had anticipated.

They relaxed into the meal, their legs tangling together under the table. They only needed a fork to eat, really, so they held each other’s hand while eating. It was such a lame, cheesy thing to do, but it was just the both of them, and Prompto didn’t mind. There was such a strong sense of safety that was terribly unfamiliar to Prompto.

‘Hey, maybe we should celebrate,’ Noctis said.

‘What do you have in mind?’

‘Mmm. How about a trip out to Altissia? You’ve never been there, and it’s beautiful.’

Prompto laughed. ‘We just literally came back from a trip, Noctis. Maybe chill the heck out. I’m happy just hanging out with you and playing a video game and a pizza party. Or I’ll cook you something else if you like this.’ Another thought occurred to him. ‘Hold that thought. I can’t go away, Noct. But you can help me pack up the things in my apartment.’

‘Why? You wanna move in with me?’ Noctis asked casually.

Prompto burst out laughing. ‘Noctis, stop trying to progress so quickly. We just got into a new phase of our relationship, we don’t need to be moving onto the next in a hurry.’

‘But you’re not saying no,’ Noctis said, now laughingly.

‘Well … I guess,’ Prompto said. It was not out of the question. Perhaps a couple of years down the road, if their relationship persisted and remained strong, then yes. It was definitely a possibility. ‘No. The lease is coming up on my apartment, and they’re raising the rent. I’m not paying more for that place, it’s not worth it. And as long as I’m working at Regalia, I don’t need my apartment to double as my workplace. So it’s not worth what I’m paying for it. I’ll look for another place, and move out. You, my hot boyfriend, have the immense privilege of helping me pack.’

‘Can I pay for the removalists, at least? The ones that do the packing for you too?’ Noctis cringed.

‘Nope. You wanted to be boyfriends for real, this is what you’re expected to do.’

‘All right then,’ Noctis said, pushing around his salad. Then he brightened. ‘Hey, want to move in down the hall?’

Prompto laughed, even as a small part of him was tempted by it. ‘Hah! I can’t afford rent at Crown City Residences. What, you think my boyfriend is the scion of a billion-dollar fortune?’

Noctis laughed. ‘What are you paying in rent now?’

‘Four thousand gil a month. Well, four and a half grand once the new month kicks in, which is why it’s not happening.’

Noctis whistled. ‘What if I told you that Iggy pays 500 gil in rent every month?’

‘Then I would say you’re a dirty liar,’ Prompto said, rolling his eyes. ‘I’m not that naïve, Noct. We’re talking about the Crown City Residences here. I did some research myself. The cheapest apartment is rented out for 15,000 gil a month. What kind of madness is that? That’s totally nuts, I tell ya. Is that how your folks got so rich?’

‘That’s exactly how we got this rich,’ Noctis said. ‘But ask Iggy if you don’t believe me. Why do I need to charge my friends exorbitant rents? Regalia does well enough for herself, if you ask me.’

‘Man, that’s exactly what a ridiculously rich person would say,’ Prompto sniggered. ‘Anyways, I’m actually going to call your bluff. You can’t even rent a room in the slums for five hundred gil nowadays.’ He snorted. ‘Allow me to enlighten you about the real world tonight, Prince Noctis. Five hundred gil my ass.’

‘Then let’s make a bet.’

‘Mm, let’s,’ Prompto challenged.

‘Find out from Ignis how much I charge him. And if I’m not lying, you have to move in here with me.’

‘Haha, nice try!’ Prompto laughed. ‘And if I find out that you have been?’

‘Then I’ll go apartment-hunting with you.’

‘Deal,’ Prompto said.

Noctis speared the last of his fish. ‘This is really good,’ he said. ‘As good as Iggy’s, I have to say.’

Prompto gasped dramatically. ‘Blasphemy! We don’t talk like that, Noctis! How dare you!’ He got up to clear the plates, then plopped the pint of ice cream between them, and two spoons.

‘What, you’re not going to serve this into a bowl?’ Noctis asked, picking up a spoon. ‘Full service all the way?’

‘Oh, please,’ Prompto said, pulling off the lid and digging his spoon into the smooth, creamy surface. ‘I don’t need to impress you anymore. I’ve got you where I wanted you. You’re totally in _love_ with me anyway.’ He grinned. The way he said ‘love’ didn’t feel scary or intimidating. It felt … nice.

Noctis smiled back at him, then got up, stretched across the table to capture Prompto’s lips in a sweet kiss, tinged with chocolate, and the promise of a shared future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end ...? 
> 
> Hahah! For those who are have read and especially those still reading, thank you very much for doing so! I genuinely loved writing this immensely slow-burn Promptis AU. I did decide to end it here because I am quite sure these two will find their own Happy Ever After even without my input. 
> 
> I do realize that there are some story threads still dangling, and I might revisit them much later. Especially the unfinished Gladnis plot. But no promises though, I have too many open fics at this point XD
> 
> For now, it is goodbye, and thank you!


End file.
